Worlds Away
by Freedom909
Summary: After getting shot on the barricade, 1832 Eponine wakes up in modern day France. She meets Enjolras and the rest of Les Amis but they do not know who she is. Why is she here? What will happen between them? How will Eponine adjust to living in modern times? Could she possibly fall in love with a revolutionary she never took the time to notice before? [Modern/1832 Paris AU]
1. Timing is Everything

**A/N: Hi, thank you for taking the time to read this, or actually even click on it. I appreciate it all the same.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Les Miserables, that honor goes to Hugo.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 1 - Timing is Everything

Time works in mysterious ways that are otherwise incomprehensible to humans. As much as we try to make sense of time, it is almost always to no avail. But without the ignorance to time's peculiar ways, our story could not take place.

The last thing Eponine could remember was getting shot on the barricade and drifting to sleep in Marius' arms. But now here she was again. Her eyes were open and she felt the light rise and fall of her chest. Her vision slowly adjusted to the light and she could just make out her surroundings.

She was laying flat on her back on a cold cement ground. The walls of buildings stretched up high next to her. She was laying in an alley amongst the light of day. But this new picture did not match the alley ways she was used to. For a girl who spent so much time in the alleys of Paris, she could tell these ones were different.

Eponine began to sit up but her body screamed in pain. Fighting against it, she stumbled to her feet. Her head was pounding with a massive headache but she continued to walk to the end of the alley way regardless. With each step, Eponine all but screamed in pain. Upon reaching the end of the gray alley, the streets opened up to her. It was very unusual. The streets no longer had cobblestones in them, but instead were replaced with a black tar. The buildings were made of a gray stone and stood very straight. There was not one oddly placed line and they did not appear as if they would topple over by the slightest breeze. There was very minimal signs of wear on them, and each building had fresh new glass panes to accompany them.

Eponine walked down the center of the street. There was not a soul in sight. But she had spent so much time on her own, that she did not even notice. She walked with her head held high gawking at the beautiful city she once called Paris. But the most intriguing part of this new city was the street lights. No longer did they have candles in them only turned on at night, but now they held a strange object placed in the center of them. It was a white object, shaped like an egg.

She stood there for a few moments gaping at this newly found object. Her mind swirled with thought, most of confusion. She still could not make sense of this new place. Where were her friends? Where was her brother? How did she get here? Why was she here?

In the midst of pondering these questions, Eponine failed to acknowledge the loud honking and yelling coming from the left of her. She finally lifted her head just in time to see another strange object hurdling towards her. Her eyes widened with wonder. It looked like a steel animal that moved on wheels. What was this thing? However, the object was moving rather fast and headed for her. Eponine could only gawk at it.

Just as the metal object on wheels was approaching her rapidly, she felt her body thrown with much force to the side. Eponine was not quite certain what had just happened. Her head hit the side of the building with a thud as she made impact. The next thing she knew what that she was laying on the sidewalk with a curly haired, blonde boy laying next to her. He was out of breath and ready to stand to his feet. Eponine was still dazed from everything she had just encountered.

The boy turned his head and looked down at her. "Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" Eponine did not respond. "Don't you know any better than to walk in the middle of the street? You would've been flattened if I didn't push you out of the way." The boy reached his hand down to her and helped her up. She winced a little as she moved suddenly, but stood to her feet anyway.

Eponine was staring at the boy with wide eyes. A smile broke across her face and she couldn't help it. "Enjolras!" She almost yelled. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him but he did not return the hug, instead he peeled her off of him.

By this time, the other boys he had been walking with had made their way across the street and walked over to the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, I don't know you-" The boy began.

"Enjolras, please? Don't you remember me? You have to! Please?"

The boy just gave her a puzzled expression. He stood in shock. How did this girl know his name? Why was she so happy to see him? This girl was filthy, with tattered male burlap trousers, a worn brown jacket that barely gave protection, old work boots on her feet, and a dirty brown hat to top it off. Her hair was a complete mess of brown tangles. The dirt and grime of the street covered her face, yet she stared at him with wide brown eyes and Enjolras could not help but see beauty in this small creature standing in front of him.

Eponine finally moved her gaze from Enjolras and looked at his friends. Her eyes lit up with the same wonder she had previously. "Joly! Combeferre! Courfeyrac! Grantaire!" She nearly yelled. The boys cocked their heads to the side and stood with the same puzzled expression Enjolras had.

"What is going on?" Joly asked very confused.

Eponine's excited expression was wiped off her face and replaced with distress. "What?" She choked out. "Please, do you not know me? It's me! Eponine!" Her voice cracked when she said her name. She could feel the lump swelling up in her throat. The thud of her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear. Her pulse raced, her eyes glassed over, and her hands started shaking. At that point, Eponine was so overcome with her emotions, and she did something she swore she would never do in the presence of anyone. But she could not stop it, tears poured from her eyes and she cried.

As much as her body ached, as much as she could barely step without wincing, as much as her head throbbed; that fact that her friends could not remember her, was worse than any physical pain she could feel. Her heart burned as if it were on fire.

The boys exchanged glances at one another and neither one knew what to do. They did not know who this girl was but obviously she knew them. Enjolras' face filled with sympathy for the now sobbing girl in front of him. She burrowed her face in her hands.

Enjolras took a step toward her and wrapped his arm around her. His friends stared in disbelief of his actions. Then in a soft voice, Enjolras said, "Come with me. I think you hit your head pretty hard. Let's get back to my flat, we'll clean you up and we'll figure this whole thing out, okay?"

Eponine nodded through her tears. The water relentlessly flowed from her eyes as they startled walking. She could not feel safe wrapped in Enjolras' arm, for he did not remember her. She was a stranger him.

"Enjolras?" He turned his head to see Joly looking questionably at him. "May I talk to you quickly?" Enjolras slipped his arm off of Eponine and walked a few paces behind her.

Joly spoke soft enough so Eponine could not hear them. "I don't think I completely approve of you bringing her to your flat, but...in any case, I think we may have bigger problems to deal with than just her tears." Enjolras furrowed his brow. Joly then pointed to Eponine's back and then pointed to the ground. Her back was stained thick with blood and she left a trail of droplets on the sidewalk.

Enjolras' face paled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I have a problem with this story. This is as far as I've gotten with it. I believe it has potential but I have absolutely no idea where to take it, how to build the story, how to reach the climax... So, if you could do me a favor and you think this story may even be worth continuing, let me know. Or even better send me an idea, PM me, review, whatever. And maybe we can all build a story ****with this.**

**I sincerely appreciate it. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**


	2. When the Stars Line Up

**A/N: Wow! I cannot get over the amount of people who liked this story! I am definitely taking your reviews into ****consideration. I love all your ideas! Don't be surprised now if I use some of them. Remember this is a story we can build together! So here is the next chapter that came to my head after pondering and listening to some of the ideas.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 2 - When the Stars Line Up

Time is the essential essence of all of our lives. You know it is there even though you can't feel it. It exists quietly in our lives, moving us forever forward. Quietly. Quiet. The blissful sound of nothing. But the problem with nothingness is that is never stays quiet forever.

Nothing can be heard in the small flat except the clock slowly ticking on the wall. The room is empty of life and all that remains are the spirits of people who were once there. Interrupting the peacefulness are the muffled sounds and shouts coming from outside the door. Only a few more moments now until the quiet is broken by the door being barged open. The keys jingle loudly as the people hurriedly enter the room not even bothering to take them out of the door knob.

Any silence that was there a moment ago is now only a memory. Silence is like a ghost. There for awhile but once one realizes its presence, it is unwanted.

The boys rush into Enjolras' flat as he half drags and unconscious Eponine in his arms. Turns out the wound was more of a problem than she had noticed. Relying on adrenaline was the only thing that had kept her mobile, but as she walked the few blocks, the adrenaline had worn off and Eponine stumbled to the sidewalk. The boys were there in no time helping her to her feet and half-dragging her as Enjolras persisted going to his flat.

"She needs a hospital!" Joly pointed out. "What are you going to do with her here?"

Enjolras let Combeferre hold Eponine as he wiped his hand across his kitchen table. He cleared the papers, books, pens, and cups from the table with his hand and let them fall to the ground. This was the biggest table he had in his flat and it was the first place he thought of to put her down. He raced back over to Combeferre and lifted Eponine gently onto the table.

"You're going to fix her," Enjolras commanded to Joly. "You're the medical student!"

"But...I just- I don't think I-"

"I have a first aid kit!" Enjolras said with certainty.

"She'll need more than that." Grantaire scoffed as he walked straight passed the table of an unconscious Eponine to the liquor cabinet above the sink. He pulled out a bottle of brandy and sat on the couch to drink it.

Enjolras ran to the bathroom to retrieve any medical supplies he had. Joly had taken a step to the table and looked at the unconscious girl in front of him. He lifted his head up, said a silent prayer, took a deep breath, and began to work on her. He proceeded to take off her blood stained coat as Combeferre and Courfeyrac tried to be of assistance to Joly. Enjolras brought over rags, a large bowl of warm water, and his first aid kit. Combeferre was smart enough to think of bringing over a blanket to cover up the poor girl as Joly needed to take off her bloodied shirt as well.

Joly found were the blood was coming from and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Enjolras pestered.

"Enjolras, you were right," whispered Joly.

"About what? I don't understand."

"You were right, we couldn't have taken her to the hospital. It's a gun shot wound."

"All the more reason to have taken her to one." Piped in Grantaire as he took another swig from the bottle.

"No...Gun shot wounds need to be reported to the police right away." Enjolras confirmed.

Joly continued, "If we'd have taken her, the hospital would've called the police and we all probably would've been taken into custody for the time being until the issue was sorted out." He added silently to himself, "That's the last thing I need."

"How the hell did she get shot?" Enjolras face beamed with anger. He did not know why he was feeling this way. He did not know why he felt he had to take responsibility for the lonesome creature? Whatever the reason, this was a lot more than he could have ever imagined. But right now, all his questions needed to remain unanswered for the only one who could provide him with sufficient answers was currently unconscious.

Joly continued to wipe up the wound that had reopened itself, no doubt when she was thrown to the sidewalk by Enjolras. Enjolras had handed him some white liquor and Joly cleaned the wound out. He had Courfeyrac get his messenger bag which luckily contained some sutures from one of his previous classes early in the day. Joly ripped open the package and began to sew up the wound. The bullet had thankfully gone straight through her shoulder and did not require to be removed.

Once the stitches were applied on the front and back of her shoulder, Joly placed some gauze over it and wrapped up her shoulder and chest with a white bandage.

The presence of silence had crept its way back into the room. Enjolras had brought a pillow to the table and placed Eponine's head on it. Courfeyrac proceeded to wash Eponine's bloodied garments in the bathroom sink. Joly and Combeferre cleaned up and sterilized the kitchen from the mess that had transpired. Grantaire made his way over to the kitchen and took a seat next to Enjolras at the table. Enjolras was staring at the sleeping Eponine in front of him and moving small bits of her tangled, rough hair out of her face.

Grantaire took another swig of the bottle in his hand. "So, what are you going to do with-" He took the neck of the bottle and tapped Eponine's arm with it, "-her?"

Enjolras looked down at the ground. "I don't know," he said with a heavy heart.

"Where's she even from?"

"I don't know."

"How does she know our names?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, mon ami, you seem to have all the answers, don't you?"

Enjolras glared at the drunk sitting next to him. "I guess she can stay here for a while. She can sleep in my bed while she recovers and I'll sleep on the couch for now."

Grantaire gasped. He put the hand holding the bottle to his chest, "I am aghast! What would your parents say?" He mocked. "A woman sleeping in our very own Apollo's bed!"

This remark earned another death glare from Enjolras. But after a few moments, he smirked. "I bet my parents would be thrilled to know I have a girl sleeping in my flat. Lord knows they think I'm gay."

Grantaire let out a loud laugh. "Right you are my friend! Ha! This from the man who has never had a girlfriend, who spends his time either with his nose in books or with us."

Enjolras chuckled slightly. He turned his gaze back to Eponine. "Maybe I'll move her into my room now; she'd probably be more comfortable there." Enjolras stood up from the chair and began to lift her off the table, being as gentle as possible.

"Enjolras, what about your studies?" Piped in Joly as he finished up cleaning his hands off in the sink.

"I promise she won't interfere with my studies. I'm still the same man. I'm just...doing her a favor."

Joly nodded uncertainly, "I'll need to check on her often so the wound doesn't become infected. Right now, I'm going to treat her as an amnesia case. Its possible she remembers some things but not everything."

"But how do you explain the fact that she knows us?" Combeferre asked.

Joly grimaced and looked to the floor. It didn't take long for Grantaire to add in his two-sense, "Maybe she used to stalk us."

Enjolras grunted and walked away with Eponine in his arms. He shortly returned from the room and closed the door quietly behind him. "We'll have to wait until she wakes up to ask her our questions." He whispered.

The boys currently sat around the kitchen table. Grantaire looked up to Enjolras, "What did she say her name was again?"

Enjolras looked back at his bedroom door quickly before retuning his attention to Grantaire. "Eponine."

Grantaire brought the liquor bottle to his lips. He closed his eyes softly and breathed in. Finally he breathed out, "_'Ponine._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let me know what you some more of your ideas could be! I think I have a little game plan on where to take this. Hopefully the tension is building little by little.**


	3. And You Catch a Good Break

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you once again for taking the time to reach this story. That really means a lot to me. So I had a lot planned for this ****chapter. But then, it started getting really long so I decided to put it into two chapters. Don't worry, though. I just decided I'm going to take my time with this story and take as many chapters as I need to. Without further delay, here is chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 3 - And You Catch a Good Break

Time may move fast and time may move slow. Whichever way it may be, it is always the exact same sixty seconds. It is one thing that will never change.

The hours passed one by one and still no sound was heard from the sleeping girl. The boys found ways to amuse themselves; all quiet ways from Enjolras' protests. And now it was well into the night and still no sound. Soon, the boys said goodnight and Enjolras made himself a spot to sleep on the couch.

Noon was now steadily approaching and still Enjolras had not heard a sound from the room. Frequently, he would peek his head into the room and see her in the same position. He would watch her slight breaths from the doorway for a few moments before giving her some more privacy again.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday and there was no classes for him to attend so he could spend the day here waiting for her to wake up. Grantaire had stopped by first thing in the morning with some clothes for Eponine. They were just some articles of clothing that had been left in his dorm room by various women and he figured they might as well be of some use. After an hour or so, Grantaire had left since she was still not awake.

Enjolras was now busying himself reading one of his law textbooks. The clocked still ticked on the wall just loud enough to be heard in silence. Enjolras' ears perked up as he heard deep breathing penetrate the silence. He lifted his head and strained to listen to her stirring in the opposite room. He was just about to turn his attention back to his book when a scream shattered the silence.

Faster than lightning, Enjolras was on his feet, book on the ground, and he burst open the door to see a frightened Eponine huddled with her knees to her chest and the sheets tightly twisted around her. She was hyperventilating and she looked like a balloon about to burst. Enjolras rushed to her side wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay...you're okay...shhh..." He gently said as he rocked her back and forth.

"Whh-ere am...I?" She choked out between breaths.

He pulled back a few inches to look at her in the face, his eyes deep with concern. "You're in my flat. You fainted on the way here. Your shoulder was bleeding profusely...Joly fixed it up for you."

She stopped sobbing and took a deep breath. "It hurts," she whispered.

"Yes, I bet it's going to for a while." He wiped away some of the tears under her eyes with his thumb. "Eponine," he said hesitantly. The word sounded foreign on his tongue but at the same time also familiar. "Forgive me if it's too soon to talk about it. But, how did you get shot?"

Every sob from the girl stopped at this question. She furrowed her brow and looked at him straight in the eye for the first time. "At the barricades." It was obvious, he was at the barricades with her, for God's sake, it was his idea to build a barricade, he was the leader. Then it hit her, he didn't remember her when she first saw him, he didn't even know her name then, and now he couldn't even remember his own barricades. Her eyes widened at the realization. "Y-you do not remember, do you?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not..."

She scoffed. "Figures..." She mumbled.

"...Can you tell me what you know?"

"I guess," she sighed. "You're Enjolras, the leader of the revolution. The one who devoted his life to helping the poor and bringing equality to everyone...Gah, there's just so much I hate about you."

He was shocked by her words. First he realized that she made some sense since he was currently studying law in college so he could one day fight for the rights of those underprivileged; those that the government chooses to ignore. But why did she hate him? Wasn't equality a good thing?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, you and those stupid students always talked about bringing equality for people like me, the poor, the oppressed...and yet, you never noticed me. You never took the time to listen to me. Then again, I used to kiss your feet..." She trailed off looking at the wall.

She spoke up again talking more to herself than to him, "Well, you built a barricade to protest against the government. I snuck there to be closer to... Marius. Oh, stupid Marius. No, I was the stupid one. I thought, I just thought if I cannot have him, no one can. Especially not that lark." She spit with venom on her words. "But alas, I took a bullet for him."

Enjolras closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I just don't understand. This is crazy. You're not making any sense. I go to a University, I study law, I haven't started any revolution. And Marius, he...he's going out with Cosette."

Her face looked like she had just been slapped when he said those words. She rested her head against her knees. "No, Monsieur, I do not understand. This does not make any sense to me. None of it does."

He sighed. The silence had found its way back in between them. He tried to mule it over in his brain. He tried desperately to wrap his head around everything she said. He was coming to the conclusion that she was just crazy, but yet he did not fully believe that assertion. She knew too much about him and his friends. He concluded that her story might be crazy, but she certainly was not. Perhaps she is just confused. He decided to let this conversation end along with the silence.

He sniffed the air and looked down at her. "When was the last time you showered?"

She looked up at him again, "I what?"

"Showered." He confirmed. "You know, get cleaned? Like bathing?"

"Oh, a bath! Why didn't you just say that then? Hmm...maybe a week. We have a tub at home but fetching the water is such a burden that my parents don't really care much. Besides, I haven't really been home in a few days anyway."

Much confused by her answer, he brushed it off. "Well, then. You're more than welcome to use my shower. I'll show you to it." He stood up off the bed. Eponine made a move to get up off the bed but then noticed her indecency in front of the man and did not move. "Well?" He questioned her, waiting for her to get up. She just looked back at him with wide eyes and hugged the sheets tighter around her. "Oh!" He announced as the realization struck him. He quickly made his way over to the dresser on the wall of the room. He pulled out a red t-shirt and handed it to her. "Put this on for now."

Enjolras turned around and made his way to the door but before he could reach it, Eponine had stood up from the bed with the t-shirt on. He turned back around and looked at her. She was such a scrawny thing with her bony arms wrapped around herself. The t-shirt fell down to her thighs, her skinny legs were crossed one in front of the other, the neck of the shirt fell off her shoulder exposing the white bandages. She hung her head low waiting for him to say something.

Meanwhile, he held the door open and waited for her to exit the room. She looked up to see him waiting and she walked hesitantly by him into the rest of the flat. Her eyes widened in wonder as she beheld the beauty of the room. Enjolras did not notice her gaping at the room but proceeded to lead the way to the bathroom.

"Here is the bathroom." He announced as he opened the door.

Eponine let a small gasp escape her lips as she looked at the sparkling room. It was magnificent and so unique. The walls were tiled with an off-white stone. There was a large structure in the corner of the room made of glass. It was so pristine she needed to touch it to see if it was real.

"That's the shower." Enjolras told her. He pulled a towel off the rack. "Here is your towel to dry yourself off when your done. There is shampoo and conditioner in the shower already...just don't tell the boys I use conditioner." He produced a bar of soap from under the sink. "You can use this one here...umm...when your finished just call me and hopefully the clothes I have for you will be finished in the dryer."

Eponine was speechless, everything he spoke of went in one ear and out the other. "How does this work?" She asked still touching the glass of the shower. "Do you need me to fetch water from the well?"

"Huh, what? No...No there is already water in the shower. Here, it might be a little confusing. Just lift this lever and the water will come out. The red is hot and the blue it cold. Turn the knob to adjust the temperature."

"It's so beautiful..." She trailed off as she slid the shower door in. She picked up the bottle of shampoo. "And what is this?"

"Sham...poo..." He said slowly.

"How does it work?" She asked curiously with excitement.

He chuckled a little at the ridiculousness if her question. "You don't know anything, do you?"

Her face looked appalled, "I know lots of things, I do!" She said proudly.

He smirked at her stubbornness. "Okay, well you pour out about a coin sized amount in your hand and put it in your hair. Then you wash it through your hair and rinse it out. Then you do the same for the conditioner. Remember that the shampoo goes first. Okay? And I think you know how soap works."

"Yes!" She smirked slightly.

Enjolras reached around her and grabbed a brush off the shelf. He handed it to her, "When you're done, you can brush out your hair." She nodded. "Okay? All good?"

"Yes, I can do this." She looked at the ground and then back up to him. "But I need some help taking off the bandages on my shoulder. I can't lift my arm up very much to do it."

Enjolras blushed a bright red as he quickly tried to think of a way to do this without invading the girl's space. "Umm...yes...right." He bent underneath the sink and got a pair of small nail cutting scissors that would work just nicely. "Turn around." He commanded and she obliged. He pulled open the back of the shirt a little more and moved his hands with the scissors down the back of her shirt. Eponine did not seem to mind the close encounter and Enjolras tried to hide his discomfort. He gently began to cut away the bandage making sure his hand never brushed her back. "Done." He announced as the white bandage fell from under the shirt to the floor. He cleared his throat and said, "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

With those words he left the room and closed the door quickly behind him. He heard the water turn on a breathed a sigh of relief. This was turning out to be more complicated than he ever imagined.

Eponine hadn't realized that if you turn the shower on and leave both sliding doors open it was going to soak the floor. She immediately slipped in the puddle she created. Standing to her feet quickly, she took off the now damp shirt and slid into the shower. She was so enthralled at the warm water hitting her skin, she let her mind wander freely. She never knew Enjolras was so rich that he was able to get running water in his flat. Still, not much of this made sense to her. She was thoroughly confused, but she did not want to allow those worrisome thoughts to invade her time of indulgence in the water.

She gently lifted her arms and did just as Enjolras told her, putting the shampoo in her hair first. Some of it fell and stung her eyes, but the running water was quickly able to clean it out. She decided she liked the idea of running water because she didn't need to see the water turn black after it hit her skin. She finished up putting the conditioner in her hair then rubbed her body down with the soap. She was very careful to avoid hurting herself more by putting to much strain on her bad arm. She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wetting the floor again with fresh water. She found the towel and dried herself off with it.

Soon she let the towel fall and took the brush to her hair. She expected the brush to hurt as it always did with the amount of tangles she had. But miraculously, the brush slid right through her hair. When she was finished she brushed her fingers cleanly through her hair for the first time in ages. She wiped her hand across the mirror to remove the fog and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She no longer was covered in dirt and grime and she could see her face completely. She tilted her head to the side and thought that maybe, just perhaps, she was beautiful. But she quickly removed that thought, remembering how ugly most people told her she was. She picked up the towel again and wrapped it around her.

"Enjolras!" She yelled, breaking the ringing in her ears. "I'm done!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I did not want to end it here at all, but it was already long...and I don't want to bore anyone. :/ So please bare with me, I promise there will be tons more characters that will make an appearance in this story. Thanks once again!**


	4. People Think You're Lucky

Worlds Away

Chapter 4 - People Think You're Lucky

The mastermind behind every instance of luck is time. Without the perfect timing or the alignment of the stars, just another day will have passed. When you catch the moment perfectly and something extraordinary happens, people call this luck.

The bathroom door burst open from behind Eponine bringing a rush of cool air into the damp bathroom. Enjolras caught her wrapped in the towel gazing at herself in the mirror. His eyes met hers in the reflection of each other and for a moment, he couldn't help but gaze at her beauty as well. Her skin was flawless, her eyes sparkled, and her dark wet hair framed her face in a way that contrasted against her olive complexion. Enjolras didn't want to move; he didn't want the moment to be over. He was afraid that if he took his eyes away, he might miss a second of the beauty in front of him.

Eponine broke the gaze first and looked down, leaving Enjolras to return to his senses and gaze about the room.

"What a mess!" He blurted out as his eyes fell upon the wet floor.

The sparkle in Eponine's eyes faded in that very instant. She could see her world flash before her eyes. Enjolras would now throw her out onto the streets for making such a mess in his fancy room. He would be disgraced by her now. This was the first time he's ever shown her kindness and she betrayed it by making a mess. Eponine became frightened. She hugged the towel tighter around her and gripped it so hard her knuckles turned white.

Paralyzed by fear, she could not move. What would he do to her? Would he strike her? She managed to open her mouth, "Enjolras...I'm-I'm sorry..."

Enjolras' gaze softened as he noticed her fearful state. He was not oblivious to the small movements in a person's eyes or their body language. He was a master at reading people; its part of what made him a great lawyer. He took a hesitant step toward her. "Its fine, I'm not mad." He paused. "This would be such a silly thing to get mad over."

He gracefully grabbed two more towels off the shelf and spread them out covering up the floor. "See? All fixed." He assured her. She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Now let me go get those clothes I have for you. Maybe something will fit you."

Enjolras disappeared out of the room. Eponine had dodged a bullet. She sighed in relief. Much sooner than later, Enjolras appeared back in the bathroom and handed the bundle of folded clothes to her. He cleared his throat, "I took the liberty to wash them for you, cause, uh...you just don't know where they've been." Enjolras tried to make the space between them less awkward but instead he managed to add more to the awkwardness. "I'll let you put them on." He backed out of the room once again.

Eponine had never quite seen Enjolras act this strange. She thought it was kind of cute in a way. She smirked to herself and examined the clothes she had been given. Each garment was highly unusual to her. It looked as if he mistakenly gave her mens clothing. There were two pairs of blue pants made out of a rough material. There was a plain green shirt, a white blouse with buttons half way down the front of it, and a red fitted shirt with no sleeves. There were also four small corsets that would only fit around her bust. Each were bold colors with lace to accompany them. They seemed very _bourgeoisie_ to her. Underneath those garments where three pairs of neatly folded underwear. Eponine picked each item up delicately, and decided what to put on first.

She put the white underwear and the smaller of the pants on. They still hung pretty loose but were bearable. She picked up the black little corset and put it on underneath. She struggled with the latch in the back of the garment, due to her throbbing shoulder, but eventually managed to hook it together. After, she decided she liked the red shirt most. It fit her very well, but she felt a little cold so she put the white shirt on over it. Pleased with her appearance she exited the washroom and placed the rest of the clothes on the bed.

Enjolras was sitting on the couch and eagerly stood up as he heard her approach. "That looks, um...you look...gre-goo...nice. You look nice." He stammered. He cleared his throat again.

Eponine did not say a word. She still did not know what to make of this whole ordeal either. Enjolras spoke up again, "Do you want to dry your hair?"

Eponine looked confused. "Um...Won't it just try on its own?"

"Well, it can, but its always much nicer to use the hair dryer."

She looked at him puzzled. "A what?"

"A hair dryer." He smiled at her. "Come, I'll show you." Enjolras got up and walked past her again back into the bathroom. He bent down under the sink and produced a strange looking object. I was an "L" shaped object with a long string at the end of it. There were a few buttons on it. He took the end of the string and put it in a small hole in the wall. Eponine watched curiously. He turned back around to see her dazzled by the hair dryer.

"Do you, have a hair dryer at home?"

"No." Eponine stated, "I have never seen one before."

"Really?" Enjolras asked in disbelief. What kind of a girl was this? She did not know anything it seemed. His mind simply concluded it was the amnesia that was causing her to act like a girl straight from the 19th century. "Well, once you plug it in, you turn it on."

He did just so, and Eponine immediately jumped back at the noise it made. Enjolras tried to suppress a laugh at her startled response. He gestured for her to come closer. She obeyed and took a place in front of the mirror. He handed her the brush in one hand and placed the noisy object in her other.

Eponine could feel the object vibrate in her hand. She moved her hand with the brush in front of the end that was blowing out hot air. She left it there for a few moments. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back. "Ow!" She gasped.

"Careful, you can burn yourself if you leave it in one spot too long."

She looked up at him, "I see, now what?"

He chuckled, "Now you dry your hair." She gave him another confused expression. He smiled and grabbed the brush and hair dryer from her hands. "Face the mirror." Eponine turned so her back was to Enjolras and watched his movements through the reflection.

Enjolras held the hair dryer high above her head and let the hot air hit her. He gently glided the brush with one hand through her hair and moved the hair dryer around with the other. Eponine was mesmerized by how this machine was able to dry her hair perfectly without leaving her with a chill.

Eponine then tried to remember the last time a brush was pulled through her hair by hands that weren't her own. The last thing she could remember was her mother stroking her hair with a brush when she was a small child. It was one of the few sweet and blissful memories that she could remember. It was from a long ago time when the world was still a song. She sat in front of the fireplace on the floor between her mother's legs as she tenderly brushed her daughter's hair.

She pushed those faded memories aside and now thought about making a new memory of the present. She relished as Enjolras continued to brush and dry her hair.

Enjolras, too, was captivated by this moment. It was the first time in his life he's been so close to a woman. Sure he had his high school flings maybe once or twice. But he would never sit close to them or show much affection. It was the main reason the relationships always ended soon. And now he standing inches from a woman and drying her hair. It was very out-of-the-ordinary for him. As Enjolras was enjoying this peaceful moment with the only sounds being the humming of the hair dryer, he smirked as an idea struck him.

Enjolras took the hair dryer inconspicuously from the top of her head and moved it in front of her face. Eponine jumped back startled by the strong wind in her face and bumped straight into Enjolras' chest. She gasped like a fish out of water. As soon as she realized what happened, Enjolras was laughing hysterically at her reaction. A smile played on Eponine's lips as well. "Hey!" She shouted, "No fair!"

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed and continued drying the back of her hair again, "I couldn't help it."

Eponine stepped forward again and resumed her position. Enjolras continued to dry her hair just as he previously had. The smiles faded from their faces once again. However, a few seconds later, Enjolras blew in her face again with the hair dryer. Eponine sputtered once more. Enjolras laughed harder than he has the first time and Eponine was laughing too.

She turned around now and faced him. He held the hair dryer high up in the air as she jumped up and down to reach it. They both laughed at the little game that had developed. Soon though, Enjolras noticed the presence of Eponine's tiny body against his own. She was literally on top of him, jumping up and down trying to get the hair dryer.

Enjolras' face fell of emotion at this realization feeling embarassed. He shut the hair dryer off immediately and put it down on the counter. Eponine looked confused at this reaction. "That's enough." He stated coldly.

Eponine took a step back from him. "You hungry?" He asked her quickly, changing the subject entirely. Without even waiting for a reply, he exited through the door and closed it gently behind him.

Eponine stood their in shock and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers cleanly through her now dry hair. The incident had left her pondering what she did to offend Enjolras. What was wrong with her? Could whatever she had done be the same reason Marius chose Cosette over her? Eponine waited alone with her thoughts, hands now gripping the sink counter tightly.

Enjolras stood against the wall outside the bathroom. He breathed heavily. He was not ready to face her again. Somehow she has managed to break his marble appearance and even make him laugh. How was that possible? Enjolras did not like anyone. He was overcome with emotions; this was too much for him to bare. What were these feelings he felt?

Enjolras banged the wall with his fist. Now he was mad at himself for ruining a perfect moment. He walked around the corner and stopped at the large mirror that hung on the wall. He rested his forehead against it and pounded the mirror with his fist. He can't let these walls come down, he can't let a women infiltrate his life, he can't let anything stop him from achieving his goal: building the barricades.

Enjolras looked up at himself in the reflection. He met his own eyes but he was staring at someone that was not him. The hair was messier, dirt was smeared on his face, he wore a red jacket, a white cravat, and a red, white and blue circular pin. Who was this man he was looking at? It was him, but it certainly was not him. He shut his eyes tightly. The world was spinning; he thought he might faint. The blood was pounding in his head and he heard every beat of it. He opened his eyes again and this time was met by the eyes of his own familiar face. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He was just imagining the whole thing. He let his brain get the better of him it seemed. He slowed his breaths and let his heart rate return to normal. He needed to compose himself. He walked into the kitchen area. Lunch. That was his main objection.

Now, what to make? He opened his fridge and slammed it when he couldn't find anything appealing in ten seconds. He opened the cabinet, his eyes landed on a box of Kraft Macaroni-n-Cheese. Perfect. Simple. Easy.

Within ten minutes, the meal was finished. He placed it in two bowls and put them on the table in front of the two chairs. He looked up and realized that Eponine had still not made an appearance. He figured the best way to handle this was to pretend his whole tantrum didn't happen. He simply left to make them something to eat.

"Eponine!" He called. Soon she appeared hesitantly from around the corner. He greeted her with a warm smile. "Come sit, I have food for us."

She placed a small smile on her face and made her way over to the chair and sat down.

Guessing before she said something, Enjolras said, "I bet you never have had Macaroni and Cheese before!"

"No, I have not. What's it like?"

"Its just pasta with cheese. Go ahead and try it, I'm sure you'll like it."

Enjolras sat in the seat next to her and began eating. Eponine picked up the fork and swirled the substance around. She found the bright yellow color a bit alarming, but Enjolras seemed to enjoy it. She finally took a bite of it.

"Mmmm." She said, letting it melt in her mouth. "That's good." Within a few more minutes, she had devoured the whole bowl. She realized she must've been very hungry.

"I see you liked it."

"Oh yes! That was quite delicious. I've never had food like that. You're an excellent cook!"

Enjolras laughed a little, "Well, don't thank me, thank our good friends who made Kraft."

Eponine did not quite get what he meant by that statement. Instead she was concentrating on the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It was an unsettling feeling. Her intestines felt like they were twisting around he stomach. Eponine's hand involuntarily gripped her midsection. She doubled over slightly.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked. He didn't know if he should touch her on the shoulder, but instead left his hand hovering above her for a few moments as her face contorted in pain.

Eponine's face went devoid of color and her hand flew up to her mouth as she nearly choked. She stood up from the chair as Enjolras did the same. Eponine bolted to the kitchen sink and proceeded to throw up in it. She gagged as everything she just scarfed down made its reappearance. Enjolras decided against his better judgement and realized a friendly touch was necessary. He held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Its okay." He whispered. He rubbed her back in circles some more. "I'm going to call Joly back. You're not well."

Eponine response was only more gagging. She gripped the sink tighter with her hands.

Enjolras stepped away from her to pour her a glass of water while simultaneously pulling his phone from his back pocket. It felt like ages before Joly answered the phone on the third call.

"Hello?"

"Joly!" Enjolras shouted into the phone. "Eponine's awake and she's throwing up. Please come quickly, I don't know what to do."

"Calm down, Enjolras. Just get her some water and have her lie down. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Enjolras breathed finally, "Hurry!"

The call ended. Enjolras turned his attention back to Eponine. She nearly gagged again as she forcefully drank the glass of water Enjolras handed her.

When he was certain she was finished throwing up, he put his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the bedroom. "Just lay down again, Joly said he'd be right here."

She laid down in the bed and Enjolras pulled the sheets up over her, tucking her in.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Sorry I'm making such a mess in your house."

"Nonsense. My only concern right now is your well-being." The doorbell buzzed and Enjolras sprang to his feet. Thankfully, the fifteen minutes time passed quickly for him.

"Joly!" He yelled as he opened the door. "Quick! She's right in here." He led Joly through the house before he even had an opportunity to say hello.

Joly entered the bedroom and turned around to face an anxious Enjolras. "Would you give us a minute?" Enjolras looked appalled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Joly turned his attention back to Eponine, "Must've struck a nerve."

Time passed slowly now for Enjolras as he waited in the living room area. What was taking them so long? What's wrong with her? Why couldn't he know?

Eventually the door opened and Enjolras nearly ran over to Joly. "Well?" Enjolras asked eagerly.

"She's fine, much better now. I re-bandaged her shoulder again as well. I forgot to tell you not to get her stitches wet too much."

Enjolras was almost livid, how could Joly be so calm? Wasn't he fearing for the girl's health as well?

"Enjolras," Joly began. "She told me everything she said she told you. And I asked her some memory questions as well."

Enjolras' gaze softened. "She did? Yeah...crazy story, right? She didn't know what a shower or a hair dryer was either. Not to mention she's never eaten Macaroni and Cheese."

Joly chuckled slightly. He had figured it all out once he really spoke with Eponine, it all made sense to him. However, Enjolras wasn't connecting the dots. Joly smiled slightly, "You're a bloody idiot, you know."

Enjolras looked up at him, "Why? What did I do?" He paused. "I don't get it..."

Joly stared him down waiting for him to finally rack his brain for an answer. Enjolras was still not putting two and two together.

"Follow me." Joly said as he turned on his heel back to the bedroom. He opened the door and Eponine sat up on the bed. The color had returned to her face and she looked much better. Enjolras and Joly stood in the doorway with Joly's hand still on the handle.

"Eponine," Joly said kindly, "What's the date today?"

Eponine looked to the ceiling for a quick second before responding. She needed to think it over a little bit. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure on the number part, but the last time I checked it was June 1832."

Enjolras' eyes widened as realization struck him. Everything suddenly clicked.


	5. But You Know It's Grace

**A/N: So, I'm sorry this took me a little while. See, I had started writing it. But then, my dog fell really sick. And in matter of four days, she was gone. I never knew it was even an option, I never considered that she would be gone for good. I thought it was a stomach virus. But I was wrong and so were the vets. We found out it was a tumor too late. It opened up and she was bleeding internally.**

**I've been in a dark place for a while now. I wanted to kill off my characters, end their lives too. But that wasn't fair to you guys. So, I let some time pass and I finally got another chapter. Although, its not great. People tell me, its just a dog. Get over it. But Its really hard. My dogs have been there with me for everything. Through my depression, my anxiety...No she's gone. And my other dog, he's holding it together. I'm doing a good job keeping him from being depressed. We go for walks now, and it helps both of us.**

**So, I hope you understand. I'm doing my best. I love you all. Thank you for your continued support.**

**It just is a wound that needs some time to heal. Each day, I cry less and less; I'm carrying on. Because you know, Timing is Everything.**

_**Rest in Peace Alaska.**_** (If you're curious perhaps, my dogs had an Instagram. _ twoshepherds_ Feel free to go see what she looked like.)**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 5 - But You Know its Grace

Miracles happen few and far between. Its usually only by the grace of God that something extraordinary happens in life that turns one's world around. It may pull these worlds apart or even bring them together.

Finally, Enjolras understood what had been going through Eponine's brain. The reason she didn't know what these modern advancements were was because in her mind she really thought it was 1832. Joly had explained to Enjolras that she was suffering from Retrograde Amnesia with a time lapse. This was why she thought she was living in a different time period.

After shutting the door to "Eponine's" room, they continued their conversation in the living room. "She must've been researching an event from 1832, been reading about it, or some other way involved with that time period that when she hit her head she thought she really _was_ living in 1832." Joly explained, "Brains are a tricky thing to understand and quite hard to fix."

Joly continued, "I don't know how she hit her head yet, but I'm sure it has to do with how she got shot as well."

"So why did she get sick?" Enjolras asked still fitting the pieces together.

"Well, think about it. Maybe she had been experimenting with the life of a person from the 19th century. They ate what? Bread, cheese, maybe some eggs. If she was devoted to her experiment, then that's what she would've eaten. And so now, you gave her Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. Her stomach couldn't handle to preservatives."

"So, she threw it up." Enjolras realized as he nodded, "That's why she seemed much better after she threw up."

"Exactly."

"But, she knows us, remember? Why is that?"

"That's one question I'm still puzzling through as well. But regardless, there has to be a reasonable explanation for it somewhere."

The silence crept it way back in between the two friends for a few moments before Enjolras spoke up, "So, what happens with her now? How do we get her better?"

"Hard to say how long it will take her brain to recover. I'm just a medical student, not a neurologist. But, my advice is to just treat her like a girl from the 19th century. We'll get her reacquainted with modern technology...she might even remember some things."

"Should we take her to a neurologist then?"

Joly gave Enjolras a look as if to ask "really?" He wiped the look off his face and continued, "How do you expect to pay for it? Or do you plan to borrow your parents money and tell them a random girl who lost her memory needed it."

"I'm just asking, she needs some kind of help."

"Enjolras, we're taking care of it just fine. You said right now she can stay with you. That's already a big help. I say, we search her name, find some contacts she may have, there has to be someone out there that knows her." Enjolras nodded at this answer.

Joly stood up from the couch and put his jacket back on. "You're leaving?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, I'm planning to go over to the Musain, I think Bahorel and Combeferre are there now anyway. You should bring her by, maybe it will help her remember something."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Joly turned around and headed for the door. "Wait!" Enjolras called after him. "So, what do I feed her?"

Joly looked at the floor for a second and then back up to Enjolras. "Maybe some food that isn't littered with preservatives. Go to the bakery and get some bread. Try organic food. Simple, unprocessed foods."

"Okay, I'll see you at the Musain in a little bit." Joly smiled and left Enjolras standing there.

Enjolras finally had some answers. Even if it wasn't 100% accurate, he could still wrap his head around the idea that she thought it was 1832. That much was understandable.

Enjolras walked back into the bedroom to see Eponine sitting up in the bed. She just gazed about the room lost in thought, but her attention was immediately brought to Enjolras at the sound of the opened door.

"Are you feeling better?" Enjolras asked already knowing the answer. She nodded her head. He walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed. He reasoned with himself that sitting on the bed was all right as long as he didn't touch her again. Eponine moved her legs closer to herself and made room for Enjolras to sit. Enjolras cleared his throat and spoke up again, "So, you think its 1832?"

"Well, is it not? I have never been good with the numbers, so I may be a few off."

"No, no... It's not that, It's just that...It's not 1832 anymore." Enjolras wasn't too sure on how to break the news to this girl now.

"Well? What year is it then?" Eponine was not understanding what the big deal was. What did it matter what year it was anyway?

"It's two-thousand fourteen."

Her face did not move. Finally her lips parted. "Two-thousand fourteen." She confirmed. Enjolras nodded slowly. "This is not a very funny joke, Monsieur. I do not wish to play this game."

"Eponine, this is no game. It appears you hit your head, you may have forgotten the year. But don't worry, I'll help you remember." Enjolras peered around the room at what to show her that would confirm that its not 1832 anymore. He pulled his iPhone from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Eponine didn't take the phone at first. She looked at the sleek black brick in his hand and furrowed her brow. She stared at it. Enjolras coaxed her, "C'mon take it. Just look at it."

Eponine took the phone from him and examined it in her hands. The object was cold and hard. She didn't even have anything in her mind to compare to it. She pressed the home button on the object out of curiosity and watched the screen light up. She was startled by it and dropped it onto the bed. Enjolras chuckled.

"This is a phone," He announced. "I can call anyone on it and talk to them and they don't even need to be in the same room as me. They can be miles away." Her eyes lit up as he told her of its amazing powers.

"That is so fascinating." She picked up the phone again and kept staring at it, looking at the picture on his lock screen of himself, Grantaire and Courfeyrac. She wondered how he was able to get the picture on the object. This all seemed like strange magic to her.

Enjolras looked around the room for other modern technologies. His eyes fell on the light switch. "I almost forgot." He said to himself. "I bet when its gets dark, you normally use a candle, right?"

"Yes, but only if we can afford them. Candles are a luxury my family does not really have."

"Well, in 2014, we don't really use candles for light anymore." He said as he crossed the room to the light switch on the wall. "Now we have..." He flicked the light switch on and off quickly. "...light!" Eponine gaped about the room. The flicking lights almost scared her but she knew better than to show her fear to anyone, no matter how comfortable she may have felt.

Eponine jumped up out of the bed and walked over to Enjolras. She touched the light switch and began flicking it just the same as he did. She giggled as she watched the lights go on and off. "As I said, its not 1832 anymore." Enjolras said as he watched the small girl laugh over the littlest thing. He couldn't help but laugh too. She was amused so easily and it was..._adorable? _No, Enjolras did not find anything adorable. He was a man of steel, one of marble. He did not go soft for anything or anyone, especially girls, and _especially_ girls who played with light switches. "So are you up to going to the cafe? I told Joly we could meet him there, but only if you're up to going."

She stopped playing with the light and turned to him. "That sounds lovely. Is it the Cafe Musain? Or do you frequent some other place nowadays?"

Enjolras moved his head back in shock. How did she know his friends met at the Cafe Musain? "No, we still go to the Cafe Musain." He said hiding his confusion.

"Very well." She turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Eponine laced up her old boots she had become very accustomed to wearing. Enjolras watched and made a mental note to get her some new shoes. But fortunately, these ones were hid pretty well by her jeans. Enjolras decided against taking the elevator out of the apartment. He did not want to shock the girl too much in one day. So, they took the stairs down five flights instead. Enjolras also decided against taking his car; he concluded that adventure would wait for another day. They could walk the few blocks instead.

As they walked, Enjolras kept Eponine on the inside of the sidewalk out of the gentleman thing to do, not out of any particular fond feeling - he kept telling himself that anyway. He led them to a bakery, realizing that she still needed to eat something. He watched her eyes light up as they entered. It looked like she'd never been to a bakery before.

"What would you like?" Enjolras asked her.

"Oh, I do not have any money. It is all right, I do not need anything."

"Nonsense, you need to eat something. My treat, money is not a problem."

Eponine felt her stomach rumble at the delicious smells that overwhelmed her senses. "Oh all right," She gave up against her better judgement. "Just some bread is fine." Eponine did not feel right about ordering anything extravagant using Enjolras' money. So she settled for bread even though all the pastries and cakes looked absolutely magnificent.

"You heard her." Enjolras said to the man who was watching their exchange take place behind the counter. The man handed Eponine a large loaf of bread wrapped in paper as Enjolras handed him the minuscule amount of money for it.

"This looks divine!" Eponine tore a chunk off of the loaf and started devouring it. By the time they made it to the corner of the street. Eponine had finished the entire loaf of bread.

"See, I knew you must've been hungry." Enjolras said acknowledging the fact that the whole loaf was gone.

"Yes, I have not had bread that tasted so soft and warm in a long time. Usually, I can only afford the burnt or stale bread that no one wants."

Enjolras was very curious at her last statement. She had been throwing around these statements that hinted at her home life. Real or fake, he wanted to know what she remembered about her home. His curious brain finally blurted out the question before he realized what was happening. "What's your home like?"

She stared at the ground and the happiness that was brought to her from the bread faded. Her cheek twitched as she tried to think of the right words. She didn't want Enjolras to think badly of her if he found out her parents were criminals. "My family is poor." It was the best way she could sum everything up. All those painful memories returned to her like a tidal wave. Her throat swelled as she tried to suppress the countless horrid memories that were brought up by that question.

"Oh." Was all Enjolras could say. Clearly, this was a difficult question for her. He didn't press any further because he didn't want her to shut him out for good. This was a good enough start he told himself.

She offered the next piece of information though, "Its been really hard to come by the basic necessities. We used to own an Inn that made a good amount of money, but then...we lost it. We moved to Paris and slept under a bridge for a while. Soon enough, we found a cheap one room flat and things...aren't great but anything's better than sleeping under a bridge."

Enjolras nodded. For once, this was something he understood. He knew about the challenging lives of the poor, this was his life's work. "It will get better." He assured. "I know it will." It wasn't much of a statement, but it was the only thing he could think of to say. For some strange reason, this girl left the great speaker speechless. He fumbled over his words when he talked to her and never knew quite what to say to her.

Enjolras stepped towards the door of a building. They had arrived at the Musain. As soon as they entered, Enjolras led Eponine up the back stairs to the room above where the group always met.

Eponine's hesitant eyes scanned the room full of boys. But one person in particular caught her attention. She tore away from Enjolras and bounded straight over to him. "Marius!" Her smiled beamed from ear to ear. Closing in about three feet away from him now, Eponine was met by the cold eyes of Cosette sitting behind him.

Eponine's feet stopped in their tracks.


	6. It Can Happen So Fast

**A/N: I want to thank you all so much for your kind words and your reviews. I hope this chapter is alright, It's a little short. But the way I planned, there's is going to be a bunch of chapters. So, I promise it will pick up, but I'm just taking my time. And hopefully, it's not too slow.**

**So, Here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 6 - It Can Happen So Fast

Things can change in the blink of an eye. Time is the greatest antagonist in our lives that push and pull us through life. Things happen so suddenly and in a matter of moments that can greatly affect and change our lives every minute afterward. One minute you're here and the next minute, you're gone.

"Can I help you with something, Mademoiselle?" Marius asked upon Eponine's outburst. Eponine stood speechless under the cold stare of Cosette. She was not supposed to be here, she should be locked behind a gate somewhere under her "father's" watchful eye. Not here with Marius.

All of Les Amis had turned their full attention to the scene that was taking place before them. Enjolras made his way over to Eponine and stood beside her. "You will have to excuse my friend here; she is not well." Enjolras stated trying to clear up the confusion.

Eponine felt her eyes start to swell but she held it back with all her might, "Marius, please, don't you remember me?"

Marius made no sound but continued staring at the girl dumfounded. Cosette kept her light demeanor but she was getting frustrated now, "Marius? Who is this girl?" She tried to ask gently as she pushed his shoulder and gestured to Eponine. Marius' gaze did not move and he did not reply. "Marius? Answer me, how do you know her?"

"Marius, please." Eponine said again as her voice cracked.

Enjolras placed a hand on Eponine's shoulder. She immediately shrugged it off and stepped away from him. "Cosette, this is Eponine. She hit her head and lost her memory. You'll have to excuse what she says."

Cosette stood up and walked closer to Eponine. Marius had still not moved from his position. Cosette stood about 3 inches taller than Eponine but to Eponine she felt like she was being towered over. "We. Don't. Know. You." Cosette said enunciating every word as if talking to a foreigner who didn't speak the same language.

Eponine tore her gaze away from Cosette, possibly frightened by the her. She looked to Enjolras. "No! I didn't forget anything. It is all of you who forgot me!" Eponine's voice was beginning to raise. She turned her attention back to Cosette with a new fire in her eyes. "I know you, Cosette! I know you're mother died and she _left_ you." A look of hurt flashed through Cosette's eyes but Eponine did not stop. "L'alouette that never sang." She mocked. "Your mother left you with an Innkeeper and his wife. They made you clean floors and eat under the table like a dog. But then a man took you away and now look what you've become. A spoiled bourgeoisie." She spat.

The room fell silent. Everyone listened intently to the cat fight going on. Cosette made no reply as there was nothing to say but her eyes told that she did remember something from her childhood. Eponine took this time to make it clear to everyone how much she knew. "Marius," she stated with certainty. "You pretend to be poor but I know very well that your Grandfather is rich. You're running away from your past, trying to make it on your own. That ring on your finger," She pointed to his hand, "That is your grandfather's. You are a kind and good student Monsieur le Baron Pontmercy. I know you are."

"Grantaire," Eponine stated next. His face full of enjoyment from the altercation taking place, turned to Eponine amused. "R, I know you drink to forget the demons in your past. You drink so you won't feel the hurt." Grantaire's face fell solemn and sober at the truth she spoke. "Everyone thinks you are a scatterbrained inebriate but I know you are a smart, inquisitive student with a heart too broken to face reality."

"Jean Prouvaire, no, Jehan. You write poetry. You are quite a romantic. Most think of your writing as a very feminine quality but when they read it, they are awestruck at the way you can captivate a heart with words. You can send even the most pitiful of hearts soaring with your words." Eponine addressed each individual around the room.

"Bahorel, You are the strong one of all your friends. You are the strength that resides in Les Amis. But underneath, you are a sweet dandy who can sympathize with the working men of Paris.

"Combeferre, You are such a philosophical student who spends a great deal of time on his studies. You guide Les Amis with your thought and help Enjolras most. You study medicine on the side, but you greatly prefer philosophy. It may even be possible that you read more than Enjolras does.

"Courfeyrac, Les Amis is nothing without you. You are the centre that holds all the students together. Your knowledge and wit make you charismatic to all the people and even the women." She said with a wink. "You are the greatest friend to Marius. I know how much you've helped him.

"Feuilly, I know you don't attend the university like the rest of Les Amis, but you are still much smarter than you give yourself credit for. You are an important member of Les Amis, you are what keeps it standing with your dedication and passion.

"Lesgle, or Bousset, as everyone calls you. You've not had much luck in your life, but when you're with your friends here, nothing else seems to matter. You are the luckiest person when you're here. Your heart is the best part about you, how much you care shows in all the work you do.

"Joly," Eponine smiled, "Oh Joly, you are such a knowledgeable medical student. You are going to make a fantastic doctor one day. You never go a day without smiling, and even more, never a day without helping someone. We would all be lost if you weren't here to keep us healthy and in check." Eponine's voice turned soft, "And Musichetta loves you a great deal. She doesn't know how lucky she is to have you." Joly blushed.

Eponine completed the circle and turned to face the last member of Les Amis standing behind her, "Enjolras." She said as she closed the distance between them. "You are the smartest, strongest, most powerful speaker in all of Paris. You inspire us with your words of freedom, liberty, and equality. You engulf yourself in your work, you lose yourself creating something wonderful. You are the leader, the chief of Les Amis. You are what keeps everyone moving forward, never letting anyone fall off the path to freedom. And I know you have the capability to love, even if that love is only for Patria." Enjolras' face reddened and he didn't look Eponine in the eye.

Eponine turned around to face the group again. They had all fallen silent at her truthful words. Her voice raised with indignation, "I know. I know all of this - I remember this. I _remember_ all of you." Her voiced turned soft and she looked down at the floor, "But I guess you don't remember me." She paused. "I guess you don't care enough to remember me." Her voice again filled with anger and her eyes filled with tears ready to spill over. "You don't care! None of you care! None of you will _ever_ care about me!"

Eponine's hands flew to her face to hide the tears that began pouring down her cheeks. In that moment, she did the one thing she is best at: she ran. It happened so fast. The next moment she was gone.

"Eponine!" Enjolras yelled after her. He turned quickly to run after her. Joly, also stood alert and ready to go with Enjolras.

"Wait!" Came a voice that shocked everyone. Enjolras frantically turned around to see Marius standing there. All the while Eponine had given her speech, Marius had been completely still. He had not uttered one word. His eyes had closed involuntarily and his mind forced him to watch the memory.

_The Paris cobblestones were slick with rain. Large puddles pooled in the gaps. The night blanketed the streets with darkness. Marius was walking down the streets with his head down to keep the rain out of his face. His brain hurt from thinking of a solution for his dilemma. _

_For a few days now, he had been leaving notes for Cosette in the wrought iron fence. His every thought had been consumed by her. He had missed countless Les Amis meetings, choosing to spend time with Cosette rather than his friends. But Courfeyrac had cornered him the previous night accusing him of not taking the meetings and the revolution seriously. He said that the boys are very disappointed in him for not showing up. Courfeyrac finally said that if he missed one more meeting, he would not be welcome back again. _

_Currently, it had been an entire day that he had not left a note for Cosette. He could miss another meeting, or deliver the note to Cosette. His heart longed for Cosette, just to catch a glimpse of her, but his mind told his feet to carry him to the meeting. _

_He would've missed the girl covered in shadows and concealed in the darkness had it not been for her voice. _

"_Bonsoir Monsieur Marius." His attention suddenly turned to see the figure perched against the wall. She stepped forward out of the darkness and into the dim light. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the figure. _

_Recognizing the matted hair smeared to her face from the rain, the dirty complexion, and the torn threadbare clothes, his face slightly lit up from its grim disposition. "Oui Eponine, Bonsoir to you to." Marius turned to walk away, continuing to the Musain. He heard the light patter of Eponine's feet through the water following behind him. _

"_Marius," She called. "Are you attending one of your meetings tonight? Do you wish for some accompaniment?"_

_Marius' feet stopped. His head lifted up as an idea struck him. He whipped back around to face Eponine with a grin on his face. Eponine's heart soared at his look of happiness. A smile appeared across her face as well. "Yes! Eponine, you are the answer to a prayer! I need you-"_

_Her heart felt like it would burst from the sheer amount of happiness she was overcome with. He put his hand inside his coat and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. "Please take this letter to Cosette for me. I beg of you to do it." Her smile was wiped clean off her face, washed away with the pouring rain. "Just leave it in the gate of 55 Rue Plumet. Please do this Eponine-" Her heart rate quickened again when he said her name. He held out his hand with the letter in it. "-For me?"_

_She forced a smile on her face again with all the courage she could muster. "For you, Marius." She said softly as she took the letter from his hand. _

"_Oh! 'Ponine! Thank you! Thank you!" He glided over to her picking her up in a hug. She squealed in delight. She never wanted the moment to end, but in the next breath, he dropped her from the hug. She stumbled off the sidewalk, still grasping the letter in her now clenched hand. She stared at him walking off._

_Marius stared up into the heavens, floating away from her. His thoughts could once again return to Cosette now that his dilemma was solved. He left Eponine there without even a backwards glance at her and her broken soul. _

Marius' eyes had burst open when the memory had finished replaying itself in his mind. He looked at Enjolras who was waiting for him to speak.

"I remember her."

Cosette's eyes widened. "How do you know her, Marius?" She asked in her small voice.

He turned around to face her, "She delivered a letter for me once." He paused. "A letter to you." Cosette stood expressionless.

And with that statement, Marius, Enjolras, and Joly hastened out of the cafe to find Eponine.


	7. Or a Little Bit Late

Worlds Away

Chapter 7 - Or a Little Bit Late

Time is something that is not always on everyone's side. Sometimes we miss an opportunity because we came too late. But the story doesn't end when time fails to help us, instead something greater always lies ahead.

She didn't quite know where she was headed, nothing seemed familiar to her. But Eponine ran as fast as she could carry herself. Her shoes were the only things slowing her down. If she had the time to take them off she would've done so and continued barefoot, but Eponine did not want to waste time.

Her breath was getting heavy but she kept running. Her chest tightened but she kept running. Her legs felt like they were on fire but she kept running. Up ahead was an intersection with many machines whipping past. Eponine quickly turned down an alley way trying to get away from it. Finally, she was spit out of the alley onto another street. But this street was much quieter. Eponine walked to catch her breath.

She wiped the beads of sweat from her brow, letting her guard down momentarily. Then, she heard voices. They sounded cheerful but they scared Eponine; she didn't want to get caught by anyone. She ducked into another shallow alley and hid into the darkness until she watched the figures pass by. She let out a breath not even realizing she had been holding it in.

"Who ya running from?" A little voice piped up from behind her.

Eponine nearly jumped out of her skin. She held in her shriek and turned around. She was met by the familiar face of Gavroche. He wore much different clothes than she was used to. He had on blue pants similar to the ones she had on and a plain black shirt that didn't hide the stains well. He had dirt covering his face and it looked like it had been a few days since he bathed. But no matter, it was still Gavroche.

However, this time Eponine thought before she spoke. She was smart for an ordinary gamine; the streets had taught her to learn very quickly. Eponine was tempted to yell '_Gavroche_' and wrap the boy in a hug. But she knew that if no one else remembered her, it was likely neither did he. So she decided to try a different approach; preferably one that wouldn't frighten the little boy.

"Just some friends." She said between breathes. She wanted to say so much more, but she held her tongue.

"Why are ya running from yer friends? They are yer _friends_ after all." It was classic Gavroche, to ask a million questions and analyze everything someone said.

Eponine smirked at him. "You're smart, kid." He hadn't changed at all. "I'm Eponine."

"Nice ta meet you, Eponine. I'm Gavroche."

She desperately wanted to say, '_I know, I'm your sister'_ but again she kept playing it smooth. "Pleasure to you meet you as well." There was silence. "I must be going now, Gavroche. They'll be here soon. I know they will."

"So, you're gonna just keep running? Why dontcha hide here? I'll lead them in the wrong direction for ya."

"You'll do that?"

"Yeah, I like 'elping people." Gavroche smirked and walked deeper into the alley. He stopped by a dumpster and pushed aside a few black bags. "Just stay over 'ere." Eponine followed him. She sat down in the small space he made for her. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"Thank you." She said almost inaudibly to him.

Gavroche stood above her and looked down to her. "Good, now you just point them out when you see them." Eponine nodded.

The dumpster was sitting parallel against the alley wall. Eponine sat on the far side of it hidden between the trash. She was out of sight from the entrance of the alley. Gavroche hopped up on top of the dumpster and sat there with his legs hanging off the edge of it. He kicked his legs softly against the dumpster. "So, where ya from Ep?"

Eponine smirked to herself at the new nickname. She'd never been called that before. This Gavroche was definitely not the same one she knew. Something was off to her about this new world she'd come across. But wait, that was it; it was a _new_ world. It wasn't 1832 anymore. That was what Enjolras was trying to tell her!

"Oh, just around." She kept her answers vague.

"So, why ya running?" This boy was intent on finding out her business.

"My friends and I...got in a little quarrel. I...uh...became cross with them and ran off." Truthfully, she didn't even know why she ran. It just seemed like the best thing to do at the time. She knew she had crossed a line with the students and they would be mad at her outburst. It was never alright to speak out against a gentleman, especially to one in a higher class than her and she knew she'd pay for it. Right now, she just needed to be alone; away from people. She liked being alone. And even though Gavroche had found her, she didn't mind being alone with him.

Gavroche nodded. "You talk funny." Eponine cocked her head. She didn't get it, everyone else sounded strange to her; it wasn't that she sounded strange to them. Gavroche continued anyway, "Ya know, you remind me of someone..." He trailed off.

Eponine's ears perked up. Could he really remember? Her heart stirred with hope. "Who?" She said almost too hopeful.

"No one really, just ma sister." Eponine's stomach dropped.

"Gavroche," She said looking up to him. "Who is your sister?"

Gavroche looked down and kicked his feet together. "Dunno. She ran off when I was little. Don't even remember 'er name. One day she just...left me."

Eponine's stomach lurched. She stood up and grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look at her. "I would never leave you, Gavroche. I will always be here for you."

Gavroche's tiny face twisted from its distraught position into a smirk. "Whoa, don't get all emotional now, I just met you." Her hands dropped from his shoulders disappointed. "Anyway, it 'appened a long time ago." Eponine turned and sat back down in her spot. She went quiet again. "Hey, are yer friends tall?"

"Oui, I think so."

His attention was fixated on the end of the alley. "Does one have glasses and light brown hair? Another have dark brown hair? An' one got blonde hair?"

Faintly, Eponine could hear Enjolras shouting her name down the streets. "Yes." She said to Gavroche.

"Well, I'll go talk to them. They're waking up the whole neighborhood yelling for ya." Gavroche scurried off the dumpster and ran down the alley. "Enjolras!" He called getting his attention.

_Great, _Eponine thought, _He would know them. _Eponine rested her head against the cold dumpster. She felt safe again sitting in the dirt and grime. She closed her eyes and almost pretended she was back home on her familiar streets.

Eponine opened her eyes and moved around to sit on her hands and knees. Her head peered slightly around the corner of the dumpster. There she could see Enjolras, Joly and Marius talking with Gavroche. She could see the look on Enjolras' face. He was so grief-stricken, but she doubted so much that she was the cause of his grief. She reminded herself that he didn't care about her, but a small part of her brain kept telling her that he did. If she strained her ears, she could just barely make out what they were saying.

"...she's about this tall," Enjolras gestured holding his hand about his shoulder height, "with brown, wavy hair. Her name is Eponine."

"Ohhh!" Said Gavroche with fake enthusiasm.

"Please, Gavroche, have you seen her?" Enjolras begged.

"Nope, don't think so." Gavroche glanced back down the alley, meeting Eponine's gaze for a mere millisecond before she hid in her corner again. Eponine's heart beat faster in her chest. She strained her ears again to listen.

"Gavroche, are you sure?" Marius piped in.

"Yup. Sure as can be." He answered quickly, looking down the alley again.

Enjolras spoke up. "Why do you keep glancing down there? Look at me."

Gavroche racked his brain for an answer as he turned his attention back to Enjolras. "I'm not looking down there." He replied unsteadily.

"Gavroche." Enjolras stated in a stern voice. He looked down the alley and stepped to go down it.

Gavroche's face turned to panic. "Ya know, Monsieur, I think I did see 'er. She went that way." He pointed. Enjolras fixated his eyes on the back of the alley not looking to Gavroche. Marius and Joly followed Enjolras down the alley.

Eponine clenched her hands together; as they were turning clammy. She heard her heart beating in her ears. She could hear the footsteps of the men approaching underneath her heartbeat.

"No, no, Enjolras. Not that way!" Gavroche protested to no avail.

Eponine closed her eyes thinking that if she couldn't see them, maybe they couldn't see her. She held her eyes together so tight it almost hurt. Suddenly, everything went quiet, the footsteps stopped and so did Gavroche's protests.

But the absence of sound was replaced by a presence she felt on top of her. "Eponine..." The austere voice of Enjolras spoke up.

Eponine peaked open her eyes to see a very serious Enjolras standing before her. She was in trouble, and she knew it. "Hello Monsieur." She squeaked.

Enjolras' face softened, he bent down and looked at her eye level. "Eponine," He said softly, "Why did you run off? You can't just leave like that. Anything could've happened to you."

Her face became more rigid now, "Oh, so now you care about me?"

"Eponine, I've always cared." Her expression looked like she was just shot by another bullet. But she was not willing to accept the fact that he cared so easily.

"Then, why don't you remember me?" Her question stumped him.

"'Ponine, I remember you." Marius said from behind. "I remember how you've always been there for me." Eponine was shocked, her expression lit up. "You even helped me find Cosette." Her face fell once again.

"Oh, yes. The lark." She said to herself.

"We just need time." Joly interrupted. "If you are really certain that we should know you, and if Marius claims to remember you, then we will remember you too."

Eponine shook her head. "But you do not believe that I am really from 1832 either."

Enjolras put his hand on her knee. "Eponine, I believe you. If that's what you want, I believe you."

Joly looked down to his friend, "But I just can't come up with a logical-"

"Not now, Joly" Enjolras cut off sternly. He looked back at Eponine. "We'll work this out. you don't need to worry. But please, don't go running off like that again. Okay?"

Eponine hesitated. "Yes." Enjolras stood up. He offered her hand. Eponine thought about not accepting the offer, but decided against it not wanting to upset Enjolras further. She stood up with his help. "I am sorry." She muttered.

Enjolras still hadn't let go of her hand. He wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay." But he let go of her quickly. "Let's go home."

Joly, Marius and Gavroche walked a few paces behind the other two. Out of earshot, Joly turned to Marius. "I still believe it's just amnesia."

"Yes, but I do have this vague memory of her that needs to be explained." Marius countered.

"I think we should look up some contacts she might have." Joly called a little louder so he could be heard, "Eponine?"

She stopped walking, "Yes?"

"What is your full name?" He said still at a loud volume.

"Eponine Thenardier." With that she continued on with Enjolras.

Gavroche's ears had perked at the familiar name. But he brushed it off as a coincidence. Surely, it was a common name, and he had more to worry about than the same name.

Eponine suddenly stopped walking and quickly turned around, she ran back to the other boys and bent down to Gavroche. "Gavroche?"

"Yeah?" He said quizzical.

"Promise me, I will see you again? Sometime soon?"

Marius stepped forward. "He's always hanging with us 'Ponine. You'll see him again."

She nodded. "Right. I just want to be sure."

"Yup Ep. I'll see ya soon! Don't worry." Gavroche smiled.

Eponine grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled at him. "Oui. Goodbye for now, Gavroche. It was wonderful to see you again."

Gavroche smiled genuinely at his new friend. He didn't catch her slip. Eponine turned around and caught up with Enjolras who was waiting for her.

Gavroche turned back to Joly and Marius. "Monsieurs, It's getting late. I've got to be going before it gets real dark." Without a reply, he scampered off without another word.

"Hmm." Joly mused. "I can probably search Eponine's name on Google or something."

"Well, you know... I know a Thenardier. I have his number, you can probably phone him." Marius announced.

"Really? How do you know him?"

"He's my neighbor. I got his number when I moved in...just in case. But I'd recommend calling him instead of going in person."

"Why's that?"

"Just trust me. He's not a very nice person."

"Well, it's worth a shot."

...

Joly sat in his room looking down at his phone. Thenardier's number stared back at him. He didn't know why he was helping the girl. Maybe it was because Enjolras wanted to help her, and so he wanted to help his friend. Or maybe he was just curious to figure out the mystery of this woman who just fell into their lives.

Either way, it was too late now, his fingers had already pressed send.

The ringing stopped followed by some muffling on the other end of the phone. Soon a rough voice answered, "Yeah?"

"Hel-Hello?" He hesitated, he hadn't really planned on what to say. "Monsieur Thenardier? My name is Joly, I'm calling because-"

"I'm not interested in anything yer sellin'. Goodbye."

"No, wait, M'sieur, I'm not selling anything!" He said quickly.

"Then whaddya want?" Thenardier said impatiently.

"You see, I'm calling on behalf of my friend. She is not well-"

"I told ya, I'm NOT giving ya MY mon'y!"

"Please, wait M'sieur Thenardier!" He hadn't hung up, and Joly knew this was his only chance. "She lost her memory and she says her name is Eponine Thenardier. Do you happen to know her?"

He scoffed on the other end of the line, "I 'ave no daughter by that name." Joly's hope faded, but it was only his first try. "She ran off 'bout a couple years ago. Never 'eard from her since."

Joly hope returned, "Well, perhaps, my friend is your daughter. Would you be willing to meet with her? I think it might jog her memory if she sees some familiar faces."

He cackled. "Why, I'd be delighted to see my daughter again. It's been _far_ too long."

"Great! Can you meet up at the Cafe Musain around noon on Thursday?" He knew he and Enjolras didn't have classes at that time and would be able to bring Eponine to the Cafe.

"Sure." He said with false enthusiasm.

"Wonderful, see you then." Joly hung up with a smile on his face. He never could've imagined how lucky he'd be on his first try to find someone who knew Eponine. Little did he know what he had just done.

...

"Who was that?" Madame Thenardier snapped at her husband when he hung up the grimy phone in their dingy apartment.

He smiled menacingly at her. "Looks like our 'Ponine's back in town."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun... Hmm. So I think I like this chapter a lot. Finally Gavroche and Thenardier are introduced! And finally some action is gonna happen. Let me know what you think of this chapter, or what you think will happen. I would love to know.**

**Also, I want to ask if you think I should introduce Azelma into the story. I mean, I love her. She such a cute character, she ****definitely has a personality, she'd add to the feminine aspect of a story...but my problem, is sometimes I feel like she is a character that gets in the way. Like once you put her in the story, you have to do something with her. So, would you hate me if I excluded her from the story? Or do you really think she belongs in the story?**

**Hmm...Things to ponder. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Timing is Everything :

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I know its been like two weeks. I only have one excuse...school. My PoliSci Paper and my 80 page screenplay are killing me. (Currently on 15 of 80...ughh) So, here is a long chapter for the long wait.**

**Anyway, before you say something like, "Isn't chapter 1 named Timing is Everything?" To that I will say, Yes and my reason for that is...Garrett Hedlund. So now you're like, "Huh?" And i'm like, just go Google "Garrett Hedlund Timing is Everything." Go ahead...I'll wait.**

**See, now you're like, "Ohhhh I see what you did there." Right, pretty clever. So, now hopefully you get it.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 8 - Timing is Everything

It has no beginning and no end, it passes along, it never stops, it never rewinds, it never jumps forward. It is the biggest mystery and the only thing we know about it is that it is just...there.

The streets were quiet for this time of day, there were not many people around. Eponine trudged along behind Enjolras and Joly as they led the way to the Cafe to meet with Thenardier. Even though she was complying now, Eponine had not chosen to go willingly. After long arguments and constant complaining, Enjolras and Joly had somehow persuaded Eponine to meet with her father. And she was not happy in the slightest about it.

Monday evening, Joly had come over to Enjolras' apartment to tell Eponine about his plans for her to meet with her father. He was very enthusiastic about it, thinking he was doing her a favor.

So it had been, Enjolras let him into the flat that evening. Eponine was sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the TV. She was sitting far to close to it for his liking anyway.

"Can I get you something to drink, Joly?" Enjolras asked walking into the kitchen area.

"No, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just came over to see how things were going." Joly said as he sat down at the table.

Enjolras joined him. "Yup, things are going well. Eponine's adjusting nicely. I gave her the aspirin you left for her shoulder. I think its helping."

"Good. Good." Joly mused. He looked over at Eponine who hadn't moved since he walked in. "I see she found out about the TV."

Enjolras chuckled, "My mistake. She loves it. She's currently been enjoying a rerun marathon of some singing talent show on BBC."

Joly laughed. "Oh, I think Combeferre watches that too! What's it called?" He looked down trying to think of the name.

"Eponine!" Enjolras called over to her. Her attention turned up to him. "Come here, what's the name of the show you're watching?"

Eponine stood up from the floor and walked over to the boys, "It's called 'I'd Do Anything.'"

"Yes! That's it!" Joly agreed.

"You have seen it then?" She said enthralled too.

"I've seen some of it."

"Oh! This one girl is remarkable! Her voice is stunning. Her name is Samantha. I really hope she wins the game." Eponine beamed. Joly laughed slightly. "Was that all? I'm going to go back and watch it then."

Eponine turned around but Joly caught her arm gently. "No, sit down. I wanted to talk to you about something." She nodded skeptical and sat in the end chair at the table.

Enjolras brow furrowed and he wondered what Joly could possibly want to talk to Eponine about.

Joly smiled and looked at her, "Eponine, I did some research and I found someone else who says they remember you."

Eponine gasped excitedly. "Really!? Who?"

"He is Marius' neighbor. I know of him as Monsieur Thenardier. Your father."

Eponine's expression fell. Enjolras' eyes grew wide. She sat there for a moment staring into space; not saying a word. Her father remembered her. _Her father remembered her. _Her father. Out of everyone, he had to remember her. Anger burned in her cheeks.

"My father." She repeated.

"Yes, I think its wonderful news. I've agreed to have him meet with you on Thursday."

Eponine could not hold it in anymore and she exploded. "What!? I will not be meeting with him! Are you mad?!" She stood up from the table, knocking over her chair.

"Eponine, calm down. What's the matter?" Enjolras asked concerned.

"The matter is it's my father!" She shouted. She walked away from the table. With all her rage, her language suddenly slipped from regular French to Argot, the language of the criminals. Joly and Enjolras exchanged glances, neither knew what she was saying. She was shouting and pacing all over the apartment. Every so often a phase they could understand would slip in such as "How could you be so stupid?", "You just don't understand", "What were you thinking?"

Enjolras got up from the table and stood in her path. "Calm down. Let's talk about this."

Exasperated, Eponine sat back down at the table. "What is to talk about? I will not go."

"Eponine, it's your father." Joly tried. "He sounded pretty happy on the phone to meet with you."

Eponine's expression changed momentarily, "Really?"

"Yes! He was thrilled." Joly was exaggerating, but if it changed her mind, what was to stop him?

"He wouldn't want to see me." She huffed.

"No, he really wanted to. I think it would be good for you to go. Try to remember some more things."

"I already told you, I remember everything." She folded her arms across her chest.

Joly sighed. "C'mon, they'll be no harm done. Me and 'Jolras will be right there with you."

Eponine became silent. "He's not a nice man."

This was the second time Joly had heard this. "Look, nothing's gonna happen. We're all just gonna sit and talk. Nothing will go wrong. We'll be with you the whole time."

Eponine was not thoroughly convinced but she still asked, "Promise?"

"I swear." Joly said. Eponine's gaze softened.

The rest of the week, she still protested against going. But she finally reasoned with herself that perhaps her father was different in this world, maybe he was kinder. She held onto that hope as she walked behind her friends.

Enjolras had insisted on walking because he still did not think Eponine was ready for the adventure of riding in a car yet. He still hadn't even shown her the elevators in the apartment building yet. He figured he would just slowly adjust her.

Eponine was so nervous, she could feel her knees wobble with every step. They were right outside the Cafe now. She held her hands in fists to stop them from shaking. Enjolras held the door for her as she entered. Her eyes scanned the premises for him. And soon enough in a corner booth, there he was.

Thenardier was a scruffy middle-aged man. He looked like he had not shaved for a few weeks. His hair had remnants of the red color it used to be, but was now mostly a dirty gray. His clothes looked decent from afar. They were dark khaki pants with a long sleeved gray shirt. Over the shirt was a rough black zippered jacket that hung fairly loose. Upon closer inspection, his clothes had sewn tears in them and permanent oil stains.

He was currently playing with a salt shaker on the table. Thenardier had agreed to meet with Joly with his own hidden agenda, which is normally the case. He saw this as an opportunity to get Eponine back into the Patron-Minette. He said she didn't remember anything, so it was like a do-over chance. He could pretend he never hurt her, never sold her to men at night, never forgot to feed her, never kicked her out of the house at night for a punishment, never let the Patron-Minette have their way with her, never got drunk and beat her for fun, it would all be erased. Then again, he figured if the meeting went bad, he'd keep his boys on watch and just mug, and possibly kill Joly, when it was over. He looked at this as a win-win situation. As he heard someone enter the cafe, his head looked up. Seeing Eponine's familiar face, he smiled at her and waved.

Eponine's blood ran cold. She forced a small smile and led the way over to him. Thenardier stood up from the table. He smiled at Eponine showing is rotting yellow teeth and putrid breath.

"Monsieur Thenardier, it's a pleasure to meet you." Joly held out his hand and Thenardier shook it. "I'm Joly, the one who spoke to you on the phone."

"Yes, yes." He said in his low grunted voice.

"Enjolras." Enjolras stated as he shook Eponine's father's hand.

Thenardier looked back at Eponine who was unfazed by him. "Aye, My girl! Look how much you've changed!" He took a surprising step forward and wrapped Eponine in a strong hug. She did not return it, but slightly lifted her arms to please Joly. Like a wave of memories, she remembered his scent of alcohol; it hadn't changed. Only this time, there was a different kind of scent added to him as well; one of a rancid and poisonous smoke.

She nearly gagged as she breathed him in. He held her at arms length, "It's been wha? like seven years?" Eponine did not say a word. Thenardier sat back down in the booth. Joly scooted in on the opposite side. Eponine snuck in next to him. Enjolras thought very quickly about it and squished Eponine in between him and Joly as he squeezed himself into the booth. Thenardier gave them a puzzled look but didn't question it.

There was an awkward silence and Eponine refused to say anything first. Thenardier spoke up, "So. 'Ponine..." He trailed off. "Ya don't remember me, do ya?"

"No, I remember you." She said flatly.

"Wha?" He looked at Joly, his delighted façade gone for a moment, "Ya said she didn't remember anyone?"

A middle aged women with bouncy red hair approached the table interrupting the conversation. She looked at the table with an odd expression. It was quite funny to see the three of them squished together in one side of the booth. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

The previous conversation halted for now. Enjolras spoke up, "How about a round of tea, and some water for her." The lady nodded and left.

Joly leaned into the table, he pushed his glasses up on his face. "She doesn't remember everything. But some things she does. It's hard to say exactly what though."

Thenardier scoffed, this was not turning out like he planned. But he was sly, and he would think of something. He put his happy façade back on his face and looked at Eponine. "Well, it's sure nice to see you again, dearie."

Eponine was a little confused. She ran a list of the things she knew about this world in her head. Gavroche had said she ran away a long time ago. Now her father was saying he hadn't seen her in a long time. Joly was still convinced she lost her memory and just really can't remember life in this world. Marius said he remembered her giving a letter to Cosette for him. And Enjolras, well, so far he believed she really was from 1832. She let this all sink in. Eponine was very curious to know about her life in this world. So she asked, "Where have I gone?"

"You left me and yer mother when ya was twelve. Just packed up one night and was gone. Never 'eard from ya since. How old'ja now?"

"I think I am eighteen." She realized that Thenardier was acting nicer if he believed she really didn't know anything. So she decided to play along for a bit. She could easily see through his false face, seeing his temper underneath. She noted how he was doing a good job keeping it concealed, but then again, he always was a good con-man.

"So, why'ya back in town now?"

"I don't know." She could honestly say so. She thought of something else to ask. "How is Maman?

"Fine." He huffed. "Misses ya." Eponine felt like she could laugh at that. Her mom never cared about her, at least not for a very long time.

The waitress came back and again halted the conversation. "Here we are. Three teas and a water." She passed them out. No one else said anything to her. She could feel the tension at the table. She stood for a moment more and asked, "Is that all? Anything to eat, perhaps?"

Enjolras lifted his gaze to her, "No, that's all. Thank you." At that, she quickly left the awkward table.

Eponine had decided against asking about Gavroche. That was a story for Enjolras and Joly another day. So she continued, "...and Azelma?"

Thenardier stiffened. "Good." He said shortly. She eyed him closely, there was something he wasn't telling her. He sipped his tea.

"She's doing good?" She asked again for reassurance.

"Yep. Real good." Yes, he was hiding something. "Where ya been living?" He changed the subject and her suspicions were confirmed. She went along with him, not asking about Azelma further though.

"Enjolras has let me stay with him. He found me after I..." _Got shot at the barricades. _"Hit my head. And Joly has been very well about this whole thing. He's helping me get better."

"I see. Well, I hate to put this poor _M'sieur_," he gestured to Enjolras with mock etiquette, "out knowing he's gotta put ya up in his house."

"It's really no trouble at all. She's welcome with me as long as she needs." Enjolras interjected.

"Nonsense!" Thenardier countered, "Eponine will come back and stay with me and her Mother."

Eponine's eyes grew wide in shock. "No!" She shouted.

Thenardier eyed her menacingly. "It'll be best if ya came home. Back where ya belong."

Eponine shook her head. "No, no. I can stay with Enjolras."

"For free?" He snapped. "That won't do! That's not fair to 'im!"

Eponine hadn't thought about that. She had no money to pay for her stay. She grew frantic. Her brain wanted anything but to go home with her father.

"I can't pay him either, 'Ponine. I've don't got enough money." Thenardier insisted.

"Monsieur, It's really not a problem. If she wants to stay for free, she can." Enjolras just wanted Eponine to calm down, he saw her pulse racing and her hands getting clammy. She kept wringing her hands together in agitation of the situation.

Joly put a hand on Eponine's shoulder. "Let's not do anything rash now. We will figure out where she stays. Let's not make it a big deal."

Eponine nodded and Thenardier backed off. "We'll figure it out." He agreed stiffly.

Eponine relaxed in her seat. "Well, Papa. This has been nice." She turned to Enjolras and gestured for him to move out of the booth so she could get out. Enjolras got up and she scooted out. "But, I really must be going now...Wouldn't want to take up too much of your time." She said as she stood at the head of the table. Enjolras stood next to her looking just as confused as Joly. Eponine turned to Enjolras, "Can you take me home now?" He nodded reluctantly to her.

Thenardier stiffened at her exchange with Enjolras. Home? She didn't have a home with this bourgeois boy. Her home was with him.

"Eponine, we've barely talked. You can't be going now." Joly tried. "Please sit back down."

"Oh Joly, don't be so daft. Surely Papa has more important things to be doing rather than talking to me." Eponine smiled.

Thenardier's thoughts stopped at that moment. _Don't be so daft. _The gears ever so slightly began to turn again. _Don't be so daft..._His tea trembled in his shaking hand..._Daddy, don't be so daft..._The pictures were blurry..._Daft..._

His thoughts clouded with images. But, suddenly, it vaguely started to make sense.

_Thenardier walked hand in hand with his eldest daughter Eponine. She was so tiny, so small, the epitome of joy in his life. The streets were crowded with vendors. Small snowflakes gently fell upon the townspeople. _

_Eponine hummed to herself as she skipped along by Thenardier's side. Ever so suddenly, she stopped and stood in place. Her eyes landed upon the most beautiful bonnet she had ever seen. It sat high up on one of the vendor's tables and Eponine only knew that she wanted it. _

_Thenardier looked down at her, noticing she stopped walking. "What is it, Eponine?"_

_She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Oh Daddy! You see that bright blue bonnet! The one over there," She pointed to it, "Please Daddy, I want it ever so bad."_

_Thenardier shook his head. "Not today, Eponine. Your Maman needs us home with the bread. Besides, she just bought you a new bonnet only a few day ago."_

"_Don't be so daft, Daddy. That was an autumn bonnet, this is a winter one. All of the girls wear one just like this. Please oh, please daddy!" She laced her fingers together and held them to her chest._

_He felt in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He looked in it and saw the ten francs between a beautifully hand-written letter. He took out the ten francs and smiled to his little girl, "Anything for my 'Ponine."_

The clouds lifted in his mind. He didn't quite understand the full meaning of what he saw, but he understood one thing: This was his 'Ponine and he was not going to let some boy take her.

Thenardier stood up from his seat. His eyes narrowed at Eponine in front of him. "You're not going anywhere, 'Ponine." He grabbed her wrist and held it with brute force.

"Papa, please-" Eponine begged. Her eyes filled with fear. She struggled against him, but Thenardier's grip only tightened.

Enjolras put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Joly stood up alerted. "Monsieur, let her go." Joly said panicked.

Thenardier whipped his head to Joly. "She is _my_ daughter, and she will do as_ I _say." He yanked Eponine in closer to him. "You're coming with me." He pushed against the table at the force of the yank and knocked his tea cup onto the ground. It shattered with a loud crash. Everyone's full attention was now on them.

Eponine gasped. She did everything in her power not to scream. Thenardier was making a scene in the Cafe. People were looking and staring. The waiters stopped what they were doing to watch.

Enjolras' grip stayed protective on Eponine. He tried to get Thenardier to calm down and get him to release Eponine, but his attempts only made him grow angrier.

"Please Monsieur, you're causing a scene." Enjolras stated. Thenardier looked around at all the shocked expressions, the fear in their eyes. One man had taken out his phone and looked like he was ready to call the police. Thenardier noticed this. He forcefully released Eponine.

She fell backwards into Enjolras. Panic-stricken, she got up and fled the restaurant. She ran outside the doors and turned. She ran to the street corner. But suddenly, realization hit her. She stopped running.

The last time she ran off, Enjolras was not pleased with her. He asked her to not run off again. And now, here she was running off again. She didn't know what to do. Her father wanted her, but she couldn't run. Enjolras and Joly were still in the Cafe with her father. Immediately, she assumed the worse. She watched in her mind as her father beat up Enjolras and stabbed Joly. She couldn't leave them in there, but she couldn't go back in. So she stood at the empty corner, thoughts whirling around in her head.

With her mind buzzing miles per hour she did not notice the presence come up from behind her. It stood so close to her that she didn't realize until its foul breath lingered in her ear, "Ello 'Ponine."

Her back stiffened, her blood ran cold, and every thought she had ceased. She breathed, "Montparnasse."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, nice cliff hanger right? Always...**

**Just a side note, if you're confused about anything in this story, please let me know. I realized it might get a little confusing remembering what every character thinks is going on compared to what is _actually _going on. So, don't hesitate to let me know if you need help understanding, I will do my best.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read! I always appreciate that! Can't thank you enough. Seriously cannot.**


	9. You Know I've Had Close Calls

**A/N: I apologize in advance for this chapter...It's not K+ anymore... So heavy warning for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 9 - You Know I've Had Close Calls

It takes approximately 0.5 seconds to throw a punch and hit someone or something. Yet, those 0.5 seconds can leave weeks or even months of damage. That means there are 172,800 chances in a day for something so quick to leave a lasting pain. Small occurrences can happen so fast but can also leave your life forever altered.

Eponine could barely utter another word. She stood frozen with his lips still near her ear. But she was strong and she would not show him her fear.

Thenardier had put Montparnasse, Babet, and Claquesous on watch outside around the Cafe as added security. He figured that if Eponine wouldn't come willingly, he could always force her.

"It's been too long, 'Ponine," Montparnasse hissed in her ear. "Where have you been for so long?"

Eponine questioned whether she should respond. It took her a long time to form a complete thought in her head before she answered, "Nowhere."

"I highly doubt that." He breathed as he stepped around in front of her, meeting her gaze. Eponine looked past him, averting his gaze. Montparnasse stepped closer to her, only centimeters away. He bent his head down closer to her face. "I've missed you..."

Still paralyzed by fear, Eponine did not move as she felt his hot breath on her face. He moved closer and closer to her by each passing second. At the last second, she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed him away from her. "Leave me be, 'Parnasse!"

Fury rippled through his once calm face. He grabbed her forearms with his two hands like a vise on each. Her eyes remained shut, too scared to look him in the face.

"Eponine!" Her eyes shot open to see Enjolras as he bolted from the Cafe. Joly was close on his heels, flanked by Thenardier. His eyes scanned the road and he saw her at the corner in Montparnasse's grip. Montparnasse's gaze hardened at the sight of him. Enjolras marched over to the pair and gripped Montparnasse's wrist. "Let go of her." He said in his stern voice.

Montparnasse's grip only increased on Eponine and she winced. Before Montparnasse could respond, Thenardier cackled loudly at the sight in front of him. The trio of heads whipped around to see Thenardier before them. "It appears we got a real Prince Charming 'ere!" He mocked. He turned to Enjolras, pulled back his fist and punched Enjolras square in the face.

Enjolras stumbled backward, letting go of Montparnasse's wrist. Joly immediately jumped to his friend's side, placing his arms on him, trying to get a look at his face. His attention turned to Thenardier, "What do you want?"

"I want my daughter." Thenardier said menacingly. "And you two blokes are getting in my way."

Enjolras brushed Joly off, holding his nose. "You're not taking her." He stated.

Thenardier's eyes narrowed. "Babet! Claquesous!" He hollered. Two figures emerged from opposing sides of the streets. It seemed as if they appeared from thin air, having been so well concealed in shadows.

Enjolras stiffened and Joly remained resolute. The figures approached the group on the street corner. The bigger of the two figures, Claquesous, looked to Montparnasse and gave him a nod. Montparnasse looked back at him and gave an identical nod. He started walking with Eponine still in his grip.

Eponine struggled against him, planting her feet, only to stumble as he pulled her along. "No! No! Enjolras!" She protested. She could feel her eyes welling.

Enjolras tried to make a run for them only to be struck down by Babet. Thenardier then punched him in the gut. Joly took on a beating of his own by Claquesous. Both boys fought against them but Thenardier had them out numbered.

Eponine stumbled along with Montparnasse, she shook her arms forcefully, she tried to kick him, but he held onto her firmly. She pulled against him again, trying to shake him free. He was beginning to get annoyed by her. Montparnasse slammed her into side of the building. The back of her head hit against the bricks. Once it seemed like her protests had died down, Montparnasse continued walking with her. He ducked into an alley around the corner, forcing her against the wall.

Montparnasse pressed his full weight on top of Eponine. She couldn't push him off of her. "Haven't you missed me?" He snarled.

She spit in his face, causing Montparnasse to slap her across the face. He grabbed her arm again before she could do anything with it. "Play nice now, 'Ponine."

"I loathe you." She spit out.

His face softened a bit, "And I love you too..." He said before his exterior hardened again.

She struggled against him further. He only responded by removing one of his hands from her wrists and placing it on her neck. He used his other arm and his body weight to hold her in place. Montparnasse dropped his gaze to her chest. "You've matured since the last time I saw you." His fingernails dug into her neck and she let a small cry escape her lips. His face was dangerously close to hers. He let his hand drift down her neck onto her shoulder. He slid it further down her side to her hip. He pressed his head into the crook of her neck, biting at her collarbone.

Eponine tried to move her arms against him, thrashing about. He only pressed harder onto her. His fingers circled around her hip bone, playing with the hem of her shirt. "Get off of me." She finally choked out.

Montparnasse smirked against her. "Now why would I want to do that?" His hand found its way up her shirt. His fingers cold against her warm, delicate skin. "Someone's gotta teach you that you can't just disappear for six years while you have obligations to the Patron-Minette." He said as his fingers felt around her breast squeezing it roughly.

"B-But I..." She stopped herself knowing that he truly believed she had been gone for six years just as her father had. Eponine needed to think fast. She picked up her leg and kicked him in the shin. Although, it wasn't a hard kick since she was so close against the wall, but it was enough to make Montparnasse angrier. He immediately responded by stepping on the foot that kicked him and holding it there.

She winced at the pain, buckling her knee slightly. His hand continued to roam inside her shirt. His lips rested against her neck, tasting her. He opened his eyes and looked at her shoulder. Her shirt had been pulled down by his arm on top of her revealing a few black marks. He looked closer at it, noting it was stitches. "Oh...what 'ave we here?"

He slipped his hand out from under her shirt and pulled the sleeve down further off her shoulder. "'Parnasse, please..."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "What happened?" He said as she stroked his fingers over the neat threads.

Eponine closed her eyes. "Nothing." His gentle touches felt like daggers on her skin.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He gripped his hand around her bony shoulder and pressed it together hard. She softly cried out in pain. He took his hand and twisted her shoulder back pulling the skin. He was mesmerized as he watched the threads pull against her skin. One by one, the threads popped. Eponine's eyes closed with tears and her head fell back in blinding pain.

Soon, all eight threads were loose. The line of the wound began to seep out blood. Montparnasse continued to watch as the blood pooled over and down her shoulder, leaving red streaks against her olive complexion and staining her shirt.

A cry escaped her lips, louder this time. But she was silenced by Montparnasse's lips against hers fiercely. Her lips tasted like salt from her tears. Eponine didn't have the energy to struggle or even pretend to kiss him back. He grew impatient at her listlessness. He gripped her arm again, feeling the blood underneath his hand as it ran down her arm. Montparnasse secured his other arm on her torso. He pulled her arm straight downward until he heard the bone pop.

Eponine let out a blood curdling scream as her knees gave way. Montparnasse let go of her and she fell to the ground. Her arm hung limply at her side. Her head pressed against the cool bricks as she sobbed in pain.

Montparnasse smiled at her from above. "I think you learned your lesson." He paused pondering, "From me anyway. You're dad might have something else in mind."

The last thing Eponine remembered was the shine of Montparnasse's shoes and the hollowed sounds of someone yelling her name. Her world dissolved into backness.

Enjolras and Joly had been detained by Babet, Claquesous, and Thenardier. They beat the two boys mercilessly. Joly's scrawnier frame was no match against Claquesous and Enjolras tried to take on the other two. Thenardier laughed at every blow he threw at Enjolras, watching in double over in pain.

However, after each hit, Enjolras would stand to his feet again. Babet held his arms back as Thenardier punched him in the gut. Enjolras wriggled one of his arms loose and uppercut Thenardier in the jaw sending him flying backward. With the free arm, he swung around and punched Babet in the side of his head, hearing one of his own fingers crack in the process.

Babet let go of Enjolras. He quickly ran to Joly's side who was in a state of delusion from too many hits to the head. Enjolras took his other hand and punched Claquesous so hard his head hit the brick building wall behind him.

Enjolras grabbed Joly by the arm and half-dragged him running down the street corner. "Eponine! Eponine!" He shouted. He felt Thenardier on his tail but didn't bother to turn around and look.

Montparnasse appeared from the shadows of the alley. Enjolras didn't give him a chance to say anything before he decked him across the face. Montparnasse could've sworn he saw stars.

Enjolras peered down the alley and saw Eponine's crumpled form against the wall. Joly held himself up against the wall, and he focused on breathing. Enjolras bent down to her, he gently scooped her face in his hands. Her eyes wouldn't open. "Eponine," He said softly. He looked down at her shoulder that hung at an absurd angle, seeping blood.

The cackling laugh of Thenardier interrupted his thoughts. Enjolras' head whipped around to see him standing at the mouth of the alley. Montparnasse had stood to his feet and was now at the right of Thenardier. Babet and Claquesous stood behind, hunched over in slight pain. Thenardier began to approach Enjolras.

"I've called the police." Enjolras lied. Thenardier stopped dead in his tracks.

"Didn't see ya do it." Thenardier called him out.

"He's bluffin'" Babet sneered.

"I did, and they're on their way." Enjolras said as he stood up. He took a triumphant step closer to Thenardier. "Now, I would suggest helping them out by not going anywhere."

Babet and Claquesous exchanged glances. "Are you crazy?" One of them piped in.

"Not at all." Replied Enjolras calmly. "But I'm sure even you all appreciate the fine work the police do for us. So how about you make their lives easier by staying right where you are and waiting for them to show up."

Thenardier huffed as Montparnasse touched his arm as if to say, _Let's go. _"I'm not leavin' wit'out 'er!" Thenardier lowered his voice, "She's mine."

Enjolras leaned back, "Great!" He smirked. "Thanks for making it easier for the law. I knew you'd come around."

Thenardier stamped his foot. Babet and Claquesous started to back away, Montparnasse grabbed his arm to pull him along.

"Just remember, pretty boy...I will find her." With that Thenardier disappeared into the shadows with the rest of the gang.

Enjolras let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding. He fell back against the wall and slid down. He wrapped his arm around Eponine and rested her against him. He shakily pulled his phone from his pocket.

"C-Call...'Ferre..." Joly managed to say.

"Don't worry, mon ami, I will." He whispered.

Combeferre had left the instant he got the call and said he would come with Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Jehan.

Enjolras fought against his closing eyelids. Joly hadn't had the strength to stay awake long enough to see his friends come.

When Enjolras heard the car doors, his eyes shot open from their dreary state.

"Mon Dieu..." Combeferre said at he beheld the bloodied scene.

Bahorel and Jehan tended to Joly getting him in the car. "Help...her first." Enjolras whispered in shaky breaths.

Combeferre lifted her up gently. Eponine's head fell back over his arm. Her arm swung like it was detached. Courfeyrac provided assistance helping her into the back seat of the car.

Enjolras watched his friends take her away. Grantaire helped Enjolras stand to his feet and supported him against his frame. Enjolras' eyes didn't leave Eponine, _She's never been in a car before, _he thought before he gave way to exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, I'm sorry...but it had to happen.**


	10. When It Could've Been Me

**A/N: So here's a nice long chapter. Sorry, its a lot of dialogue, and not much action. But it's interesting all the same. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 10 - When It Could've Been Me

The question we dare never ask is: What if? It haunts us day in and day out, we're scared of ever knowing what could've happened. But, when we're thrust into knowing the truth, we learn that it could've been us.

The blackness of the mind stirs in unconscious souls. Every so often, reality will seep into the hallowed mind, making it unclear whether one is actually dreaming, or whether it is actually happening.

Eponine was being pulled along listlessly, she felt like a feather floating in the wind, never touching the ground. She realized that this is what it was like to float on a cloud. She squinted her eyes in the blackness, trying to find shapes, and she thought that she could just faintly see a castle floating in the distance.

_There is a castle on a cloud..._The cloud was replaced by a hard surface, she no longer felt the floating sensation. The surface was cold beneath her back. Above her now, the blackness formed little tiny silver speckles. _Scarce to be counted..._

"There's blood everywhere!" _Filling the darkness... _The stars seemed to falter in the sky above her. They shone so bright, she almost felt blinded. One star seemed to be growing far greater than the rest. _Keeping watch in the night..._

She felt the presence of someone over of her, no, the presence of multiple people. The cold hands touching her, holding her arm. "Courfeyrac! Grab towels and water!" _Courfeyrac, you take the watch... _Her arm felt heavy, like it was on fire, dancing around in the rays of the sun above her. _I feel my soul on fire..._

"We have no anesthetic!" "Just use the white liquor then!" The fire on her arm cooled down. But the moments of relief were washed away and replaced by the stinging that followed. Suddenly, her throat burned at the touch of the silky liquid that found its way down. _Watering the wine, making up the weight... _The blackness produced an image of a face she dare not look at. His grave voice echoed through her..._She's mine... _She needed to rid herself of him. She needed to run, needed to escape the voice.

"Hold her still!" The strong hands retuned to her, pressing on her stinging shoulder. _Keep me safe... _The touches were all foreign, none were genuine, none were compassionate. _Keep me close... _The pain was starting to subside slightly, it was becoming bearable.

_I think you've learned your lesson..._The all too familiar voice was so close in her hear. He was right next to her. The hands gripped harder as she tried to squirm away. She thrashed her head around trying to rid the voice. _You wait my girl, you'll rue this night... _She was surrounded; there was no where to go. The stars above her fled, the sun was gone. She was going to die by the hands of Montparnasse and her father.

"Hold her down!" "I think she's going into shock!" "Shhh...Eponine..." _Eponine...Eponine, what have you done? _His voice came out of nowhere, so gentle, so smooth, so pure. He calmed her down, his loving arms holding her firm. She relaxed into him, she eased herself down.

"You've got her? This is going to hurt." Marius' tender hands held her screaming arm. The pain seemed to dissipate with his touch. All was quiet, all was beautiful, all was good.

_CRACK! _Every muscle in her body lurched at the excruciating pain. Her voice let out an agonizing and violent scream. She did not even realize she was the one screaming. Her body jerked at the insufferable torture of her shoulder. _If there's a God above, he'd let me die..._

She held onto that final thought as the darkness engulfed her again easing her of her misery.

...

"I've reset her shoulder, stitched up the wound again, and placed it in a sling...Bloody bastard took her arm out of its socket...Well, I've let her rest on my bed for now. We might need to find her some heavy painkillers, though. Joly's resting comfortably as well. He definitely has a mild concussion, thankfully, nothing too severe. But he'll have some nasty bruising for a while. And you my friend, who knows how, but your nose isn't broken; just bruised badly. And you broke two of your fingers, and sprained your wrist." Combeferre told Enjolras who sat on in the armchair of Combeferre's living room.

Enjolras sighed. He looked down at his wrapped up hand and started to think that if he had never gotten involved with Eponine's life, none of this would've happened. How was he going to take notes at school now? How would he do daily activities? How would he do anything?

He shook his head of these thoughts thinking about how happy he's been for the first time in his life since Eponine came. None of this was her fault. She was even in worse condition than he was right now. Surely, having his hand and wrist wrapped up for a few weeks wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you for all your work. And thanks for not bringing us to the hospital. I just know she would've freaked out there."

"It's not a problem..." He paused. "Enjolras, who were those guys?" Combeferre asked hesitantly.

"One was her father. The rest...I'm not too sure. But they were some kind of gang." Enjolras spoke low and soft as if trying to figure out everything as well. "But the strange part was, they knew her."

"It's not that strange. Joly said she just lost her memory, it's not that they forgot, even if she may have. She probably does know them."

"No 'Ferre. She didn't forget anything. Something's just...off about this whole situation..."

"Enjolras, you've taken too many hits to the head, why don't you rest on the couch, or have Grantaire take you home?

Enjolras scoffed dryly. "Even I'm not dizzy enough to get in a car with Grantaire. Besides, I'd rather stay here until she wakes up."

"Alright, well, you're welcome here as long as you need."

"Thanks 'Ferre...It's good to know we have good a back up doctor."

Combeferre laughed, "I'm not nearly as good as Joly."

"Doesn't matter..." Enjolras said as his eyes drifted shut in the arm chair, "...you saved us."

Combeferre grabbed a blanket and spread it out over his friend.

...

When she awoke, the only thing Eponine knew was the torment of her body. Her shoulder throbbed in unbearable pain as she forced herself to sit up. She looked around the unfamiliar room. It was small, but very neatly kept. The walls were a cream white that complimented the dark furniture and the blue accents of the curtains and sheets. Certificates hung on the walls, and the desk held a stack of books all neatly piled.

It wasn't too long ago that she was in this very position: waking up in a strange room with searing pain. But this time around, she wasn't scared or startled, she was curious. She needed something to distract her from the thought of seeing her father or Montparnasse in her mind. So, her curiosity was the best outlet.

She noted the strange apparatus that clung on her arm. She realized it was just a very well-made sling, much more than a piece of fabric tied together that she was used to seeing. _Must be a bourgeois sling for wealthy men, _She thought_._ She knew her arm was restricted to it, so she would not even dare try to move it.

Eponine lifted the blankets of the bed with her good arm. She gently moved her legs to the edge of the bed. She sat for a moment catching her breath. The throbbing of her arm intensified as she pushed herself to stand.

Her head felt like it was spinning and her muscles protested against any movement. But regardless, she made her way to the door slowly. She gripped the handle, using it to steady herself.

She heard faint chatter down the hallway as she made it out the door and followed it. She quietly walked down the carpeted hallway. It opened up into a kitchen where Combeferre, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire stood.

All eyes turned to her as she waited at the end of the hallway. "Eponine!" They all shouted.

"God! Why are you out of bed!?" Combeferre scolded.

Eponine shook her head and shrugged. "I heard you." Her throat burned as she spoke, but she wasn't sure why.

"You need to rest." Combeferre walked over to her and started leading her back to his bedroom.

She took a few careful steps with Combeferre, but then stopped, "Wait."

"What?" Combeferre asked.

"What happened? How did I get here? How did you make Montparnasse leave? Where is Joly? Why is your hand bandaged? Whose home is this?" The questions just poured from her.

"Come, let's get you to bed, and we'll answer all your questions." Enjolras stated walking her back to Combeferre's room.

He guided her to the room and helped her back into the bed. The rest of the boys piled into the room as well. All wanted to hear what Eponine knew.

"Now, first off, who were those men?" Enjolras calmly asked. He sat himself on the end of the bed, facing her.

"My father's gang." She mumbled. "They are called the Patron-Minette."

Courfeyrac nearly choked. "What?! No? They did this to you guys?! You're lucky you all weren't killed!" His eyes turned harsh to Eponine, "And you know them?!"

Eponine just looked back at him in fear. Courfeyrac left the room in a hasty exit. He returned moments later carrying a large bundle of gray paper. The pages were open and he threw it into Eponine's lap. "Go on! Read it!"

She stared blankly at the words on the paper. They all looked like strange markings to her, not to mention, they were all written so small. But she also marveled at it, the handwriting was so perfect, every letter looked alike. She recognized a few words such as "home," "with," "like," "son," etc. But none of these words held any meaning for her.

Apparently, her silence was making Courfeyrac impatient. "Well?"

She just looked back at him, "I don't know...I can't..." She trailed off, she didn't know if she should tell them that she couldn't read much.

"Courf, lay off her!" Enjolras snapped. His eyes turned soft to Eponine, "Eponine, do you know what this says?" She stayed silent. "You can't read, can you?"

Her voice turned quick, "I learned for a while, but when we fell into poverty, I wasn't permitted back into schools."

Courfeyrac snatched the paper from her lap. "This article was printed two days ago saying that the 'gang known as The Patron-Minette have broken into the home of Monsieur William Bourdreaux, killing him, his wife and their 4 year old son.' So this same group attacked you, and _you _know them? We need to call the police! We need to report this!"

Eponine sat in shock, eyes glazed over, "Police? No! No! We can't!" She held onto her unhealthy fear of the police since she was little. She knew anything involving them always meant trouble, even if she wasn't involved. It was only by association that she would be dragged to jail as well.

"Everyone, just calm down. No one is calling the police right now." Enjolras interjected.

"Have you lost your mind? What if they come back?" Courfeyrac was too sensible to let this one go.

"Courf! Enough! We'll deal with this later. You're just upsetting Eponine further." Enjolras stood up off the bed, "C'mon, everyone out!"

He began ushering the group out of the room. Against their protests he pushed them out the door and shut it. He turned to Eponine. His expression fell solemn again and he returned to the bed.

It squeaked as he sat down on it again, filling the uncomfortable silence. "Don't worry...We're not calling anyone now."

She nodded. "So...?"

"Oh, right, your questions. Right now, we're in Combeferre and Joly's flat. Joly is still sleeping; he took on quite a beating."

"I'm sorry." She felt the guilt wash over her.

"No apologies. We're all gonna be okay. So after Montpar...?"

"Montparnasse." She confirmed.

"Okay, so after Montparnasse took you off, Joly and I fought off your father and the two others. I managed to get to you, but you we're unconscious. I then, managed to get them to leave by saying I called the police. Then I called Combeferre and they came and brought us here. And they took care of your arm." She motioned to his hand. He chuckled slightly, "I broke my fingers and sprained my wrist punching everyone."

She cracked a smile as he did. "Thank you, Enjolras."

Enjolras felt something stir inside of him as she said his name. He didn't know what this strange feeling was but, he didn't want it to go away either. It made him feel proud of what he did to protect her, even if it wasn't much.

"Enjolras?" She said after a brief moment. The feeling returned to him, stronger this time. "Where is Marius?"

Those three words washed away this bright spot inside of him. His insides felt like they had been hallowed out. His chest felt heavy. Enjolras cleared his throat, wiped the smile from his face, and stiffened his back. "I don't know."

"I would like to see him, if that would be alright."

Enjolras sat firm. He remembered the last time he sat on a bed talking to her like this. She had brought up Marius then too. Did she like him? Was there a history between them he didn't know about? He did say he remembered her. The questions burned in his mind, returning his marble exterior. "It's quite alright. I'll go call him." With that, he stood up off the bed and exited the room quickly.

The others stood outside the room, pretending they hadn't been listening in on the conversation. "What did she say?" Eponine heard one of them ask.

Enjolras answered, "She wants to see Marius."

...

Two long hours later, Marius finally made an appearance at Combeferre's flat. It had been enough of a hassle for Enjolras to reach him, but now he waltzed right through the flat as if he had all the dignity and confidence in the world. This only made Enjolras upset further. Who did he think he was?

Enjolras led Marius to Combeferre's bedroom silently. He scowled at him as he passed through the door into the room.

"Marius!" Eponine exclaimed, sitting up much too quickly.

Enjolras closed the door, leaving them alone, but kept it slightly ajar and stood close-by, listening in.

"Hello 'Ponine!" Marius made his way closer to her. He pulled the desk chair over to the side of the bed and sat down in it.

"I'm so pleased to see you! Did you hear what happened? Aren't you worried about me?" Eponine said enthusiastically. Her boisterous attitude did not fit her current state.

"Combeferre and Enjolras just told me. I'm so sorry. Does you're shoulder hurt much?"

Enjolras scoffed at Marius, _What a stupid question to ask, of course it does._

"Why! It's just a scratch. I've had plenty worse. And I'm feeling much better now that you're sitting beside me. How are you doing?" Eponine asked him, still smiling from ear to ear.

"That's good. I'm doing fine. Things are going well."

"That is wonderful news! I'm so happy that you're happy!"

The silence invaded them as Marius seemed to be at a loss for words. He had many questions for Eponine but didn't feel it was quite the right time to ask them. Marius moved his sleeve back revealing a wristband. "Oh, Eponine, I'm afraid I must get going-"

"What is that?" She cut him off, gesturing at his wrist.

Enjolras fuming at this point. Marius had not even been there for a whole five minutes, and he was going to leave. Couldn't he tell how infatuated she was with him? She was so desperate for him, it was sickening. He couldn't take any more. Enjolras then remembered why he didn't like anyone in the first place, why he developed his hard exterior, to keep from hurting. It was too much. He walked away.

"It's a watch." Marius moved his hand to her so she could closer inspect it. "It tells time." She ran her fingers over it, making sure she felt his skin before letting go.

"Oh! Enjolras has a large watch on his wall! It is the most beautiful. It even plays music at certain hours!"

Marius chuckled, "You mean his wall clock?"

"Yes, that must be it!"

Marius looked at her curiously, "'Ponine, you say you're from 1832, right?"

"That is correct. And you remember, do you not?" Eponine looked at him puzzled, he already said he remembered her. Why was he asking again?

"See, I remember certain things. I remember the cobblestones, the tight cravat, your bare feet on the streets, the candle lights, the letters to Cosette. Just mainly little details, I don't remember what happened exactly."

Eponine nodded, trying to follow along. "I see. Well, surely you remember the barricades? You thought you lost me. But look! I am right here now. You no longer need to feel sad, and we can continue just as we were."

"'Ponine, what are you talking about?"

"Don't be so silly, Marius. I saved you." He didn't respond. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest. "I saved your life." The smile fell from her face. "I took a bullet for you." She said much louder.

"I-I...'Ponine...you?"

"Marius? You don't remember me saving you? I fell asleep in your arms! I told you I..." Her chest heaved as her voice filled with anger and sadness. "I told you I..." She repeated but she couldn't even dare say the words again.

Marius felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She poured out her soul, expecting him to remember, but he didn't. If she was implying what he thought she was implying, he started to feel unfaithful to Cosette.

Marius looked at his watch again. "I've got to go. I have to meet Cosette-"

"Cosette? You're-You're leaving me to see her?" Her voice was soft and filled with brokenness as her heart wrenched inside her chest. She gripped the sheets in her fist, tears were threatening to spill over. Marius stood up from his seat awkwardly. He did not know what to say to her. "You're really leaving?" She asked again, hoping for a different answer.

"I'm sorry, 'Ponine... I-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "Don't call me that again!"

Marius held up his hands as if surrendering. "'Po-Eponine..."

"Fine." Her voice returned to a whisper. "Just leave..." The angry tears fell down her face. "But just know, I wish I _never_ saved you."

Marius backed away, the words hit him with the force of a bullet. He closed the door behind him and heard the wailing of her cries. He felt horrible, but he didn't know what to do, there was no trying to console her.

He walked pass Les Amis and straight through to the door without saying a word. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to speak to them. One of her cries ripped through the flat. They all looked towards her door, then back to him. He gave an apologetic look and then left the flat quickly, leaving all of them to question what happened.

Marius made it to the stairs and took deep breaths. He couldn't believe he seriously just walked out on her. _I wish I _never _saved you. _The words echoed through him. If what she said was true, that she took her life to save his, and now she wanted to take that back? Granted, she was currently now alive, not having actually died like she was supposed to, but that was only due to a bizarre twist of events. The fact still remained that she risked her life and died trying to save him. Marius then forced himself to picture a world with himself not in it, one where he never was with Cosette, where he was only a memory. He wanted to stop thinking about it. But her words kept repeating themselves in his mind. Eponine now wished death upon him, that's what she meant.

He couldn't handle it. He couldn't bare to think that if she didn't die, then it would've been him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the beginning was totally my favorite. What did you think about that sequence? And how do you think things are going so far? Now, Enjolras' feelings are changing, now Eponine is mad at Marius...I think I'm just writing myself into a hole! There is so much happening! And I hope you don't think the ending was too rushed...I was really trying to avoid that.**


	11. I Was Young

**A/N: So, thank you everyone who has been reading this story. I just always like to say thank you for everything.**

**Well, this chapter is extremely long for some reason. But I call this chapter a "Winding Chapter" because it just winds and meanders slowly. I go into detail about little things, only because they are big things to Eponine in this story. So, it takes a little while to get to the point...but anyway, this story is a slow one with its mountains and valleys here and there. But also, slow is my style. Just bear with it please! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 11 - I Was Young

Time propels our lives forward whether we are ready or not. When we are young, time is infinite. It is only after time has grown us old that we look back and remember what it felt like when we had all the time in the world.

Combeferre had decided when Marius left to check on Eponine to find out what exactly happened. Except, when he went into the room, he was only met by the reddened and puffy eyes of a girl too distraught to speak. Eponine's voice came out raspy and she could not find any words. Combeferre tried to calm her down, but to no avail. She just continued to cry. He tried to put an arm around her, but she refused. He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. Eventually, Combeferre gave up; he left the room and she cried herself to sleep.

...

"You need to talk to her."

"I need to go home, 'Ferre," Enjolras said as he stood at the doorway ready to leave. Courfeyrac was all ready to give him a ride back to his flat.

"'Jolras, I just don't understand why you won't even go in and see her. She's crying her eyes out, for God's sake!" Combeferre rebutted.

"All the more reason to leave her be," Enjolras snapped. He took a step and turned his back to his friend.

Combeferre pushed through the doorway and stood in front of him. "No! Just this morning, you were all ready to spend days here waiting for her to wake up. And now, you can't wait to leave and you won't even check on her. What's that about?"

Enjolras' eyes lightened. "Look," he started. "Can you just keep her here for a few days while she recovers? I just need some time right now...alone."

"Not until you tell me why!" Combeferre stood his ground.

Enjolras put his face in his hands. "It's nothing...just...please do this." He chickened out before he could even say the real reason. He knew that every time he looked at her now, his heart plummeted to his stomach. He couldn't face her knowing how much she was in love with Marius and knowing that Marius could never feel the same about her. Enjolras wasn't too certain why it made him angry knowing she loved someone else but it did. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about how much she was lovesick with Marius. But it was a good reminder too; it let him remember why he chose to ignore his feelings and why he never put his heart into his work.

Enjolras pushed past Combeferre and kept walking. Courfeyrac sent Combeferre a confused look and followed out after Enjolras.

"Enjolras! Just wait...!" Combeferre groaned loudly, making sure Enjolras heard. But Enjolras never stopped to look back at his friend.

Combeferre returned to the flat at a loss for what exactly happened. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this new-found situation but he was determined to help Enjolras out.

When Eponine asked where Enjolras was later that night. Combeferre only told her that he needed time alone. Her only response was locking herself in his bedroom and not coming out until the day after tomorrow.

She sat alone in his room and cried silently, wondering how she suddenly lost every companionship that meant something to her. She was on her own again. She did not try to eat the bread he offered her, she wouldn't even drink a glass of water.

However, after much coaxing and a growling stomach she left the room the following day. Over the next few days, Eponine barely spoke to Combeferre or Joly. Joly was recovering nicely, so that was one thing she could feel better about. The two boys joked with her, laughed, and taught her to play "Go Fish" with cards. She was eventually starting to smile more and she was slowly easing her pain of Enjolras and Marius.

Aside from getting her to talk, Joly and Combeferre were tasked with the challenge of introducing Eponine to all of the wonderful joys of the modern day. Joly bought Eponine her first toothbrush and taught her how to apply the toothpaste and timed her for exactly two minutes. Combeferre bought her a few decent shirts and gave her some of his old sweats to sleep in. And since both had experience in the medical field, they had no trouble helping her into the shower, dressing her bandages, giving her the needed painkillers, and providing the care she needed.

Even so, Joly did well in feeding Eponine the correct foods and avoided any unnecessary trips to the toilet. She even found it amusing to watch the banter between the boys when a few would stop by for some drinks. She would always sit quietly in the corner but it reminded her of how it used to be. She would stare at them and imagine the boys in different clothes, she would imagine the walls the decrepit brown color, the faint candle lights, and she would pretend she was home.

A week later, Eponine seemed to be doing well. She liked living with Combeferre and Joly and she could see herself staying there for much longer. So it was, early in the morning, she sat around their dining room table eating her portion of eggs with toast. There was a knock at the door, and Joly opened it. Eponine was greeted by a face she wasn't expecting to see, at least for quite some time still.

"Enjolras," Joly said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped in through the door. He looked over to Eponine briefly as she ate her breakfast quietly. She avoided his eye contact and he did the same. "I told you I just needed a few days."

"So, you've come to take Eponine back with you then?" Joly asked as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. Eponine's ears perked up at the mention of her name. She kept an intent listen in on their conversation.

"Er...well, I came to just see how she was doing." Enjolras flustered as he rubbed the back if his neck with his hand and stared at the floor. "Has everything been going well?"

"Couldn't be better," Joly said nonchalantly.

"Great then. Umm..." His eyes peaked over at Eponine who looked straight back at him.

"Enjolras..." She hesitated, "Where have you been?" She pushed her food around with her fork as she stared down at the plate. "Did I-? Well... Why...?" She wasn't sure how to ask the questions she was dying to know. And his further silence only added to her awkward hesitation.

Joly sipped his coffee amused, watching the two interact. He was every bit as curious to know why the leader had a sudden change of heart towards this girl.

"No...not at all," Enjolras said not answering any particular question. "I just needed some time to think and...just...clean my flat."

Joly choked on his coffee. Enjolras sent him a glare which shut him up and wiped the grin off his face. "Oh," Eponine said shyly. "Will I be going back with you then?"

"Um, but things are going wonderful here..."

Eponine's eyes filled with hurt and he could see it. Her face suddenly reminded him of the lonely and confused creature with wide eyes he first met the day he found her. She was so meek and kept her heart on her sleeve, now here she was again in front of him. He didn't want to shut her out but he knew how she felt about Marius. And for some reason, that just pained his heart. "Right," she whispered inaudibly. She looked down to the plate before her, forcing back every emotion, pushing it down with all her strength.

Joly met Enjolras' gaze and gave him a look saying, _Do something, don't be an idiot._ Enjolras just gave him a puzzled look back, knowing he did not want to take her back home. Their unspoken conversation went on for a few more looks and gestures before Joly finally said, "Eponine, it would be a great idea for you to go home with Enjolras. I know he'd love it!"

Eponine's head bounded up and she looked questionably at Enjolras. He shifted uncomfortably in the spot he was standing. "Sure..." was all he could say.

"Great! Eponine, why don't you go get your things?" Joly said as he clapped his hand against his coffee cup. Eponine stood quietly from her seat and left the room.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Enjolras whipped around to face Joly. "What the hell?" He threw his arms out for emphasis. His eyes were furious.

Joly simply smiled to himself as he stirred his coffee the spoon. "Combeferre told me about how you need 'some space' but didn't say why. So, I look at it that if you won't _say_ a reason, then there _is_ no reason as to why she can't stay with you." He paused and his amused expression was gone. "Enjolras, Eponine is not some toy you can play with one day and throw out the next. You chose to take on the responsibility, so I suggest you hold up your end of the deal."

"Ughh..." he groaned obnoxiously. "It's not like that...I just, it's just...you can't! Like, she... And I can't, and..."

"Mmhmm..." Joly mused with his sly grin. Enjolras growled in frustration.

...

The walk back to his flat was silent. Neither of them looked at each other, neither spoke. There was an awkward tension between them. Enjolras was clearly in no mood and Eponine knew better than to test an unruly man; she knew the consequences.

They walked up the stairs silently, but Eponine kept dropping things with her bad arm resulting in Enjolras sighing and picking them up. She tripped on one of the stairs; her things splattering everywhere. Enjolras groaned loudly.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly.

He didn't respond but helped her up and handed her back the items. She tried to juggle them all since Enjolras clearly didn't want to help much. One of the bags slipped from her hand and fell down the flight of stairs. Enjolras sighed infuriatingly. He trudged back down the stairs and retrieved it for her. When he finally made it back to where she was standing, he roughly grabbed every item from her and carried it.

He led her back into the flat, as the awkward tension increased.

Eponine wasn't sure what to do now that she was here again. Enjolras dropped her things on the couch and left to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him.

Eponine stood frightened in the center of the room. She was ready to burst into tears, but she was not going to let anyone see her cry. She was strong. Eponine was just so confused, why was Enjolras acting so cold towards her? Why did he not want her here? What did she do to deserve this? Was she too much trouble for him? Would it be better if she were to leave and never come back?

The stress of the situation only caused her to increase with worry. Her wrists starting itching and so did the back of her knees. She remembered when the itching started. It was after Cosette left her inn and he parents turned mean. The exposure to extreme cold and heat only increased the itching. She would scratch herself until she bled most of the time. When her father would yell at her and beat her, her skin always burned and she would scratch it.

Now, she scratched her skin until the little bumps became red, but she didn't stop. She pulled her sleeve up and started scratching her forearms as well. The bumps spread slightly the more she scratched. She could feel her heart rate increasing the more her skin burned and the more her head swirled with questions.

Enjolras' bedroom door opened and she whipped around to look at him. She pulled her sleeve down and stopped scratching. He headed toward the bathroom without even glancing at her. She watched the bathroom door, waiting for it to open again. Finally he came out and she met his eye contact. He immediately looked past her and turned for the bedroom again. "Enjolras?" she asked softly.

He stopped knowing he had been caught. He kept his hand on the doorknob and she cautiously approached him. "What?" he said shortly.

She scratched lightly at her wrist through her sleeve again. "Can I have a glass of water?" Her fingers twitched as she tried to resist scratching. Her skin ached with his hard stare.

He sighed and walked to the kitchen. Eponine tried to inconspicuously scratch behind her knee, then again at her wrists. He looked at her as he handed her the glass. She immediately stopped when he did, but she stopped too late. "What are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

"It's nothing." Her hand subconsciously found its way back to her wrist and scratched at it again.

He set the glass on the counter. "Let me see."

She pulled her good arm behind her back. "I said it is nothing. Just a scratch."

He stepped toward her quickly. "And I said, let me see it." He grabbed her arm even though she resisted. He held it out in front of him and pushed up her sleeve. His eyes widened as he saw the red marks all over it. With one more scratch, the skin was ready to open up. He ran a hand over it and she shuddered, fighting against the screaming itch. Enjolras could feel the bumps and he knew exactly what it was. "Eponine, how long have you had this?"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Long as I can remember. But it is nothing, I can assure you. It will calm down in a little bit." Her hand went to scratch it agin.

He swatted her arm away. "Stop scratching it! You'll only make it worse."

"It's fine; nothing you need to worry about."

"Eponine, it's eczema. It's a common problem."

"What is that?"

"It's a skin problem, like a rash. Many people get it." Enjolras eyed her harshly. He thought about it for a moment. "Of course, you wouldn't know... But there are creams we can put on it that will help it."

She looked at him skeptically. She leaned down and scratched the back of her knees through her pants.

He took on a look of frustration before he grabbed her arm and pulled her upright to get her to stop itching. Still holding her arm her lead her through the front door. "Come, we're going to the drug store." He let go of her roughly once they were through the door. Eponine headed toward the stairs. "Oh, no! We're not doing that again!" he shouted and looked around. "We'll just have to take the elevators."

He walked to the large silver doors and pressed the button on the wall. Eponine stood cautiously behind him. She became a little nervous at the sounds the large doors were making and she jumped when it dinged. Suddenly the doors split open with no one touching them. She was a little frightened at its magic.

Enjolras took a step into the box. He looked at her questionably. "Get in," he announced.

"No! I'm not getting in there!" Eponine planted her feet.

He stepped out and grabbed her arm. "Don't be ridiculous! Just get in!" Against her will, he pulled her into the box as the doors slid shut behind her.

She stood very close to Enjolras, feeling a bit claustrophobic in the small environment. Suddenly, the box jumped downward and she gripped Enjolras' arm. She snuck her arm around his and held on tight. The elevator creaked and gurgled and beeped with each passing moment.

"The elevator takes us down, instead of taking the stairs," Enjolras explained. "So, we don't have to walk." He shook his arm slightly to make her loosen her grip.

The elevator came to a stop halfway through their journey. Eponine clung to him harder on the sudden jolt. The doors opened and another man entered. He gave Enjolras a puzzled look before pressing the button on the wall.

"She doesn't like elevators," Enjolras said trying to explain the clinging girl.

"Ah!" the man said nodding. He kept his eyes forward and didn't look at them. Eponine lightly began to hyperventilate as the elevator started moving again. The man looked at her sympathetically. "It's alright dear, it's very rare that the cables break and the elevators fall. These machines are pretty safe. Rarely even get stuck too!"

Eponine's eyes widened at his words, she clung on Enjolras harder. Her fingers clenching his shirt in a fist. Enjolras groaned out loud at the man's stupid remark.

The elevator shook slightly and Eponine shuddered. "Enjolras? Does that really happen?" she asked him quietly.

His eyes narrowed at the man. He spoke loud and clear, "No. It doesn't happen."

The elevator came to a screeching halt and Eponine gasped. The doors opened and Enjolras motioned her to get out. She leaped out of the elevator as quick as she could. The man followed behind them. Eponine began walking to the lobby doors and Enjolras turned to the man. "Think next time!" he all but yelled at him before he left the building.

Enjolras didn't want to let his feelings get to him but that man just made him angry. Eponine was scared to death to be in there, and who was he to tell her the cables may break? It just wasn't right. But he shook his feelings off of him. He was done giving Eponine the wrong impression, the impression that he actually cared about her. He returned to his marble shell. He pitied her. That's why he was helping her, if any one asked, it was no more than that. Pity.

They walked silently to the pharmacy about two feet of space between them. He led her through the doors of the store and her eyes filled with the never-ending wonder he always noticed about her. "What a beautiful place!" she beamed. He suppressed his smile, but he knew that he liked when she was happy.

She followed behind him as he led the way down an aisle. He stopped halfway down one long aisle and stared at the bottles on the shelves. Eponine's curiosity led her further down the aisle. She started picking things off the shelves and playing with items, inspecting them and opening them.

Enjolras concentrated on finding the correct cream he needed for her. He scanned the shelves reading the labels. He felt something roll across his foot and he looked down to see a white bandage rolled out over his foot. He followed the stream of bandage with his eyes and found Eponine holding the other end. She smiled innocently. He flashed a smile at the amusing situation but wiped it clean off a second later. "Eponine!" he scolded. "You're making a mess!" He leaned down and rolled the bandage back up and threw it on a shelf.

She came back towards him. "Joly has bandages like those too!" Enjolras ignored her, focusing again on his objective at hand. Eponine glanced on the opposite wall of shelves, her eyes caught the brightly colored bottles. She lifted one up, opened the top and smelled it. "Mmm! This smells like summer!" She picked up another one and smelled it, "I think this one smells like...hmm...I don't really know what, but it smells delightful! Here! Enjolras, smell this one!"

She held the open bottle in front of his nose, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Quit it, Eponine!" He swatted her away, never looking at her.

Eponine, having endured treatment like this all her life, shrugged it off and picked something else up. "Enjolras? What is this?" She held the bottle up to him. He didn't turn to her, "Look!" She insisted, "What is this?"

He flashed his head quickly to her, "It's skin cleanser."

"Ohh!" She bounced excitedly, "What does it do?"

Enjolras groaned, giving her half of his attention. "Urg...I don't know. It cleans your skin." He bent down and began reading the back of one of the bottles.

Eponine picked something else up off the shelf. "And what is this?" He didn't acknowledge her and she asked again.

"Eponine! Look, I'm busy! Would you just..." He trailed off as he swatted his hand at her to leave.

Eponine frowned and put the bottle back on the shelf. She turned around and walked down the aisle. She didn't mind, her curiosity would distract her. She walked a few aisles over, gaping at all the products she's never seen before. She would pick up the items, smell most of them, and try to read some of the words on the labels.

"Do you need any help?" a young man said walking down the aisle toward her. He was tall and lean with dark brown hair. He couldn't have been much older than her, more of a boy than a man. He dressed neatly and approached her with kind eyes.

Eponine jumped slightly, she wasn't used to people wanting to talk to her. She pointed to herself just to make sure he was talking to her.

The boy nodded. "Yes, can I help you find anything? What are you looking for?"

"Oh. Hmm...I don't know." Eponine stuttered.

"You're just looking then?"

"Oui, just looking."

"Alright, well if you need any help, you can just ask," the boy said as he smiled kindly.

Eponine smiled back at him politely. "Oui, Thank you...?"

"Adrian," he confirmed. "It's on my name tag." He pointed to the small pin on his shirt with the markings on it.

"Oh, yes." She looked away and back at the shelves.

Adrian hesitated. "If I may ask, how did you break your arm?" He pointed to her arm resting in the sling.

She looked down at it, "Oh, no. Not my arm, my shoulder."

"Oh, I broke my arm once, skateboarding. I was riding down a rail and went to do a 360 spin, lost control and fell on my arm." His story came accompanied with hand gestures. "How did you break your shoulder then?"

She stopped herself. How was she going to tell him that first she was shot at the barricades, and then Montparnasse from the Patron-Minette dislocated her shoulder? "Oh...umm...It's a long story-"

"Eponine!" Enjolras' impatient voice bounded across the aisle way. "Eponine!" he repeated even angrier.

Eponine visibly jumped from the sound of his voice. She cowered slightly when she turned around and saw him stomping up the aisle way to her. He closed the distance between them quickly. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her onto her toes. "I thought I told you to stop, not go wandering all over the store! Stay with me!" He shook her arm with his strong hand. He let go of her abruptly, causing her to fall over her feet slightly. "Come on, we're leaving now."

Adrian stared awkwardly at the encounter before him. "I can ring you up if you're ready," he piped in.

Enjolras sighed. "Great. The sooner the better," he mumbled. Adrian led the way to the front of the store to the register. Eponine followed behind Enjolras like a sad puppy.

Enjolras frustratingly paid for the lotion and stuffed his wallet back into his back pocket. He grabbed the bag and turned to exit the store. Eponine followed a pace behind him.

"Wait!" Adrian called to her. Eponine stopped, she looked at Enjolras who did not bother to wait. She hesitantly walked back over to him. Adrian pulled out a scrap piece of paper and started scribbling on it. He stuffed it in her hand. "If he hurts you again, I want you to call this number. Okay?"

Eponine's eyes went wide. She nodded unsure. "Who? Enjolras?" Her face broke into a smile. "Oh, he's just having a bad day. He doesn't - "

"Eponine!" Enjolras marched back in the store. "What are you doing! I said to 'stay with me!' What part of that did you not understand?" Enjolras picked her up by the arm again and she flinched.

Adrain stepped between them and pushed him off of her. "Let go of her! Don't touch her!" Enjolras stood back confused. "Don't touch her again!" Adrian said trying to muster the confidence for a confrontation.

Enjolras' face contorted into an amused expression before he belted out laughing. Eponine stood behind Adrian and cowered at his large laugh, thoroughly confused at what was going on. "You - ? You think?" he bellowed again. "Oh that's good!" He stopped laughing and sobered up. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea." He turned to Eponine, "Come on, let's go."

Adrian looked at him skeptically and blocked Eponine with his arm. "Look, I just don't feel comfortable with her going with you."

Enjolras was shocked. His mouth fell slightly ajar but he closed it quickly. "Eponine, would you please tell this nice man that I don't _hurt_ you."

Eponine peaked from behind Adrian as all eyes were now on her. "He does not. Like I said, he is just having a bad day."

Enjolras sighed relieved, he reached his hand out for her to grab and she took it. He pulled her out from behind Adrian and laced his finger with hers. He turned to Adrian, "I am very sorry I gave you the wrong impression. But, thank you for trying to help her."

Enjolras lightly squeezed Eponine's hand and the pair turned around. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, he quickly bent down and left a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

As they left the store, he held her hand again. He wasn't sure what possessed him to kiss her head. He knew it was partly done out of show to the boy who didn't trust him, and the other part...he tried to push those feeling aside again. But they remained. They came up when he saw her reddened skin, in the elevator, and even now. As much as he tried to get rid of them, he couldn't. Everything she did just drew him closer to her, wanting her more and more.

When they walked back in the elevator, still holding hands, Enjolras led her to the elevators. "C'mon. I'm gonna make you like them," he said in a soft voice. She smiled up to him, trusting him for the first time that day.

The doors closed behind them and she clung tighter to him as it rose. When it reached the top floor and the doors opened, she went to get out but he pulled her back in. "No, wait." The doors closed. "Now, when I count to three. We're gonna jump up." He pressed a button on the wall. "Ready...1...2...3!" The two jumped in the air as the elevator shifted downward.

Eponine felt a rush of weightlessness as her descent was longer than the jump up. She fell hard onto her feet and laughed. "That was fun!"

"Wanna do it again?" Enjolras laughed.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

The pair played on the elevators for the next hour, riding them up and down and jumping on every descend. They both laughed when Enjolras accidentally hit his head on the ceiling.

Now, he fell back panting and breathing hard. He sat in the corner and pulled Eponine down with him. "Phew!" He breathed. "I haven't done that since I was young."

Eponine giggled sitting so close to him. "That was wonderful!" He wrapped his arm around her and stared into her eyes. Eponine looked right back into his piercing blue pupils. Both were awestruck by each other, scared to move an inch.

Enjolras shifted a centimeter closer to her and the doors opened. A man and women stared at the couple on the ground, who immediately rose to their feet. Enjolras adjusted his shirt and cleared his throat. "Number 5 please."

Eponine stood close to Enjolras, still smiling. "Hey Enjolras," she whispered thought-provokingly. "What is _skateboarding_?"


	12. When I Learned Just How Fragile

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm pretty excited about where it's heading. In other news, I broke my foot, so I should have more time to write...hopefully, if the pain isn't too bad. Lol!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 12 - When I Learned Just How Fragile

"I suppose I have found it easier to identify with the characters who verge upon hysteria, who were frightened of life, who were desperate to reach out to another person. But these seemingly fragile people are the strong people really."  
>― Tennessee Williams<p>

He stalked the ground in day, haunting the streets by night. Girls would whisper about his beauty and charismatic appearance, ignorant to his true malignancy and to the things he could do to them.

Wherever he was walking, he walked with dignity and purpose, even if he had no destination in mind. But it just so happened that he was walking now with a particular reason. When he wanted something from someone or needed a job done, he would normally use the aid of his fellow friends. But when he needed a favor that no one should know about, that was when he would find Gavroche.

Montparnasse made his way to the darkened alley on his side of town. He approached the tall building. The main entrance doors were old but versatile. Above the doors hung a large sign that read, "L'auberge de L'éléphant." He glanced at it as he rounded the corner of the building to the alley. He pushed through the piles of trash amongst the filth, careful to not damage his nice clothing. The creaky wooden door hung loose from its hinges. He knocked on it and waited.

He knocked again. "Gavroche!" Montparnasse called sternly. There was still no answer. He pulled open the door carefully and stepped inside. He needed to duck under the beams that hung low. The place was grimy, littered with cobwebs and rats.

Once through the narrow entrance, the place opened to a diminutive room. There was not a soul in sight. By the amount of dirt, dust, and grime on the floor, it looked like it could've only been a dirt floor. There was a pile of blankets on the floor that served as a makeshift bed. Some clothes were strewn about in the dust. There stood a cardboard box in the corner of the room. Montparnasse curiously looked inside to see it holding various items such as a wrapped up loaf of sliced white bread, a jar of jam, a paper plate, sugar packets, some wallets, a scarf, a hat, and a pair of reading glasses. Montparnasse scoffed at the pile, figuring most of the items were stolen.

"What do ya think yer doin' 'ere?" Gavroche announced, standing in the entrance of the room. He frightened Montparnasse slightly, not having been alerted of his presence, but he did not let it show.

"Ah, Gavroche! I called your name but heard no answer. Figured you might've been dead, so I had to come inside to find out," Montparnasse answered in a slimy voice.

"Well, looks like I'm right 'ere. So you can leave now." Gavroche folded his arms across his chest.

Montparnasse smiled almost satirically. "Not just yet, I wanted to talk you first." Gavroche raised an eyebrow. "How have things been going? Do you need me to snag something from someone for you?"

"Cut the crap. I know ya want sometin." The ten year old was smart, but years on the street taught him to be. Gavroche's face deadpanned.

Montparnasse sauntered around the room. "Aright, you caught me." He held up his hands in mock defense. "I need a favor."

"What?" Gavroche dropped his hands. "I ain't doin' no favors for you. Go on, get!" He stepped out of the doorway, motioning for Montparnasse to leave.

"Oh no? But I think you'll like this favor."

"Yeah? Well, what's that?"

"See, the other day, I...I ran into your sister."

"My sister's dead."

"No, no, not 'Zelma. I saw 'Ponine."

"'Ponine?" Gavroche pondered it for a moment. Right, that was her name! He vaguely remembered her, but all he saw was a body with no face, just locks of brown hair and dolls. Suddenly, he remembered the girl he ran into on the street the other day. She said her name was Eponine too. Could it possibly be the same one? But she didn't say otherwise. "What about 'er?"

"Well, it appears she's back in town, thinking she's better than the rest of us. Someone's has to help her remember where she belongs."

"But she don't want anythin' to do with ya or Thenardier. What makes ya think yer gonna get 'er back?"

"That's where you come in, my dear." Montparnasse moved closer to Gavroche. "I need you to get close to her, help me find out where she's living now, who she's hanging around with...once we've studied enough, you'll lead me right to her and we'll take her."

"Sounds real good, but I don't want any part in it." Gavroche plopped down on his makeshift bed.

"Oh? But why? Don't you want to get back at your sister for leaving you?" Montparnasse asked in his most genuine voice. He could see Gavroche stop and think about it. He continued, "She's the reason you're not welcome back at your home. She's the reason you're struggling for food. She's the reason you're living in this dump."

Gavroche hadn't thought about it like that before. He never put the blame on his sister for his miserable life, but the more he contemplated it, he realized that it must've been true. She hadn't been there for him. She left him. Once she had disappeared from their family, his parents turned him out as well. But if she had stayed, he might actually have a home right now - not a good one, but a home nonetheless. Anger started boiling in him as he remembered seeing her on the street not too long ago. The sister who made his life miserable was so close to him and he _helped_ her. _I'm an idiot, _Gavroche thought. Finally his brow turned up and he looked squarely at Montparnasse, "An' what do I get if I 'elp ya?"

The smirk on his face grew wider. "The satisfaction of helping your sister get what she deserves." He had the kid now, just as he planned.

"And..."

Montparnasse needed to think quick. "And a hot meal?"

"Make it hot meals for a month and we got a deal!"

"A week."

"Fine, a week."

Montparnasse smiled evilly. "Wonderful!" He turned to walk out of the room. As he exited, he flipped his head back and laughed. "Adieu, mon petit espion."

...

It was a lazy day. Eponine awoke in Enjolras' bed stuffed underneath the fluffy comforter. She didn't realize how long she had been sleeping but it felt like ages. She moved herself out of the bed with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Eponine!" Enjolras greeted from the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes! Wonderfully." She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He placed a bowl of plain oatmeal in front of her and she devoured it quickly.

"I let you sleep late and get some rest. I went to class this morning, and you were still sleeping when I came back. You must've been tired. Did Combeferre keep you up late all week?" he joked.

"Not at all. I just found his bed rather intolerable for sleeping in. Could barely keep my eyes closed at night," she laughed.

"Well, I won't tell him." He paused for a moment to change the conversation. "So, I don't have classes this afternoon, but I have a scheduled Les Amis meeting. Would you like to come with me?"

"That would be splendid!" she beamed.

"Great..." He looked away uncertainly. "Well, I was thinking, instead of walking around like we normally do, we could drive."

"Drive?" Eponine repeated. "What do you mean?"

He smiled excitedly, and took a seat next to her. "I have a car. Its very similar to a horse and carriage, except there is no horse."

Her eyes widened. "So, how does it move? Do you push it?"

Enjolras laughed, "God, no. It has a special mechanism that allows me to step on a pedal and move it."

"Are you teasing me?"

"No! It's really amazing. I control it with a wheel and use another pedal to stop it."

"Pardon, but that all just sounds absurd." Eponine looked away from him in disbelief.

Enjolras stood up from the chair. "C'mon, get dressed and I'll show you!"

Eponine had never gotten dressed so fast in her life. Well, as fast as she could with her sore arm. She still struggled to pull on her shirt and fasten her pants, but she blew through it as fast as she could.

The two made their way down to the parking garage by use of the elevator. Eponine was laughing the whole time - now that she lost her fear of it - and Enjolras was smiling since she was.

The door of the elevator opened to the gloomy garage. Eponine marveled at the sea of metal all around. She'd never seen anything like it before.

Enjolras led her through the cars until he stopped at an all black sedan. Eponine watched him carefully as he pressed a remote button on a strange object.

She jumped a little as the car spoke a beep. It's lights flashed and she wondered if that was supposed to happen. This car seemed more like a living thing to her rather than a piece of metal for it actually spoke _and_ moved. "What does it eat?"

Enjolras smirked a little at her question. "What do you mean?"

"The car. Does it eat?"

"Umm, sure. I fill it with gas, so I guess you could say it eats." Enjolras replied simply as he opened the door on the passenger side. "C'mon, get in," he said as he smiled to her.

Now she was certain the car was a living thing especially if it ate. Eponine took a hesitant step into the metal room and sat in the seat. She gaped at the tan interior. The car smelled strange to her, it was something that was so new, she had nothing to compare it too. There were so many buttons, nobs, mirrors and screens similar to the one of Enjolras' phone.

Enjolras closed the door when she was safely inside, He walked around the car and sat in the seat next to her. "Alright," he announced. "So this is a car." She just nodded in amazement. "The main thing to remember is: safety first." She looked quizzical at him but he leaned across her anyway.

Her breath hitched as he was basically on top of her. He grabbed a strap on the wall of the car and pulled it across her chest and lap. She heard it snap into another object. Immediately, she started to panic. Eponine tugged at the strap, trying to pull it off of her. "Get it off! What are you doing!"

"Eponine, relax. It's okay...Stop, you're gonna break it." He pulled her hands up off of the seatbelt.

"You cannot confine me to this seat! I will not have it!" she protested.

He chuckled lightly. "No, it's okay, I promise. This is a seatbelt. It's for safety reasons...just in case."

"In case of what?" she asked quickly.

He did not want to scare the poor creature, which seemed to be so easy to do. "In case, the car...stops...unexpectedly." She gave him a questionable look. "Look, I'm gonna put one on too. See?" Enjolras reached around his chair and pulled on an identical belt. He clipped it in with a snap. "Okay, now, I don't want you to...get scared, but I'm going to turn the car on...with the key." He held up the key in his hand to show her. She watched his movements carefully. He put the key into the ignition and turned it.

The car roared like a pack of dogs. But after the initial roar, it turned to a low growl. Eponine relaxed in her seat. She marveled at the lights that suddenly brightened up the inside of the car.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Enjolras coaxed. Eponine simply nodded.

She watched as he placed his hands around the wheel in front of him. "What does that do?" She asked, pointing to the wheel.

"It let's me steer the car. Like...reins on a horse," he answered very matter-of-factly.

"Oh," she said in understanding.

Enjolras turned his head to look out the back window in order to back out of the parking spot. Eponine followed his gaze and turned her head around to see what he was looking at, at the same time Enjolras was moving his head forward again. Their heads collided with a thud.

"Ow!" they both agreed.

"What were you looking at?" Eponine inquired.

"I needed to see what was behind me, you didn't need to look also."

"But I was looking because you were looking."

"I needed to look, you don't need to."

"But why not?"

"Cause you're not the one driving the car."

"Oh. Sorry then."

Enjolras smiled at her honest mistake. "It's okay, just look forward," he breathed. He looked behind him again as he moved the metal stick resting between them. The car gently started to roll. Eponine gripped onto the door with one hand and Enjolras' arm with the other. "Relax," he said, trying to ease her. "It's okay. Just pretend its a carriage ride."

She looked up to him. "But it's been an awfully long time since I have been in a carriage."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. Enjolras backed the car out of the spot and put it in drive. He gently maneuvered the car out of the parking garage. Eponine watched as the sky opened up to them and their car joined in with a sea of other cars.

"Does everyone 'drive'?" she wondered innocently.

"Just about," he confirmed. Enjolras made sure he drove carefully to avoid any bumps or sudden stops that would initiate her fear. He was usually a careful driver, but this time, he was extra careful.

The ride was silent and Eponine stared in awe out her window. Enjolras didn't turn the radio on just yet. But he would glance over at her, every five or so seconds to watch her. He watched her for a little longer than he should, she just looked so innocent and open to everything this new world had to offer her. He wondered about the dangers of her life that caused her such great harm, but in this moment, she looked like she was a caged bird, just being set free for the first time.

Enjolras, lost in thought, failed to notice the red light ahead and the line of stopped cars. He looked straight just in time to see them and slammed on the brakes. Both him and Eponine flew forward in their seats, the seat belts yanking them from going any more forward. Enjolras avoided crashing into the back of the car in front of him. At the sudden stop, Eponine fell back in her seat, hyperventilating.

"Bloody..." he murmured under his breath. He looked over at Eponine who was as pale as a ghost. "Shh..." He reached his hand out a took hers. He squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up to him on the brink of tears. "Sorry," he whispered.

Eponine calmed her breaths down, and slowed them until they became even. "Is this..." She took a deep breath. "Is this why we wear seat belts?"

He sighed before giving her a soft smile, "Yes, this is why we wear seat belts."

...

Enjolras parked the car in the back and Eponine nearly kissed the ground when she got out of the car. He wrapped her in a quick hug and apologized again, promising that it wouldn't happen again. Eponine just quietly nodded.

He led her around the building and through the doors.

From across the street, a lanky body stood next to a scrawny short one. "Knew they'd be comin' 'ere." Gavroche smiled up to Montparnasse. "They always meet fer meetin's on Wednesday."

"Good boy. Now, make yourself useful and go," Montparnasse said as he nudged the child. "I will see you later with a full report."

Gavroche pulled his hat down farther on his head and scampered across the street and through the doors of the Musain.

Montparnasse snickered to himself as he stealthily melted into the shadows of the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	13. Life Can Be, I Lost Friends of Mine

Worlds Away

Chapter 13 - Life Can Be, I Lost Friends of Mine

Time claims lives every second of every hour of every day. It can happen quick or it can happen slow, but it doesn't necessarily matter which one it may be. The fact still remains that a life was lost.

The cafe stairs creeked as the Enjolras and Eponine walked up them to the room above.

Eponine was rather shy upon being greeted by all the faces of Les Amis. However, even though she felt more comfortable around Joly and Combeferre, she still didn't feel like she quite belonged.

A chorus of "hi's" and "hello's" went through the room as the two approached.

"Enjolras, I do believe this is the first time you have ever been late to a meeting!" Combeferre pointed out with a laugh. "Even Grantaire is here before you!"

"Even though he's passed out," Feuilly finished.

"Enough," Enjolras stated. He turned to Eponine in the next breath. "Why don't you go sit down while I start?"

She nodded and took a seat at a lone chair in the back.

"Ep! Why don't you come join me?" a voice slurred from behind her. She turned around to see Grantaire cluching a bottle in one hand and his head resting across a table. She smiled politely and obliged. "That'a good girl."

Across the room, the rest of them men turned their attention to Enjolras. "Why were you so late?" Joly asked.

"We ran into some traffic," Enjolras said. He didn't feel the need to say he almost got into an accident.

Enjolras eyed Eponine as he took his place in the front of the room. The table Eponine sat at with Grantaire was pushed up against the back wall with Grantaire on one side, and Eponine now on the other.

As Enjolras was about to start, the quick patter of little footsteps disturbed the now quiet room. Gavroche burst through the door and all heads turned to him.

"Hello Gavroche!" Courfeyrac called.

"Ello!" He said cheekily as he waltzed into the room and scanned it for the one face he needed.

"Gavroche!" Eponine cried. His wide eyes landed on her and as soon as they did, narrowed. Eponine bounded to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I knew I'd see you again soon! Please come sit by me."

Gavroche pushed against her and shook her off. "I'll do what I want. Ain't no one gonna tell me wha' to do."

Eponine's smile faultered. She didn't quite understand why he was acting like this. "Alright then. But I would appreciate if I may sit by you."

Gavroche huffed and walked to the table she was sitting at before. He took her seat and she pulled over another one without thinking twice about it. She smiled again, much happier knowing her younger brother was with her again.

As Les Amis watched the scene, many were confused at this engagement. But regardless, Enjolras continued the meeting without missing a beat.

"Day by day, society refuses to get better. Jobs are being lost, wage cuts are on the rise, and people are being evicted from their homes. The governor has not done anything to help this. I wrote a letter asking for something to be done to help the lower class. And all I was told was..." He pulled out a slip of paper from the pile in front of him, "'This is a matter of encumbrance that cannot be situated.' So who is going to help these people? Who will fight for them?

"Meanwhile, the governors and officals raise taxes, rolling in their wealth. They sport around their fancy cars and designer suits. It is not fair, it is not right! Something must be done! We need to cut the fat ones down to size!"

Eponine gasped. Those words were so familiar and the wave of memories hit her like a brick. She remembered those same words being spoken by Enjolras the day of a protest in the public square. Then it made sense to her, Enjolras was planning to protest the government just as he did in 1832. And he would fight just as he did in 1832. And he would die just as he did in 1832.

"No!" she cried. She started breathing heavily and gasping for each breath. Grantaire arose from his slumber to a state of soberness. He stared at the girl who was racking with each breath.

All eyes looked at her and Enjolras stopped speaking. "Eponine?"

"You're planning to fight?" she asked trembling.

His brow furrowed. "Yes, if we must. If that is what it takes to be heard, we must."

Eponine let out a cry as she hyperventilated. "No, no no no!" Eponine wrapped her arms around herself and shut her eyes, rocking herself back and forth.

Enjolras looked around the room as his friends who were just as confused as he was.

"Told ya this was no place for women," Courfeyrac cracked which earned him a smack across the head by Bahorel.

Enjolras gently walked over to her and kneeled in front of her chair. "Hey, hey, look at me. What's wrong?"

She peeked open her eyes and a loose tear rolled down her cheek. "You can't."

He rubbed circles on her knee. "Why not?"

"You're going to die," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Enjolras froze. He took a few shallow breaths before he gathered something to say. "Eponine, no one is going to die. But something needs to be done to help these people. I can't stand by and watch."

"I know that. But, I also know that the barricades...we all die. We don't win."

He sighed. "No one is going to build any barricade and no one is going to die. We're going to peacefully protest and make them listen to us. We _will_ get the people to rise, we _will_ rally them, and we _will_ be heard." He watched as Eponine's face softened with each word he spoke. "No one is going to die," he said again, firmly.

"Do you promise?" she said in a cracked voice.

"I promise," he said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze just as he had done earlier in the car. Enjolras stood to his feet. "Come on, why don't you go take a walk?"

"I'll take her." Grantaire suggested. "I could use one myself. Finish the meeting without us."

Enjolras nodded. "Thank you 'Taire. Is that okay with you Eponine?"

She nodded weakly and stood to her feet as well. Grantaire rose smoothly for someone who was passed out not too long ago. He guided Eponine out of the room. Gavroche stood to his feet and scurried after them as well.

Enjolras once again took his place in the front of the room.

"What was all that about?" Combeferre asked.

"She thinks we're all going to die."

Some of the boys laughed but Enjolras stood resolute. "Nonsense, how can a protest kill us?" Courfeyrac laughed.

"She seemed pretty certain. I just don't know, I mean, she says she's from the past and if the same thing happened back then, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"Enjolras, listen, she is crazy. She is not really from the past, she hasn't seen any barricades. She is probably suffering from some mental illness," Bossuet chided.

"But you can't explain the fact that she knew who we were," Combeferre pointed out.

"Plus, she didn't know how a car worked," Enjolras added.

"Like Bossuet said, maybe she is crazy. A mental illness would explain all of that," Feuilly reasoned.

"All that aside, 'Jolras. The question is, are we still going to revolt?" Joly asked as the room fell quiet.

Enjolras took a breath and looked to his friends. All trusting faces were willing to follow him wherever he led them. "The time is near. Something must be done before things get worse and innocent lives are taken by the government's poor decsions. This is a time for bravery. This is a time for courage. And this _is_ a time for revolution!"

...

"See, some fresh air does both of us some good." Grantaire smiled as he clasped his arm around Eponine's shoulder. She looked up to him and gave him a half smile. "See, you're almost happy again!" He hugged her tighter.

"Ow," she whispered as her smile fell from her face.

Grantaire released her right away. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, you just pulled my shoulder the wrong way," she said, smiling again.

Gavroche followed behind both of them as neither of them seemed to be bothered by it. "Where are you both going?"

Grantaire looked down at the little urchin. "Anywhere the wind takes us!" he mused.

Eponine laughed. "You sound like Jehan."

He face cracked into another wide smile. "Does that amuse you, dear _Mademoiselle_?" Eponine nodded trying to surpress her smile. "The wind doth take us far across the earth. The sun shines on our travels!" He skipped ahead of her and threw his arms out in mock gestures. "Take us oh wind where ever thy pleases!"

Eponine laughed loudly in a pure laugh that sounded like a song. "Oh great wind!" she joined in. She ran up to join him and threw her good arm into the air. They both laughed as they skipped around on the sidewalk.

Gavroche just stared at them like they had lost their minds. Suddenly, Eponine and Grantaire exchanged a look at each other and stared at Gavroche. He folded his arms with a pout on his face.

The two elder ones simultaneously grabbed each of Gavroche's arms and held them up in the air. "Oh the wind!" "Great great wind!" they shouted.

Gavroche's face tried to smile, but his pride wanted him to stay silent. Grantaire reached around and tickled his stomach. Gavroche couldn't help but laugh which made Eponine laugh louder.

It was quite a sight to see the three of them laughing hysterically on the sidewalk. They skipped and laughed holding hands until suddenly, Eponine stopped short. She stopped laughing immediatly at the presense in front of her.

"Marius." She let go of Gavroche's hand.

"Eponine," Marius stated. "It's good to see you."

She didn't respond. Grantaire stopped laughing and stood by watching the awkward exchange in front of him. "Hey Marius!" he said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Hi Grantaire, Gavroche. What are you guys doing here?"

"Just taking a walk with the wind," he said with a smirk, and noticed as Eponine smiled at him.

Marius stood by, not really getting it. "Well, I'm late for the meeting. I was with - " He cut himself off. "I was out and lost track of time."

"Very well, we do not wish to postpone you any longer," Eponine said in a dry voice.

Marius took some steps passed them. "Thank you." He walked another step and stopped. He turned around curtly. "By the way, Eponine, I'm sorry." Her eyes widened. "I was rude to you the other day, and I'm sorry. That was no way to treat a good friend. I hope you can forgive me."

Eponine gave him a smile. She rolled the word, _friend, _around in her head. That was all she was ever going to be to him. She could see it in his eyes. "And I, as well, overreacted. I'm sorry too."

Marius smiled at her. She looked at his adorable face, it was the smile she always loved and this smile was even better because it was a smile for her. But this time, her heart did not stir, her pulse did not race, and her stomach did not churn. She felt...normal. It was a strange feeling. Marius then left and she did not feel the emptiness that normally ocurrs when he leaves.

She looked at Grantaire and smiled at Gavroche. She felt happy.

...

_The shots rang out above him. The clouds darkened and the only light was from the fire of the guns. _

_The earth would not hold still beneath his feet, the floors crumbled under him. _

_The faces of his friends surrounded him, fighting for what he believed in. And in the distance, he could see it coming. _

"_Cannons!" a voice boomed followed by the ground reverberating. The wood from the barricade splintered around him, one pieced sliced through his arm. _

_His arm felt extremely heavy all of a sudden. His breathing increased as he tried to keep up with his friends. The beads of sweat rolled down his face. _

_He ran away from the cannons as another boom vibrated the ground. He fell to his face as his feet became tangled under himself. He looked back to his feet and only saw the solid, glazed over eyes of Joly staring back at him. He scrambled to his friend's side, craddling his head. _

_The blood stained his trousers and his hands. He stared into the eyes that looked straight through him. "Joly!" he breathed. "Joly, we've got to keep moving. They're gaining on us. The barricade has fallen. Joly, get up!"_

_But his friend would not stir. He shook him harder. He scrambled to his feet, and everywhere around him his friend's bodies lay. They were all dead. _

"_You're going to die."_

"_You're going to die."_

"_You're going to die."_

_The voice repeated itself over and over. Finally he found the source where the voice came from. It was Eponine who said it. Her body lay in a hallway next to Gavroche's. He came closer to her. Her eyes stared through him but her mouth said once more, "You're going to die."_

_Her eyes shot to his and her hands reached for his face. _

Enjolras' eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. The sheets on the couch were stained with pools of sweat from his bare back. He breathed heavily until he finally evened his breath out.

He desperatly hoped he hadn't been screaming, but he didn't hear Eponine stir in his room. He decided to get up, get a glass of water and cool down.

Enjolras crossed the room to the kitchen. He passed by the mirror on the wall and caught a flash of red in the dark reflection. He paused and backed up to the mirror. For a split moment he saw the red jacket with the cockade fastened to it. He jumped back at the reflection. He wiped his eyes and them only saw his bare chest and pajama bottoms reflecting back at him.

He wiped his face with his hand again and moaned. He was just dreaming. There were no barricades, no one died, and there was no red jacket.

No one was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope it wasn't too rushed but I felt bad not having a chapter up sooner! Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	14. I Guess It Wasn't My Time

**A/N: So, turns out I have my most inspiration when I have a four page and a seven page paper to write. So instead of doing was I should have been doing, I wrote before I lost my idea. And thus, a 4,500 word chapter. Oops...And I even cut it short... This chapter was just so much fun to write, really hope you like it too!**

**Just a side note, if you want to go reread the very end of Chapter 2, to refresh your memory, I play a little with the details from that chapter. Just so you won't be confused.**

**Warning: Gets a little T Rated come the end of the chapter. Nothing really bad though. Just ****alcohol and slight sexual content.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 14 - I Guess it Wasn't My Time

Sometimes we're afraid to let others in. For the times we finally do, something always happens that makes us wish we didn't. But other times, when we find the courage to let people in, they never give us the time to do so.

...

8:38 am

Enjolras paced around the kitchen floor, wearing a hole in it. He wasn't able to sleep a wink since his nightmare. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the images flash through his mind again. The images scared him, although he knew they weren't real. But something about them seemed so...familiar. They didn't just feel like images this time, they felt almost tangible. Like at any moment he'd open his eyes and be living that dream.

A loud obnoxious ring disturbed his thoughts and he scrambled to his phone before it awoke Eponine. She wasn't a morning person and he learned that the hard way.

"Hello?" Enjolras asked as he answered a call from Jehan.

"Enjolras? Hi. Sorry to bother you this morning. But I uh...just really needed to talk to you," Jehan said breathlessly. Enjolras could hear his heavy breaths over the phone.

"What about?" Enjolras asked as he began pacing the floor.

"Well...last night...I could barely sleep after I had a nightmare - I know, it sounds stupid - I'm not twelve - "

"No, don't worry. It's funny cause I had one too."

"Huh...Maybe it was a full moon...but anyway, in my dream...you died."

Enjolras stayed silent.

"Hello?" Jehan asked thinking the line fell dead.

"How?" Enjolras finally asked.

"You were fighting, we all were. There were piles of furniture...everywhere. Then...I saw you surrounded by gunmen. They raised their guns and you raised a flag. Then they shot you dead. I'm sorry to be telling you all this - but - "

"No, don't worry."

"I don't want to scare you, I know its just a dream. But I just needed to call you. It felt so real..."

"Jehan, please...I'm alright. It was just a dream." Enjolras phone buzzed in his ear. He looked down at the notification. "Jehan, I'll call you back. I just got an email from my professor. Alright? Don't worry..."

Enjolras hung up the phone and opened up the email. It read:

_Hello Class, _

_Because I needed to cancel class last week, due to my health, I have decided to hold a make-up class tonight at 6:30. The class will still be our allotted time, so we will finish by 9:30. I understand not all will be able to attend on such short notice, but for those who are able to come, I will have a visiting Congressman who is a good friend of mine. He will give a short lecture and answer any of your questions. This will also provide a wonderful network opportunity. _

_Extra credit will also be given. Hope you can come tonight. _

_Professor Williams  
><em>_Political Science  
><em>_Head of Department of Government__  
><em>

Enjolras was visibly excited. Being able to speak with a Member of Congress might mean he could get his ideas heard. This would mean he might be able to take the next step in his plans for Les Amis. He needed to go to class tonight.

Enjolras looked up and remembered Eponine. What was he going to do? She couldn't stay here for that long without him. Especially not at night. She doesn't understand half of the items in his flat, she might try to work the stove and burn the place down trying to make dinner. She might leave the water running, slip and fall. She might answer the door and it would be her father. She might leave the flat and run into her father. It was just a bad idea to leave her alone at night. He rattled his brain for a solution.

Quickly he pulled out his phone and texted everyone he thought could watch Eponine for the night. He texted only the responsible of his friends. He asked if anyone was available to come to his flat or have her go with them. Within minutes he received replies.

Joly: _Sorry Enj, I've got a date with Musichetta.  
><em>Combeferre: _Wish I could but I've got to study for my exams tomorrow.  
><em>Courfeyrac: _No can do. Parents are visiting.  
><em>Jehan: _Sorry, I've got class tonight.  
><em>Feuilly: _Not tonight. Maybe another time though.  
><em>Bahorel: _Got plans already. Sry I can't._

Enjolras groaned. He had no idea what he was going to do.

...

5:36 pm

_Knock...knock...knock..._

Enjolras opened the door to his flat to see a bubbly Grantaire in front of him. Enjolras just sighed and turned around. Grantaire followed him into his flat and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Enj!" he greeted. "Remember that time I lent you twenty Euros."

"No," he snapped as he fell into the kitchen chair at the table. He rested his head in his hands.

"Well. I do. And I was wondering if maybe...you could pay me back."

"Nice try dumb ass, not gonna work."

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Grantaire retorted as he plopped down across from him at the table.

Enjolras groaned and wiped his face with his hands. "I've got to go to class tonight but I don't have anyone to watch Eponine. And I've got to leave in fifteen minutes." His head fell to the table with a thud.

"That's all? I'll babysit her!" Grantaire cheered.

Enjolras' head snapped up. "Oh no, not you. I need someone who is more mature than Eponine is."

"You've got no faith in me!" Grantaire stood to his feet and pulled Enjolras up by the arm. "Come on, go get your things and go, I'll watch her. I promise, we'll have a fun night - "

Enjolras looked at him skeptically, contemplating the offer. "No alcohol. No drugs. No cigarettes. No cooking. No stove. No leaving the flat. No answering the door or the phone. No - "

"Jesus, is there anything we _can _do?"

"She loves movies. Just watch a movie. You can eat the loaf of bread here. I have some cheese and butter you can put on it." He said as he moved around the kitchen pulling out the various items. "Maybe melt the cheese on the bread in the toaster. And water! Water is here."

"Enjolras, you doubt my abilities. She's not six."

"I know, I know." He paced around the kitchen picking up his keys and his jacket. "She's in the shower now. She might need help blowdrying her hair. Last time she did it by herself, I had to untangle her out of the cord."

"Alright got it. We'll just have a nice, quiet, peaceful night...Go!"

"Okay. Great! Thank you Grantaire. Thank you so much. I'll be home at 10, 10:30 the latest." Enjolras began backing toward the door as he spoke. "There is some non-fat ice cream in the freezer, she can have that after dinner. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. Oh and her eczema cream goes on - "

"Enjolras, relax. We'll be fine."

He took a deep breath in the doorway. "Okay, thank you."

"Wait, one thing." Grantaire smirked. "What's her bedtime?" Enjolras scowled and slammed the door as Grantaire laughed.

Grantaire looked around the now empty flat, he heard the water in the bathroom shut off. He walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a beer in the fridge. Like he was going to follow Enjolras' rules. That would mean a night of no fun and by God, he was going to make sure he had some fun tonight. He leaned against the counter, listening to the loud ticking of the clock in the silence.

Finally the bathroom door opened. "Enjolras?"

"Nope, just me tonight. Enj left for class." Grantaire said as he sipped his beer.

Eponine emerged from around the wall, hair still soaking wet. She had on large baggy jeans and a box t-shirt. "Yes, he mentioned that to me earlier."

"God, 'Ponine. Do you always dress like a boy? Like I get it, you don't have many clothes. But please, at least make them feminine looking. Like even at the barricades, you dressed like a man. Those trousers looked awful on you. Like, get a belt. I just don't understand what's so wrong with dressing like a _girl_."

Eponine froze in her place. "What did you just say?"

"What's so wrong with dressing like a girl?" Grantaire moved to walk past her to the living room.

"No, before that."

"Oh, at the barricades, you dressed like a man then too."

Eponine's eyes grew wide as she heard what she thought she heard. "You remember the barricades?"

Grantaire plopped himself on the couch and belched. "Course I do. I've remembered everything since Enjolras told me your name the day we found you."

"And you're only just now telling me this?" Eponine sat on the couch next to him, eyes wide.

"Guess so. I know you're really from 1832."

Eponine's mouth fell open. "What is wrong with you! I have been trying to make people believe me while all this time you could have helped me convince them!"

"Ep, no one would believe me either. I'm just a drunk."

Eponine looked to the floor. "No, you're not. I know you are not."

"Please, don't give me that speech again. Look, let's just have some fun tonight."

Eponine sighed. "Alright...want to watch a movie? The television is amazing! The pictures actually move!"

Grantaire laughed. "I know, I have one. But I was thinking...something more fun than a movie..."

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Well, first thing." His hand moved over to her and stroked her wet locks, "Let's dry your hair, and then we gotta figure something out about those clothes. Got a dress?"

Eponine stood from the couch and headed to the bathroom. "No." Grantaire followed her.

She stood in front of the sink while Grantaire pulled out the hairdryer. He plugged it in and dried her hair. He wrapped the ends of her hair around the brush and blow dried them. When he let the pieces go, they fell in loose waves.

"Perfect," he announced when he was finished.

She marveled at the soft ringlets of her hair. "How did you do that?"

"My sister used to do that to her hair. I always use to watch. Now, come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To have some fun!" He stared at the two of them in the mirror. "But one thing." He moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around the strap of her arm sling. He lifted it over her head and slid her arm out. "We gotta take this off."

"But, my shoulder..."

"It'll be fine for one night." He gave her a warm smile which she returned full of trust.

...

6:21pm

Eponine sat in the passenger seat of Grantaire's car. He drove wildly compared to the way Enjolras did. Eponine thought she might be sick if the car didn't stop soon.

Finally, Grantaire pulled into a place with many other cars. Eponine followed him out of the car and into a giant building. She has no idea buildings could ever be this big. There was a large word written on the front of building that she didn't know.

"Le Bon Marché!" Grantaire announced. "The best department store in Paris!" Eponine took in the wonder of the place. "This store is great, follow me!" Eponine trailed behind him gawking at all of the clothes and shoes, and all the people. He walked over to the rattling stairs and went to step on.

"Oh no, I am not going on those! The stairs are moving!" Eponine exclaimed.

Granatire grabbed her hand and pulled her to them. She stood her ground. "Come on, you're being a scaredy-cat! The escalators won't hurt you!" Granatire pulled her hard enough for her to fall on the escalator. The stairs took form and moved her upward. "See, is this so bad?" She was gripping Grantaire's hand in a death grip. "Jesus woman, my hand's going to fall off."

She let go a little bit. "Sorry...Grantaire?"

"Hmm?"

"How do they make the stairs move?"

The escalator dropped them off on the next floor and Grantaire helped her off of it. "Umm, bunch of cables and electricity I guess." His eyes darted around and he pulled her into racks of clothing. "Ahh here we are! Go and pick out somthing you like."

Eponine was surrounded by many different and colorful dresses. She had never seen so many clothes all at once. Her hands brushed over the fabric, admiring every detail and every stitch.

"Like this one?" Grantaire held up a dress on a hanger for her to see.

"It's splendid!"

Granatire shook his head. "Nah, how about this one?" Eponine gawked at it in wonder. She nodded speechless. "What about this one?"

"Oui, yes!"

"You like everything, don't you?"

"They are all so marvelous, I've never had a dress so magnificent before."

Grantaire thumbed through the rack and picked out another one. "This one's perfect." He threw it into her hands. "Put it on. I think it will fit."

She stared in shock. "Here? Grantaire, I couldn't..."

"No, you silly girl. In the fitting room!" He led her through the rack and dropped her off by an entrance to another room. "Go in there, pick a room, lock the door, put it on and come out here and show me."

She nodded and walked hesitantly into the room. A woman across the way stared in bewilderment of the two. Grantaire chuckled nervously. "She's from South Africa. Never been in a dressing room before." The woman mouthed an "Oh," and carried on her way.

Grantaire left while he waited and picked out a pair of heels for her. He returned right as she came out. His mouth fell open as she stood in the doorway with a shy smile on her face. "'Ponine..." She stood in a sleek black dress that hung thigh length. The dress was fitted to show off her chest and rear. The hem on the top and the hem on the bottom of the dress were wrapped in a silk red material, with red spaghetti straps to accompany them. Her hair fell delicately around her shouders and framed her face. Her shoulder sported the not-too-old black stitches which her hair partly covered. If anything, the stitches added to her overall sexy and tough appearance. "Here." He handed her a pair of black suade ankle boots.

Eponine sat in a chair and Grantaire helped her put them on. She stood to her feet and wobbled. Grantaire caught her before she fell. "Don't worry, you're a girl, you'll figure them out."

Eponine retrieved her clothes from the dressing room and Grantaire led her to the registers. He paid for her dress and shoes, took off the tags, and led her to another area of the store.

Still wearing the dress and shoes, Eponine was able to figure out how to walk in them, albeit slowly, and they made their way to a kiosk.

Grantaire sat her in a chair and called a woman over to them. "She needs her make-up done." He told her. The woman got to work on Eponine as Grantaire watched from the side.

Eponine sat surprisingly patient and let the woman touch her face with all sorts of strange things. The application process felt weird to her, but she trusted Grantaire, and so, went along with it.

In some time, the women stepped back an announced she was done. She put some make-up in a bag and told Grantaire to pay for it in the front of the store. She handed Eponine a mirror and she held it up to her face.

She gasped. Her hand stroked her cheek. "Is that really me?" Her eyes were darkened in a smokey eye and black mascara. The ends of her eyes has wisps of eyeliner that accentuated their wideness. Her skin was smoothed out in a pale powder. Her olive skintone complimented the cherry-red lips.

She stood to her feet and looked at Grantaire. His mouth fell open again. "Damn...'Ponine, you're hot."

She giggled nervously, "You really think so?"

"Honey, your boyfriend is gonna be the envy of every guy with you draped on his arm." The women said from behind the counter.

"Oh, he's not - "

Grantaire clasped her hand and cut her off. "Thank you very much. We appreciate it."

The women just smiled and Grantaire led Eponine away. "Alright, now ready to go have some _real_ fun?"

...

7:56 pm

Grantaire parked outside a very different looking building than the one they were just at. The sky had darkened fully now and the clouds gave off a glow from the moonlight. The building was brick with classy blue lighted windows and a black awning.

Before they got out of the car, Grantaire slipped out of his leather jacket and into the blazer he always kept in the back seat. Loud pumping music was heard from outside the doors as Grantaire led Eponine in.

Eponine looked a little nervous but her nerves slipped away and back into her wonderment as she entered the place. The room was packed with buzzing people. Many of the girls were dressed in barely any clothing as they danced rambunctiously in the center of the dance floor with other men.

Eponine followed behind Grantaire and he led her to the bar. He pulled a chair out for her and she hopped up. She stared at the beautiful decor and the crystal bottles of alcohol behind. The entire room was darkened but filled with a blue haze that was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"What do you want to drink?" Grantaire asked as he took the seat next to her.

"No, I'm fine. Enjolras told me not to drink liquor. He said my stomach might not be able to handle it." She practically needed to shout at him over the thumping music.

"Oh, one drink won't make a difference." He signaled the bartender who walked over to the pair. "I'll have a Scotch, and a...um...Grey Goose Martini for her." The bartender left and came back with their drinks in a few minutes time.

Eponine stared at the clear liquid in the V-shaped glass. "How beautiful," she said admiring the twisted long stem of the glass.

Grantaire began to down his drink. "Go on, take a sip."

She hesitantly put the drink to her lips. Upon the mere touch of the liquid, her face contorted in disgust. "Yuck."

He chuckled at her. "No, it's good."

"It tastes putrid."

"Well, now you have to finish it since I ordered it for you."

She gave a small expression of worry but she was too naive and she trusted Grantaire too much. She took another long sip. She swallowed it hard as Granatire laughed loudly. Eponine felt the liquid slide down her throat, it didn't seem all that bad the second time around. She took another sip.

With nothing in her stomach to contain the alcohol, she suddenly felt a lightness in her head. Within minutes, she was laughing at everything Grantaire said. Her worries fell to the back of her mind and her head felt free of all troubles and cares.

...

8:35 pm

"Why do we always have to come to this place? I hate it here," the friend sneered.

"Because this place makes for an easy catch. These girls are always drunk out of their minds and are willing to do anything we say," the tall one answered.

The three friends sat in the corner booth under the blue lights. The haze casted dark shadows upon their faces. The night was still young as the tall dark figure scouted out the room. His eyes fell to someone far off sitting at the bar. He loved the way her head fell back as she laughed, her neck was so inviting. Her hair flowed endlessly down her back and he wanted to wrap his fingers in it. There was something about this girl that reminded him of someone from his past. And he knew, she was the one tonight.

"Excuse me boys, but it's time to reel in my catch." He stood up from the table recieving smirks from the other men. He swiped the single rose out of the tiny vase at the center of the table and tucked it through the button hole on his lapel.

He sauntered across the dance floor, stealthily picking up a fedora from another man's head and placing it on his own. The man didn't seem to notice.

...

9:03 pm

Grantaire was currently flirting with a group of girls sitting next to him. Eponine continued to sip her drink, listening intently to the words Grantaire used to speak to them. She laughed when Grantaire would crack a joke and she suddenly found most things entertaining.

A figure took a seat next to her and she looked over to him but quickly looked away when she realized he was already looking at her. She tried to surpress a chuckle.

"Hello there," he said as smooth as the liquid in her drink.

Eponine looked at him to make sure he was talking to her. "Hi." She took another sip of her drink to realize it was empty.

He didn't miss this. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Eponine shook her head in a noticable gesture. "That's alright. I should not have another."

"Let me get you another. It's no trouble at all." He turned his attention to the bar tender. "Excuse me! Can I get a Eaux de vie and...another of whatever she had?" The bartender nodded and left.

"I think my friend said it was and Goose Martini? Strange, I did not know birds liked liquor."

The man audibly laughed a silky laugh. "You mean a Grey Goose Martini?" She nodded. "You know that is straight alcohol, right?" She shook her head. "How many have you had?"

"Just one."

The bartender placed her drink in front of her and she gulped another sip of it leaving fresh lip stick marks on the glass. "You like it then?" the man asked slyly.

"It tastes disgusting."

He laughed at her. "Well, slow down. It's going to go straight to your head." He guided her hand with the drink down from her mouth.

"And what are you drinking?"

"Want to try it?" He held the glass up to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite." She hesitantly took a sip of his drink as he smiled at her. His smile was so warm and inviting, she culdn't help but feel captivated by it.

Her face twisted at the strange new taste. "Oooo..ummm..."

"Good, right?" She nodded anyway.

He stared into her eyes as she now had the courage to look back at him. She didn't feel any threat in his smile, he seemed so pure and genuine. She felt almost safe with him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he would look after her.

He looked around the room and watched the people dancing provocativly on the floor. "Wanna dance?" Eponine grimaced thinking it may not be such a good idea. "C'mon, it'll be fun." He stroked her bare arm with his long fingers. He traced her arm until he found her fingers and laced his with hers. She giggled at the touch.

He smiled to her and pulled her up off the chair. She tapped Grantaire on the back. "...'Taire...I'm going dancing," she slurred.

He lifted his head to see her and her hands laced with another man. "Don't have too much fun." She laughed at him and he resumed his converstaion with the other girls.

...

9:22 pm

He led her through the dance floor in sweeping movements. Eponine stumbled on her feet a few times, but he was there to catch her.

The next time she stumbled as they reached the center of the dance floor, he swooped his arm around the small of her back and brought her right up against his chest. She laughed into him. He smiled teasingly down at her.

Eponine tossed her head back as she laughed and he took in her scent. She smelled ravishing and his nose filled with lust.

He swayed her around and spun her under his arm a few times. The world was swirling in her brain but she laughed at the feeling. He slowed her down and rocked her against his chest.

"So, you live around here?" he asked her in a low voice.

Her eyes stayed close as she rested against him. "Mmhmm..."

"Me too. I live in an apartment complex not to far from here."

Her head lifted up off of him suddenly. "Really? I do too! Where is yours? What if we lived in the same one?"

"Where is yours?" he cooly questioned the tipsy girl in his arms.

"On the Rue Coriolis."

"Is that so?" He quickly spun her around, making her forget what she was talking about. She laughed again as she fell back into his arms.

Eponine nuzzled herself onto him again as he gently rocked her. Her eyes watched all the other women on the dance floor. On women clawed at her man's shirt, stroking her fingers along his chest. One couple grinded their hips against each other in beat to the music. One women kissed and sucked on her man's neck. Eponine could all but wonder if this was how she was suppossed to act. Everyone else was doing it.

She moved her hands to the man's chest. His arms still wrapped around the small of her back, securing her to him. Eponine fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, copying another girl; he watched her with amusement. He matched her actions by dipping his hands lower and stroking her rear.

Eponine gasped and he quickly removed one of his hands. "Oh? What's wrong?" She just smiled again with her eyes half closed. He moved his hand and graced her collarbone, gliding it across her chest.

He swopped down and kissed her lips as he dipped his fingers into the top of her dress. Eponine pulled herself away, "Sto...p..." she moaned.

He caught her wrist and she couldn't go anywhere. Her muscles were putty in his hands. "But, you started it," he teased. He pulled her back into him and she giggled as she saw his smirk.

Eponine lifted her eyes to meet his. Her smile was still prevelent on her lips. His eyes were so inviting. They were a steal gray with a ring of gold around them. Through her drunken haze, she took in the cold, wanting, familiar eyes. Her mind sobered as she had a moment of clarity. Her smile fell from her face. She pulled back against him. "Montparnasse..."

He chuckled as his grip tightened around her. "Oh my dear Eponine, I was waiting for you to notice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh gosh, didn't see that one coming. I swear it wasn't originally Montparnasse, but just the sheer coincidence was too good to pass up! So a lot happened in the chapter...pretty awesome stuff, right? And Grantaire knew? Like what? ...Dude Enjolras is going to be pissed...**

**Anyway, thank you again for taking the time to read, and before I forget to ask again, do you like my cover art? I tried...lol!**


	15. Timing is Everything ::

**A/N: So, I literally can't believe it! Over a 100 reviews! Ya'll make me soo happy! I really truly honestly mean that.**

**I can't even begin to tell you, but the other day, we had to read part of our screenplays in class. I had all this hope for mine, loved the story and the writing. Then for a whole half hour, my teacher ripped apart my screenplay in front of the class. It seemed like I couldn't do anything right, she made me feel awful about my writing. She nit-picked everything and all I could do was sit there and take it. I would've walked out but my broken foot makes storming out hard to do.**

**So seriously, knowing that there are people out there who love my writing really makes me feel better. So thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 15 - Timing is Everything

Things will never go right for us no matter how hard we try. Even when we've meticulously planned out every second and even when we've made adjustments for disparities, time never goes according to plan.

Eponine stared into the suddenly cruel eyes of Montparnasse. His wicked smile was the only clear picture she could make out. He pulled her back into him, the weight of her head falling against him like lead.

She could hear the blood pumping through her head as her world was spinning. Nothing seemed to stay still and her thoughts were only pieces of jargon swirling through her brain. The only clear thing she could wrap her brain around was the fact that she needed to get away.

Montparnasse rocked her against him as she mumbled and struggled in his grasp. "It's alright, 'Ponine," he whispered mechanically in her ear. He held her hands with his and kept them close between their bodies. After a few seconds on thrashing, her arms would become jelly and her muscles would give into him.

But her brain was quicker than her body. She saw the closeness of their hands to her face. Eponine dropped her head slightly lower. She was breathing hard against their hands and for a split second she though he would notice and realize her intensions. But he did nothing; only swayed her around as she stumbled over her own feet keeping up with him.

In a swift movement, Eponine wrapped her teeth around Montparnasse's finger and bit him. Just as she had expected, he released her violently. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as he coddled his finger.

Eponine staggered for a few moments, but as his eyes met hers, she ran for it. She ducked between the people as Montparnasse was right behind her. She could see Grantaire's curly black hair at the bar.

She pushed her legs to work accordingly, but the heels slowed her down. She fell into a person and without looking them in the eye, pushed herself off them and ran to Grantaire.

Eponine practically fell on top of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "'Parnasse...'Parnasse," was all she could say as she heaved.

"Eponine, calm down." Grantaire gave the girls he was with a look, telling them this would only take a minute. They pouted but turned their attention to each other.

Suddenly Grantaire lifted his head and saw the raging eyes of the man she was just with. When the man met his gaze, his eyes turned soft at the sight of Eponine in Grantaire's arms. "Oh, you found her," he said as he reached for Eponine's arm.

She gasped and pulled her arm away, holding onto Grantaire tighter. Grantaire gave him a skeptical look, not understanding the situation just yet.

"We got separated on the dance floor," he continued, "She must've gotten lost and ran back to you."

Grantaire nodded as the man held his hand out for Eponine to take. Grantaire peeled Eponine off of him, "Ep, go on, it's okay...you're safe...no worries," he tried to coax her with soft words. She let go of him reluctantly revealing her tear-stained cheek but kept hold of his hands.

"I can't..." she breathed. "No -" She took a deep breath. "'Parnasse..."

Grantaire shook his head. "Eponine, what are you talking about?"

Montparnasse stood awkwardly in front of them thankful that Eponine's friend didn't know who he was. He quickly thought of something. "You know. I think she's had too much to drink. Maybe I should take her home."

Grantaire eyed the man as he spoke. Eponine heard this and began to hyperventilate again. "No," she cried.

Both of the men's attention was turned to her. Grantaire spoke first, "I don't think that's a bad idea, actually."

Montparnasse moved closer to her. He chuckled slightly, "Doesn't look like she has a high tolerance."

Eponine took a step back as he approached and stood behind Grantaire. Grantaire watched her movements. "Ya know, I think _I_ will take her home. I _am _her friend."

"Oh, but you're enjoying the evening too much. It would be no problem if I took her."

Grantaire face turned to stone. "Thank you for taking care of her, but I can take it from here."

Montparnasse's content façade transformed into fury. "I'll take her!" he snapped.

Eponine winced at his voice and Grantaire stood from the chair to meet him eye level. At his rage, it finally hit him, 'Parnasse as in Montparnasse as in Patron-Minette as in that was who Eponine mentioned when she was brought back to them unconscious as in this was who ripped her stitches and pulled her arm out of her socket.

"Montparnasse," Grantaire stated with new realization.

Montparnasse eased back and stiffened as Grantaire recognized him. "Let's just do this easily, shall we? You hand her over and I'll take her home. No harm done."

Grantaire backed up and Eponine took a step from behind him as well. "I don't think so." Montparnasse closed the distance. "Just leave us alone," Grantaire said, rising to his feet and standing his ground.

Eponine still held tightly onto Grantaire hand which was currently situated behind his back. Montparnasse edged closer, "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Maybe it was Grantaire's quick thinking or maybe it was the alcohol that clouded his correct thoughts, but in that moment Grantaire pulled his right arm back and punched Montparnasse in the face.

Montparnasse hissed as he grabbed his nose. Grantaire grabbed Eponine by her arm and pulled her along dashing out of the club.

Montparnasse thought about chasing after them but he held too much class to engage in a game of cat and mouse. Besides, he already had what he needed, he knew the street where she lived and Gavroche could surely locate the flat number for him. This was nowhere near over.

...

Grantaire had thrown himself and Eponine into his car and was currently speeding down the roads. He was scared out of his mind, one of Montparnasse and two that he might not beat Enjolras home.

He sighed. The dashboard said it was only 10:07 and Enjolras said 10:30, right? Grantaire glanced over at Eponine who sat in a heap next to him. Her hair fell all over her face and her lips parted slightly. "Ep?"

She didn't answer, so he shook her gently. "Mmm?" she finally mumbled.

"Ep? You okay? C'mon, you're alright."

She swallowed before asking. "Are we going home now?"

"Yes, we are. But Ep? You gotta promise, not a word about this to Enjolras, alright? He can't know."

"Hmm, we will tell him?"

"No, we _won't_ tell him. Alright, if he asked what we did, you say we watched a movie. Okay?"

"We saw a movie," she murmured in her drunken haze.

"Right, we saw a movie." He glanced at her quickly between trying to look at her and the road. She looked so dreadful. "C'mon, cheer up, Ep. Smile. Can you smile for me?"

She lazily moved her head to face him. Her lips barely moved out of their parted state.

Grantaire tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. "Wanna hear a joke?" She didn't answer. "So, a horse walks into a bar and the bartender says, 'Why the long face?'" He tapped his fingers making a _da...da...dum _sound.

Eponine barely stirred, "A horse? In...a bar?" she slurred. Her vision blurred as she tried to make sense of what Grantaire was saying.

He frowned. An idea stuck him, he removed his one hand from the wheel and tickled Eponine's abdomen. A smile graced his lips when her laugh ripped through the silence of the car. Her body twisted underneath him but he kept tickling her. Finally when she was struggling for breath, he stopped.

She sighed catching her breath while the demons of the night were now just a distant memory in her brain.

...

"C'mon...C'mon..." Grantaire pulled her down the corridor of the apartment building while she struggled to keep up with him.

They finally reached Enjolras' door and Grantaire produced a key from his pocket. He fumbled with it trying to unlock the door, "Now when we get in, change your clothes and get right in bed, okay?" Eponine nodded as the door opened.

Grantaire burst through the door only to be met by the icy vexed stare of Enjolras.

"Enjolras!" Eponine shouted. She bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She breathed heavily on him taking in his scent. His arms wrapped naturally around her. "You smell like books," she giggled.

He moved her off of him and looked at her. She would not look him in the eye. Her eyelids were half closed and her head titled back like she could barely hold it up. The stench on her radiated through his nose. "Has she been _drinking_?" he asked in anger.

Grantaire shied away as he gently closed the door behind him. "A little..."

Enjolras' nostrils flared. The motion caught Eponine's attention and she chuckled. "I drank what the birds like."

Enjolras' eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the drunken girl in his arms. "What is she talking about?"

Grantaire looked at the floor and put a hand over his mouth to try and mumble his words. "She had a Grey Goose Martini."

Enjolras caught the words he said. His eyes grew wide. "Grantaire. That is pure alcohol! Are you mad! Are you an idiot?!"

He quickly moved Eponine to the side as she stumbled over herself. He approached Grantaire with heavy steps. "Grantaire! What were you thinking! What is she even wearing! How dare you!"

Grantaire flinched with each of his words. Eponine's smile fell from her face, suddenly her stomach could not hold the contents anymore, she bent over and puked on the carpet.

Both men turned to her and Enjolras rushed to her side. He helped her stand back up as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Stay here," he commanded Grantaire. "We're _not_ done."

As Enjolras led Eponine down the hallway, she tripped over her feet again and fell to the ground. Enjolras sighed and before helping her up, slipped off her shoes.

He brought her into his bedroom and sat her on the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up." He did not bother to turn on the light but walked to his dresser and pulled out an old oversized t-shirt which she had used to sleep in.

He gently helped her up from the bed and turned her around. He unzipped the back of her dress careful not to accidentally brush his hands against her. His face turned red; he didn't need to see it to feel the heat radiating off it. He softly grabbed the bottom hem of the dress and lifted it over her head as she giggled at his touch.

His cheeks burned as he stared at her in the dark. Her giggling didn't help his cheeks from turning scarlet. But through the darkness, he saw her standing in front of him in her bra and underwear. The shadows pooled in the valleys of her ribcage. She was much too skinny, but this did not detract from the beauty before him. He studied the dips of her curves, the way her undergarments hugged her body in all the right places. Her bony shoulders held her bra which lifted her chest perfectly.

She chuckled again and he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts. He grabbed the shirt from the bed, held her arms up over her head and slipped the shirt on her. Enjolras sat Eponine back on the bed. "Wait here."

He quickly left the room and returned moments later with a large glass bowl of warm water and a washcloth. He set the bowl on the nightstand. He rinsed the washcloth in the water and wrung it out. "Let's get this make-up off you." He gently started wiping her eyes which remained half closed as she stared past him.

"Why must we take it off?" she squeaked.

"Cause you don't need it." He wiped her cheek as his fingers traced her jawline. He felt a buzz of electricity as his skin made contact with hers.

"But...it makes me look pretty." Her head fell back slightly but Enjolras caught her with his other hand.

He sighed. He wanted to tell her how pretty she was without make-up but he decided to end this conversation. "Almost done." He wet the cloth again and wiped her eyes again rubbing softly to get off the stubborn make-up. When he finished, he placed his hand under her chin to tilt her head up. He inspected her face for any places he may have missed. But instead of studying for make-up all he could see where her half-closed sparking eyes. Her high cheek bones that held her dimples when she smiled. And her lips. His thumb brushed over her plump bottom lip. He wanted desperately to lean down and match his lips with hers.

He kept tracing her lips with his thumb but stopped as she chortled. Her eyes finally met his and her hands reached out for his face. He did not move as his brain told him to but he let her hands explore him. Eponine moved her fingers to his eyes, delicately feeling the lashes. In a symmetrical motion, she slid her hands from his eyes and traced his chiseled features with her nails. His skin burned at the touch. Her hand brushed his nose and she laughed. Her other hand found his lips and pressed against them rougher than he had with her. Her head fell back as she laughed again.

Enjolras finally took her wrists in his hands and moved her hands away from him. He placed them palms up on her lap. He reached over to the bedside table and took the eczema cream from it. He put a little on his hands and rubbed her forearms.

She shivered underneath him. "It's cold."

"Sorry," he said flatly. Once he finished, he reached around her and turned down the covers. "Time for bed." He helped her get underneath them and pulled them up to her neck. "You won't remember any of this in the morning and I can guarantee you won't feel well then either." He tucked her in and watched her eyes close. He stroked a lock of hair out of her face, keeping his fingers there a second longer than he should, "Goodnight Eponine." He thought about bending down to kiss her forehead, he really wanted to. But he reasoned with himself. Why make this weird? He's just a friend helping her out. Nothing more. And friends don't kiss friends on the forehead before bed.

He long fully looked at her as he picked the glass bowl of water and washcloth. He stepped towards the door. "Enjolras?" Her soft drowsy voice called to him.

He turned around to see her eyes barely open again. "Hmm?"

Her head tilted to the side slightly. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Enjolras froze. He wasn't expecting a question like that. It threw him off guard. How was he going to answer her? Should he tell her the truth? She wasn't going to remember anything tomorrow anyway, but why risk it? "Goodnight Eponine," he stated once more.

He stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him waiting for the light click of the latch. He sighed. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself.

Enjolras walked into the kitchen as Grantaire alerted himself to his presence. He watched Enjolras carefully as he walked past him to the sink. Enjolras began furiously scrubbing the bowl, keeping his eyes down. Grantaire stood there in the awkward silence for what felt like ages. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Are...Aren't you going to say something?"

Enjolras scrubbed the bowl harder. "Say something," he said in a low voice. He turned the water on, rinsing the bowl. "_Say something,_" he repeated. He shut the water off and slammed the bowl down in the porcelain sink shattering it and leaving tiny shards in his hands. Grantaire flinched at the noise. "SAY SOMETHING!"

Enjolras whipped around and stared at Grantaire with menacing eyes. "You're a stupid, _stupid, _idiot! How dare you, Grantaire! I trusted you!" Enjolras flailed his arms in the air with each sentence as the fury built inside of him. "You betrayed my trust. You were supposed to stay here and have a quiet night. And what did you do? You dressed her up like some whore! A bloody whore, for God's sake! And took her to get drunk! Anything could've happened; you could've gotten her seriously hurt!"

"But I wouldn't of let - "

"No! NO! Grantaire, that's not the point! The point is, I _specifically _told you, 'No Alcohol,' and the first thing you decide to do is get her drunk! You are a bloody idiot! People are out there who want her head on a bloody platter and you deliberately bring her into danger!"

Grantaire rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess this is a bad time to mention Montparnasse."

Enjolras' eyes visibly darkened and Grantaire could've sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears. Grantaire gulped as Enjolras lunged for him. His damp hands found Grantaire's throat and he backed him up until his back slammed into the wall. His fingers tightened in a vise grip. "_What?"_

Grantaire's hands gripped Enjolras' strong arm trying to make him loosen his hold on him. "Montparnasse was there," he choked. "But nothing happened...he just took her dancing. I swear I didn't know it was him...I'd..." he gasped, "I'd never seen the guy."

Enjolras lifted Grantaire slightly off the wall only to slam him back into it. "You bloody imbecile! Did she get hurt?"

"No," he wheezed. "She ran back to me when she realized it was him. We left. That was it." Enjolras tightened his grip on his throat. "...'Jolras..."

"I am going to murder you," he threatened in low voice through gritted teeth.

Grantaire stifled a chuckle. "Murder me?..._you're going to die._"

Enjolras' eyes widened, his hold loosened and the blood drained from his face. "What did you say?"

Grantaire squirmed in his grasp. "I said...'Murder me?...I'd like to see you try.'"

Enjolras forcefully let go of Grantaire and let him fall to the ground. "Leave," he commanded.

Grantaire scrambled to his feet like a released prey and made for the door. Enjolras did not bother to look at him. Grantaire gripped the doorknob. He paused before leaving. "I'm sorry, Enj." He watched Enjolras who still didn't look at him. "I'm sorry I screwed up." Grantaire slammed the door behind him.

Enjolras made his way to the couch and fell onto it. He groaned heavily and put his head in his hands. It was only then that he noticed the small trickle of blood that seeped down his hands.

...

It was noon the next day when Eponine finally awoke. Enjolras decided to skip class so he could stay with her. He didn't know why but being with her calmed him down, and he was still fuming by the morning.

He walked into the bedroom quietly, he didn't turn on the lights but the room was considerably lighter even with the shades pulled down. He placed the tray of food on the night table.

Enjolras shook Eponine slightly on the shoulder. Her head was buried beneath the pillows and her hair was sprawled out everywhere. "Eponine..." he whispered. She groaned loudly. "C'mon, wake up. I've got some breakfast for you."

Her vision started to put together images as she saw Enjolras peering down at her. She peeled herself from the bed and lazily turned over so she was sitting up. Her hair fell over her face and she put her head in her knees. "My head hurts..."

He chuckled slightly, "I bet. Here, I've got some food." He pushed her upright and placed the tray on her lap. "You gotta take this, okay?" He held up two little tablets and she stared at them curiously.

She groaned again and he helped her swallow them with some water. By the third try, after some choking, she finally got the pills down. She gulped the water afterwards.

Eponine patted the seat on the bed next to her. "Stay with me?"

He glanced around and realized he had nowhere better to be. So he obliged and walked around the bed next to her. He crawled up and sat upright with his legs stretched out in front of him. "I made some bouillon soup and some toast for you."

She began sipping the soup. "Looks like you burnt the toast," she laughed dryly.

"Nah, trust me. Burnt toast is good for hangovers."

"What's a hangover?"

He smiled, "It's why your head hurts right now."

"Oh." She cautiously ate a piece of the burnt toast. "Want some?"

"Yeah right." He joked, "Like I'd want to eat burnt toast."

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "But you're making me eat it." She pouted as she held up a piece of it in front of his face.

He grimaced and took a bite while she held it. He swallowed it hard. "Ick..."

She laughed at him. "It's horrid, but...I'm used to it." She took another bite of it and swallowed without flinching.

He frowned at her while the sympathy he felt for her returned.

"So, where is Grantaire? I would like to thank him for saving me last night."

Enjolras stiffened. "I don't want him to see you anymore. He got you into that mess last night."

"Oui, but he got me out of it too."

"Eponine," he warned. "That's not the point. He betrayed me and put you in danger."

"Don't be such a hardhead," she quipped. "I should like to see him to thank him."

Enjolras sat up straighter. "Well, I don't want to talk to him."

"No one says you must. Please, I just want to see him."

Enjolras stared into her pleading eyes. He couldn't help it, he was mush when she looked at him that way. He finally let out a long breath and gave in to her.


	16. And I Could've Been a Child

Worlds Away

Chapter 16 - And I Could've Been a Child

At some point in our lives we wonder what could've been. We graciously think back to our childhood innocence that has since been long forgotten. It was a different time then, and what a time it was. No cares in the world and not a worry in the air. However, if one thing may of changed, it could all be different now.

Enjolras begrudgingly opened the door to a face he didn't want to see again. It was far too soon for him to want any contact with this man, but he did it for Eponine.

"Long time, no see," Grantaire said, trying to joke.

Enjolras grunted and walked away, allowing Grantaire to let himself in.

"So, she wanted to see me?"

"And _only_ she did. She's in my room." Enjolras did not look at him when he spoke. He kept his hands busy in the kitchen cleaning up his mess from breakfast.

Grantaire put his head down and walked into the bedroom. He knew it was going to take some time for Enjolras to come around. Eponine smiled as he entered and he closed the door behind him.

"Take a chair, 'Taire," she giggled.

He first walked over to her and hugged her on the bed. "I'm so sorry, 'Ponine. I didn't mean to - "

"It's quite alright." He released her and sat in the adjacent chair. Eponine swung her legs around so they hung off the side of the bed.

"So, are you feeling alright?"

"How did you know I was feeling bad?"

He smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were hung over, considering how drunk you got yourself last night."

"My head still hurts but Enjolras helped my stomach. I am feeling much better now."

"That's good." He paused. "So Enjolras said you wanted to thank me?"

"I did. But that is not all, actually." She looked around the room. "So first off, thank you for taking me home." She slid off the bed and Grantaire watched her curiously. She crossed the room to the bedroom door. "And thank you for keeping 'Parnasse away." She opened the door and checked to see where Enjolras was. "And thank you for helping me enjoy the night." Seeing he was not there, she closed the door abruptly. She walked back over to the bed and bent down closer to Grantaire. "Now, I need your help," she whispered.

Grantaire looked skeptical. "With what?"

She kept her voice hushed. "You know. You know where I really come from. I don't belong here." Her voice gently lifted from its hushed state. "Enjolras has been so kind and generous. But 'Taire...I don't belong with him...I don't belong here." Grantaire was trying to figure out where she was going with this. "I need your help." She took a deep breath. "I need to go home."

Grantaire shook his head. "Home? Home where? I won't let you go home to your father - "

"No. Home to 1832. I need to go back."

"Eponine, I don't understand...how are we going to get you back? I don't own a teleportation device."

Eponine tilted her head to the side. "A what? - Oh it doesn't matter. We need to think of a way. Or try to understand why I'm even here."

"Well, what's the last thing you remember before you showed up here?"

"The barricades. I got shot protecting Marius." She pulled down the neck of the shirt revealing the stitches mark. "I fell asleep in his arms and woke up here. That was it."

"Well, that doesn't help very much..." he mused. "Why do you even want to go back, 'Ponine. Enj wouldn't mind you staying with him. In fact, dare I say, I think he likes it."

Eponine's eyes grew wide. "Oh Enjolras has been wonderful to me. I would be lost forever if he never found me and took me in. He has done so much for me, and everyday I grow deeper in his debt. I'm afraid I can't repay him for what he's done. And so, I need to rid him of his burden of me. I need to go back...where and with whom I belong." Her eyes drifted off as she thought about the Paris she once knew.

"Eponine." Grantaire's tone turned serious, "Are you still in love with Marius?"

Her eyes slid shut and she held them that way for a long while. "No," she finally said. "It pains me to see him with Cosette but I know he chose her over me, and I cannot change that anymore. I tried..." The tears began to well up. "I tried to rid myself of him once and for all, that's why I saved him. I thought a world without the pain, knowing he was happy was the best way to go. But alas, even that failed for me. And now, I have no choice but to move on."

"Eponine..." His voice turned soft with sympathy for her. Grantaire pulled himself closer to her and sat on the bed with her. "Maybe moving on is the best thing to do. You will be much happier."

"I don't care about my happiness," she spat. "That was given up long ago."

"But 'Ponine, even _you_ deserve to be happy."

"I will be happy once you get me home," she deadpanned.

Grantaire sighed. "Alright, I'll try to think of something."

"Eponine?" Enjolras voice entered the room interrupting their conversation. She stopped and looked up to him. "Seems you're quite popular today. Someone else is here to see you."

Eponine looked at him confused but he waved his hand for her to follow him. Eponine pushed herself off the bed and followed him into the living room. Grantaire, never the one to be left out, followed, just as curious.

She was greeted by the friendly smiles of Marius and Cosette. Eponine face remained stoic as she didn't know what to say or how to embrace him. "Marius!" She finally let out. "...and Cosette," she mumbled. "What in heavens, pray tell, are you doing here?"

Marius let out a chuckle and Cosette smiled at his laugh. "We've come to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Eponine," Cosette answered. She shuffled her fingers nervously as she tried to speak. "I feel awful about how I treated you. I shouldn't have gotten mad, or jealous." She looked at Marius and wrapped her fingers through his. "I understand you are only his friend and you just may be the reason I know him."

Eponine nodded along, listening intently.

"So I apologize for mistreating you. And then when you said those things...I remembered when we were children together. And I blamed you so much for the way you treated me. So I then felt justified in acting mean to you as I had before. But then Papa told me that what's in the past cannot be changed, but people can change and that can fix the future. So I felt awful again, because you were only a child, listening to your mother. You didn't mean to act that way, and I can see now you aren't mean like when we were children. So I had Marius bring me here to apologize and ask if I can make it up to you."

Eponine didn't respond. She was in shock. Cosette was not in the wrong, yet she was apologizing. Eponine's heart broke for the girl she used to torment. She wasn't certain what she knew but obviously the Eponine in this world used to torment young Cosette just as she had.

Grantaire finally elbowed Eponine in the side to get her to say something. She winced slightly and frowned. "I am sorry, Cosette," she said abruptly. "You have nothing to apologize for. It is my fault."

Cosette took a step forward. "It is not your fault, dear. Please, can't we start again and pretend none of this ever happened? Let's just be friends?"

Eponine looked at her, wondering if this was a joke. "I'd like that," she said lightly.

"Wonderful!" Cosette wrapped her arms around Eponine in a strong hug. It caught Eponine off guard but she wrapped her arms around her as well in the hug. She relaxed. Eponine caught sight of Marius smiling at them. Her heart didn't ache so bad this time. "Well, friend, I still want to make it up to you somehow." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, how about I take you shopping. You could use some new clothes." She eyed Eponine's t-shirt.

Eponine's face turned red. Grantaire jumped in, "That would be a great idea! Why don't you take her shopping this afternoon. Enj doesn't have any plans with her, right Enj?" He said with a suggestive undertone.

Enjolras grunted in response.

"Great! Great! So Eppie, go put on some real clothes and we can go!" Cosette bounded with all sorts of new energy.

Eponine had no reply, and did she just call her "Eppie?" What was the world coming to? Eponine slowly turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom. She could hear Cosette's excited chattering with Marius and Grantaire.

_Knock...knock...kn-knock...kn-kn-knock_

Enjolras furrowed his brow as to who could be at the door now. He walked over there regardless and opened it to see a small child.

"Hi, Gavroche." Enjolras gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"Ello Monsieur. I didn't know, but I followed Marius up here hoping he was going to yer flat." Gavroche said with a toothy grin.

"Ah, So what can I do for you?"

"'Appen to know where 'Ponine is? She's staying with you, right?"

"She is. Um...won't you come in, she's changing right now. She'll be out in a little bit." Enjolras smiled a little confused as he held the door open for Gavroche to come in.

Gavroche smiled and waltzed through the door. He said his hellos to Grantaire, Marius and Cosette and waited for Eponine to make her appearance. Now that he found out where she was, he needed to make sure, then come up with an excuse to leave. Montparnasse would be thrilled. Gavroche could almost taste the promised hot meals on his tongue.

"Gavroche! How delighted I am to see you!" Eponine ran into the room in a few minutes time. She ran right up to Gavroche and wrapped him in a hug.

He squirmed out of her grasp. "Nuf, 'Ponine." He wriggled himself free.

"Why are you here as well? Oh would you like to accompany me and Cosette this afternoon."

"Nah, I've got better places to be." Eponine frowned a little hurt at his cold response.

Enjolras walked over to the pair. "Gavroche said he stopped by to see you, Eponine."

Her eyes lit up and she looked back at Gavroche. "Oh? What for?"

Gavroche mentally slapped himself in the head. He needed to get out of here quickly. He thought on his feet. "Right, well, I wanted to know...if Eponine was going to come to another Les Amis meeting. She missed a lot last time she left. Figured I could catch her up...ya know."

Enjolras nodded to the young urchin. "Very well, she'll accompany me again to the next meeting. Now, was that all Gavroche?"

"Yup, 'fraid so. Must be off now." Gavroche quickly turned away from Eponine and made his way to the door.

Enjolras led him there but quickly grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and a banana from the fruit basket. He handed them to Gavroche before he left. "Take this."

"Thank you Monsieur."

He waved it off. "Please call me Enjolras. I don't want to see you starving, alright?"

"Very well." Gavroche turned to leave but stopped. He looked past Enjolras to see Eponine talking on the couch with Grantaire. His mind rushed with loathsome thoughts for the girl. She had abandoned him, yet she acted as if it never happened. He wondered what kind of sick game she was playing with him. He looked to Enjolras again. "Enjolras, yer very kind. Just watch how kind you are. Some people don't deserve it...'specially street rats."

Enjolras gave him a confused expression. "I don't view anyone as a 'street rat,' Gavroche."

"I'm just saying, watch out for which ones ya let in yer house. Some will just leave ya in the end." Gavroche snorted and left.

Enjolras closed the door behind him and joined his friends, except Grantaire, in the living room leaving his thoughts clouded with whatever Gavroche was alluding to.

...

"Oh my gosh! This one!" Cosette held up a bright pink sundress.

Eponine was still in shock that she was even shopping...with Cosette. Enjolras had given Eponine some money to use and a list of items she should get for herself. He knew having Cosette take her shopping would be much better than if he tried to.

Eponine knew that she couldn't act too much in amazement at everything even though she really was. Cosette didn't know her secret, or at least never told her if she remembered something, so to Cosette, Eponine was just a lower class girl with a very below average wardrobe.

"That one is lovely, but I much prefer this one," Eponine said as she held up a lilac colored chiffon dress.

"Oh I agree. It fits your complexion much better than the pink does. I think we have enough items to try on now." Cosette led the way through the store to the fitting rooms.

Eponine had to admit, she was enjoying herself. Even though Cosette's bubbly personality was a little bothersome at times, the girl was nothing but kind. Her personality sparkled like the sun, just as Marius had described. Eponine was slowly warming to the girl. She could feel the pain of her slowly fade away. She couldn't stay mad at someone who was so nice.

When they were finished shopping, Eponine wore some of the new clothes she attained. Cosette had helped her to buy many cute dresses, new dress shoes and sneakers, some jeans, multiple pairs of leggings, sweaters, blouses, belts, scarves, and of course undergarments. It was a completely whole new wardrobe. But Eponine felt proud, she had never had the opportunity to own such extravagant things before.

The girls stopped by a cafe for a late lunch and drinks. A few boys turned their heads as they walked in. Eponine blushed when she caught them staring at her. She never imagined in all her years that boys would ever take notice of her. But here they were, and she couldn't help but smile for in that moment she believed that she was pretty.

In the back of her mind, she thought about Enjolras. She wondered if he would stare at her like that. She wondered if Enjolras would love her in the new clothes she had gotten. And she wondered if he would notice her beauty. But she shook her head free of those thoughts, yet they still lingered.

...

He watched her. After Gavroche came to him telling him he located which flat number she lived in, they waited outside until they came out of the building.

Montparnasse and Gavroche followed Eponine and Cosette a safe distance away. They watched them shop and talk and now they stayed outside the cafe, watching them through the glass. They stayed across the street, melting in with the other Parisians, yet he kept a close eye on all her movements.

"Why we gotta watch her now? We've the number. Just get her then," Gavroche complained.

"Quiet. We need to watch and plan." Montparnasse explained. He looked over at the eager little urchin. He practically was jumping off the bench. He could not help but smirk at how enthralled he was to spy on his sister. "And Gavroche, your service has been exquisite. You're turning into quite the little spy. Keep it up and there might be a place for you in the Patron-Minette soon."

Gavroche grimaced. "I don't think I want to be like yer lot. I'm fine where I am."

"Suit yourself. But just think. Anything you want, never out of reach. You will never go hungry again."

Gavroche stayed silent taking in the words. Their attention was suddenly alerted as Cosette and Eponine walked out of the cafe. Cosette took out her phone and in a few minutes, one of the pesky students pulled up to take them home.

Montparnasse stood up front the bench they had been occupying. "Let's go. It's time we told Thenardier what we've been up to. I know he will be pleased."

Gavroche smiled mischievously mimicking the wicked smile on Montparnasse's face. He didn't realize it then, but he was smiling knowing what was in store for Eponine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I want to thank you all for you're lovely reviews last chapter about my awful teacher. It really means the world to me! Thank you. And as I told a few of you, I try not to let it bother me now, I write for me, not her. She doesn't have to like it.**

**Well, I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, but it has a lot of important information...**

**So stay tuned...there is a lot to come up very soon!**


	17. That God Took Home

**A/N: Ya'll are gonna kill me/hate me for this chapter. So, I apologize in advance for it. But seriously, it was bound to happen.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 17 - That God Took Home

When the time comes, we will go willingly and peacefully. But until that day, we will fight and we will struggle until every muscle has exhausted itself and every limb has no chance anymore to go on.

The morning progressed peacefully. Eponine ate her breakfast of bananas and apples while Enjolras got himself together for class.

She sat contentedly in the kitchen chair at the table as she watched her frantic friend run all over. Eponine ate her banana, a fruit she had grown quite fond of, and marveled at how Enjolras brushed his teeth while he packed his book bag. He was even able to slip his shoes on while he poured himself a travel cup of coffee.

In the midst of screwing on the lid to his cup, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Enjolras pulled out his phone and read the text message.

"Ah shoot. Eponine, Joly said he's going to be a little late. He needed to take Musichetta to the airport this morning and now he's stuck in traffic on the way back. But he'll be here soon, he said an hour at most. Will you be okay by yourself for that long?"

"Oh don't fret about me. I will be just fine." Eponine took another bite of her fruit.

"You sure? I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"I can assure you. It won't happen. I will just finish my breakfast and then try to read a book."

Enjolras stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. "Alright." He smiled. "Why did I ever let Grantaire stay with you, you'll be fine on your own."

"That's in the past. And I hope you have forgiven him."

Enjolras scoffed, "I'll get around to it."

Eponine gave a crooked smile. "Now go on, you'll be late for your university classes."

"Thank you. I never run late, this is a first." Enjolras walked over and in a quick movement he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Goodbye, I'll be home before the early afternoon."

Enjolras quickly left and didn't think much about the kiss until he was in his car. It was such an odd thing for him to do, but it just seemed so natural. He brushed it off hoping she didn't really notice too much.

Eponine sat quietly as she listened to the wall clock invade the silence. She believed she was not making it up, but Enjolras had in fact, kissed her head. But he was just being friendly and just saying goodbye. She reached up and touched the spot he had kissed her. It was such a bizarre thing, but it stirred something in her and she liked it.

She was now on her own, alone in his flat. She realized that this was the first time that has happened since she got here. Eponine noted that Enjolras did a very good job at keeping her with someone at all times. It was one noticeable difference from her life in 1832 where she spent most of her time alone.

So, she finished her breakfast, placed the dishes in the sink - just as Enjolras showed her to do - and went to the couch to read. He had a simple children's book for her to learn to read on. She had been progressing well with his help and could now start to read for herself. She picked up her little book and immersed herself with the story.

A few minutes later, she began to hear footsteps in the hall outside the door. She brushed it aside for she did not live in this building alone. Eponine returned her attention to the book.

She was moving along it at a nice pace and soon she heard the jolt of the doorknob. Her attention was brought to the door but she knew Joly had a key to let himself in. So, she disregarded it and continued reading.

"Hello Joly!" she called over in the direction of the door while keeping her attention to the book.

He didn't answer but soon the door opened with a loud clank. She looked down at the book still, "Have some trouble with the door?"

"It was nothing I couldn't pick," a voice answered.

Eponine looked up for the first time. In front of her stood Thenardier, Montparnasse, Brujon, and Babet. Her face drained of all color as her worse nightmare had come true. But this time it was not one she could wake up from. She slowly put the book down as the four sauntered closer.

"Well, well, 'Ponine. Fancy running into you here," her father sneered.

Eponine hesitantly rose to her feet and took a step backwards. She finally found words to speak with. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Thenardier walked about the room, inspecting Enjolras' possessions. "Now, it's time for you to stop playin' and come home to me and Maman." He picked up one of Enjolras' law textbooks, flipped through the pages and dropped it to the floor.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I have promised to stay here until Enjolras returns." Eponine figured she try a different kind of logic on her father. She thought maybe she could get him to leave peacefully with no confrontation.

"Oh, you don't say," he said in a peculiar high pitched voice. "Well, in that case, we can just leave and come back for ya when he returns. How does that sound?"

"Or just leave and do not come back at all," Eponine stated defiantly.

Thenardier whipped himself around to her and approached her in three large steps. "Don't play stupid with me girl. You're leavin' with me now!" Then again, confrontation was her father's best asset.

"Get away from me," Eponine said as her voice faltered. Thenardier chuckled as if she was joking.

"But we've missed you too much 'Ponine," Montparnasse said in his deadly silk voice. "Remember all the fun we use to have as children? Wouldn't you want to have some more fun with me? I can show you a real good time, better than that student of yours can."

Eponine put on a brave face to hide her fear but her body struck with fright as his voice echoed through her.

One thing was certain, she needed to get away from them. But she needed a plan, she needed to do this strategically. Her mind raced with options. She remembered a method Enjolras had for calling people but she didn't know how it worked. The front door she could use to escape but the four men stood between her and the door. Behind her was the window. She could escape but it was five floors up. She would fall to her death. But the bedroom window had stairs outside of it. That was a possibility.

Now, she just needed to get to the bedroom. If she dashed there now, they would catch her. She needed to get through them slowly and meticulously.

"You know, Papa, I've missed you quite a lot," She lied as smoothly as buttering a roll. Eponine took a bold step forward. Thenardier watched her curiously. "And you see, I would love to catch up with you..." She took a step past them as they watched her carefully. Just another step and her back would be to the hallway that led to the bedroom. "...but I've enjoyed not having an inebriated father in my life for too long to ever go back to that rat-infested prison you call a home."

With those words she turned on her heel and made a run for the bedroom. But Thenardier and Montparnasse were close behind her. Thenardier grabbed her arm before she touched the doorknob and spun her around.

Eponine gasped at her father's grave expression. "You'll get it for that," he taunted. Eponine thought quickly and kneed him between the legs. Thenardier let go of her arm and crumbled to the floor hissing in pain.

She fumbled with the door knob and burst the bedroom door open. She took a step in the room at the same time Thenardier grabbed her ankle. She fell over herself in a heap, face crashing to the floor.

Thenardier got to his feet as she tried to stand up again. He kicked her in the abdomen causing her to fall onto her back. She looked up at him, hiding the fear in her eyes, as she tried to squirm away. Her father bent down and grabbed her wrists with his hands. "Montparnasse," he hissed. "The cloth."

Eponine watched Montparnasse pull a cloth from his back pocket. Brujon handed him an bottle of liquid that he poured the contents of it onto the cloth. Eponine struggled against her father's grasp but he kicked her in the ribs with the inside of his foot. She stopped struggling as the pain swelled. "Get away from me! Leave me be!" she tried to holler at him to no avail. Thenardier crouched down so his knee pressed against her chest, pinning her to the floor.

Montparnasse approached Eponine slowly with the damp cloth in hand. "Goodnight, 'Ponine. I'll see you when you wake up."

"'Nuff foolin' around, 'Parnasse," Thenardier snapped. Eponine squirmed and squealed as her heart continued to thump against her chest. Montparnasse put the cloth to her face pressing the dampness against her nostrils and mouth. She tried not to breath but eventually the sweet smell overcame her senses. "Good girl," Thenardier sighed as she relaxed in his grasp. "Don't worry, we're just bringing ya back where ya belong..."

His voice trailed off as her eyes rolled back. Her world fell to darkness and time, once again, left her alone.

...

"Now, with regards to law cases," his teacher continued, "A case is a written decision issued by a court, often referred to as a judicial opinion or decision. Cases are compiled in print sets called case reports or reporters."

Enjolras sat furiously taking notes trying not to miss a single word his teacher spoke. He glanced up turning his attention back to the teacher when he heard his phone buzz in his bag.

He ignored it and continued writing the next set of notes. But again, his phone buzzed. He ignored it again and turned it attention to the teacher. Then, his phone started buzzing repeatedly. Enjolras sighed and opened his bag to peer at who could be calling him. He saw Joly's name appear on the screen.

Enjolras snubbed it but as soon as he looked at his paper he remembered that Eponine was currently staying with Joly. His mind began to wander of all the possible reasons Joly would need to contact him. And soon, those possibilities became worries, then fears. Enjolras pulled his phone from his bag and excused himself to the bathroom.

Once he was in the hallway, his phone buzzed as Joly tried again to call him. He picked it up right away.

"Hello?" Enjolras said.

"Enj! Where is she?" Joly's voice was frantic and out of breath. "You told me to come today, right? So, where is she?"

"Joly, slow down. What's going on?"

"She's not here, Enjolras! Eponine isn't here!" His voice came through the phone so loud, Enjolras needed to hold it away from his ear.

"What do you mean she's not there?" he asked, trying to grasp his head around this absurd ordeal.

"I got to your flat, opened the door and called for Eponine. But she didn't answer. I thought she was in the shower, but she's not there. Enjolras, I've searched this whole flat and she's not here!"

Enjolras froze, his hand started twitching. "She told me she was going to sit and read a book, the one on the coffee table."

There was a slight pause. "The book is here but she's not."

His mind started racing of every possibility of where she could be. This wasn't like her to just leave, where would she even go? Enjolras kept silent as the fears clouded his thoughts.

"Enj?"

Enjolras took a breath. "Stay there, I'm coming now." He hung up the phone. With that, he raced back into the classroom, retrieved his belongings and beat it out of class. He knew he would pay for it heavily by the time the test came around but he needed to find her. Suddenly, his schoolwork didn't seem as important as it had for so long.

...

Just as Joly said, the flat was empty. She was nowhere to be seen. Enjolras searched in every closet, he looked under the bed, he knocked on neighbor's doors, but she wasn't anywhere. There was no note and the flat was just as he left it. Except for his law textbook on the ground instead of on the bookshelf.

Enjolras picked it up off the ground. "Did you drop this?" he asked Joly.

Now that Enjolras had taken the role of the frantic individual, Joly composed himself to help calm Enjolras down. He responded, "No, it was there when I came in."

Enjolras shook his brain free from thoughts, maybe she tried to read it. But still it seemed odd. His mind wandered to the worse fear that someone might have taken her, but there were no signs of struggle and no one had any idea where he lived. So he excluded that option.

"Maybe she went out for a walk and got lost," Joly said as he watched Enjolras stare into space with his thoughts.

He whipped around to Joly. "Let's go."

No sooner than he said those words, the two were in Enjolras' car and we frantically searching every street for her. She couldn't have gotten far on foot, he surmised. He parked at some alleys getting out to search in case she found shelter there. The last time she ran off, she hid in an alley and Gavroche found her.

The more he looked without any results, the more he panicked. Joly could see through his austere exterior that hid his emotions and he knew how distressed he really was. "Enjolras, we've been searching for hours now. Let's go to the Musain and see if she's there. If not, we'll get a drink, relax, and wait for her to return at home. Okay?" Joly said with a look of hopefulness.

His only response was an irritated sigh from Enjolras.

Shortly, they arrived at the Musain. Enjolras ran into the building scouting the area. When he could see she was not there, he climbed the stairs, two at a time, to their room above.

Bahorel and Grantaire sat around a table with Courfeyrac standing and telling a vivid tale of some amazing event in his life. His story was cut short as Enjolras panted, "Have you seen Eponine? I can't find her."

The boys turned to him shaking their heads. Joly made his way up the stairs behind Enjolras. "What do you mean you can't find her?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I left her at my flat while I went to class. Joly said he was going to be late getting there. By the time he got there - "

"She was gone," Joly finished.

"Where did she go?" Bahorel questioned.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be out looking for her," Enjolras snapped back at him.

"Enjolras, relax," Joly said putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned his attention back to the other Amis. "Look, if you see her, please let us know right away. And please text everyone asking if anyone has seen her."

The boys nodded except for Grantaire who stood up. He crossed the room avoiding gazes from Enjolras or Joly. Enjolras eyed him harshly.

"Do you understand, R? This is important," Joly asked his friend.

Grantaire grimaced. "I'm going to get another drink." He took a step to walk past his friends but Enjolras put a hand to his chest to stop him. Grantaire shyly met his stare.

"What do you know?" he said almost too calm.

"I don't know anything. Get off," he brushed Enjolras' hand off of him.

"You're not telling me something," Enjolras accused.

Grantaire looked away from him. "I don't know anything," he repeated.

Enjolras felt the rage soar through him. "What do you know!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wall next to him.

Everyone in the room stared at him and Grantaire stared at the floor. He put his hands together picking at his nails in a nervous habit. He looked elsewhere at he spoke. "We talked the other day...when she thanked me." He dared a glance at Enjolras and saw his face turning red. "She...said...t-that she wanted to go home."

Enjolras knuckles cracked in the fist he was making. His voice was deathly, "Home to her father?"

"No. Um...home back to the Paris she knows. Back to 1832."

"What did you say to her when she told you this."

"She made me promise to help her get home. She said that she owed you too much, she couldn't stay."

The anger was rising in him. "And how did you tell her you would help her get home?"

"I told her I'd think of something...didn't give a way. But we left it there."

"So she's gone...just like that?" Enjolras' eyes widened as his voice stayed soft. His heart felt like it has been ripped out from his chest and stomped on. He felt like his knees would give out at any moment and the world would collapse on top of him.

"'Jolras..." Grantaire started. The room fell quiet as tension seeped in. Enjolras looked like a timed bomb that could explode at any minute. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think she would actually leave."

Enjolras stiffened his back and took a deep breath. He suddenly remembered why he was a man a marble, he didn't like his emotions to get to him and he, most of all, didn't like to feel hurt. "If that's how it must be then..." He took another breath but found that he couldn't finish his sentence. The lump was building in his throat. "Joly," his voice cracked, "Please find another ride to pick up your car at my flat."

Enjolras curtly turned away from his friends and left. He sucked in every emotion letting it bury its way deep inside. He absorbed everything he felt in that moment, pushing it so far down he wouldn't need to feel it again. He drove home silently trying not to think of Eponine sitting in his passenger seat, trying not to remember her endless wonder, trying not to think of her awestruck curiosity for everything around her.

He took the elevator and tried not to think about riding them up and down for fun with her. He opened the door to his flat and tried not to think about her dirty dishes in the sink left there from her breakfast. He passed by the bathroom and tried not to think about her first shower experience the first day she was here. He walked into the bedroom and saw the unmade bed that she slept in just the night before.

He sat on the bed, looking at all of her clothes still laying about the room. He rested his head on the pillow and it smelt like her.

He closed his eyes, absorbing her smell and he let his defenses fall. His eyes stained the pillow with his fresh tears and he finally let his mind think of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave it to Grantaire to go and mess things up. Poor Grantaire just can't seem to do anything right, no matter how hard he tries. Well, thoughts? I've got a lot planned for the following chapters while Eponine is back home...cause you know, nothing good can come out of that...or can it?**


	18. And I Would've Been One More

**A/N: I just want to send another round of thank you's to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, and read this story. I believe that you can never thank people enough sometimes. And it doesn't hurt to say it again.**

**Warnings: For the next few chapters there will be a lot of violence, adult themes, mentions of rape, attempted rape, smoking, drinking, blood, torture, and lots of heartbreak (even talking about breaking all of your hearts). So I think I covered everything...with that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 18 - And I Would've Been One More

Sometimes when we think we're doing something great and extraordinary, we are really doing no more than everyone else. So, it is better to just stand back. Why be just another in the crowd? In time, one will see that those behind the crowd are the ones who stand differently and they are the ones who will leave an impression.

With time, her sense finally came back. Her eyes started to drift apart revealing a place far different than anything she was now used to. Her body ached as she remembered the kicks she received. Her head pounded and her wrists felt tight. Eponine could feel herself on something soft yet firm. She shifted to see she was laying on a raised mattress. The mattress she occupied was on a small bed frame. There were no sheets that lined the bed like Enjolras' had and this one was much smaller.

She fought against herself to sit up. It was a hard task to accomplish but when the room stopped spinning she could see that her hands were of no use. They were bound together by a hard small strip. It wasn't a rope and it wasn't a wire. It was a long white piece with a fasten. As she tried to move her wrists apart, the pain from the tight strip caused her to stop.

Eponine looked around the room. It was relatively small. She sat on the bed in the corner. The walls looked like it had at one time been painted pink but it had long since faded and chipped. The dresser in the corner of the room was cracked. The top drawer was broken and leaning against it leaving a hole in the top of the dresser from where it used to reside. There was no other furniture, there was no window, and there were no lights on.

Finally, she forced her legs to stand her up, but they were weak and she fell to the ground. Again, she waited for the spinning to pass and she stood upright. Eponine made her way to the door and turned the knob with both conjoined hands. But it wouldn't open, she pulled and pulled but it was locked.

Eponine was getting frustrated. She kicked the door with her foot and banged on it with both hands. She listened and heard nothing on the other side. Eponine sat back on the bed with a huff.

She didn't know how long she waited but in a few moments the door opened and Madame Thenardier walked in. Her smile grew wide in delight as Eponine's eyes grew wide in terror. She left the door slightly ajar, seeping in light from the other room.

Madame Thenardier embraced her daughter with such a force, Eponine was choking for breath. "Oh my dear! It's really you! It's my 'Ponine!"

Eponine could do nothing to push her mother off of her but eventually her mother released her to gaze at her. She looked into Eponine's eyes still in disbelief that her daughter was really in front of her. Eponine just looked back into her eyes with growing curiosity and incredulousness for this woman. "I do not understand..." she finally said softly.

Madame Thenardier gave a small grin. She sat next to her on the bed and stroked Eponine's hair with her rough dirty fingers. "Oh my poor, poor wretched child. What do you not understand? You're finally home where you belong." Her words floated through the air in a smooth voice that could enrapture any listener. She paused and added, "With us."

"I want to leave."

She gave a hardy chuckle and laced her fingers in Eponine's hair pulling her rugged hands through the locks. Eponine winced as she did so. "Such a horrid, foolish, ungracious creature you are." She laughed vilely again at her own words. Her voice turned an octave harsher than it was before. "You thought you could leave, without a look back at us, and be gone for good? It doesn't work like that, my sweet. You can never abandon us. We will find you and bring you home. You belong to us and you will pay dearly for every thinking you could leave."

Eponine gulped at her words. She looked at her hands and held them up to her mother. "Could you at least...?"

Madame Thenardier just continued to pet her daughter. Her face contorted back to one of caring. A smile played on her lips as she forcefully pushed Eponine down against the bed. "Why don't you rest? ...Your father tells me that you're going to make us rich." She traced her sharp nails along Eponine's jawline leaving a red line behind. Eponine shut her eyes harshly trying to block out her mother as she towered over her. "My disgusting, silly creature..." she cooed in above her.

The door to the room snapped open, slamming into the wall. Eponine sat straight upright as her mother's attention was turned to the figure in the doorway. "What do you think yer doing!" Thenardier hollered. His eyes fixated on Eponine's. "Good, yer finally awake," his voice slithered. He crossed the room in two steps grabbing Eponine by the arm and dragging her through the door.

She barely had time to look around the room she was brought into but she was soon thrown onto the ratty couch. Her eyes then met the cold stares of Brujon, Babet, Claquesous, and Montparnasse. Some sat in the beat-up recliners sipping their beers and some were left standing. Thenardier stood in front of her.

Montparnasse took the liberty to change his seat to the couch to sit right next to her. The arm holding his beer snaked around her shoulders, pinning her against him. "I've missed you," he breathed in her ear.

"Keep it in yer pants, 'Parnasse," Brujon cackled earning him a round of laughs.

Montparnasse flicked his knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into the coffee table before him. "Watch it, or you'll lose a finger."

Eponine took this opportunity to sneak under his arm. She made it to the corner of the couch before he caught her bony arm in his hand. She gasped as he pulled her back to him. "Not so fast," he hissed.

"'Nuff, 'Parnasse," Thenardier scourged. To Eponine's pleasure, Montparnasse released her arm but still sat close by. "You can have her later...for a price," he added which only made Eponine's gut wrench. "So, 'Ponine, feels good to be home, don't it?" The rest of the group chuckled.

Eponine kept stoic in response. She would not give into him.

Thenardier grabbed his beer from the table, he took a long slug. "So, where've ya been for the last six years?"

Eponine thought for a moment. She didn't know anything as to where this "other Eponine" had been, why she left, where she went, or what she was even doing now. She only had her memories from her life in 1832, there was nothing more than that. She kept her answers vague and facetious to subdue her building rage and terror. "Anywhere away from you."

He nearly choked on his beer. "Don't get flippant with me, girl!" He held his hand up to slap her, she winced and he only chuckled at her response. He lowered his hand. "So, why'd ya leave?"

She didn't know the answer to this question either. "Why else? To get away from my drunken father. If _that's_ what you can even call him anymore. You're no more a father to me than anyone else here."

His hand connected with her face so fast it left the room spinning. Her head fell into Montparnasse's rigid shoulder earning her another unintended hit. "Don't you dare smart-mouth me!" He leaned a hand on either side of her on the back of the couch so his face was inches from hers. "You self-absorbed ungrateful bitch. I gave you everything, a roof, food, clothes! And you have the nerve to repay me by running away? How dare you!" His breath was like liquid acid being poured down her throat as she had no choice but to breath him in.

"You gave me nothing," she spat back. "I have only come so far because of what I did for myself. How dare _you_." His hand latched onto her neck pulling her up off the couch and sending her to the floor. His foot connected with her ribs again and again. She peaked open her eyes through the pain to see her mother standing by with an unsympathetic expression as she watched her daughter get disciplined. Eponine's eyes latched onto her's between blows begging for help.

Madame Thenardier finally took a step to her husband and held him back. "I think that's enough for now." She pulled him off of her as his face burned red.

"Get out of my sight," he sputtered. "You good-for-nothing rat. How about you make yourself useful and get us something to eat?"

Eponine pushed herself off the ground and stood to her feet feeling humiliated as every eye in the room watched her. She bit the inside of her cheek to calm her down and to take her mind off the pain. She nearly ran into the adjacent room which she assumed was the kitchen.

"The only thing she'll ever be good for is spreading her legs for a few coins." Brujon quipped.

Thenardier wiped his face with the back of his hand and chuckled. "Which one of you wants a turn first?"

Eponine closed her eyes and fell over the kitchen sink. She didn't dare listen to them anymore. She felt like she was going to throw up. After heaving over the sink for a few moments, she fell to the ground and tucked her knees under her chin. She rested her eyes into her knees, soaking her pants with tears. The blackness engulfed her as she pretended she was back with Enjolras. He would keep her safe, he would protect her.

For the first time since she arrived, her thoughts wandered to him. Surely, he was out looking for her. He would have to have assumed she was taken. She comforted herself knowing that he wouldn't give up looking for her and he would be her savior.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eponine's head snapped up so fast. She looked with puffy eyes and red cheeks to see her mother standing in the doorway.

Eponine scrambled to her feet as she spoke. She tried to hide the tremor in her voice. "I-I can't cook...I d-don't know how..." Her face contorted into sobs as her mouth smiled involuntarily, "He's going to beat me...a-again be-because I can't cook."

Her mother held an unreadable expression as her daughter poured out her fears before her. "Now stop that," she spit.

Eponine listened and sobered up.

"Crying only makes you uglier." Her mother crossed to the counter and pulled a pot from underneath. "You deserve everything that you get. What you did was not right." Her mother didn't look at her as she filled the pot with tap water.

"I'm sorry, Maman," Eponine whispered through the building lump in her throat.

Madame Thenardier froze when Eponine called her that. It was a name she had long ago been called and had long since forgotten. Her shoulders softened from their tense state. She let out a long sigh.

She turned around to face her daughter. Eponine stood still watching her. Madame Thenardier reached into the counter drawer and pulled out a steak knife. She pointed it toward Eponine and walked closer. Eponine suddenly felt her stomach drop. As she took a step backwards, her mother caught one of her wrists that were still bound together. Eponine winced and shut her eyes waiting for the pain. But to her surprise she heard a _snap_, followed by the release of her wrists. The white band fell to the floor. Eponine stood with wide eyes as she rubbed her freed wrists. Her mother's eyes slightly hardened again, "Get the jar of tomato sauce from the fridge and watch what I do closely."

Eponine nodded right away and walked to the cold metal box. As she opened it, the stench of rotting food burned her nostrils while she ducked her head inside. She pulled out a half empty jar of red sauce. There was not much else to choose from so finding it was easy. She brought to her mother.

"Now get another pot from underneath and pour the sauce in it." Eponine did so. "Place it on the stove." Madame Thenardier reached in front of her to light the stove with the knob. Eponine jumped back a little at the flames that shot up magically. "Keep stirring the sauce." Her mother reached above to the cabinet and pulled a box of pasta from it. "When this pot of water boils, pour the whole box of pasta in it. When it's soft, strain it in the sink and pour it into the bowls."

Eponine nodded as she stirred the sauce. She watched her mother pull bowls out from the cabinets and place them on the wobbly table.

"When the sauce is ready, pour it over the pasta. You understand?"

"Oui," she squeaked.

"Good." Madame Thenardier nodded and left. Eponine still stood stirring the sauce. She let her thoughts wander back into her brain as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

...

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep on the bed, but he awoke with dry skin on his cheeks from the residue of the tears. Enjolras gathered himself together in the bathroom before walking into the kitchen.

He knew that it was time for change. This was the last tear he would shed about the matter and he wouldn't dare think about her again. If she wanted to be gone from his life, who was he to stop her? She was never his in the first place and she certainly wasn't his to lose.

Enjolras let his mind think about his school work and his Les Amis meeting to plan for. He knew that keeping his mind busy with other things would be good. So, he found his way to the kitchen and saw his discarded phone on the table. Enjolras checked it to see all the messages from his friends who texted to ask if he was doing okay. Every text just reminded him of Eponine and so he ignored every single one.

He busied himself with the dishes and got to washing her plate from the morning. He figured that once they were clean, he'd wash away every memory of her with it. Soon, his phone began buzzing violently on the counter.

Shaking his hands dry, he picked it up annoyed. "What?" he snapped to Combeferre.

"Enjolras, hi," he said taken aback. "Listen, no one had heard from you and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Enjolras retorted.

Combeferre cleared his throat on the other line. "Cause she left you, without even saying goodbye."

"Whatever, it's not like it matters. I've got more important things to worry about anyway. And I would just appreciate if you would not bring her up again. Obviously she wants to be left alone, and that is what we're going to do. And feel free to pass that along to everyone else when you see them," he added harshly.

Combeferre stayed silent for a second. "Alright. Just - please don't do anything rash."

"I've got essays and schoolwork and multiple readings to do and catch up on. I won't be doing anything else. If anything, this whole situation is a relief."

"Okay," he said hesitantly. "Is the meeting still on for tonight?"

"It's cancelled," Enjolras stated abruptly. "Well pick things up tomorrow."

"I'll make sure Couf tells Gavroche." Combeferre tried to hide the worry in his voice.

"Very well," he said shortly and hung up.

Enjolras turned his attention back to the dishes. His mind wandered to Gavroche and he remembered that the last time he saw him he mentioned something about street rats. At first he assumed Gavroche was implying himself, but after further reasoning, he realized he could mean Eponine. From what she told him, she spent time on the streets as a child. She was definitely poor and hadn't seen a decent meal for years. She was what one could call a "street rat." It suddenly stuck him, _"I'm just saying, watch out for which ones ya let in yer house. Some will just leave ya in the end." _

Enjolras swallowed the burning lump in his throat. That was exactly what she did.

...

The night progressed slowly for Eponine. She felt like the day would never end. What little form of protection she had from her mother, abandoned her when her mother left for the night. All she said was that she was going "out." As for Eponine, she was under strict command to not leave the flat. Thenardier told her that the only time she would be allowed to leave would be if he needed her to keep watch in one of his schemes. He droned out new orders for her to follow and any time she would talk back earned her a whack from his belt.

Finally, she kept her mouth shut and listened. She now curled up in the corner of the room, feeling safe from his fists. As each hour passed, him and the gang became more and more inebriated. Their cackling laughter became harder and harder for her to tune out. But she kept her mind fixated on one hope: Enjolras.

"Eponine!" her father hollered though the cigarette in his mouth as he leaned against the wall. "Bring us another round o' beer."

Eponine gulped and stood to her feet. She hesitantly approached them. "But you've already had so many," she said shyly.

Immediately as she said the words, she regretted it. Thenardier eyed her wickedly. "That's not for ya ta decide."

"But - " she cut herself off.

He crossed over to her and pulled her by the arm. "Haven't ya learnt ya lesson already? Are ya that dumb?" He pushed her onto the coffee table with a loud bang. The rest of the men watched with amusement. He pinned her arms behind her back. "Hold her here." He commanded to Brujon who obliged. His strong arms held her firmly. Thenardier sauntered around to face her head. "What's it gonna take for ya to learn ya can't talk back to me?" he seethed through his teeth. Thenardier pulled the cigarette from his mouth and pressed it to her forearm.

He listened to the sizzle of the burning flesh as she yelped in pain. Her eyes began to water the longer he left it there. "Papa..." she croaked trying to appease to any form of humanity he may have left.

After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted the cigarette from her arm and Brujon released her. Eponine scurried to her feet and brought them another round of beers at once. She stayed silent the entire time and ran into the room she first awoke in when she was finished.

Eponine fell to the bed sobbing. She made sure her sobs stayed quiet because she didn't want anyone to hear her. After some time, she looked around for something to wipe her eyes with. Eponine made it to the dresser and opened one of the stuck drawers. There were a few articles of clothing and two blankets. She placed the blankets over the mattress and returned to the dresser.

One of the articles of clothes caught her attention, it was a scarf. A green scarf. It was dusty and had a long tear in it. She held it to her face to dry her tears and inhaled deeply. Her eyes suddenly shut tight.

"_Look here 'Ponine! Look I'm a lady!" Azelma shrieked as she danced around the room with the green scarf draped around her head. "Don't I look great?"_

"_It looks great, Zel, but I think you should wear it like this." Éponine took the scarf from her sister and placed it around her neck. "This is how scarves are worn."_

"_But that way is boring. Let's make it a belt!" Azelma took the scarf from __Éponine__'s neck and wrapped it around her waist. "See, belts are much more in style."_

"_Well, belts may be more in style but a shawl is a much prettier way to wear it!" __Éponine__ danced around the room with the scarf draped over her arms. She spun in circles laughing. It did not take long for Azelma to join in. She grabbed the other end of the scarf and placed it over her shoulders. The two sisters jumped and danced around the room squealing and laughing to their heart's delight. _

_Suddenly the door to their room erupted open, disturbing their fun. "Would the two of ya brats keep it down! I'm tryin'a watch TV and I can barely hear it with all the noise yer making!" Thenardier yelled at them. _

_They stopped immediately to look up at their father. "Sorry, Papa," Azelma apologized. She was always the one to attempt to keep the peace. _

"_Next time I haf'ta come in 'ere, I'm bringin' the belt," he threatened through his teeth and left, slamming the door behind him. _

_They each let out their breaths. "So, now what do we do 'Ponine?"_

_Éponine__ thought about it for a moment when an idea struck her. "Look what I snagged from Claquesous the other day!" She reached under the mattress and produced a pocketknife. "Got me some pretty quick hands. Old lad didn't even notice," she mused. _

_Azelma stared at the beauty of the metal. "What are we gonna do with it?"_

"_We can write our names on the wall. We should carve them in behind the dresser! And it can be our secret!" Both set out to move the dresser to the side. When the task was accomplished, each carved their name into the wall until it read _Éponine _and below it, _Azelma.

Eponine's eyes snapped open to behold the darkness of the room. She had hardly noticed she was still holding the scarf to her face. Thoroughly, confused by what she saw, Eponine wondered if it was real. Was it something she made up? Or was it a memory of a time she couldn't remember?

In order to fully know, she stood on the side of the dresser and pushed it out of the way as the dust clouded her vision. Soon, her eyes widened as she beheld the names of her and her sister carved into the wall. She felt her eyes burn as tears threatened to spill. Her heart pounded against her chest for she did not understand what it meant. Eponine moved the dresser back in place and then buried herself under the blankets on the mattress.

Her head ached as these new questions arose in her mind. Where was Azelma now? Why did she not know? Why couldn't she remember any more besides that memory? Where was this other Eponine? Why was she in her current life? How did she get here? Why was she here? How can she get home? Why do only some remember her in her old life? Are they really from the past like her? Where was Enjolras? Why hadn't he come?

At some point, her head stopped reeling from the questions and sleep arrived to give her some relief. Her body was overworked and exhausted. The pain arrived and her muscles stiffened. The bruises began forming on her flesh and her forearm still throbbed from the recent burn. But sleep provided the needed alleviation from the pain and nothing would now wake her.

This heavy sleep kept her from hearing the door to her room open. She did not hear the presence of someone else come in. She did not stir as the door gently closed and locked. And she did not awake when the presence lifted her blankets and snuck into the bed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope it wasn't that bad...but things have gotten really angsty now. And what kind of fun would it be if I didn't leave it on another cliff hanger?**


	19. Unfinished Song

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been taking so long. My semester is ending and I have tons of work and finals to get ready for. I spent a whole day filming, and now I'm all sunburned and blistering. My foot is still broken too. And I'm just done. ****But hopefully, after the first week of May, I'll be able to update regularly. For now, just bare with my sporadic updates please.**

**So here is a long chapter, it took me so long to write. My head just wasn't really in it. Anyway...**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 19 - Unfinished Song

Our life is our own song that we write with each passing day. Sometimes we cannot stand the lives we are living and we feel as though if we ended it, we could stop the pain. But what we fail to realize is that if we end our lives early, our song will never be finished.

The figure in Eponine's bed watched her for a short time before he became excited at the thought of what was about to come. His hands slipped to the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head.

The movement startled Eponine as she jumped up. His fingers pulled at her shirt but she slipped herself out of it and out of his grasp before she could even understand what was happening. Eponine backed herself up to the corner of the bed and tucked herself against the wall. "'Parnasse! What are you doing!" she shrieked. Her arms held tightly around her legs as she curled herself up.

Montparnasse's lips curled into a smile that she could just make out in the darkness. "What are _you _doing, 'Ponine? Come here." His words were gentle but all the same laced with venom.

Eponine shook her head furiously, gripping onto herself tighter. "Stop it, just go away!"

Montparnasse reached out for her and took hold of her arm, trying to draw her closer to him. "C'mon 'Ponine, don't be like this. I've already paid your father for the night."

Her heart dropped as she felt the beginnings of the silent tears stain her cheeks. "No!" She pleaded, "No! Please, No!"

His face became resolute. "You know how your father feels about giving refunds." He pulled her closer to him but she pulled against him as hard as she could.

"No!" she screamed. Finally, he pulled her forward with such force, she became a rag doll in an attempt to get away. The motion almost worked as she fell over the bed to the ground. She had twisted his arm in the motion, making him let go as he grunted in frustration. In the darkness, she crawled to the corner of the room and curled up into another ball.

Montparnasse took two large steps toward her and bent down in front of her. He titled his head to look at her in a gesture of mock compassion. "Stop this, what's all this crying for? We'll have a fun time."

Eponine was a tough individual and normally should would never let anyone see her cry. But ever since she came to this new world and cried the first day she met Enjolras, maybe her heart had finally gone soft. Underneath her strong exterior she was utterly terrified of her father and, right now, Montparnasse. She would do anything to make him stop what she knew he was about to do so she finally gave in and begged. She tried desperately to plead with him as her voice cracked. "Please, _please_ don't do this." The tears were relentless now and she sobbed uncontrollably. "I beg you. Please 'Parnasse..._please...please." _

His hand reached to her and stroked her water stained cheek. She shuddered at his touch. As he cupped her face with his hand and watched her sob in front of him, his mind shut down forcing him to watch what it wanted him to see.

_The clouds hid the Parisian sun as it set for the day. Night was steadily approaching and the two young ones walked side by side along the cobbled streets. _

"_Papa tells me that great things are coming since we moved 'ere," the ten year old Eponine announced as she looked up to Montparnasse. Her step skipped as she trotted next to her friend. _

_He smiled to her. "Your father is smart. It's true, 'Ponine. Paris is a place for miracles to happen...as long as you end up on the right side," the young thirteen-year old said smoothly. _

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_He looked away from her and way up ahead to her current hovel hidden amongst the filth. "Rest assured, you'll figure out one day."_

"_Well, I want to know now."_

_Montparnasse just smiled at the stubborn girl. His arm linked its way around hers and pulled her closely. He patted her hand. "One day." She stamped her foot but kept her little pace with his long strides. She looked down and kicked a rock in front of her watching it fly forward. She released his arm to run after it. _

"_Come on!" she beckoned, asking him to kick it with her. _

_Montparnasse grimaced and looked around. He was not one for these silly games. But something in him got the better of him. The street was deserted and against his better judgement he ran up to her to kick the rock before she did. She squealed as he played her game with her. He couldn't help but smile with her. They continued kicking the rock along the street, pushing each other out of the way to get to it first. They were breathless as they neared her residence._

_Her father appeared out of the hovel followed by Brujon, Babet, and Claquesous. "Aye, 'Parnasse, yer ready?"_

_Montparnasse regained his debonair disposition. Eponine gave him a quizzical look as he took a place with the gang. She watched him nod to her father. "What is the meaning of this?" she inquired._

"_Oui, Eponine, go on in to yer Maman. She be waitin' for ya," Thenardier replied. He began to walk away with the rest of the group as Montparnasse followed in tow. _

_Eponine grabbed onto the end of Montparnasse's coat sleeve and pulled him back. "Tell me what you're doing?"_

"_It's nothing that concerns you," he said trying to remain indifferent. The gang continued to walk on ahead of him as Eponine kept pulling her friend back. _

"_But why should you need to go with them? They're just - " she cut herself off. "No," she said with sudden realization. "No, you cannot be going with them."_

_His face became solid and his eyes fell devoid of emotion. "Eponine. It's my first job with them. I have to - "_

"_No! I won't let you!"_

"_Keep your voice down."_

"_No! I beg you, 'Parnasse. If you go with them, you will be no better than them...please, please don't do this." Eponine's eyes grew wide as her body trembled._

"_I am already no better, 'Ponine. I promise, nothing will be different...I won't be different." His voice fell softer as he tried to comfort her._

"_Everything will be different, you will be just like them!" she shouted with indignation._

"_Yer coming?" Thenardier hollered at the boy._

_Montparnasse turned away from Eponine. "I have to go."_

_Her expression fell to worry. "Please don't go! Please! 'Parnasse? 'Parnasse!" the small girl begged but he continued walking away from her. "Alright fine! Leave me! But just know if you leave right now, we shan't be friends anymore." She waited for him to turn around and run back to her at her threat. His step wavered but he just continued walking, never looking back. _

_And from that night on, their friendship ceased. _

Montparnasse's eyes snapped opened and immediately he wasn't looking into the pleading eyes of a young Eponine anymore, but instead, the pleading eyes of an older Eponine. His expression dropped at the realization that this was the same Eponine from his memory.

"Oh my god," he muttered in disbelief. "Eponine?" his voice faltered.

"Please," she whispered again.

His breath hitched in his throat as he began to feel an emotion. It was too much for him to ignore as the hair on the back of his neck stood upright. "Oh 'Ponine." He wrapped his arms around her balled form hugging her tightly. His hands rubbed her over her bare back and her bra as he gently peeled her away from the wall and into him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Eponine became incredulous. "What?"

His chin rested on top of her head as he held her close. "You're not _my_ 'Ponine."

Eponine shook her head not fully understanding this assertion but believing that this was a true statement.

"I remember," Montparnasse murmured in her ear. She bent her head up to look at him as his eyes spoke truth and solace. No sooner did he scoop her up as he stood. He placed her gently back on her bed and wrapped a blanket around her.

Eponine's tears began to dry from her face as she was overtaken with disbelief at her turn of events. She did not dare ask any questions, fearing that if she did his mind would change. But Montparnasse kept close to her. He curled up next to her on the mattress, wrapping his arms tenderly around her. He muttered again and again as if trying to convince himself, "You're not my 'Ponine."

He laid next to her for the rest of the night, free of any malice or foul play. He kept her safe, stoking her hair until she relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. And for the first time in over a century, the two friends were together again.

...

The sunlight gleamed in the clouded dusty window above them. Eponine had barely moved from her position all night and awoke still entangled in Montparnasse's limbs. His eyes gently opened as she stirred next to him. "Hey," he breathed as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

She drew her eyes up to his. Her mind took over, telling her to run, but soon the events of the night before came flooding back. Her mouth twitched as she tried to find words to say something.

Montparnasse was not riled by her silence. Instead he gently removed himself from the bed and stood to his feet. She watched him curiously. He swooped to the floor and picked up her discarded shirt which he tossed to her. "Wait here," he said before he exited the room. She quickly put her shirt back on in his absence.

A few moments later, he returned and smiled at her. "Come, your father's not home now. I'll make you something to eat."

Eponine stood from the bed with doe eyes and followed him into the kitchen. Just as he said, the flat was empty. She took a seat at the wobbly table while he took a look around for food. She sat very still with her hands folded contentedly in her lap.

He grunted in frustration, slamming a cabinet. Eponine jumped a little at the noise. Montparnasse left the room and returned shortly, throwing a white box with a design on the table in front of her. She watched him take a small machine and light the end of a white paper stick. He leaned against the counter, as he brought the stick to his mouth and inhaled. "Thenardier's just got some moldy bread, nothing much else to eat." He exhaled the smoke.

Eponine picked up the box in front of her, delicately playing with the many white sticks. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of them, marveling at the object's wonder. She thought about how this little stick could cause so much pain. Her arm burned again as the memory became fresh in her mind.

Montparnasse chuckled at her from behind. "Cigarettes," he announced. "You wouldn't know that, right?" She shook her head. "Wanna try?" He held his lit cigarette in front of her. She looked doubtful at him but he placed it in her hand. "Just inhale it, then exhale." Eponine hesitated for a moment but then did as he said. As the cigarette touched her lips and she breathed in, her lungs filled with the foul air. She violently started coughing and choking on it. He just smiled coyly as he took the cigarette from her. "Happened my first time too."

"That's wretched," she wheezed.

He raised a brow. "So she finally speaks." He took a seat adjacent to her at the table. "So...who are you, exactly?" he asked delicately.

"Eponine," she said with certainty. "But not the Eponine that belongs here, I've gathered."

He nodded as he took a drag from the cigarette. "But I remember you and me...from long ago...why is that?"

"From 1832." She announced. "I don't know why I'm here. I belong in 1832. I woke up here one day. I remember being at the barricades-"

His face became shocked at her words, "You went?! But I begged with you not to!"

"I _know_. But why would I listen to you? It's not like we were friends. Anyway, I took a bullet in the shoulder. I only then remember waking up in 2014."

He took a second to take in this information. Finally understanding why he remembered her from long ago. She was different than the Eponine he grew up with in this current time. But he could remember the memories from the 19th century Montparnasse like he could remember his own. "So..._my _Éponine. Is still out there somewhere? She hasn't come back after all?"

"From what I assume, no she hasn't. But you all have mistaken me for her. I am still trying to understand what everything is, and I am still trying to figure out why no one knows me."

"I can't speak for everyone. But for me, it isn't that I don't know you, I had just forgotten. But when I _really_ looked at you last night, I remembered. And I remembered my life with you in the 1800s."

"You do?" she smiled slightly as he nodded to her.

"Do you remember anything from life _now_?"

Eponine grimaced, "Not really. Nothing seems to make too much sense." The conversation stayed silent for a little bit longer. Finally, the question she really wanted answered surfaced from her lips. "'Parnasse," she started gently, "If it really happened to be the 'other Éponine' that returned instead of me...would you have...had your way with her last night?"

Montparnasse took a long drag before deciding to answer. His fist clenched tightly but soon he exhaled. "Yes."

Eponine swallowed hard. "Oh."

He startled her as he stood from the table abruptly. "There's gotta be some damn food in this place." He furiously began opening cabinets again as he searched.

The stress of the situation caused Eponine's forearms to itch. She gingerly began scratching them but then kept scratching harder and harder until the red bumps started to form. "Ow," she muttered quickly with a sharp intake of breath. She looked down to see her burn mark opened from her scratching it. A small trickle of blood started seeping from the wound.

Montparnasse turned his attention to her quickly. "What?" He crossed over to her but she held her bloodied arm behind her back. "Let me see it," he stated firmly. She didn't try to refuse but reluctantly brought her arm to his attention. He sighed irritated by what he saw and put his cigarette out in the ash tray on the table. His fingers brushed over the fresh blood that escaped from the wound. She flinched a little but he didn't notice as his eyes stared enraptured by the silky liquid. He smeared the blood along her arm with his hands and held his fingers closer to his face to inspect the red that now coated him.

"'Parnasse?" Eponine asked shyly.

He snapped out of his trance and quickly wet a paper towel. He handed it to her, "Wipe up your arm." She did so as she suddenly heard the ripping of fabric from behind. She looked to see Montparnasse had ripped a dish rag. He brought over one half of it and kneeled in from of her. While holding her arm securely but tenderly, he wrapped the rag tightly around her forearm and knotted it off securely. "There," he announced.

"Thank you," she said as he looked up to meet her gaze. He stared at her for some time before glancing down at her hand. Montparnasse laced his fingers with hers and nodded, at a loss for words. It wasn't before long, he realized he was still staring at their hands. Quickly he let go and walked out of the room.

Eponine followed him quickly, not satisfied by their whole conversation. He took a seat on the couch and she sat down next to him with a good space between them. "So what do I do now? I mean, how do I go home?"

He looked away from her as he spoke. "I don't know. But I know you've gotta stay here."

"I can't. I need to go back to Enjolras," she answered defiantly.

He scoffed, "To that silly student? You'll have a better life here, where you belong."

"How can you say that? I do not belong in this time, and I certainly do not belong in a house with my father!"

"It's not so bad, 'Ponine. I can protect you for the most part and he'll lighten up. You leave now, and he'll just hunt you down."

"No! I cannot stay here with him. He's just going to keep hurting me."

Montparnasse's face became rigid with a scornful undertone again. "Well, maybe if you were a little less cheeky, he wouldn't beat you so hard."

"Well, maybe if you were a little more considerate, people would like you better." She flinched away from him, waiting for a slap to the cheek for her outspoken comment. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see him staring exasperated at her.

His jaw was clenched tightly in a set position. "Well, there's that cheeky attitude again," he said snidely.

Eponine was terrified of him especially when he sat still. Montparnasse was like a cobra who waited with ample forbearing until it would finally strike. But now, she felt a small sense of security from him since he had shown her kindness. She started to feel a little more courageous with him, letting her true feelings free. "I'm not sorry for it."

His fingers clenched in a fist and she suddenly regretted her comment. Every ounce of courage she had was just washed away. "Next time, you _will_ be," he warned as he diverted his gaze from her and slowly unclenched his fist.

Her heart beat started to rise in her chest and she tried inconspicuously to calm it down. She shifted a little farther away from him on the couch. "Umm...'Parnasse?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Azelma?" The question had played on her mind for some time but she felt that now was as best a time as ever to ask it.

He slowly turned his head to face her again. His raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?" She shook her head meekly. Any expression on his face fell to the floor and his muscles relaxed in sorrow. "'Ponine...it was the reason why you - well the other Eponine - left. I'm sure."

"W-what happened?" she stammered.

He shifted himself closer to her on the couch and took both of her hands. "You have to remember." He squeezed them firmly. "C'mon 'Ponine, try to remember."

"I-I can't."

"Just close you're eyes. You can." She did so and he never let go of her hands. "C'mon, you were in this very room..."

His voice trailed off as she tried to make sense of the clouded and blurry images that she fought to remember.

_The swirling of her brain finally formed an image of their living room. It was many years ago and the furniture was not in as bad as condition as it was currently. The front door burst open and she watched her father storm in followed by two small girls. Being two years younger, Azelma stood smaller than__ Éponine an__d hid behind her back. _

_She could see Thenardier's face fuming in anger. "How stupid could ya both be?! Ain't ya 'ave any idea in yer bloody brains what'cha could've done?"_

"_Papa," __Éponine__ spoke up. "No one meant to - "_

"_We're sorry, Papa," Azelma, always the sincere one to apologize and avoid confrontation, cut her off._

"_Sorry?! Sorry doesn't cut it! God! Ya two are blasted idiots! So, which one of yer, was it? Huh?"_

_Éponine__ and Azelma exchanged glances and __Éponine__ put a hand on her sister's shoulder as she began to open her mouth. "Me, Papa."_

_Thenardier scoffed. "Ya've always been the rat, 'Ponine." He said as he started unlatching his belt. He slipped it from around his waist. "Get on yer knees." He commanded. _

_Éponine__ pushed Azelma back and got to her knees, but Azelma's lip started quivering. Her eyes glazed over and as Thenardier raised his belt, she jumped in, "No! Papa, it was me." Thenardier stepped back and glared at his youngest daughter. She turned to __Éponine__, "I'm sorry. I can't let you keep taking the blame for me."_

"'_Zelma, don't do this," __Éponine__ started. _

_Azelma fell to her knees in front of her father. "It was me, not 'Ponine." WHACK! His belt flew into her sides. _

"_No!" __Éponine__ tried to intercept but Thenardier pushed her away as his belt made contact with Azelma again. _

_He picked her up by the hair and kicked her. "Ya 'ave any idea, I could'a bloody gone to jail cause o' ya!" WHACK! "Yer just lucky I got away." He threw her to the ground. _

_Azelma used most of her strength to crawl over to the coffee table and used it to help her stand up. She struggled to gain a stance. "Ever think that maybe I wanted you to go to jail?" She spat in her father's face._

"_You little - " He grabbed his youngest by the shoulders, picked her up higher, and slammed her to the ground. He heard the thud as her head collided with the table behind her. __Éponine__ gasped and ran over to her sister. _

_Thenardier waited to see if she would respond to him, but his daughter did not stir, he saw her faintly breathing on the ground and the small pool of blood forming underneath her head. Her eyes remained closed and he realized he won this argument. "Clean this up, she's stainin' the carpet," he snorted to __Éponine__ and left the room. _

_Through the haze and tears she could see Azelma's small body as she shook her. "'Zel? Wake up? Please..." __Éponine__ stroked her sister's cheek with her small hand, she brushed away a few strands of hair and the pool of blood only grew bigger. "'Zelma, you're okay, please, answer me?" She shifted over so Azelma's head rested against her leg comfortingly. _

_Azelma's lips parted and her eyes just barely fluttered. The touch of __Éponine__'s hands on her face was the only comfort she needed now. She felt warm in her embrace and let her mind relax in her elder sister's arms. Her eyes finally closed and she let out her last breath. _

"_Azelma?" __Éponine'__s voice turned to panic. "Azelma! Wake up!" She shook her harder but ceased when she realized her sister made no more effort to breathe. __Éponine__'s body racked in an uncontrollable sob as she screamed. _

_It was then, at twelve years old, __Éponine__ made up her mind to leave. _

"He killed her," Eponine ultimately said. Her eyes were wide as she took in everything her mind just let her witness. The pain of her sister's death consumed her as if it had just happened that very moment.

Montparnasse held her hands reassuringly and nodded.

"He killed her!" Eponine let the tears that were building fall as she threw herself into Montparnasse. She gripped the back of his shirt in fistfuls as she heaved into his chest.

Not being used to having comfort someone, Montparnasse awkwardly patted her back and sighed. "I know...He told the police it was an accident. That she fell into the table. And since you weren't there to testify..." He trailed off knowing she knew what he was trying to say. "As for anyone who asked questions when the autopsy, Er...the medical report, came back, he'd pay them to keep silent. Threaten if he had to." He started stroking her back as she listened to his words, still heaving slightly. "The whole ordeal set him back, he had to spend a lot of money to pay for a burial and to keep people quiet. It was the same time his favorite source of income had left." He stopped rubbing her back. "He hates you, 'Ponine."

She picked herself up off of Montparnasse and looked at him with puffy eyes. "He really hates you," he said again. Eponine swallowed hard. "Come on, go clean yourself up in the bathroom, then we'll figure some things out, okay?"

Eponine stood from the couch, wiping her eyes, and headed for the bathroom. It was the same time, the front door opened revealing Thenardier. Eponine scurried off so she wouldn't be seen by him, but she could still hear everything he said.

"'Parnasse! Good to see yer still 'ere," Thenardier's voice echoed. "So, 'ow was she last night? Didn't give ya any trouble, right? If she did, jus' let me know."

"No, she was hardly any trouble at all. And she was good...as good as ever."

...

Enjolras made his way to the upstairs room of the Musain. He was promptly early and the first to arrive for the meeting, just as he always was. He took the front of the room and started organizing his papers and getting together what he planned to go over for the meeting. In a little while, the rest of Les Amis arrived. They would say hello to Enjolras and receive a grunt or sigh in response.

Combeferre arrived and took a seat at a table with Joly, Courfeyrac and Feuilly. "Looks like our Marble Apollo's back," he remarked.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing. She was a distraction for him," Feuilly responded.

"And I thought I was beginning to warm up to her," Joly stated. "Still, don't understand why she just up and left?"

"Well, whatever the reason, I think she should come back. It seems like Enjolras is even more cold now that she's gone. It didn't even know that was possible," Combeferre pointed out.

"Even I can't argue with that," Feuilly agreed. "He could use a drink."

"That's not a bad idea," Combeferre said as he eyed Enjolras. He stood from his seat and walked to the front of the room. "Enjolras?" he called. Enjolras just picked his head up to look at him. "Hey, you've been working yourself very hard. You wanna get a drink? I'll buy, just - "

"I don't want a drink," Enjolras deadpanned and turned his attention back to his work.

Combeferre wasn't buying this answer. "C'mon, I think it will be good for you."

"I said I don't want one."

Combeferre moved a little closer and rested his hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "Well, then what about some water? Just get yourself a glass of water."

Enjolras eyes looked up harshly to Combeferre as he would not let him be. "I. Don't. Want. A drink!" He threw his hand holding the papers up in the air to shake Combeferre off of him and ended up whacking him in the side of the head. Combeferre stumbled back looking mortified and every eye in the room was now on their confrontation. Enjolras' eyes grew wide realizing he just hit his friend. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Combeferre just backed away from him slowly. Enjolras grimaced, "I think I will go get a glass of water." He picked himself up and walked to the bar down the stairs.

"Geez," Grantaire quipped breaking the silence. "Someone needs to calm down."

Combeferre sighed sitting back down. "What he needs is Eponine."

"That girl's a nut case." Bossuet cut in, "Enjolras will be fine in a few days time. He'll get over it soon."

"I don't think he will, at least not for awhile." Joly countered. "I mean, I've never seen him give his heart to someone like that before. And now she just left him."

"That was just wrong," Bahorel finished.

"No, maybe we're looking at this all wrong," Grantaire finally announced. "She just isn't the kind of person to just leave without saying anything."

"But she said something to you. That's what you told us, anyway," Courfeyrac butted in.

"You sound like you know her personally!" Bossuet mocked.

Grantaire stifled for a moment before remarking. "I do. Everything that she said abut where she is from is the truth. She really is from 1832."

The room collectively scoffed and chuckled at his statement. "No," Jehan jumped in. "I believe them. I've been having these dreams about barricades and meetings; we're all always there, wearing fancy jackets and cravats. Sometimes, these just don't feel like dreams. I think they're real. I think they're memories."

"That is ridiculous," Bahorel announced. Much of the friends we're still torn as to if they could really believe this or not. It sounded so absurd when hearing it, but to the ones who remembered, they knew it was the truth.

"Well, there is one person who can tell us the truth," Marius said quietly taking a seat at the far end of the table as he snuck into the meeting. "The one person that can solve all this..."

"...is Eponine." Grantaire finished for him, also sending him a warning glare as his lateness did not go unnoticed by him.

The room fell quiet until Combeferre spoke, "Basically, the only thing that matters now is how do we get Eponine back? Where would she go? Who does she know?"

Joly's face went white as realization struck him. "The Patron-Minette."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! So, what did ya think? You like this side of 'Parnasse? I am quite fond of their relationship so I am very happy to portray it in a kinder way. But now, things are getting somewhere. Lol, and I think my favorite part was when Eponine tried the cigarette. I have had that scene in my head for so long and I'm so glad it's finally published.**

**Let me know what you liked! Thanks!**


	20. And When It Seems a Rhyme

**A/N: So I know it's been forever since I've updated and I apologize greatly. I just hope I haven't lost any readers. Well, I could give you some long excuse about why I've been so busy, but let's not delay, c'mon get reading! Haha!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 20 - And When it Seems a Rhyme

Some poems don't rhyme and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, and making the best of every moment without knowing what's going to happen next. Each moment will always fall perfectly in time eventually.

"The Patron-Minette," Combeferre repeated in understanding.

"Yes," Joly nodded in certainty. "The Patron-Minette."

"The very same Patron-Minette that beat you up and nearly killed you guys?" Courfeyrac questioned.

Joly nodded, "The very one."

Combeferre held his hands up. "Wait, wait, wait. So what are you implying? She went back with these guys? She wouldn't do that, would she?"

"Eponine's too smart to do anything stupid like that," Grantaire added.

"No, I'm saying, what if they got her?" Joly finally spoke.

The boys exchanged glances of worry. Even Bossuet who didn't seem to mind Eponine's absence tensed at the thought of her being caught by the Patron-Minette.

"Well, you were the one who realized she was gone?" Bahorel asked Joly getting the thinking straight. "Am I correct?" Joly nodded. "So when you went to the flat, were there any signs of a break in? Or a struggle if maybe she opened the door for them?"

"We didn't find anything that looked that way. That's why we assumed she left on her own. And Grantaire confirmed it when we saw him," Joly answered.

"Hey, I only said what she told me. I don't know if she actually left," Grantaire defended himself.

"Alright, alright. That aside, let's assume the worst. She was out walking and the Patron-Minette found her. Where would they take her?" Combeferre asked trying to work together a hypothetical situation.

"Their secret lair?" Courfeyrac tried satirically.

No one was in the mood for jokes and he was quickly met with the dirty looks of the rest of Les Amis. "Their flat," Joly stated. "That's what Thenardier wanted in the first place. When we met for lunch he said he wanted her to come home. So - "

"He'd take her home," Combeferre finished. "Marius, you're his neighbor right? That's what Joly said."

All eyes landed on Marius and he blushed nervously. "Umm, he was. I moved, though."

"But you know where the flat is, right?" Combeferre egged on.

"I do...but it's not safe to go there," Marius said hesitantly.

"Marius, Eponine could be in danger. It doesn't really matter if it's dangerous or not. We've got to find her," Joly pushed.

"Well, shouldn't we at least tell Enjolras before we do anything rash?" Marius stated defiantly.

"Tell me what?" Enjolras said as he enclosed on the pow-wow in the center of the room. He stepped to the front and placed his half-empty glass of water on the table.

The rest of Les Amis turned their attention to their leader. It was Joly who finally addressed him, "Enjolras. We think the Patron-Minette may have Eponine."

The room fell quiet as everyone held their breath for Enjolras' reaction. His face contorted into many expressions on his stone exterior. Each one changing between worry, anger, distain, hatred, sadness, agony, fear. He couldn't form words only letting out small shallow breaths. "No," he finally spoke. "Grantaire said she went back home."

"Mon ami, I was only repeating what she told me. There is still a possibility that she could have been taken," Grantaire said trying to keep him calm.

"We should continue looking for her," Joly announced.

Enjolras couldn't think straight. His mind had let go of all feelings for Eponine since she had gone assuming that she didn't care about him. She didn't even care enough to say good-bye. But now there was a hope that she didn't leave willingly. Sure it was only a thought, there was no proof of this assertion but it gave him hope. It stirred his heart stronger than anything. But that was it; it was only a thought and there was no definite proof. Enjolras had spent time trying to rid himself of his broken heart and now why should he search only to find out that she really had left him? It would only break his heart again and he was not ready for that.

But then again, if he should look for her and find her in the hands of the Patron-Minette...Oh the things he would do to them. The boys would be bailing him out of jail for murder if he found out they even laid a hand on her. And if he did nothing to look for her while she was struggling to survive, he could never forgive himself for that. He was supposed to protect her.

He stood at a crossroads. He didn't know what to do or what to think, the only thing he knew was that he felt like he was going to be sick.

Joly continued not waiting for an answer from Enjolras. "Marius knows where her father's flat is. We can look there first - "

"I think we have work to do right now. I need to start the meeting," Enjolras cut him off turning away from the group and facing the desk. He cursed himself for letting his brain speak while his heart kept urging him to leave right now, to run out the doors, and turn over every stone until she was found.

"Enjolras, please," Combeferre pleaded with him. "Don't you want to find her?"

Enjolras stayed quiet with his back turned to them. He let the words sink in and even that hurt his heart. "Of course," he whispered.

Combeferre was closer to him now. "Then let's find her." Enjolras didn't know his friend had heard him.

"There is work to be done here first." His cold exterior returned and he turned around to stare at Combeferre with ice in his eyes. Enjolras took his stance in the front of the room and continued with his speech he prepared ignoring every comment about Eponine and every dirty look from his friends and even the hollow part of his heart that hated himself for not listening to them.

...

So days progressed forward. The boys went on with a search for Eponine, none of them knew where to look and none wanted to venture to the Thenardier residence. Every time the subject of Eponine was brought up, Enjolras snubbed them off or excused himself. He couldn't bare to listen anymore to their dead ends. And it only confirmed the feeling in his mind that told him there was no point in looking for her.

One faulty day, Joly knew they needed to go to Thenardier's home and see for themselves. Joly decided that less people was better, and it would make more sense to show up as least threatening as they could. Once they really knew she was there, they could devise an intricate plan that would enable them to free her without injuring themselves and get the Patron-Minette locked up. Joly's fear got the better of him and he knew he couldn't face Thenardier again. It was too soon. Combeferre also agreed to that realizing that the trip might go south if Thenardier recognized Joly.

In the end, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Bahorel decided to go to the Gorbeau housing complex to meet with Thenardier. But it was another member of the Patron-Minette who opened the door. The trio posed as innocent neighbors complaining about the noise level coming from his flat. They asked the other man to go in and speak with Thenardier himself about it.

The door was slammed in their face abruptly but opened once again by Thenardier himself momentarily. He invited the boys in with his false aura of cheeriness. The boys spoke about their fake matter all while darting their eyes about the flat for any sign or clue that she could be there. After reluctance from Thenardier, stating that he never yells, the matter was resolved and the boys left before any damage could be done to them.

Unfortunately, they didn't see any sign of Eponine.

It had been that when Claquesous had informed Thenardier that there were three neighbors dressed like wealthy students at the door, Thenardier was quick to realize they could know Eponine. He remembered his lunch with the two students when he first met Eponine again and knew they might be closing in on her. So, he did the only logical thing he could do in 30 seconds - he tied her hands and mouth up and put her in a closet. And all looked normal from afar and the boys had no idea she was there.

As for Eponine, they days did not progress quickly but the nights passed in the blink of an eye. Montparnasse frequented Eponine's room, paying and spending almost every night with her. The two would stay up, quietly chatting about memories and modern objects, telling stories and laughing. Some nights, they would even find sleep. She would lie next to him on the mattress, curled in his warmth and fall asleep. He never tried to force himself on her, although he thought about it constantly.

Thenardier didn't seem to care that Montparnasse was paying almost every night to sleep with Eponine. All he cared about was the money. One time, Brujon wanted a night with her, claiming he was too stressed and needed someone to take it out on. Montparnasse refused, tripling what he normally paid Thenardier and giving Brujon a gash above the eye. This was when Thenardier raised his suspicions.

So the following week, as the gang went out on a raid, he let Brujon stay back and spend the night with Eponine, making sure none of this was in Montparnasse's knowledge.

The next morning Thenardier watched as Montparnasse saw her with an eye swollen shut, bruises littering her skin, and a slight gash across her stomach. Montparnasse was furious but he knew if he made a scene, Thenardier would be onto him. His insides ached from the building rage but he turned to Brujon and scoffed, "Guess she didn't want to cooperate for you."

"But I knew she would eventually," Brujon only laughed back.

Montparnasse killed a man that night. It wasn't anything new to him, but it was the perfect release of rage he needed. Every bit of anger was liberated from him with each stab wound he inflicted. He was too preoccupied with stabbing the dead man, he forgot to check his wallet for money. With bloodied hands, he returned to Eponine - or rather snuck into her room - to spend the rest of the night with her in his arms and to sleep off the exhaustion.

"Wake up, 'Parnasse...wake up," Eponine gently shook the murderer easing him out of sleep. "It's late in the morning and Papa wants you."

Montparnasse slowly started making sense of her words. "He kept muttering about you all morning. I could hear him through the door. Maman made him leave when he broke something. He still does not know you are here. God only knows where he is now," she rambled on as she sat crossed legged in front of him.

He picked himself up into a sitting position and faced her. The bruises were really noticeable on her now, but she could at least keep both eyes open, so he knew it was healing. Montparnasse reached out for her and stroked her cheek watching her wince at the pain. "Let me see it," he whispered.

Eponine leaned a little closer to him and into his touch. He stared through her eyes, looking at the blackness that engulfed the one. She picked up his other hand gazing at the dried blood between his fingernails. He pulled his hand away when he noticed her staring. She put a smile back on her face, "Come, maybe Maman can make something to eat for us. She shan't mind if you're here. And she won't tell Papa either."

Eponine snaked away from him and out of the room. He sighed and followed her. Once out of her bedroom it appeared Madame Thenardier was not in the mood for cooking; she had locked herself up in her bedroom and insisted on being alone. But Eponine was not deterred by this, Montparnasse found her in the kitchen with a pan on the stove and a stale box of Cheerios on the counter.

Upon further inspection he saw half of the cereal in the pan and Eponine was trying to light the stove. "Eponine, what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking, what does it look like?" she said with a smirk, not making eye contact and fiddling with the burner. "I'm smart you know and I learn quickly. Surely, a girl like me can cook if she's hungry." She managed to light up the stove top and the cereal started to sizzle.

"Well, a smart girl like you should know that you don't cook cereal." He pushed her out of the way and turned off the stove.

"Why did you do that?" she huffed.

Montparnasse smirked and put the cereal in a bowl. "Cause this is how you eat it." He reached in the refrigerator for the bottle of milk. "You don't have to cook cereal." As he opened the milk, the stench of the rotting liquid filled the room. "Of course it would be sour..." He dumped it down the drain as Eponine watched him. "Go on, you can eat the cereal plain too."

Eponine reached into the bowl and ate a few pieces of the hardened cereal. "Bet it would taste better if it was cooked," she muttered snidely under her breath.

The door opening interrupted them. Montparnasse walked the few feet out of the kitchen to see who it was and Gavroche scampered in. "What are you doing here?" the former asked the latter.

"'aven't 'eard from ya. Wanted ta see what Thenardier did to 'er." Montparnasse frowned at the gamin.

He blocked the entrance to the kitchen with his arm, leaning against the doorframe. "Gavroche, you have to understand some things..."

"She in there?" Gavroche pointed past him to the kitchen. "Lemme see 'er." He made a run to squeeze past Montparnasse but the taller jumped forward and held him back.

"We were wrong, Gavroche. It's not the same Éponine." He tried to reason but Gavroche struggled in his arms, not listening to a word he was saying.

"Gavroche?" Eponine called. Montparnasse stopped struggling with the boy momentarily listening to Eponine. Gavroche broke free from his grasp and ran into the kitchen.

The sight of Eponine's purple face made him go white. His first instinct was to be angry, to stand up for her. He very well knew that this was beyond punishment. But he shook his head of those thoughts and smirked. "Thenardier did a good job on ya." His lip quivered as he spoke, trying to hide his discomfort.

Eponine looked hurt, that much was evident on her face. "'Roche..." she breathed.

Gavroche whipped around to keep from looking at her but walked into the wall that was Montparnasse. "Gavroche, listen. We were wrong about her."

"What ya talkin' 'bout?" he shouted, pushing himself off Montparnasse.

Montparnasse crossed the room to stand next to Eponine, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tell him 'Ponine. Tell him where you're really from."

"1832," she stated quietly.

"What kinda joke is this?" Gavroche said taken aback. "'Parnasse 're ya fergettin' she's the reason I live where I do? It's all 'er fault! You left me, 'Ponine! It's all yer fault!"

Eponine sat quietly trembling listening to her brother shout at her. Her mind easily remembered when she was younger rocking him to sleep since her mother was too lazy to deal with it. He would smile only for her, coo when he heard her voice because she was his friend and the only one in the world who cared for him, except for Azelma. But at the moment he stood shaking his fist at her, with those same soft eyes that now bled with hatred for her.

"Look at her, Gavroche!" Montparnasse argued back, his grip on her shoulder tightening. "Dammit, really look at her!"

Gavroche took a step back locking eyes with Eponine. And suddenly the world transformed around him and he saw it in complete disparity.

_The cloud in his mind was still present but now he could make out that the walls were no longer kitchen walls but those of a tanned and chipped room. Eponine still sat at the table but this time laughing as the friends of Les Amis surrounded her. _

_Her eyes gazed up at Marius who talked to her fervently about some grandiose topic. She smiled at him longingly as he recounted a story to her. The rest of the boys sat around drinking their absinthe, chatting merrily as Enjolras led the conversation about one's rights. _

_Courfeyrac met eyes with Gavroche who stood watching the scene in front of him. He beckoned the small boy over and without thinking twice, Gavroche raced over to his friend. _

"_Gavroche!" Eponine called to him. And this time, Gavroche leaped into her arms and gave her the biggest hug he could. "Look what I've got for you." She pulled a few coins from her bosom and placed them in his hands. "Dinner for tonight," she smiled lightly. _

"_Merci, 'Ponine. An' don't ferget ta eat as well."_

"_We shall see," she murmured quietly trying not to spoil the little delighted moment between them. _

When his mind came to again, he saw the same Eponine before him again. There was no mistaking the same look in their eyes, the same endless curiosity and timely innocence only bestowed on those in the 19th century. "How?" he asked in disbelief.

Eponine relaxed a little as he started to believe. "I'm not sure. But I'm here now."

"Will you go back?"

"I don't know."

Gavroche took a step toward her, blinking in incredulousness. "So, you didn't leave me then?"

"No," Montparnasse answered. "Our Éponine is still out there. This one is not her."

"And you believe it too?"

"Yes..." he trailed off and met Eponine's eyes. "And she didn't deserve any of this." His mouth twitched as he added, "At least not from us."

"Eponine?" Gavroche called quietly, his eyes were glazing over. Eponine only nodded due to the building lump in her throat. He leaped forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. She squeezed her arms around him and held him close as the tears finally spilled down both of their cheeks.

"I've missed you," she whispered. Eponine was too happy to notice the pain it caused her to hold him so tight.

"I'm sorry." He cried into her hair. Slowly he pulled away from her and wiped his eyes, acting like he hadn't been crying at all. "So wha' do we do? Ya can't stay 'ere anymore."

"No, she will stay here." Montparnasse cut in. "I'm looking after her."

"Good job yer doin' at it," he quipped.

"Shut up. At least I'm doing something," Montparnasse fired back.

"Where is Enjolras?" Gavroche turned to Eponine. "Aren't they lookin' fer ya?"

"I hope so," she said quietly.

Montparnasse stepped away in anger. "You're not leaving, 'Ponine. You're staying here, you understand?"

Eponine's eyes grew wide at him. "But, 'Parnasse! Shouldn't - "

"No!" he barked at her. "You're stayin' here with me!" He finished as he stormed out of the room and into the living room.

"Aye, 'Parnasse, just the man I wanted to see!" Thenardier greeted him from the couch. Montparnasse hadn't heard him come in and he prayed that he hadn't heard any of the previous conversation. "Sorry things had to work out that way, but you understand...business." Montparnasse stared daggers into the drunk before him.

"Eponine!" Thenardier hollered.

Not a moment later, she appeared before him, knowing too well what would happen when she didn't come right away.

"I gotta job for us. Some big ol' posh house I found this mornin'." He took a swig from his bottle wrapped in a brown bag. "An' yer," he pointed the neck of the bottle at Eponine, "gonna help us."

She exchanged a quick glance with Montparnasse who only shrugged to her and nodded at her father.

"Good. I need yer to be look-out. Police will be showin' up in that neighborhood so fast it'll make yer head spin." He took another long sip and continued. "House only has three people. Waited there for an hour ta make sure. It'll be easy."

"Should I call everyone?" Montparnasse inquired smoothly.

"We plan tonight and we hit it tomorrow." Thenardier sneered as Gavroche snuck past the back of the couch and made it to the front door. But Thenardier caught him from the corner of his eye. "Hey, ya brat! Where'd ya come from?"

"The streets," he replied.

"An' where ya going?"

"The streets," he said again and was gone before the door had a chance to close.

"Useless kid," Thenardier mused. "If 'e was smart, 'e could be makin' a fortune werkin' fer us."

Montparnasse took a seat in the chair opposite the couch, nodding with Thenardier's statement to appease him. Eponine still stood in front of Thenardier, trying to hide her trembling hands. He noticed.

"What 're ya still doing 'ere? Get outta my sight!" Eponine darted into her bedroom at his words. Thenardier turned his bottle upside down watching the last drop fall out. He sighed and felt around in his empty pockets. "Hey 'Parnasse," he hissed and nodded towards Eponine's room, "Want another go right now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I think that's a good place to end it for now. ****So, thank you for those who've still read my story. ****And finally, Gavroche has hit his turning point. I know many of you will be happy that the nice brother/sister relationship can continue.**

**So let me know what you think! I'll update soon! Promise!**


	21. Is Hard to Find

**A/N: So here is the next installment. But first I just want to rant a little bit about Enjolras in my story. Before you complain, and get mad at him, I feel that he is ****completely justified in not jumping the gun and going head over heals looking for Eponine. He is a very stoic character who has just start to open his heart to someone, now that she's gone, he doesn't want to get hurt again. So it's not because he doesn't like her or doesn't care about her that he won't help his friends, it's because he wants to stay guarded; he wants to protect himself. He is also a man of logic, one that wouldn't put efforts into false hope.**

**Anyway, thanks for letting me rant. I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about him.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 21 - Is Hard to Find

It's something we can spend, but never earn. It's something that is free, but worth it's weight in gold. It's something we can use, but never keep. And most importantly, it is the hardest thing in the world to find.

Another day came, and another day went. Enjolras stepped out of the elevator, not forsaking a thought about _her_ while he was in there and dragged himself back to his flat. It had been another long and stressful day. He was caught up with assignments now but it seemed that once he finished one, he was assigned another. So tonight would just be another night of writing and researching.

He pushed his key into the lock and turned it, jiggling it as it got stuck. It was strange, the lock only has begun to get stuck after Eponine left. But Enjolras didn't think anything of it. He merely assumed it was fate's cruel trick on him adding one more thing to make him miserable. He used both hands, one to shake the door knob and the other to wriggle the key. With a firm bump of his shoulder into the door, it barged open.

Enjolras let out a breath as he, at last, entered the apartment. He turned to pull the key out of the lock, yanking it as it would not give. He groaned loudly playing tug-of-war with the door. After a few more yanks, he stumbled backwards freeing his key. "I just don't get it..." he whispered to himself, finally at wits end with the door. He peered into the lock to see if anything was stuck in there. The only thing he noticed were the millions of scratches all over the door knob. But that was nothing new, right? He sighed and slammed the door behind him, deciding not to give it another thought. He'd just call the landlord if it persisted.

Peering around his now untidy flat, Enjolras strode to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. He wasn't usually one for uncleanliness but ever since _she_ had gone from his life, he just hadn't been in the mood to do anything. The only thing he could force himself to do was pack up her belongings and stuff them in a drawer, never to be opened again. It was weird how she left without taking anything, but he just assumed she had been in a hurry to get out of here and that thought only brought a lump to his throat. And so, he didn't clean for fear he might run into something else of hers.

Once his frozen lasagna was in the microwave heating, he wandered to the living room to unpack his schoolbag. He pulled out each book, plopping them on top of the coffee table with every other book he left there and never put away. Placing his school bag on the arm of the couch, it slipped off, landing to the floor.

Enjolras simply groaned and picked it up again. But as he did, he noticed his law textbook lying out on the bookshelf. It was the very law textbook he found on the ground the day Eponine went missing. He had forgot to put away and had just left it lying there on the shelf. He hadn't touched it since. It still just seemed so odd to him. Why would she have taken that book out of the shelf? As far as he knew, she had no interest in law, and the words were far too advanced for her to try and read. _Why?_ Why was that book on the ground when he came home?

Unless, someone else took the book out.

Enjolras froze staring at the book. No, there could have been no one else in here. He knew the boys kept trying to tell him that maybe she was taken but there had been no proof. There was no proof that anyone had been in the flat to take her. No proof now...except for this book.

Immediately, his head whipped to the door. The lock. It had been getting stuck. The only reason it would be getting stuck all of a sudden is if the internal mechanisms were broken and the only way to break the internal mechanisms would have been if you inserted something into the lock. And the only reason you would insert something into a lock is if you are trying to pick it. That only meant one thing...

The lock was picked.

The microwave sounded alerting Enjolras to his feet. He spun on his heel gaping about the room for the first time. So, the lock was picked and someone had removed the book for the shelf. And her items left everywhere just as they were? She wouldn't have packed if she didn't plan on leaving. That was it. That was all the proof he finally needed.

Enjolras had never pulled out his phone so fast. In a matter of moments he was breathless on the phone. "Joly! Joly!" he panicked, "tell everyone to meet at the Musain immediately. Hurry!"

"Enjolras, calm down," Joly's voice came out soft, "what's going on?"

He took a deep breath, "I have proof Eponine was taken."

...

"You brainless bitch!" he yelled as the back of his hand connected with her face sending her flying.

"Brujon!" Thenardier hollered. "That's 'nuff, I need 'er alive for tonight."

Eponine sat back on her heels in front of the couch clutching her now throbbing cheek. She could feel every eye watching her as Brujon merely turned away from her as if she was just another piece of trash floating in the street. But that was all she was to them. A piece of trash. Something that can be used and thrown away when you're done with it. And trash has no feelings if you step on it or accidentally hit it with the back of your hand; no one cares about a piece of trash.

"Seriously though," Brujon said in his harsh voice, "she should know you don't microwave beer! It's common sense! Whoever said they wanted to drink a hot beer? Huh?! No one!"

"Ah shut up!" Montparnasse groaned, aiding to her defense. "You did ask her to make it special."

In truth, Eponine had no idea how to make a beer special for him. Montparnasse had showed her about the microwave once before and she stood in awe of it. So she figured anything could go in there, right? Food that could warmed in such a short amount of time was certainly special, wasn't it?

"That's not wha' I meant!" he growled at the younger.

"Whatever, just drink yer warm piss water an' be quiet," Babet sneered.

Eponine looked over at Montparnasse with wide and wondering eyes; silently thanking him for sticking up for her. For a brief moment, he stared back at her with eyes filled with sympathy, accepting her gratitude. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thenardier glaring at him and so he raised his nose in disgust to her. Eponine cowered slightly not really knowing what Montparnasse meant by that look.

Thenardier chuckled at her reaction. "Get up, 'Ponine." She clambered to her feet at the sound of her name, letting go of her cheek. Her eye was still a nasty shade of purple and her arms were visibly covered in angry bruises. Her t-shirt only did such a good job at hiding the rest of the bruises. "Time to go," he announced causing everyone else to rise to their feet as well. "Not you 'Parnasse."

Eponine's eyes darted to his quickly in fear. Montparnasse cleared his throat, "What do you mean?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"Yer not comin' on this one," he said nonchalantly.

"But that's not what we had arranged," he snapped a little too quick. The rage was slowly beginning to rise inside of him. Montparnasse knew he needed to go on this job if Eponine was going. He didn't feel right when she was left alone with her father, knowing that she was at his mercy. And now, she would not only be at Thenardier's mercy but also that of the rest of the gang. They could do anything to her and he wouldn't be there to calm them down. In truth, he knew he wouldn't be able to protect her.

"Well, it's wha' I just decided. The less people the better. This ain't some regular job. Too many guys'll cause a scene. So jus' stay 'ere." Thenardier walked past Montparnasse without a second look. "Everyone else, follow me." The rest of the gang followed suit, even Eponine.

With a hearty look to Montparnasse, she walked past him but he grabbed her arm not gently nor roughly. "Just..." he whispered taking a breath, "...listen to what they say. Don't do anything stupid and don't talk. Just listen, okay?"

Eponine nodded slightly.

"Good," he said releasing her but Eponine found his hand and held it. He was the closest thing she had to security - even though it wasn't much - and all she wanted to do was hold onto it.

"Eponine!" Thenardier bellowed causing her to flinch.

"Go on," Montparnasse urged quietly, seamlessly untying her fingers from his. "You'll be okay, and I'll be here when you get back." Eponine only stared before she trudged quietly out the doors of the flat for the first time since she got there.

...

Enjolras paced in front of his friends at the Musain back and forth mumbling into his hands covering his face, "I should've listened...I should've listened..."

"Enj," Joly's voice began trying to stop him from pacing. "Enj!" he said a little louder.

"I'm so stupid...I'm a blind idiot...A blind, stupid, fu-"

"Enjolras!" Joly yelled finally. "Stop! The only thing that matters is that we are _going_ to get her back."

Enjolras faced him suddenly, eyes glazed over. "You don't get it. She could be dead right now, she could be anywhere! All this time...and I did nothing to find her! I'm such a bloody idiot."

"Yes, you are." Combeferre said bluntly. "But this isn't helping."

"But where else are we even going to look?! You all have been searching this whole time and nothing has come up. God! You all have been searching _this whole time_ and I've done _nothing_ to help you..." His hands found his face again as he fell into a chair.

"Please, Enj. We can call the police if we have to. We'll go out again tonight and look for her," Joly continued, "we'll make sure we find her. We're just relieved you've finally realized she could be out there in danger."

"Don't remind me..." he mumbled, suddenly alerted by the presence coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Enj. Sorry I'm late," Courfeyrac apologized, "Hope you don't mind if I brought Gavroche. We were having dinner at my flat and then Joly called and then we drove right here but there was traffic-"

"No worries," Enjolras said, silencing him before resuming his pacing. "Just take a seat."

Courfeyrac crossed the room with Gavroche in tow taking a seat at the table with Bahorel and Feuilly. "Where's Marius?" he asked the table of men before him as he noted who was currently there.

"Didn't pick up the phone when we called," Feuilly explained. Courfeyrac just nodded as he understood this was becoming a norm for the poor lovesick boy.

"So, where do we begin looking for Ep this time?" Combeferre asked approaching Enjolras to calm his movements.

Gavroche's ears perked up. "Ep? As in Eponine?"

All of Les Amis turned their heads to face the gamin. "The very one," Joly answered a little wary.

"Oui, she's been back home with Thenardier," Gavroche announced as if it were a known fact.

Enjolras jaw dropped and every eye bore a hole straight through the kid. Joly took a step toward him, "You know she's been missing, right?"

Gavroche grimaced, looking away from any eyes peering at him. "Weeeelll..." he started, dragging out the word. Now he'd done it. He had to open his mouth for the truth to be revealed. Gavroche never had called it 'missing' in his mind, only simply 'bringing her back home so she could have her punishment.' He hadn't fully intended for her to be held hostage by her father either. Even still, he knew full well how she was taken into the hands of Thenardier. But what would his friends think if they found out he had been part of the reason she was there now? Surely they would hate him, but again he couldn't lie to his friends, could he?

Before he had a chance to say anything else Combeferre cut him off, "We've already been to her father's flat. Are you sure? She wasn't there when we went."

Now was as best a time as ever to begin telling the truth. Maybe the could salvage this situation and help Eponine while keeping his friendship with Les Amis. "Saw 'er with my own eyes," Gavroche said, eyes wide.

Enjolras could feel the anger slowing building but he kept his calm, stone demeanor. "This is no time for jokes. You're not kidding, right?"

"Cross my heart, M'sieur Enjolras." He swept his hand across his chest sloppily making a cross. "They don't let 'er leave."

Enjolras didn't know how to react to this. Now it was clear that she had been in danger this whole time. And he had done _nothing_ to help. Enjolras clenched his fingers in a fist so tight he could feel his nails begin to break skin. He felt like the world had suddenly stopped as every single thought raced through his mind. But one thought in particular stood out to him and whether now was an appropriate time or not to ask it, Enjolras did. "Gavroche. Why were you at the Thenardier residence in the first place?"

Gavroche plopped up from his seat, "Thenardier's my father too. Don't live wit' 'im but I go there every once'a while."

"So, Eponine is your sister then," Enjolras said slowly.

"Yup, sure is." He took a bouncing step toward the stairs, "So, ya wanna go see 'er or not?"

...

It was Enjolras, Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Grantaire who decided to go with Gavroche to the Thenardier residence. Gavroche waltzed through the decrepit hallways with his chest out leading France's Finest to the front door of a criminal.

Enjolras could only gulp at the state the building was in. The hallway reeked of the unmistakeable cigarette smoke and other foul unidentifiable odors that infatuated their senses and surely added to the peeling wallpaper. Gavroche walked along hands grazing the walls until he stopped at one particular door. He put his hand on the door knob.

"Isn't it locked?" Courfeyrac wondered as if the answer was obvious.

"Only from the inside," Gavroche replied evenly, "criminal's secret."

The second he opened the door, he found Montparnasse jumping to his feet startled by the unexpected noise. "Gavroche," he stated gruffly. His eyes wandered to the other students who drifted in as his voice softened, "you brought guests."

"Where is she?" Enjolras demanded, not in the mood for any games.

Montparnasse furrowed his brow momentarily before widening his eyes in realization. He knew he would enjoy playing with the boy's feelings too much. "Oh, you must mean Eponine."

"Of course," he gritted through his teeth; patience wearing thin. "Now, don't make me ask again."

"Well, she's not here," Montparnasse replied with an air of indifference.

Enjolras' head whipped to face Gavroche. "You said she was here."

Gavroche took a step away from Enjolras and crossed the space to stand next to Montparnasse. He held in hands in front of him, "I swear she _was_ 'ere." He lifted his head to look at Montparnasse, "Tell 'im she was 'ere."

Montparnasse side stepped. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"'Parnasse!" Gavroche snapped.

"Look, then just tell us where she is," Joly said almost too pleading.

For a brief moment, Montparnasse's eyes lost their lack of concern; his face hardened and he looked - almost - worried, thinking about where she is now. But a moment later, he snubbed his nose in the air again.

Enjolras didn't miss this. "What are you not telling us?" he demanded more than asked.

"I said I don't know what you're talking about." Montparnasse avoided eye contact with any of them. "Now, would you do me a favor and leave?"

Enjolras had had it. His mind blazed over in fury and he didn't care if Montparnasse was telling the truth or not at this point. Crossing the room, Enjolras grabbed Montparnasse by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him into the farthest wall. "Tell me!" he screamed at him.

"Get off of me!" Montparnasse screamed back earning him a slam into the wall by Enjolras.

Grantaire walked out of the adjacent room holding a pair of blue jeans. No one had noticed he walked out of the living room as all were too preoccupied watching Enjolras. "Enj," Grantaire started approaching the pair brushed against the wall. He held the jeans up, "She has been here. These are hers."

Enjolras turned his head back to Montparnasse. "Tell me right now where she is or I'll..." He lifted his hand in a fist anchoring it above Montparnasse's head, ready to strike.

Montparnasse could only chuckle. "What are you gonna do? Beat me?" Slyly and swiftly, he pulled his knife with his free hand from his pocket and pointed the tip at Enjolras, "Go ahead, pretty boy."

Enjolras faltered but thankfully, Grantaire reached out and pulled Enjolras off of Montparnasse by the shirt before either one got hurt. "Just tell us, and we'll leave." Grantaire breathed still holding onto Enjolras' shirt.

"Why should I tell you? She's doing fine here."

"So she has been here?" Combeferre piped in not missing the subtle information Montparnasse neglected to disclose.

"More or less," he replied with the same indifference.

"Please, 'Parnasse. Eponine needs to go back with Enjolras," Gavroche tried to reason.

"You're one to talk," he snapped back. "You're part of the reason she was here in the first place. Anyway, Eponine is doing fine here, she doesn't need to go back with you." He glared at Enjolras stating the last line.

Gavroche gulped as the students looked at him suspiciously. "What does he mean by 'you're part of the reason,' Gav?" Courfeyrac asked him finally. Gavroche could not find words to speak.

"Didn't he tell you?" Montparnasse stepped in, returning to his slimy voice. "Gavroche helped me bring her back to her father. He wanted to see her _suffer_."

"That was before I knew!" He shouted as tears brimmed his eyes.

"All the same. You caused it." The boys exchanged glances as they all stood standstill. Neither one completely understood what had happened, but Courfeyrac put a hand on Gavroche's shoulder to reassure him.

"Please," Courfeyrac began, "Just let us know where she is."

"Can't," Montparnasse said simply.

"You sick bastard!" Enjolras shouted again. "Don't you care? She's in danger and you won't even let us help her! What kind of a _sick_ person let's someone else suffer? What is wrong with - "

"I care!" the criminal flared. "You idiots think you're the only ones who care about her? You don't understand! I'm doing this to protect her!"

Enjolras felt part of his anger die down. "Then help us find her." Montparnasse growled and turned away from them. "If you really care about her like you say you do, you'll help us."

"I don't help anyone."

"Not even Ep?" Gavroche asked in his cracked voice. The criminal did not reply. "Please.." he whispered to him.

Montparnasse cracked his knuckles from holding his fist so tight. He slowly turned to face them again. "She on a job right now," he said quietly. "She's look-out while they work."

Enjolras could feel his skin crawl at each word. "Where?"

He stood straighter and walked to the front door showing poise in every step. "I'll take you."

...

Eponine strayed behind the pack making sure to keep quiet just as Montparnasse instructed her. The sun has long been gone and the moon was no where to be found. There was only the faint yellow glow emitting from the old street lights. But the gang much preferred the shadows.

Abruptly, Thenardier stopped in his tracks. "This is the place."

"Just as you said, big house with a large gate," Babet said curling his lip in a cruel smile.

"Alright, 'Ponine," Thenardier turned facing his daughter, "You go on ahead, like we planned and call us when it's clear."

She could only nod before begrudgingly walking through the gang and separating herself from them. Slowly she walked along the wrought iron fence trailing her fingers over each piece of metal. The gate seemed familiar almost like she had been here before. The curve of the bars seemed like something she had felt before. Maybe it was a distant memory of her new life. She couldn't place it but she knew that she knew it.

A voice alerted her from her reverie. No, it was two voices speaking softly and swiftly to each other. What was it? Straining her ears, she heard laughter; a few small giggles by a female. Eponine stopped walking and came to a little opening in the bushes that surrounded the gate. She placed her hands around the metal bars and found one to be loosened. Upon further inspection, the bar could easily be lifted from its hole in the stone.

She lifted her gaze through the fence and through the few bushes and could make out two figures sitting on a bench. One was distinctly a girl and the other was no doubt a man when his voice spoke. It was only hushed whispers but the whispers were deep, much more so than the giggles coming from the girl.

"Marius, please..." Eponine distinctly heard between shallow breaths of laughter.

Marius. He was here, and the other girl must be none other than Cosette. Then it hit her. She _had_ been here before. This was not something from the other Éponine's life, for she was currently living it, this was a scene from her own life back in 1832. Except right now, this was no memory, this was reality and she needed to think quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that. Major cliff hanger, right? Gosh, I love those! Thanks for reading!**


	22. That's When One Comes Along

**A/N: Sorry for the length, but it's not that bad. I'm really excited for this chapter, worked hard on it. So, can you believe that this chapter marks the halfway point to my story, that means it's half over! Wow! **

**Warnings in this chapter: Extreme violence. Like tons, no joke. And also another cliffhanger, but that should be expected by now.**

**Also, if you guys wanna do me a favor and go check out MaryEvH's page. She's a doll with her own awesome stories that are always extremely well written! And go check out our collab together called, Love Has a Way. It's gonna be one freaking awesome story!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 22 - That's When One Comes Along

What happens? Life happens. Things happen. Time happens. That's pretty much always the case. But it only takes one person in those happenings to make your life stand out, to make something stand out, and to make one minute of your time stand out.

The wind sounded through the streets whipping Eponine's hair all over. She stood frozen thinking about what to do. But why were Marius and Cosette even here? Her father had informed that no one would be home this time of night. Sure, he brought Brujon as extra security knowing that if someone were home, he would silence them with his knife. One thing was certain, she needed to keep Marius and Cosette safe. The gang would no doubt skin them both alive if they were found there.

If she tried to warn Marius and Cosette, that may put them in danger of her father as well. Marius and Cosette may also believe that she was in on the scheme. They surely would ask what she's doing here and what would she tell them? If she screamed, she would alert everyone's attention and the police would be called. She would surely be arrested. Screaming was her solution last time this happened and she knew too well the ending to that one. But she could try to steer her father away. That may be the best option. But she would risk her safety once his wrath built. But was saving herself more important than saving the life of the boy she once loved, and of the girl whom she just started to be friends with?

No. Eponine wanted to protect them. She needed to.

She pattered her way back to meet the gang but her father had met her half way. "Eponine," he hissed. "What's takin' ya?"

"Papa," she sounded breathless and she slowly backed up, "It's not safe, we cannot rob them tonight."

"Wha' 're ya talkin' 'bout?" His voice was slowly rising from a hushed whisper.

"They're outside. In the garden. They'll see you. And send for someone." Eponine's was trying to catch her breath as she spoke but her heart was racing.

Thenardier growled and pushed past Eponine walking to the area she stopped at before. She ran and pushed herself in front of him against the gate. "No Papa!"

"Get out o' the way, 'Ponine," he warned.

Eponine mustered all of her courage, "I won't let you."

"Don't worry, 'Ponine, Brujon will take care o' them. They won't call the police when 'e's finished wit' 'em," Thenardier said cracking a sly smile as Brujon took a step forward.

"Please," she nearly begged this time, "don't hurt them." She gripped her hand around the metal bars anchoring herself in place.

"I'm not playin'. Get out o' the way!"

"Please." Her voice wavered slightly as she stood resolute.

Thenardier scowled as his eyes narrowed piercing straight through her.

God, where was Enjolras when she needed him? Or even Montparnasse for that matter. But then it hit her. No one was going to come and save her. Enjolras hadn't shown up at all the past few weeks she'd been gone. In fact, no one had. All of her hope left her in this moment and she was filled with the overwhelming sadness of loneliness. But Montparnasse had been there for her, and as she realized this, she suddenly didn't feel so alone. But he was not here now, and he more than likely wouldn't show up. So in this moment, she was alone.

But all her life, loneliness had never stopped her. She was on her own so much that she barely even noticed anymore. But ever since she came to this world she had been dependent on those around her. She was acting like a child relying on the students and Enjolras to help her. What had gotten in to her? Why was she acting like this? She didn't need anyone to help her. She was Eponine Thenardier and she could take care of herself. She could face them on her own. And she certainly did _not_ need saving.

With new found determination in her eyes and all thoughts of being saved pushed aside, Eponine gritted her teeth. "No. You will not rob this house."

Brujon stepped forward as Thenardier only stared daggers at her. "Want me to take care of her, for ya?" He flicked his knife out of his pocket, inching the blade closer to her.

Her father took a breath, ignoring Brujon for now. "We need this job, 'Ponine," he tried to reason, "how else do ya expect us ta pay fer the roof over yer head, fer the food you eat?"

"Like you even plan on sharing the wealth," she retorted, "I know you'll just spend it on more alcohol."

"This isn't time for yer petty house quarrels. Get 'er out o' the way, Thenardier!" Babet hollered.

Thenardier's eyes blazed over, "Move." But she wouldn't. Her hands only tightened around the bars anchoring herself in place. Thenardier caught her movements and swiftly grabbed her wrist trying to pull her forcefully from the spot.

"I will not move." Thenardier released her wrist with a huff, immediately slapping her across the face. The force of the blow left her head drooped to the side for a second before she righted herself up. Their eyes locked on each other in a death match until Eponine spit in his face.

He visibly cringed as anger fueled him. "Now ya've done it." He said wiping the spit from his face. He pulled the knife from his side packet and held it high above her, ready to strike her.

Her face paled but under the glimmering moonlight no one could tell.

"Hello?"

With all the arguing going on, no one has noticed the hushed whispers inside the garden had stopped.

"Marius..." she breathed, more to herself than out loud. He could save her now. He could help her get away from her father and they could warm Cosette. But once these thoughts entered her mind, she immediately retracted them. No, she was her own savior now.

Marius' face appeared a few feet away as he lifted the bar to the wrought iron fence and hopped out of the garden. His eyes looked around at the scene outside the garden gates. "Eponine?" he asked not to sure if it was her as he saw a form pressed against the gate not too far from him. His presence caught the attention if the gang as they lunged for him. They seized him by the arms, holding them behind his back.

Thenardier hadn't moved an inch from his spot in front of Eponine. He turned his head to their commotion, "Silence him."

Marius was too shocked to speak as Brujon held the knife teasingly in front of his face.

"Marius!" Eponine screamed as she leaped off her stationed position and ran to him. She latched onto Brujon's arm; trying to hold him back from connecting the blade with Marius' face. "Don't!"

Brujon pulled against her trying to shake her off. His muscular frame was far larger than hers and she held onto him with all her might, not wanting to be sent flying with a flick of his arm. "A little help?" he sneered at Thenardier, shaking his arm with the girl still latched to it.

"Get off o' 'im." Thenardier snarled at his daughter. His knife was still dangling in his hand while he tried to pull his daughter off the killer. Eponine caught the glint of it in her vision. His knife was dangerously close to her face as his hand wrapped around her bony arm. The group huddled together, each one holding onto another in some way, all trying to break free, while trying to ascertain someone else as well.

Thinking on her feet, Eponine let go of Brujon with one of her arms simultaneously reaching it to grab the knife from Thenardier's hand. She grabbed onto the blade side first and peeled it from his hand, pressing it into her hand in the process. She hissed at the pain but managed to flip it around to hold the handle of it. Without a second thought or a word, she plunged it into the side of Brujon.

He yelled furiously as he let go of Marius, clutching his side in pain. "Bitch!" He yelled to her but she ignored him, turning her eyes to Babet and Claquesous who were still holding tightly to Marius.

"I'm not afraid to use this." She said as she lunged for them. Babet let go of Marius as she grazed Claquesous' hand slicing the top of it open. He bellowed in pain. "Run!" she screamed at Marius. His eyes were wide in fear as he grabbed her arm to make a run for it with her.

But her arm slipped out of his grasp as Thenardier held onto her by the shirt. "Not so fast, my girl."

"Eponine?!" Marius was just a few feet ahead, staring blankly at her now in the arms of her father.

"Run! Just run!" She panted trying to break out of her father's grasp.

"But 'Ponine!" He took a step forward to her but she waved a free hand at him to swat him away.

"Just go!" Her eyes darted to Babet who was making his way to Marius. Marius caught what she was looking at and ran, finally listening to her.

Babet looked at Thenardier quickly for a queue. "Get him! Make sure he stays quiet!" And Babet took off to the shadows.

Thenardier's hold on Eponine tightened trying to grab the knife from her hand. His arms were wrapped around her with her back facing him. They struggled against each other as she thrashed about kicking him repeatedly. The two moved about in their struggle making it to the other side of the narrow street where he threw her into the stone wall. She dropped the knife at the force of the blow and he successfully grabbed her arms pinning them above her head.

"I've had it with _you_." He quickly let go of her arms grabbing her by the throat. His fingers clenched around her neck as she desperately tried clawing at his hands.

She took a few deep breaths gathering most of her air. "W-what...are you going...to..do, P-Papa?" she paused gathering another breath, "kill me? Like...you did to...'Zelma?"

His eyes grew visibly darker as his hold tightened causing her to choke on her own air. "How did you find out?"

"I...re-rem..embered..."

"So, ya didn't lose yer mem'ry after all, huh?" he said, cocking his head to the side looking at her skeptically.

Eponine didn't know how to respond. She could tell him she really was from 1832 but he might not take the news as well as Montparnasse and Gavroche did. But now, even if she wanted to respond, she couldn't. Her hands still held tightly to his as she tried to pry them off of her. The blood poured from her open cut on her palm, running down her arm and staining Thenardier's hands as well. Eponine hopelessly gasped for air as the black started closing in on her vision. Her father looked so far away. Maybe she was safe now, if he really was this far away, he couldn't hurt her from this distance, right?

His fingers still gripped tightly around her neck as he ignored her gagging sounds. He thrusted his hands upward dangling her against the wall. The toes of her shoes were the only thing touching the ground now.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna kill ya," his voice slurred through her ears. He even sounded far away now too.

Thenardier turned his head to the side, breaking eye contact with Eponine, to look at Brujon who was making his way to his feet finally. The look of revenge in his eyes dominated his face. He stumbled a little over to Thenardier and Eponine; one hand holding his side and the other holding his knife.

Brujon stood behind Thenardier, towering over him with his massive frame, and staring daggers into the struggling girl. With an angry yell, he stabbed his knife into Eponine's left shoulder. If she had any breath she would've screamed. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he slowly and painfully pulled the knife out of her arm. "That was for stabbing me," he said more to Thenardier who stood in shock at what his fellow criminal just did.

"I don't need 'er dead," he deadpanned to Brujon.

"Could'a fooled me."

For Eponine, she didn't know what she felt anymore. Was it possible to be in so much pain that you don't feel anything at all? But the blackness was steadily moving closer and closer in. Their chattering was muffled now and for a moment, this all seemed like a distant memory. None of this seemed real, like any moment she would just wake up covered in sweat from a realistic nightmare. Perhaps that's what all of this was actually, just a nightmare ever since she got shot at the barricades. Perhaps she never woke up in 2014, perhaps she'd been imagining it. Yes, this was logical. It was crazy to believe she could really have woken up two centuries later and still know everyone.

And once this blackness would engulf her, she would surely wake up back at the barricades.

The tunnel was growing smaller as the blackness grew bigger.

Any second now and she would be home.

Another second.

Now.

But that wasn't the case. The absence of her father's hands around her neck felt odd, almost like they were supposed to be there and not having them there was wrong. The ground had miraculously appeared beneath her and she found herself sitting in a heap. She faintly kept hearing her name being called over and over. Maybe this was the transition between worlds. Strange, she didn't remember this last time.

Her cheek was pressed against something rough and cool at the same time. It felt so refreshing. She wanted to hold onto whatever this was. Her hands grazed over the cool surface trying to bring it closer to her. Her whole body was dying of heat. She felt like she was in the middle of one of those hot summer Paris days where the sun murderously beat down on her until she could find some form of relief from it.

Another warm object was felt around her. It only made her hotter. Desperately, she clawed at the cool object protesting the added warmth around her. "Eponine..." the warmth spoke so far away, "stand up."

The words were so inviting. She would follow them anywhere. She felt a weight underneath her arms and she finally cried out with her only breath. "Shhh..." it said in her ear. She willing obliged wanting the voice to keep talking to her. No, she needed it to. Soon, she found herself away from the cool object and relying fully on the warmth beside her. The weight under her arms guided her along even though her legs wouldn't cooperate. "Keep coming," it beckoned in her ear and she wanted to follow it. "You've got it."

Eponine couldn't make use of her eyes. She only saw shadows and silhouettes and blackness. It didn't help that she couldn't even keep her eyes open enough to make sense of the shadows.

She spent an eternity hobbling along with the warmth all the while being guided by his soothing words. She prayed for their journey to be over soon; all she wanted was to wake up back home. But the trip there was taking much longer than expected.

"Aye, you've got 'er!" a harsh voice sounding pleased started talking.

"I'm taking her for Thenardier," her warmth answered. "What're you doing here?"

"I was chasin' one o' 'em down. Nicked 'im in the arm before 'e got away."

"Well, Thenardier could use some help back there."

"On it."

And the other voice was gone. It was just her and the warmth again as they maneuvered their way along. What a strange conversation, she couldn't fully understand what any of it had meant. Her head dipped as she tried to keep pace with her warmth's larger steps. Her feet tripped up beneath her and she fell into the warmth beside her.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop..." the warmth repeated softly. The spinning world around her ceased moving as the weight guided her down. The warmth stayed next to her the entire time easing her on a long journey down. The coolness was back now and her hands subconsciously reached out to grab it. As the weight pulled her hands back in front of her, it lifted one of her hands away from her body. "Let me see." _Let me see it, _the voice echoed in the back of her mind. The warmth groaned next to her as she felt exposed by the sudden absence of part of her shirt. The voice cursed under breath.

Eponine finally registered her mind to move her head to look at the warmth next to her. It shifted around shrugging something off it's shoulders. The face of the warmth was caked in shadows so she could not tell who was beside her. She used every amount of strength she had to lift her hand to stroke it's face. The second her bloodied hand made contact with the warm skin, it sent tingles down her spine. She couldn't help but weakly smile as she brushed her hand along the curve of the jaw and her thumb grazed over the lips. She was sure it was a man as she could feel the light stubble growing on his face. Maybe she wasn't on a journey home after all? But why was this person here? Who was he? Why was he helping her?

His eyes met hers as his hands pressed a dry piece of fabric to her wound. Her smiled disappeared and turned into anguish as the weight pressed on her. "We have to put pressure on it." Her head fell back into the hard coolness behind her and her hand slipped from his face as she ravished in the pain taking over her body. The warmth exhaled beside her, "We should move somewhere more remote. Can you stand?"

She couldn't respond. She barely was making sense of what he was saying and after repeating his words several times in her head, all she could do was loll her head to the side. She couldn't even force it to the other side of the shoulder to shake a 'no'. "Eponine?" The voice asked again as softly as it could. "Eponine, you can't fall asleep. Eponine?"

"Eponine!" a different voice shouted. This one was far away, but not too far. The voice was laced with worry and anger and she had a hard time making out who it was.

"Stay hidden." The softer voice beside her whispered. He moved the heavy piece of fabric so it covered her more completely. He gently picked up her opposite hand and placed it over her wound. "Keep putting pressure on it." She could only moan in response to him, to which he responded with a "Shhh..."

And as quick as the knife had pierced her all that time ago, her warmth was gone and she was alone again. How she prayed for him to come back, she needed him. Through the muffle in her ears, she could still hear what was going on not ten feet away from her. There were heavy footsteps, panting and some yelling. She ran their conversation through her head trying to make sense of it.

"Where is she?" one voice panicked.

Did they not know she was right here? But sure enough, just as they were deeply covered in shadows, she must've been too. All the voices seemed to jumble together, all she recognized where different tones between each voice that spoke.

"I'm taking care of her, she doesn't need you."

"Give her to me!"

"No!"

"I swear, 'Parnasse, what kind of sick game is this?"

"This is no game. I took you to her, I never said I would let you take her from me."

Now it seemed other voices joined in as well, adding to the confusion she was trying to comprehend.

"She needs a hospital!"

"I called an ambulance."

"Just give her to us."

"She doesn't need you, I'm taking care of her."

"She'll die if she doesn't get any real help."

"No! I won't let you take her!"

But Eponine was done listening. All the voices were making her go mad. Her warmth would be back soon, soothing her with those kind words. He would help her.

Help.

_Help._

No, she didn't need help. She had just promised herself she could do this on her own. She was going to be the one to help herself. She was her own savior.

Eponine groaned subtly trying to be as quiet as she could while she shifted herself. She could do this. She pushed herself to her feet, ignoring her body's protests. Using the shadows as cover, she raced as fast as she could, anywhere she could.

Her legs were lead as each step required massive amounts of effort. Her head felt like it was ready to fall off her body. The heavy fabric was still draped around her and she clutched it for dear life, as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

But exhaustion was wearing on her. She could feel everything start to slow down. Through her clouded vision, she saw a black abyss. She only made it to the mouth of the abyss before she fell under her feet crashing hard to the ground. She scooted herself to the corner of the abyss reveling in the coolness that suddenly surrounded her.

Eponine curled herself beneath the heavy fabric resting on her side with her good shoulder and lying her head on her arm. The tiny pebbles that littered the ground felt like small daggers in her skin. But this was a pain she could deal with, it served as a reminder she was still alive. The warmth told her she couldn't fall asleep and she needed to oblige. But if she just closed her eyes and didn't sleep, that would be okay.

She focused on breathing in time to each throb of her shoulder. Every beat was another breath. Her neck was having a hard time letting the air through but she was determined to keep the steady rhythm of her breaths. Every few beats she would miss a breath or choke on the air fighting its way to escape. But she focused on the present, letting her mind forget anything that had just transpired. Right now she would stay hidden. She would rest away from all the voices and come morning she would start her journey on her own once again. Eponine would figure out what to do come tomorrow, but now she needed to rest. She believed she was ready to live fully on her own and she was ready to make a new life for herself alone.

Her mind dazed in and out of consciousness as the steady rhythm of the throbs lulled her to sleep. All of a sudden, she could feel something shifting her as her named was repeated over and over by someone. This voice was different than the warmth but it was kind. Her name cracked on this someone's lips as it seemed he was fighting back emotions.

The body enveloped her, holding her tightly. She wanted to open her eyes and see who it was but her eyes felt like there were weights keeping them down. "Eponine...Eponine..." the voice was crying now.

"The ambulance is coming." So there was another voice now too. She felt a weight pressed against her bloodied wrist. "Her pulse is faint, but it's there."

"Eponine...Eponine..." The other voice didn't seem to acknowledge the other one's presence. "I'm so sorry...I'm _so_ sorry."

"We're gonna get her help, Enj."

Enj.

Enjolras.

So he had come to save her after all. And here she was, now lying in his arms. She could feel him all around her. This feeling sent a sharp warm sensation through her. Maybe she didn't need to be forever on her own now. Enjolras had come for her. But did she want his help?

"Just hang on, Ep," his velvet voice whispered in her ear.

She didn't need his help but she wanted it. She wanted him. But he had left her, he hadn't even tried to find her. But did she know that for a fact? The only thing Eponine knew was that if she could just look into those liquid blue eyes, all her questions would be answered. She just needed to see him.

She channeled those feelings, finding the strength to move slightly. She forced her eyes to move halfway open. She raised her arm just to hold him; she needed to feel him on her skin. Her fingertips found his cheek and she could see through her partly opened eyes that his eyes widened looking at her. "En...j..." she tried to choke out his name but the words wouldn't find their way out. The feeling of his skin sent a shudder through her. She wanted to move closer to him, she needed to be as close to him as she could.

"Eponine? I'm here." His hand brushed over her face as she kept forcing herself to sit up. She wasn't close enough to him yet. She needed him right next to her. She needed to feel his breath on her skin. Another shudder racked through her.

And just before her eyes slammed shut and her body fell limp, she saw deep into those crystal eyes. She saw him truly looking at her with every ounce of compassion and concern and tenderness there was. Finally she didn't see that look of pity in him that was always so evident every time he looked at her before. And with that final look, she knew she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you are confused, it will all be explained next chapter. Just keep with it. And did I happen to break your heart? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying. (Gosh, I love rhymes!)**

**Let me know please how this chapter was! Thanks for reading!**


	23. Just in Time

**A/N: Well, Hope this wait wasn't too bad. If you are still confused about the ending line of the previous chapter, "...she knew she was home." that unfortunately didn't get a chance to be explained in this chapter, but it will, don't worry. **

**As always, thanks for taking the time to read!**

**Disclaimer just in case: I'm not a doctor, so don't hold me accountable if there are some false medical happenings. But I did my research and I tried to keep this as ****realistic as I could.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 23 - Just in Time

Things may take forever and some things may come too fast. It seems that time never moves the way we wish. Yet, on those rare occasions, sometimes things happen right when we want and sometimes they happen just in time.

Dark Gray Pavement. Flashing Lights. Nonsensical words. Questions asked. Loud machines. Yellow gurneys. Wheels moving. White lights. Bright rooms. Papers shoved. People scuffling. Closed doors. Hands holding. Tears flowing. And blood. Lots of blood.

"Excuse me, are you the friends of Eponine Thenardier?"

The answer to that question would change everything. If it was a no, he could continue with his life as it was, look the other way and never see or hear of her again. But if he answered yes, he would have to face the news, he would be forced to hear what happened, and he didn't know if he could live with himself once he knew the truth.

The ride to the St. Michel Hospital had been a blur. The first responders had been able to resuscitate Eponine at the scene bringing her pulse back to a steady rhythm. Once through the hospital doors, she was taken into surgery leaving Enjolras to wait for the next four hours. The wait had been torture as time seemed even slower than possible. He had not been able to sleep to pass the time for his thoughts haunted him, keeping him glued to the present. The clock was steadily approaching 3am as Enjolras stared at it willing time to move faster. The boys and Gavroche had been there but he barely noticed them. Every time they spoke to him, he could only hear the pity in their voices, so he chose not to answer them. He chewed every nail off his fingers while his leg shook and his foot tapped.

But now he was standing before this doctor hanging on his every word. "Yes."

The doctor sighed taking a deep breath. "As you know we took her immediately into surgery. It appeared the stab wound hit the rotator tendon. We conducted an immediate blood transfusion to make up the amount of blood she lost." He paused trying to figure out how to say the next piece of information. "But her body rejected the blood transfusion."

Enjolras thought he felt his heart stop beating the second he heard those words. Time seemed to stop around him and those words just echoed through his mind. If her body rejected the transfusion, then that meant...

The doctor continued seeing Enjolras' speechlessness, "Thankfully, we ceased the transfusion and continued the surgery bloodless using intravenous fluids. Our surgeons were able to keep her from going into shock just in time."

"So...is she o-okay?" Enjolras stuttered at a loss trying to comprehend everything he was saying.

"Well, she isn't out of the clear yet. She woke up briefly when the anesthesia wore off but unfortunately she is now suffering from a fever. Her body has not taken the morphine well either, so we gave her a dose of naloxone to counteract it. Luckily, her windpipe isn't broken but her throat sustained some damage and bruising. She may have some broken ribs but it's too early to do an x-ray. She also has multiple lacerations and bruises which will only heal in time. Right now she is sleeping, she hasn't woken up since the surgery was finished. There is no doubt that she is in a lot of pain right now."

Enjolras stood shaking as the doctor finished speaking. He felt Combeferre approach him and place a hand on his shoulder. "That's..." he paused thinking of how to word it, "...good. Can we see her?"

"Morning will be best. You all should go home and get some rest. There is nothing more we can do for her tonight but our staff will be round the clock monitoring her. There should be nothing to worry about."

Enjolras just huffed shrugging Combeferre's hand away and stalking off. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away. His feet led him to the bathroom. _There should be nothing to worry about. _Yeah, right. Nothing to worry about? He'd stop worrying once he saw her, once he could make sure she was alive.

This doctor just irked him to no end. He reminded Enjolras of the man he met in the elevator that day with Eponine. That idiotic man that just spoke about the cables breaking so nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact he was scaring her to death. And now this doctor had the nerve to speak of Eponine refusing the blood transfusion, the morphine and the anesthesia in such an insignificant manner like it was a normal thing. _How dare he!_ Had this doctor been so inconsiderate that he just didn't care she was fighting for her life?

Enjolras locked the door behind him in a huff and faced the mirror above the sink. The bags under his eyes were prominent now; the worry and grief - not to mention his hatred for himself - had really taken a toll on him. He despised himself right now, no, he _detested_ himself. How could he have let this happen to her? He was supposed to take care of her, that's what he said he was going to do, and he failed her at that. And now, she was fighting for her life somewhere all alone. This shouldn't have happened. If he had just listened to his friends in the first place, instead of letting his pride get in the way, she wouldn't be somewhere with a million tubes shoved in her and a million hands touching, poking, prodding and stabbing her.

His mind thought of her being held down on the operating room table while her body convulsed as it rejected the blood transfusion. Enjolras could only shudder thinking about not being able to be there to soothe her. It angered him to no end the fact he failed her this much.

He didn't know how long he was standing there staring at himself but he tried to wash away the feelings, the thoughts, the voices in his mind as he splashed his face with cold water. Nothing was helping. He stared at his blood stained clothes - stained with Eponine's blood - and didn't even bother to try and wash it out. He knew it would be no use, but right now, it was also the only thing he had of her and that comforted him somehow. Later rather than sooner, he gathered himself together to go back to his friends in the waiting room.

"I just don't understand why there were so many complications in her surgery," he could hear Joly talking down the hall, "There shouldn't have been. No artery was hit, it was a simple stabbing."

"But Joly, she's endured weeks with her father. They could've done anything to her." Combeferre contradicted.

"That has nothing to do with it." Joly almost snapped. The lack of sleep was evident in his voice.

"She's not from here, remember?" Grantaire interrupted, "Eponine is from 1832," he stated that part almost inaudibly before his voice resumed higher, "you can't just put someone's blood from 2014 into her body. Of course it would reject it. And she's not used to medications or anesthesia."

"You really still believe she is from 1832." Joly deadpanned.

"The proof is all there." Grantaire said with certainty.

Enjolras had now approached them, stopping their conversation. It seemed no one wanted to talk about Eponine in his presence. Enjolras just brushed past them and sat back down in his seat. They all looked at him as he stared blankly in front of him.

"You heard the doctor," Enjolras finally spoke, "You guys can go home. I would just like to wait here though."

Combeferre circled and sat down next to Enjolras. "We'll be here for you, we're not going anywhere."

"That's foolish. Go home and sleep."

"Like Combeferre said, if you stay, we stay." Joly reiterated. "Courfeyrac took Gavroche back with him and I informed all the other boys about what's happening now. We're staying, Enj." Enjolras just sighed not in the mood to debate with them any further.

Suddenly, loud shouting alerted them to the man standing in front of the nurse's station. This man was aggravated, that much was clear, but his back was turned to them so they couldn't see his face.

"God dammit!" the man shouted which could've probably been heard half-way to China. "Just let me see her! Just tell me the bloody room she's in, and I'll leave! That's it!"

"Please Monsieur, calm down," the petite nurse tried to calm, "the doctor said in the morning you could visit her."

"But not if you keep acting like this." The other nurse at the desk scolded.

"I just want to see her _now_!" he groaned, gripping the desk in front of his so tight.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur-"

"Bloody hell!" He screamed swiping his hand across the desk and scattering papers and bins all over the floor.

All of the boys were alerted now, as was everyone else who was on the floor at 3:00 in the morning. Enjolras stood to his feet finally recognizing the man. "Montparnasse," he stated coldly. The man, who was in fact Montparnasse, turned around to see the blonde with anger burning in his eyes.

"You." He sauntered to Enjolras pointing his lanky finger at him. "This all is _your_ fault."

"My fault? Are you kidding me? She wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't bring her back to her father in the first place!"

"I could've taken care of her just fine! She didn't need a hospital! And now they won't even god dammit let me see her!"

"What are you talking about? She almost died!" Enjolras' voice raised, but he sighed thinking the situation over, "Look, why don't you just wait with us until morning? We both just want to see her." The anger in Enjolras' voice had died down. He didn't want a fight, his brain was too exhausted for one.

"I don't wait," he snapped. "If I want something, I'll get it."

"Well, look how well _that's_ working out for you," he snapped back.

Montparnasse's eyes narrowed as he closed the distance between him and Enjolras. "Watch your mouth, pretty boy, before you end up in here with her."

Enjolras stiffened eye level with Montparnasse. "Just sit down and _wait_," he said gravely calm.

Montparnasse growled, spinning on his heals, "You want me to sit down?!" He crossed the room, picking up one of the hard plastic chairs and holding it above him. "I will not _ever_ sit down _anywhere_ in this bloody world next to you." He stood across the room and hurled the chair at Enjolras. Quickly, Enjolras dodged the chair as it crashed to the ground before him.

The nurses immediately were on the office phones. "We need security here, now!" they were shouting.

Montparnasse picked up another chair and whipped it across the room. "For God's sake!" he yelled, pulling magazines from the table throwing them everywhere all while also yelling a slew of curses at everyone, especially Enjolras. It didn't take long before two security guards showed up and escorted him out of the building. He struggled against them, "I just want to see Eponine! Why won't you just let me see her!"

Enjolras sighed, finally catching his breath and letting his pulse return to normal. He and his friends began picking up the waiting area and putting the chairs back where they belonged. The petite nurse made her way to them, "Thank you boys, you didn't need to help clean up."

"We're sorry about the ruckus." Combeferre spoke.

"Wasn't your fault. I should've called security earlier. If you insist on staying the night, I'll let you know as soon as the doctor says you can visit her. The cafeteria is around the corner if you want coffee or anything."

"Thank you." Joly answered as she turned reluctantly away wishing she could do more for the boys.

Enjolras rested his head against the wall behind him as he returned to his silence and solitude. The night was wearing on him now.

"You can just close your eyes for a bit, Enj. No one will mind." He turned to see Grantaire had sat next to him, smiling slightly.

"Perhaps, you're right." He let his eyes close.

"We'll be right here."

And that was the last thing he heard before Enjolras was in the land of the unconscious. His body was spent and the emotional turmoil had been more than he knew he could handle.

...

"Monsieur? Excuse me, Monsieur?" There was that soft familiar voice and someone delicately shaking him. The voice, it sounded just like Eponine, and the little hands, they felt just like hers. His eyes snapped open to see her and he jumped when he saw the petite nurse in front of him instead. "Oh, sorry. But, I wanted to wake you, and let you know you can go see her." The rest of his friends were passed out still.

Enjolras jumped up from his seat. "Oh, thank you!"

"Room 601. I'll wake your friends in a little. Figured you might want to see her yourself first."

"Thank you so much. Thank you." He nearly ran to the elevators. The wait was taking forever before he arrived on the sixth floor. His watch said it was nearing 7:30 in the morning. He was still exhausted but he hardly felt it now that he knew she was so close.

He found the room and took a deep breath before he entered. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her lying on the bed. It was enough to dampen his eyes and make his lip start trembling. There was another nurse stationed by her bedside adjusting the IV next to her. "Hello," she said quietly.

Enjolras had nothing to say, his eyes fixated on Eponine.

"Her fever hasn't broke yet, but she has slept rather soundlessly for the most part." Enjolras still didn't respond to her. But she knew how to read people, "I'll give you two a moment." And she left the room.

Enjolras took a shaky seat in the chair on Eponine's left side. His eyes looked her up and down as he choked back a sob. Her hair was matted to her face from sweat. Her body was coated in a sheen of perspiration from the fever. Her left eye was slightly swollen and looked like it was in an ending phase of a bruise. But that was not by far the worse. Her neck was completely purple and the marks of hands from where she was strangled were evident. Her left shoulder was bandaged thoroughly and the arm rested in a sling. Her right arm lay extended out with the IV needle in the top of her hand. Thankfully, the hospital gown and the blankets on her covered most of the other bruises and cuts he knew she had.

He just stared at her, taking her all in. He watched her chest rise and suspend in the air for what felt like decades before it would fall back down. Every breath she took put him on edge, fearing it might be her last. The EKG behind her, steadily beeped. The noise was the only thing keeping him in reality.

His hand found hers. He delicately began stroking her fingers, being careful not to accidentally move the needle in her hand. Enjolras could feel water poke his eyes but he wouldn't let the tears fall. Crying was a sign of weakness, and he needed to be strong for her. He took a deep breath to clear those emotions away. Gently, he traced her arm up and down watching out for each new and old bruise that was there being careful not to accidentally press too hard on them. As his fingers traced little patterns on her arm, something about it caught his attention. He slowly and carefully turned her arm over and saw a small red circular mark on her forearm.

His breath hitched in his throat as he recognized what it was. Finally, he couldn't help it as tear escaped his eye and rolled over his cheek. He failed her. This cigarette burn was all the proof he needed to know just how much he failed. He lifted her arm smoothly and placed her hand on his cheek, holding it there between his hands. His other hand caressed the red mark trying to will it away. His eyes closed tight as another sob escaped his lips. "I'm so sorry, Eponine," he whispered, "Can you forgive me?"

He stayed there silently with her while the nurse returned to stay by Eponine's side. He gently stoked her arm, brushed her hair back, and adjusted her sheets but he couldn't find anymore words to speak to her with. But it was okay, he didn't mind sitting in silence as long as he was close to her.

Come 9:00, the boys filed into the room slowly. No one had many words to speak with and all just watched her. Enjolras didn't look at any of them or acknowledge them much. By noon, the boys said their goodbyes for the day, saying how they would bring Gavroche by later. Combeferre was kind enough to bring Enjolras something to eat from the cafeteria before he went home. Enjolras only nodded to him in appreciation.

The nurse worked around Enjolras' presence there. She checked her vitals every hour and come mid-afternoon, the nurse took out a syringe. Enjolras jumped from his seat blocking a path to Eponine, "What do you think you're doing?" his voice was hoarse from not speaking all day.

"Just taking some blood, honey. It's procedure."

Enjolras tensed but reluctantly let the nurse walk closer to her. He eyed her like a hawk as she tied a rubber band around her upper arm and swabbed the area with alcohol. "Don't hurt her," he said as he watched the needle puncture her skin in the crevice of her forearm.

"I promise, she doesn't even feel it." She said that to comfort him, but that was nearly impossible to do in his state. Soon, Eponine began moving restlessly from her stationed position in bed. Enjolras and the nurse were right by her bed as her head whipped to the side and her forehead creased. Enjolras grabbed her hand, holding it steady as she murmured incoherent words. And suddenly, she stopped moving and she relaxed. Enjolras finally took a breath.

Episodes such as that continued every so often, but she never woke up. By 8:00 at night, the nurse told Enjolras that visiting hours were over for the day and that he could come back in tomorrow.

"No, I need to stay here with her. She needs me," Enjolras grunted.

"I promise, I will be by her side all night, if she wakes up, we'll call you immediately." The nurse said in her sweet voice.

"You don't understand, she's not used to any of this. I need to be here when she wakes up."

"You've been here all day, go home and rest. I promise we'll call you right away if anything changes." She grabbed Enjolras lightly by the shoulders to lead him out of the room.

"But-"

"I promise," she said sternly.

With that, he was kicked out of her room. Enjolras couldn't help but wonder what if she woke up during the night and he wasn't there for her. Surely, she wouldn't handle this whole situation well. And partly, he wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke.

At home, his mind wouldn't let him rest. He only thought of her and couldn't even bother with his school work now. He just needed her.

...

The rays of dawn were breaking through the hospital window. Eponine still lay motionless in the position she had been in. But as the dawn greeted her face, her eyelids fluttered.

Her vision soon put together blurry images and she let her eyes focus themselves. Upon seeing the room, her mind started to panic. This was no bedroom she was used to. The walls were stark white, curtains hung across the room, metal drawers were in the corner with various sharp tools displayed out, and she was surrounded by machines making all sorts of strange noises. One started increasing it's tempo causing her to panic more which only caused the machine to beat faster and faster. There was something constricting her face blowing cool air into her nostrils. She tried to pull it off, only to find her arm immobilized in another sling.

As she looked around, Eponine could see a woman resting in a far chair. She was dressed in all white and her eyes were closed. She looked like she was sleeping. Eponine thought she could wake her, ask her to help her get out of this strange place, but she realized she may be the one who put her here. One this was for sure, Eponine learned on the streets that action comes first and questions later.

She picked up her other arm and found her hand pierced with a needle and a tube stationed to her hand with tape. She wanted to shriek but held her breath in fear of waking the woman. _What kind of torture room is this! _she thought as she used her immobilized arm to rip the tape off and remove the needle from her hand. She grunted and teared at the pain, drawing blood down her hand, but it was worth it when she got the needle out.

Eponine shifted herself to sit up in the bed and found herself in clothes she wasn't used to. Her head felt heavy forcing her to fall back to the bed. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Her heart rate increased the more she panicked. She pulled the tube on her face away from her while fighting against her aching limbs to get herself out of the bed. She only knew she needed to get out of here, whatever this place was.

Using every ounce of strength, Eponine sat up. The room was spinning around her and she could barely keep her head straight up. She maneuvered herself from the blankets and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Gradually inching off the bed, Eponine got to her feet only to fall flat on the ground with a thud.

The woman's eyes shot open and she instantly saw Eponine on the ground. She got up from the chair and rushed over to her. "What are you - Oh my!" But Eponine was so panicked she stumbled to her feet as the woman grabbed onto her shoulders. "What are you trying to do?"

Eponine only knew she needed to run away and this woman was trying to keep her here. Eponine struggled against her, but the woman only held onto her tighter. She dug her heels in the ground to keep from moving. "Please, let's get you back in bed-"

She shook her head furiously from side to side all the while screaming for anyone to find her. "Stop screaming!" The woman shouted. Eponine's whole body tensed trying to rid herself of this woman. She pulled her arms out of the woman's grasp, flailing her now bloodied but good arm. Quickly, she elbowed the woman in the nose causing her to stumble backwards.

Eponine didn't need to be told twice before she took off running out of the room, not glancing back at that strange lady all in white. She could hear the woman shouting at her and yelling for other people. "Stop her!" someone shouted.

"Code Yellow! Code Yellow!" Another voice boomed.

Eponine just ran as far as she could until she couldn't hear the yelling anymore. She took off down a long corridor stopping as she slammed herself into doors that wouldn't open. She fell to the ground while she watched the world spin around her. Sweat pored from her stinging her eyes.

What was this place? What had happened that night with her father? Where were her friends? Why didn't she know anyone? No one was here again for her. She was on her own. But this time, she didn't cry feeling sorry for herself. She remembered the vow she made to save herself. And that was exactly what she was doing now.

Eponine clambered to her feet, using the door as an aid. Her head was pounding and she didn't know how long she could keep going. But she needed to save her life, she had to get away. Suddenly, before her appeared a breathless man in a long white coat. He had just hung up his phone and placed it in his pocket. "Hey." he said quietly, holding out his hands. "What's your name?"

Eponine stood like a deer in headlights. She was so frightened, she didn't move or speak.

"I'm Doctor Giroux." He waited so see if she would respond. "Why are you running?" He took a gradual step closer and she responded by banging on the door behind her. "Shh, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help."

Eponine's eyes widened when he said that word. "I don't need help," she said in a strained whisper. Her throat burning when she used it.

"Alright. Then I won't help." He took another step closer and she stilled again. "Let's just talk then, there is no need to be frightened."

"Talk?" Eponine repeated.

"Right, just talk." Dr. Giroux stepped a little closer. Suddenly, two other men appeared around the corner dressed all in blue followed by the woman in white. The woman had a bit of blood dripping from her nose and one of the men in blue was holding out a long syringe. Eponine's eyes visibly doubled and she turned around to push the doors again. Dr. Giroux looked to see what frightened her more, "Put that away," he scolded the medical assistant.

The three men started approaching Eponine as her eyes darted all over looking for an escape. There was none.

"Why don't you come with us? We'll get you settled in bed, and figure it all out?" the doctor tried again, "Okay? Sound like a plan?"

Eponine could see past his façade. He seemed nice enough but she couldn't will herself to trust him even if she wanted to. She quickly darted straight for them hoping to bypass them and make another run for it. But Dr. Giroux was quick, he grabbed her as she ran past, wrapping his arms around her meek frame. Eponine screamed as she struggled against him.

"It's okay, it's okay." He tried to gently say but his words came out rough and gruntled as he struggled with her. Eponine flailed her only mobile arm and kicked him as hard as she could. "Now!" he hollered.

Eponine didn't understand why he yelled that or what he was trying to do. The other men approached from behind and she felt a piercing stab in her upper leg. Eponine screamed out at the pain. Her leg burned at the pain and soon her whole body started to feel numb. She could feel her muscles relaxing in the doctor's arms and soon she didn't fell anything at all.

...

Enjolras slept with his phone next to him the whole night, so when it rang, he picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"Hello, Monsieur Enjolras? This is Dr. Lamar. Your number is the only one on the papers, so I'm assuming you are the primary caretaker of Eponine Thenardier?" There was that nonchalant edged voice again that made it seem like he had better things to be doing than looking after his Eponine. _His? _Yeah, his Eponine.

"Yes, is something wrong, doctor?" Enjolras was fully awake sitting up in bed now.

"It appears Eponine awoke this morning-"

"That's wonderful, I'll be down right away-"

"There's no need to. There was a bit of an accident..." Enjolras' heart was pounding in his chest. This doctor was infuriating him, how can he be so calm and distant sounding while telling Enjolras there had been an accident? What kind of accident? Isn't that all the more reason for him to be there now? "...See, Eponine started showing effects of extreme emotion. She vacated her room and one of our doctors were finally able to sedate her-"

"Sedate her?"

"Yes, but she's back in her room resting comfortably, but I needed to inform you of the incident-"

"Sedate her? You have no right to _sedate_ her! God, she was probably just scared!"

"Excuse me, Monsieur, we did this for her own protection - before she was able to hurt herself or anyone else."

"She's a teenage girl! She's not going to hurt anyone!"

"Please, Monsieur, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'll be right there, and I'm calling my lawyer." He said with finality hanging up on the doctor. Enjolras was sure he wasn't going to call his lawyer but it sounded good to say. He just wanted to make this doctor as scared as he had made him feel and as scared as Eponine probably had felt.

It wasn't even ten minutes, before Enjolras was in his car and headed for the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, so my reuniting of Enjonine didn't really get come full circle in this chapter as planned, but it's coming! Please let me know your thoughts, what do you think is going to happen...we've got mad and self-loathing Enjolras and scared and independent Eponine, oh what fun!**


	24. I Remember that Day

**A/N: Hope the wait hasn't been too bad. Each of these chapters are like a monster to write. They're just incredibly long, since I write so freaking much. **

**Anyway, Please enjoy my Enjonine ****reconciliation! But before you do, maybe go back and reread Chapter 23, I had the brilliant help of frustratedstudent, (She's amazing and I can't thank her enough), who was able to help me get my medical happenings correct. So some things have changed but I tried not to alter it too much. But anyway, it's more realistic now.**

**Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 24 - I Remember that Day

Memories are simply pieces of time that we chose to remember. Some we forget, some we cherish, and some haunt us even long after we've well forgotten.

When Eponine finally awoke the following day, she found herself back in the same white room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness as the only thing she heard was the loud ringing in her ears. She picked up her head to look around, only for it to fall back to the bed as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

Alerted to her left by some distant voice, she strained her head only to see those soft blue eyes staring back at her. His mouth moved but no words came out as his hand reached out to her face. All she desperately wanted was to reach her hand out to his face as well, just to feel him, to make sure he was really there.

Eponine pushed herself to sit up only to find that she couldn't. She looked away from those eyes to look down at herself. She tried again to sit up but every muscle screamed in pain. Eponine wriggled against it using all her strength, her mind started panicking again. It was then she noticed her hand. The needle was there again, this time taped heavily in place around her wrist and her palm.

The first thing she heard was the sound of her own screaming. Eponine struggled as hard as she could against all the restraints in her muscles and her pounding head and the multiple hands pressing her back down. Her legs kicked anything they could and her arms swatted everyone in her reach.

"Shh, Eponine, it's okay!" Enjolras was gently saying but Eponine continued screaming. The nurses were fighting against her trying to calm her down. Amidst the struggle, Eponine reached her two hands together, the left trying to pull the tape and the needle from her hand. "No! Stop!" Enjolras' firm hands clasped hers between his before she had an opportunity to take out the needle. She tried in vain to pull her hand from his.

The doctor had now entered the room, speaking in hushed voices to another nurse. She soon approached with a syringe in hand. Enjolras' eyes even widened as Eponine shrieked louder.

Enjolras jumped in front of Eponine, blocking her with his back, "Please," he tried, "Let me calm her down. You're not going to sedate her again. She's just scared, she's never been in a hospital before."

The nurse looked at the doctor and shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

Enjolras faced a panicked Eponine. He still grasped tightly to her hand, "Eponine, please, shh..." His other hand reached out to caress her face as her eyes darted all over, "Shh..look at me, only at me." His voice was so gentle. Eponine's eyes met his, albeit darting every so often to all the other people in the room. Her screaming stopped but her chest heaved as she gasped for air. She stopped kicking and squirming trying to focus on Enjolras. "Keep looking at me. Shh, I'm here. Okay?" he whispered nodding his head, hoping she would too.

Eponine started nodding her head, finally listening to his words. "That's all you need to know," he soothed to her, tracing small patterns on her cheek with his thumb. Eponine gasped for lost air as he continued talking, "No one's going to hurt you, okay? I promise." Eponine struggled again, trying to pull herself away from Enjolras and out of the bed. The nursing staff moved in closer but Enjolras waved a hand at them, "Hey, hey, shh...just rest." He placed his steady hand on her good shoulder to keep her from moving more.

She finally began to relax and Enjolras took a seat beside her, still caressing her face and holding her hand. Dr. Lamar approached the other side of the bed and Eponine visibly stiffened. Enjolras just held her a little tighter, reassuring her. "Eponine?" She nodded slightly. "Hi, I'm Dr. Lamar." His voice turned eight octaves higher than it had when he spoke with Enjolras. Instead of his austere tone, he spoke to her like he was speaking with a child. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Enjolras scoffed, earning him a glare from the doctor.

Eponine nodded again. "Where?" he asked her. Eponine looked around at herself, she didn't even want to move to show him where it hurt, because the truth was, it hurt mostly everywhere. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone so she just looked away from all eyes. "Eponine?" Dr. Lamar asked quietly, "Can you talk?" She nodded. "Then tell me where it hurts." She shook her head and the doctor sighed.

"Eponine?" Enjolras voice came from the side, "Can you answer?" She forcefully pulled her taped hand out of Enjolras' and rested it on her stomach with the other.

The situation was too much. There were too many questions to answer and too many questions to ask. There were too many new faces and too many new voices. There was too much pain coursing through her body and too many muscles aching. The only thing that kept Eponine from falling victim to them was her stubbornness to talk. It was the one thing she had control of since they had taken everything else from her. She shut her eyes, officially closing them out from her.

She could hear Dr. Lamar sigh greatly and she felt a cool hand press on her forehead. She wished it would stay there forever. "She still has a fever," his voice said gravely. "She's stressed herself out." Another sigh. "We'll try again in a little while." She could feel Dr. Lamar's presence leave, the curiosity was there to see if all the other nurses had left too but she kept her eyes closed. She wondered if Enjolras had left her side too. Was she finally alone?

The feel of his hand stroking her arm softly told her she was not. "Eponine, I know you're awake." Why couldn't he just leave her alone like everyone else eventually does? "Look, you don't have to answer me, but I just want you to know, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here as long as you need, or until they tell me I have to leave," he said the last part subtly, "but I'm here for you. Eponine, I want to help you."

Her eyes snapped open which he wasn't expecting. "How..." her throat burned as she forced the words out. They were so quiet and strained but the pain was evident in her tone, "...is this..._helping_?"

Enjolras was a little in shock, he didn't think she was going to speak to him, and her voice sounded so cold. His eyebrows furrowed, "Everything in here is to help you."

She gritted her teeth together, "I don't want any help."

"Then I suppose you would rather die?"

"I will save myself," she huffed. "I don't need you or anyone else to save me."

Enjolras was at a loss for words. He never expected Eponine to be this cold to him. He was expecting her to fall into his arms, thanking him and overall forgiving him. But this sort of reaction was not was he planned on. "But Eponine, I'm here now-"

"Now!" she shouted in her strained whisper. "Perhaps now you are, but where were you when I needed you most? I prayed every night that you might come find me, come save me from that _hell_...but you never came." Enjolras heart stung at those words, it felt like he had just been pierced with a knife as well. "But I had to be strong," she continued, "'Parnasse was there for me, but _I_, I had to help myself. And now it is too late for you to."

He could feel the ache behind his eyes as he stared into hers. Her eyes were not filled with her endless curiosity and wonder anyone, but filled with icy regret and hurt. He reached his hand out for hers again but she pulled it away. At that reaction, Enjolras fell across her lap, head buried between her thighs as he let the tears fall silently. "I'm sorry, Eponine," he mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't help you." His hands grabbed the sheets in fistfuls above his head.

Eponine just watched with new sorrow for the grown man crying on her lap. She started to feel bad for saying those hurtful things to him, but she only spoke the truth. And the truth is what hurts the most. Eponine was sure she had felt something for the marble man. Ever since he had taken her into him home, explained what every object was to her, given her all the care she needed, Eponine was sure she felt something a little more than friendship. So when he never came for her, her heart grew cold toward him, she was simply hurt. She had thought Enjolras would be the last person to ever hurt her. And she was wrong.

Her hand silently moved and hovered inches above Enjolras' head. She wanted to reassure him, she knew in her heart she couldn't stay mad but she was. Internally, she battled with herself before placing her hand back on her stomach with the other.

They sat in silence as Enjolras quiet sobs were the only sounds. Softly, Dr. Lamar entered the room holding a chart in his hands and cleared his throat subtly, obviously feeling remorseful at disturbing such an intimate scene. "Monsieur Enjolras? May I have a word with you for a moment?"

Enjolras picked his head up off Eponine's lap. He wiped his eyes before standing up and nodding. He took one last glance at Eponine who just stared at him with her own glassy eyes before he exited the room. A nurse entered as Enjolras left, taking her place next to Eponine's bed side.

Once they had walked about twenty feet from her room, Dr. Lamar stopped and faced Enjolras. Enjolras had sobered himself up enough so it looked as though he hadn't been crying.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Monsieur Enjolras, and I promise I will be brief, but you say her reason for overreacting was not having ever been in a hospital before?

"That is correct."

Dr. Lamar opened the chart in his hands reading as he spoke. "On file, it says Eponine Thenardier was admitted to this hospital three years ago." Enjolras eyes raised. "She was not under my care, but she was taken into the emergency room by a trucker who found her lying unconscious on the side of the road. She was dehydrated and starved."

Enjolras was stunned. What kind of a lie was he going to use this time? Never had he expected this. What was this doctor even talking about? Eponine was from 1832, there should be no record of her being in this time period. He couldn't obviously tell the doctor she was from 1832, that would surely end him up in the psychiatric ward. Enjolras already had enough trouble coming up with a suitable story for when she was admitted. He said she was mauled in the middle of the night by an attacker. He didn't tell them that she had been missing for weeks because in all honesty he never even filed a Missing-Persons Report. And that was something he kicked himself about too. They fought with him about contacting her parents, but he used his legal wit saying that she was 18 now and doesn't need consent of her parents, saying he was her primary caretaker and she even lived with him.

But this, this was a curve ball. "I-I didn't know her three years ago." The words just fell from his mouth.

The doctor nodded slightly. "I see." He waited, gauging Enjolras' reaction. "You know, Monsieur, this whole situation seems very strange to me. I have to insist we call her _family, _and at least inform her parents she is under our care."

"No!" Enjolras said suddenly. "You can't."

"And why not?" Dr. Lamar asked taken aback.

"B-Because..." Enjolras was struggling now. He was racking his brain, trying to find any good reason to keep this doctor from calling her parents. Then her father would no doubt show up here, and likely kill her seeing she's not dead, or worse, take her back home with him to suffer and torture her. Death would be better than living a life of fear and abuse. "Because...her father did this to her."

Dr. Lamar paled. He snapped his chart closed, "I think you better come with me, Monsieur, while I contact the police."

Enjolras gulped. What did he just get himself into?

...

It was probably about an hour later when Enjolras returned to Eponine's room. The police had been called and Inspector Javert said he would come by the hospital shortly to get Eponine's statement on the matter. Together they would find a way to bring her father in and try to convict him for assault. Somehow, Enjolras had managed to turn this whole event into a legal battle with her father. Because she was 18, abuse did not need to be reported to the police. But since it had landed her in this hospital, Dr. Lamar felt it was only right to report it.

He entered the room to find her soundlessly sleeping. The nurse spoke up, "She threw up while you were gone. She didn't talk though. She is still feeling nauseous but it did lower her temperature some."

"Thank you," he said quietly, "for taking care of her."

She smirked. "It's my job. But, I don't mind. She's seems sweet...well when she's not trying to kick anyone at least."

Enjolras chuckled a little. He was actually thankful to this nurse for letting a smile break across his face, even if it was for a moment. "She's a strong one."

"Sure is..."

Enjolras took a seat in his chair next to her bed, as the nurse stood up to walk across the room. She began opening up drawers and taking out objects but Enjolras turned his attention away as Eponine's head slightly moved to face him.

Her eyes peaked open. "Enjolras?" she moaned.

"Yes, Eponine, I'm here."

"You came back? Even though...I was cross with you...and said those hurtful things?" It was still a struggle for her to speak and every word was strained in her throat.

"Of course, I would." He reached out a stoked her taped hand, but this time she didn't pull away.

"Thank you, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Rest now."

A comfortable silence fell between them as the nurse continued to make herself invisible. She knew enough to give them space.

"Enjolras?" Eponine spoke hoarsely again.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"That night..." Enjolras knew exactly was she was referring to but she elaborated still, "when he stabbed me..." He nodded. "I thought since he pierced my shoulder that I would be home." She wheezed, catching her breath. "You can imagine how surprised I was when I saw you then and I wasn't home..."

"Maybe it's not your shoulder."

"What?"

Enjolras suddenly felt bad for interrupting her train of thought but decided to continue. He whispered, "Maybe it's not your shoulder that will bring you home, maybe it was the bullet."

"The bullet?" He nodded to her. "Why? ...Really?" Enjolras let out a small smile. "I never would have thought of such a thing."

"Yes, well I'm sorry to have interrupted you, what were you saying before?"

"Yes..." She coughed suddenly and Enjolras was on his feet stroking her hair. The nurse's attention was alerted to her but paused when she saw Eponine relax as the cough ended. "I'm sorry, it's hard to talk."

"Then just say this and then don't speak anymore."

She nodded as he sat back in the chair. "Well, Enjolras, I realized...when I saw you, you were holding me...And I realized that...my home is not in 1832 anymore. My home is with you."

Enjolras thought he could cry again at hearing those words. His heart stirred with every emotion he had. He now knew she felt something more for him just as he did for her. With those final words from her lips, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. He continued stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her hand until her breaths evened out and she truly was asleep.

...

"Sorry she was sleeping by the time you got there." Enjolras said to Joly as he led him and Combeferre into his flat.

"That's alright. I think Gav was just pleased to see her alive." Joly answered as he placed his coat over the back of the kitchen chair.

Enjolras walked to the refrigerator and began pulling out various types of food. "You both gonna stay for dinner?" He placed a leftover container on the counter and took off the lid. "I don't really have much, haven't been grocery shopping since...y'know."

"Don't worry about us, Enj. We're just making sure you're okay." Combeferre reassured as he walked into the kitchen as well. He reached into the refrigerator as well and pulled a bottle of beer out. "Beer always counts as dinner too," he smirked, waving the beer bottle in front of him.

Enjolras just rolled his eyes and started heating up the leftover pasta. Joly took a seat at the table as Combeferre passed him a beer. "You know," Enjolras started, "I'm doing much better, as of today at least."

"Hmm?" Joly said as he took a slug.

"Yeah, since Eponine woke up and we talked...You know what she said to me?" He started getting excited like a young schoolgirl talking about her crush.

"What?"

"She said her home is with _me_, not in 1832 anymore." He turned and faced them with a look of love in his eyes.

Joly rolled his eyes. "I'm happy for you Enj, but really, maybe now that she's in the hospital they can do an MRI for a brain injury."

Every bit of love was wiped from Enjolras' face. "What? You still don't believe her? Even Grantaire does!"

"I'm just saying that it seems far-fetched. Don't you think so? People just don't wake up here from over a century ago!"

Enjolras let out a sharp breath. "The proof is all there. It just makes sense. Combeferre," he turned abruptly to face the other student, "tell me you believe her."

Combeferre grimaced and avoided eye contact now that he had been dragged into this. "Err..." he stammered, "Well...It does make sense...but it also just doesn't seem plausible."

Enjolras eyed him with a look of indignation. "Well, I don't care. I believe her. You don't have to." He turned away from them facing the counter again taking the container from the microwave.

Joly just sighed. "You don't need to get upset about this."

"Whatever," he muttered as he took the heated pasta out of the container and placed it in a bowl.

Combeferre just gave Joly a look saying '_Fix this.' _

Joly contemplated what to do for a moment in the silence that fell among the room. He mulled his options over in his head, before and idea stuck him. "Enj, do you still have the clothes Eponine came in the day we found her?"

"Yeah, they're in a drawer somewhere," he grumbled to the counter.

"Well, can you get them for me?" By now Enjolras had turned his head fully to face Joly and even Combeferre was giving him a strange look.

"...Why?" Enjolras finally asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk.

...

It wasn't long before Enjolras, Joly, and Combeferre parked the car in front of a small shop. The words, "Au Petit Bonheur de Chance" were carved into an old wooden sign above the entrance.

Enjolras smirked, finally putting the pieces together, as Joly led the way into the store holding the bundle of clothes. "An antique store?" Enjolras said with almost a laugh.

"Oh, just follow me," Joly huffed.

They entered the cramped store, stepping over various odds and ends and managing to knock a few trinkets off their shelves. The walls were packed with all sorts of - what looked to be - junk. Old furniture was littered with thousands of books each marked with a price tag and even the furniture it resided on was labeled with a price.

Joly kept walking down the narrow aisles until he stopped at a tall wooden desk in the back of the store. He placed the bundle on top and rang the dusty little bell. Within minutes, and old man emerged from a doorway around back. His shoulders were hunched as he walked making him look like he could fall over at any moment. He wore large glasses that illuminated every wrinkle on his face.

He stepped behind the desk and looked the trio up and down before giving them a toothy grin, "What can I do fer ya, lads?"

"Hi," Joly started as he pushed the bundle a little closer on the counter, "I was wondering if you could maybe look at these and authenticate them for me. My friend here really believes they're from 1832," he finished motioning to Enjolras.

The old man moved with shaky hands to take his gold-rimmed loupe from his breast pocket. He bent himself over the counter and peered at the fabric of the pants. "You say 1832?"

"That's right." Enjolras confirmed.

The man stayed silent for a while still looking at all parts of the trousers and the shirt. He pulled back abruptly, "Where did you get these clothes?"

Enjolras thought quickly while he cleared his throat, "In the attic of my grandfather's house. He...uh...kept them in a trunk."

"And where did he get them from?"

Enjolras stood at a loss for words, "I-I don't think he remembers. Never said." He stared back at the man with curiosity, "Can you tell us about them?"

"How tight was that trunk closed?"

Joly shook his head, now at a similar loss. "What does it matter?"

"What makes yer say 1832 to be exact?"

"Umm...there...um...was a notebook in the trunk. It had the date on it." Enjolras stammered.

The old man bent his head back over peering at every inch of the fabric and muttering incoherent words to himself. "...but the seams...impossible...but no one sews like this...and no tags...the stitching though...impeccable..."

"Excuse me, Monsieur?" Combeferre interrupted after exchanging the same weird looks to his friends. "Can you just tell us if this is authentic or not?"

His head popped back up and stared at the boys. "Authentic? Well, I can't say if it's really from 1832 exactly. But these clothes are definitely not from this century. But the preservation! These look as if they came straight from that time period! Off a working man himself! There's not a moth bite, speck of dust, or any fading anywhere on them. However - they do look as if they had gotten wet sometime recently. But aside from that, I'd say these are not only authentic but they belong in a museum."

Joly's jaw hung open while Enjolras could only grin. "Thank you so much Monsieur," Enjolras spoke up. He was still smiling as he recalled the memory of Courfeyrac washing the clothes in the sink the first day they met Eponine and brought her home and stitched her up. That day. It changed his life. "I appreciate you taking the time to look at these for us."

"Certainly! And if you want, bring that trunk in too! I'd be happy to sell it for ya!"

...

Joly just shook his head as they walked back into their flat. "But how...?"

"Joly, I guess we just have to face it. She is _really_ from 1832." Combeferre said, trying to be gentle about it.

He plopped himself onto the couch placing his head in his hands. "But I was so sure..._so sure_ that it was just a brain injury, How is it even possible? How do you just jump like almost 200 years?"

Combeferre sat beside him on the couch. "I don't know...But we know it's true. It happened."

Joly's head turned slowly to face Combeferre. "But _how_ do we explain how she knew us when we first met her?"

Combeferre opened his mouth to respond but it seemed like the world had another plan. Both sets of eyes shut tightly and the world let them witness what they had long forgotten.

_Thunder rolled through the narrow and cobbled streets. Joly and Combeferre both stared at the mountain of furniture before them, praying it would protect them from the imminent thunder rolling their way. They held their guns with such grip, they thought they might break them in their hands._

"_French Revolution!" Enjolras called out. Then all hell broke loose. They stood in the thick of the thunder amongst the shouting and screaming, and guns blasting, and furniture cracking._

_But through the haze, the smoke, the loud shots, and the flashes of the guns, Joly and Combeferre could see Marius climbing the barricade with a barrel of gunpowder and a torch. _

_Joly leaped forward to stop him. But before he could get closer enough, both boys could see the familiar brown trousers, the dirtied white shirt, and the tattered cap atop a scrawny boy. He was racing up the barricade behind Marius. _

_All in a split second, Combeferre exchanged a worried look with Joly as they saw the National Guardsman aim his gun at Marius. But right as they were about to shoot him, that scrawny boy grabbed the shaft of the gun and pointed it to his chest. In one clean shot, the flash from the gun ignited and the boy fell backwards. _

"_Fall back! Fall back or I blow the barricade!" Marius shouted. But Joly and Combeferre kept staring at the fallen boy. It was strange how they never quite noticed him before. He seemed to appear from the shadows, jumping in and saving Marius from death at the last second. _

_They stood frozen in time watching the boy clutch his chest, never taking his eyes off of Marius. His head fell back as he gripped his chest. The cap falling from his head and revealing long wavy hair._

"_What we're you thinking, Marius? You could've gotten us all killed!" One revolutionary spoke up. _

_But Joly and Combeferre could not even comprehend what else was going on. Finally they saw that that boy was not a boy after all. But it was Eponine._

Their eyes snapped open and they stared straight back at each other. Neither one spoke for a while. Each finally understanding the mystery that was Eponine.

So she had been telling the truth after all. So that was how she was shot. So that was why she knew them. So that was why she was so infatuated Marius. She really was from 1832 and she really was at the barricades and she really saved Marius life because she loved him.

"Did you...?" Joly questioned.

"Yeah..." Combeferre answered.

"That means we were..."

"...in 1832." Combeferre finished.

Joly wiped a hand over his face. After another moment of silence, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Combeferre just watched his movements a little confused for himself. Joly held the phone to his ear, "Hey - Enj?" He took a deep breath,."Yeah, you were right. I remember."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope I haven't bored you too much. Haha! And I'd also like to give a shoutout to my other brand new multi-chapterd ****fix called "Of Hockey, Harmonies, and Husbands." It's another Enjonine story with a bit of Montparnasse to keep it interesting. If you like, I'd be honored if you'd check it out. Thanks again! **


	25. When Our Eyes First Met

**A/N: You will all just have to get used to these obnoxiously long chapters. This one isn't my favorite but, I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor or anything, so my medical happenings may still be off, but I tried my best. I think they are as accurate as I could get but...well I tried. So excuse me, if it's wrong. In other news, this is my last hospital chapter, then we continue onward!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 25 - When Our Eyes First Met

A brief moment is all it takes. One quick glance and your heart is forever gone. Stolen by the life of someone else. So you better choose the right thief because it's up to that person to cherish your heart and to take care of it for the remainder of your time alive.

"But, why is it green?"

Enjolras just laughed as he sat next to Eponine on the bed. "Because that's the color it is," he explained to her with a laugh.

"It even comes in blue and red and yellow and orange," Grantaire piped in from across the room.

"How odd," Eponine remarked, poking the substance with her fork, "and it jiggles."

"Oh, just eat your Jell-o." Enjolras chided with a laugh as he leaned down to her to press a kiss to the top of her head.

All of Les Amis currently in the room watched her take a hesitant bite and then make a face as she swirled it in her mouth. She swallowed and cringed, "That was peculiar..."

The room just erupted in laughter. Joly had been sitting in the chair next to her bed while Combeferre and Courfeyrac sat on the tiny couch across the room. Courfeyrac nearly doubled over laughing so hard. Gavroche placed himself on the end of the bed with Enjolras and Eponine sitting there side-by-side. The rest of Les Amis, which included Grantaire, Feuilly, and Bahorel, had to stand.

One of the nurses entered the room as the laughter died down. "Well, it seems you're very popular, Eponine," she stated, seeing everyone gathered in the little room.

"Yes, they're great friends," she smiled, looking directly at Enjolras.

The nurse rolled the table with the tray of food to the side of the bed as Enjolras and Gavroche hopped off. "You feeling better today?" she asked.

It had been two days since Eponine had told Enjolras her home was with him, and basically professed her feelings for him. In that time, she was healing quite nicely. The fever had broken just the previous night and her spirits were higher since Enjolras spent almost every minute with her.

She didn't even flinch when the nurse wrapped this blood pressure cuff around her arm this time. "Open up," she said as she placed the thermometer in her mouth. The room quieted as the nurse placed her stethoscope on her arm under the blood pressure cuff and took a reading.

In a few moments, she removed the cuff with a sigh of relief. "Well, this looks normal." The thermometer beeped and she removed it from Eponine's mouth. After glancing at it, she spoke, "Your temperature is still a little higher than I want, but it's okay."

Eponine just nodded while the nurse continued her examination. "Are you in any pain?" Eponine nodded again. "On a scale from one to ten, how bad is your pain?"

Eponine eyed around at her body. "Which spot?"

The nurse grimaced slightly, "Your shoulder?"

"Seven."

"Your head?"

"Six."

"Your neck?"

"Eight."

"Your stomach?"

"Eight."

"Your abdomen?"

"Ten."

The nurse's attention peeked. She eyed Eponine warily and pressed her fingers against her ribs.

Eponine immediately swatted her hands away in a frenzy. "Ow! Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Eponine." Enjolras scolded lightly, but she paid him no mind.

The nurse retracted her arm, gaping at Eponine. "I'm sorry, Eponine, but I need to see where the pain is." She slowly placed her hand back around Eponine's rib cage and pressed on her again.

Eponine cried out again, "I said don't touch-" But before she could finish her sentence, a rack of coughs overtook her meek body. She forced herself to sit up as she coughed and struggled for air. Enjolras was on his feet rubbing and patting her back as every eye was staring at her.

Gavroche held tight to Courfeyrac, watching his sister struggle against the coughs. All too soon, her coughing turned to choking then heaving. The nurse was quick, placing a bin on Eponine's lap as she coughed and threw up phlegm and bile and the small amount of jell-o she just ate.

"It's alright," the nurse said gently as she helped hold Eponine's hair back. When Eponine was finished, she fell back against the bed in a heap, trying to catch her breath. "Eponine?" the nurse spoke again, "May I look at your ribs now?"

Eponine didn't have much energy to protest so she nodded and allowed the nurse to pull down the sheets partly and lift up her hospital gown. What she saw left her mouth slightly ajar as everyone else gasped. Her abdomen was completely swollen and held a hue of brown-yellow. There was also a three inch red line, caked in dry blood, above her navel.

Enjolras stood motionless. _Is there at least one part of Eponine that isn't broken? _he thought. The nurse lightly touched a tender spot on her ribs and watched Eponine flinch. She rushed to the end of the bed and picked up her chart, flipping though the pages hastily. "You definitely have a few broken ribs. I don't know why no one has realized...I'm going to inform the doctor now and schedule you for an x-ray this afternoon."

The nurse then left the room in a hast. Eponine turned to face Enjolras who stood by speechless. The rest of the room was quiet. "Enjolras...?" Eponine croaked out.

Enjolras finally snapped from his trance and began fixing the blankets on her again and tucking her back in.

"Enjolras...what is an _x-ray_?"

His face paled a little, "You'll be fine. It's nothing to worry about. Okay? Why don't you rest some more now?"

Eponine tried to make eye contact with everyone else but it seemed they all were diverting their gazes from her.

Suddenly, everyone's head in the room turned to the door way as the nurse walked back in. "Sorry to disturb you Eponine, but it appears you have another visitor." She stepped aside and finally Eponine saw who it was. Enjolras cringed as his hands fisted.

But Eponine's face smiled brightly against her sagging eyes from exhaustion. "'Parnasse!" she cried.

Montparnasse took a few hesitant steps in the room as the nurse exited. He approached Eponine cautiously under the watchful and harsh stares of the Amis. He pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal a small brown stuffed bear with a red bow tie. He approached her bed holding the bear out to her. "Hey, 'Ponine," he started, "I got this for you."

The room was dead quiet except for the mounting tension that was building by the second. Eponine reached for it with her IV covered hand and gently held the bear on her lap, "Oh 'Parnasse, _merci_ but I'm too old to play with toys."

His smile faltered a little and then he smirked. "Well, if you don't like it, I can always take it back," he said, reaching his hand out to take the bear back from her.

She quickly moved it out of his reach, "No! I think I should keep him." Her hand moved up to stroke the soft fur on his head. Montparnasse just smiled as he watched her.

Enjolras cleared his throat loudly getting Montparnasse's attention. "I'm sorry, Montparnasse but Eponine is not feeling well right now. I think it would be best if you left her to rest."

Montparnasse glared at him while he gritted his teeth together.

"Oh but 'Parnasse just got here! Can he stay not for a little while longer, Enjolras?" Eponine spoke up in her raspy voice.

"Enjolras is right, Eponine," Joly interjected, "It's not such a good idea for Montparnasse to stay. In fact, maybe we should _all_ head out so you can rest," he said standing up from his seat. It was an unspoken agreement among Les Amis to get Montparnasse out of the room and away from Eponine. As soon as the looks were exchanged, everyone knew he could not stay. He was trouble and if he was here, trouble was surely to follow him and risk putting Eponine in danger.

But Eponine was blind to this, all she saw was her friend before her, not danger. "Well then, you all may leave but I would like 'Parnasse to stay with me for a little bit," she concluded, throwing a curve ball into their plans.

Enjolras' mouth dropped. "No, Eponine," he scolded. "I don't feel comfortable with him in here with you."

"Why, pretty boy?" Montparnasse sneered. "What are you afraid is going to happen?"

Enjolras flinched as he spoke, the anger was slowly building inside him. "Just leave," he spit. But Montparnasse could only smirk as he took a seat in Joly's vacated chair. He leaned back, silently protesting leaving the room. Enjolras' blood was boiling. "Get out!" he yelled.

"Enjolras!" Eponine reprimanded but as she was about to speak again, the shouting from her throat caused her to cough again. Enjolras immediately was next to her side, rubbing her back and helping her coughs die down.

"I told you she isn't well," Enjolras said, directing his comment to Montparnasse.

Eponine took a large breath, gathering herself to speak. "Everyone get out," her voice was serious. "But 'Parnasse stays."

Every eye stared at her incredulously. "But Eponine-"

"No, Enjolras, you do not have any right to tell him to leave. Now I want _you all_ to leave." Eponine was not smiling as she spoke, her demeanor had changed abruptly. Who was to deny her seeing her friend?

"Eponine..." he tried again.

"Out," she commanded. The Amis had no choice but to comply. Enjolras left begrudgingly as everyone else shuffled out of the room. Enjolras stood outside the door listening to comments about how if he never asked Montparnasse to leave, they would all still be in there with him. He could only listen to his friends while he sulked against the wall with his stone cold expression.

As for Montparnasse, he shifted his seat closer to Eponine's bedside. He reached his hand out and picked up hers in his hand. "I feel like this is my fault," he whispered to her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do this to me."

"But I should've been there, I should've argued with your father to let me come. I should've stopped him..." he spoke as he stared at their hands.

"'Parnasse," Eponine took her hand from his and lifted his chin up, "Look at me, it's not your fault that my father is a wicked person. If it wasn't for you helping me most of the time, Papa would probably have hurt me much worse."

Montparnasse just nodded silently as he removed her hand from his face. He gripped her hand a little tighter in his. "'Ponine? Can I ask you something?"

"Oui."

He glanced around trying to formulate the words. He'd planned on asking this for so long but now that the time was here, the words failed him. "'Ponine...when you get out of the hospital, when you're feeling better...I would like you to stay with me. You can live with me in my apartment and your father would never need to know." He searched her face for any expression but only found her face to be blank. "Please, 'Ponine, what do you say?"

A long silence followed. It was true that Eponine loved Montparnasse, much more now that she had before she was taken to her father's. He was her friend, her savior, he meant everything to her. But her heart belonged to Enjolras now. Could she really abandon him after everything he's done for her?

She stayed silent for another moment. "I live with Enjolras," she said so timidly, afraid to upset him with her answer.

His hand gripped tighter around hers, pressing the IV deeper against her hand. She whimpered slightly before he released her hand. "I understand." Montparnasse stood to his feet suddenly with a huff.

Eponine's face filled with panic. "Please, 'Parnasse, don't leave me-"

"You've made it perfectly clear, Eponine." His voice was stone as he used her formal name, forgoing her nickname. He turned away from her. "Goodbye Eponine," he said in an acid tone.

"No, 'Parnasse! Please stay!" The tears began to well in her eyes. Her best friend was leaving her and she might not see him again. This time, she had upset him greatly and there was no going back. "'Parnasse..." she cried.

But his feet kept moving him and his broken heart out of her room. He bypassed Enjolras without giving him or his friends a glance.

Enjolras quickly ran into her room to find her huddled on her side, gripping the bear between her arms and sobbing into it. His anger for Montparnasse had returned harder than ever. He quickly began moving strands of her coarse hair out of her face and stoking her cheek. "Shhh...Eponine. Did he hurt you?" he couldn't help but ask, thinking she was crying over physical pain.

Eponine shook her head as she continued sobbing into the now tear-stained bear. His every thought told him to chase after Montparnasse, to hurt him for hurting Eponine, yet again. But he found that she needed him more right now. He couldn't leave her again, he vowed to protect her for days onward. So, Enjolras snuck onto the bed with her, wrapping his arms gently around her and rocking her back and forth until her crying subsided. Joly poked a puzzled head into the room but Enjolras just waved him away.

It was quite sometime before her tears stopped, and when he bent down to look at her silent form, he realized she had cried herself to sleep.

...

It was mid afternoon when Eponine awoke to the sound of people chatting. She groggily opened her eyes to see Enjolras speaking with two nurses. His head glanced over at her and his face lit up.

"Eponine? How are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his voice.

The nurses made their way over to her. "Eponine, we're going to take you down for your x-ray now that you're awake."

Eponine's eyes shot open and she shook her head slightly. "No. I don't want to go."

"Are you refusing the x-ray?" one of the nurses spoke up.

"No," Enjolras interrupted, "Eponine, you're going to get an x-ray."

"But what if it hurts?"

"Dear, I promise it won't at all," the smaller nurse reassured. "We just need to see what kind of damage there is to your ribs."

"C-Can Enjolras come with me then?" she stammered, catching her breath.

The larger of the two nurses wrinkled her nose, "Well it's not-" She stopped herself looking into Eponine's terrified eyes. "He can come," she said with a sigh.

The nurses dispatched Eponine's bed from its stationed position and wheeled her through the doors all the while with Enjolras holding her hand. She gripped his hand securely as she moved down the white hallways. The smaller nurse returned to her post as the larger led her into the elevator.

When they were in the elevator Eponine relaxed a little, knowing what to expect and finally feeling like she was somewhere a little more familiar.

They reached the bottom floor and the nurse led Eponine and Enjolras down to Radiology. A tall stocky man dressed in all blue came out to meet the trio. He stopped at the bed and looked at Eponine with kind eyes. "Salut, you must be Eponine."

Eponine only nodded to him, still gripping Enjolras' hand like it was her lifeline.

"My name is Geoffrey, mademoiselle." His eyes peered to Enjolras. "And I see you've brought a friend. Please come this way." With an answer, he led them into the adjacent room that was lighted dimly. Enjolras could feel Eponine's grip tighten at seeing the large metal table and the enormous metal object that hung above it. They set the bed up right next to the solid table.

"What is your friend's name, mademoiselle?" the x-ray technician, Geoffrey, spoke again.

"Enjolras," Enjolras said, receiving a glare from Geoffrey. Apparently, he wanted Eponine to answer his question. "Eponine is a little frightened, that's all," he continued hoping that would explain why he answered.

"No need to be scared, ma fille. All we are going to do, is put you on this table and take a few pictures of your ribs. Oui?"

Eponine just nodded again. Geoffrey approached her and began to reach a hand under her to lift her to the table. Immediately, Eponine tensed and jerked herself away from Geoffrey's hands, "Don't touch me!" she wheezed.

Geoffrey retracted his hands quickly staring at her shocked.

"Eponine?" Enjolras said softly. "It's okay."

"We just need to get you to the table, mademoiselle." His eyes looked up to Enjolras momentarily as if to read what he was thinking.

"Here," Enjolras decided as he stepped around the bed and placed his hands underneath Eponine's legs and back. She didn't shy away as Enjolras carried her to the table. For many reasons, she felt safe with him. Everyone else on the other hand, she didn't know who she could trust.

Geoffrey set a pillow up beneath her head and went to touch her arm resting in the sling but stopped. "Mademoiselle, can you move this arm away from your ribs. Maybe place it over your chest?" The question rather than the automatic touching seemed to work much better as she did what he asked. She grimaced at the uncomfortable position but listened to him regardless.

He leaned over the table and moved the enormous metal object so that the light positioned over her chest. Her other hand was still holding onto Enjolras' hand.

"Does she need to remove her gown?" Enjolras asked the technician.

"No, Monsieur, I can do the x-ray with it." Geoffrey directed his attention back to Eponine, "Now, mademoiselle, please do not move, alright? Stay very still." He looked at Enjolras, "Come with me, Monsieur."

Geoffrey began to exit and Enjolras slipped his hand from Eponine's grasp. "No! Don't leave me here! No! Please!" she cried, nearly screaming for him to come back as she wriggled herself on the table, trying to get up.

The men stopped at her voice and looked at her squirming about on the table trying to sit up and follow them. Enjolras was right next to her again, gently pushing her back down and stroking her hair back. "Shh, Eponine, we'll only be a second, okay? I can't stay in here, it's just for a moment."

"But why? Why can't you stay with me?" she cried, with tears welling in her eyes again as she gripped Enjolras' arm, clawing at his sleeve.

Geoffrey repositioned the light again. "Only a moment. We will be right in the other room. The radiation is not safe for us to stay in here. We'll be _right_ back."

"Do you promise?" she asked as she looked at Enjolras completely.

"I promise," he stated in his gentle voice, giving her a soft smile.

Tenderly, he removed her hand from his arm and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. And the two men left the room. Eponine sat alone and scared in this dim room on a cold metal table as the sounds of the machines frightened her even more. But Enjolras promised he would be right back. She scolded herself in her mind for acting so silly but Montparnasse just left her that day, she couldn't bear it if Enjolras left her too.

In a moment, Geoffrey returned, but Enjolras didn't. Eponine thought she might panic. He had truly abandoned her! And he even promised! "Enjolras?" she called out, feeling her heart begin to hammer in her chest.

"He is right in the other room," Geoffrey answered. "I just need to ask you to move onto your side." Eponine obliged but as she struggled to turn over, she felt the man's hands helping her. She tensed her whole body at his touch but in a second, he let go and returned to the back room.

After two more times of the x-ray technician coming in and repositioning her, Enjolras finally came back into the room. He lifted her back onto the bed, "You did wonderful, Eponine," Enjolras' voice soothed her.

"See, mademoiselle, no harm done. And it was nothing to be frightened of." Geoffrey told her. The nurse also made her reappearance to wheel Eponine back to her room. "Wait, mademoiselle, before you leave, may I just ask? Am I correct that you are the one who ran out of the hospital room after undergoing surgery?"

Eponine eyed around, a little embarrassed before nodding.

But Geoffrey just smiled wide, "Now anyone who can do that, surely has nothing to be scared of in my book. You must be one strong fille."

Eponine smiled to him graciously, "Merci, monsieur." Enjolras couldn't even help the smile that fell upon his lips.

With those final words, the three left the radiology department and headed back to Eponine's room.

When they arrived back in Eponine's room, her face paled as she laid eyes upon a familiar set of cold eyes speaking with the doctor. It seemed this day was not done torturing her yet.

"Ah, Eponine," Doctor Lamar spoke, "Please meet Inspector Javert. He would just like to ask you a few questions about what happened to you."

"Please don't arrest me!" she blurted out. "I promise I did no wrong. Please..."

Enjolras eyed her skeptically and perplexed. What did Eponine know of Inspector Javert?

"I am not here to arrest you, mademoiselle," Javert's biting tone responded, "But if you give me cause for the contrary, I have no reason not to."

"He's not here to arrest you, Eponine. He just wants to ask you some questions. Alright?" Enjolras voice always had the power to calm her spontaneously. He turned his attention to Javert, "You may proceed."

The doctor stood close by wanting to listen to Eponine's story as much as the nurses and Javert wanted to. Even Enjolras had yet to hear the full story. There was a scrawny short man standing next to Javert holding a strange black object around his neck. Eponine tried to pay him no mind.

"Eponine Thenardier," Javert addressed, "Can you confirm you were living with Monsieur Enjolras before you were taken into the hands of your father," Eponine nodded. "And how did he find you?"

So Eponine told him everything - to the best her raspy voice would allow. She told them how Thenardier broke into the apartment, how he placed a rag over her face and she woke up in their flat. Further she told them how she wasn't allowed to leave. She had no way to contact anyone so she made the best of living with her father. She directed Javert's attention to her cigarette burn and the scrawny man stepped forward with the object. He held the black object up to her arm and looked through it.

"Get that away from me," she nearly shouted.

"Eponine," Enjolras whispered with a sigh, "It won't hurt you, it's a camera. He just is going to take a picture of your injuries for the case. Just like the x-ray took a picture of your insides, this camera takes a picture of your outsides."

The doctor looked over at a puzzled Javert and explained, "She's been in shock since she was brought here. She hasn't reacted well to anything." Enjolras was grateful for the doctor's explanation because he wasn't too sure how to explain it himself. Javert gave a grim nod and asked Eponine to proceed with her story. She continued, telling him everything until the very end when she was stabbed trying to save Marius and Cosette.

In a moment, Doctor Lamar was receiving a call on his work phone. He excused himself and after a moment came back into the room. "Eponine?" he interrupted, "Do you know how you broke your ribs? Radiology just confirmed that two of your ribs are broken but the injury is already two weeks old." He walked his way over to the bed and began lifting up her hospital gown to take a look at her abdomen.

Eponine jerked away at the touch but Enjolras held her hand and she let the doctor look at her. "Yes, the bruising is already old..." he mused. He glanced up at Eponine waiting for her to explain.

Javert inched closer, looking at her exposed skin as well. "And how did you get that cut?" he asked in his interrogating tone.

Eponine gazed about the room, removing her eyes from all the stares. She had neglected to tell them this part of the story along with the part about sharing a bed with Montparnasse almost every night. And she also neglected to tell about the memories, and about Azelma. She really hadn't told them everything. Eponine opened her mouth to speak and all that could come out was a choked, "Please don't hate me." She finally made eye contact with Enjolras through her glazed eyes, "You have to believe me...I'm so sorry."

"What happened, Eponine?" Enjolras asked a little coldly as he gripped her hand. He could feel the anger rising in him once again.

The tears finally fell from her eyes and she shook her head. "Please believe me...I was sleeping. Monsieur Javert, I'm not a prostitute..."

Enjolras jaw clenched at those words as his eyes narrowed.

Eponine continued through her tears, "He came into the room, he paid Papa for a night. I screamed and he punched me. We struggled...and I fell to the floor. He kicked me over and over..." her voice trailed off before she found the words again. "When I kept yelling, he took the knife and cut me. I tried to get away, but he's was so strong...I'm so sorry..." She was sobbing now.

Enjolras felt like the world had imploded around him. If there was no proof that he had failed her before, it was evident now. This guilt would surely be the death of him and he couldn't even fathom how to make it up to her.

"You were...raped?" the doctor hesitated.

Javert did not avert his gaze from the weeping girl. "Who was he?"

"He is called...Brujon."

"Of the Patron-Minette?" he asking knowingly. She nodded wearily and Javert closed up his notepad. "I think we have enough information to make a case. I will assure you, your father will not get away with this."

The scrawny man took a few more pictures of Eponine's injuries before he left with Javert. The doctor couldn't even help the pity that seeped into his gaze as he looked at Eponine. He just swore to himself that he would do what he could to help this sad creature.

As for Enjolras, he spent the rest of the night with her. He didn't say anything, afraid that if he did, fire would shoot from his lungs with his burning anger. How he wished to murder every member of the Patron-Minette for doing this to Eponine. Enjolras was positive now that he could never forgive himself.

Worse than letting her get beaten, get burned by the cigarette, get strangled then get stabbed - worse than all of that, she was raped. Enjolras was lucky that the doctor had confirmed she wasn't pregnant. Enjolras couldn't live with himself if she was. But still, the thought of someone else doing _that _to her, burned his insides in agony.

Enjolras laid on the bed with her as she curled herself into his chest. She had finally fallen asleep and he just watched her. He stared into her closed eyes for a long time. He stared at her until his own eyelids became heavy. Slowly, his eyes fell and his mind moved him into a state of oblivion.

_It wasn't long before his mind produced the image of sidewalk on a cobbled street. Enjolras walked hastily down the sidewalk on his way to an important Les Amis meeting. Up ahead he saw a figure heading toward him with a shadow trailing behind. _

_Upon further inspection, the figure was none other than Marius - Courfeyrac's friend who just started attending the meetings. "Bonsoir Marius," Enjolras said with an air of superiority. _

_As Marius stopped walking, the shadow behind him did as well. "Ah Enjolras, good day to you." _

_Marius stepped to the side revealing the shadow. It was a meek girl, scrawny to the bone, covered in dirt and bruises, and wearing old rags as clothes. Her eyes stayed cast to the ground under his scrutinizing gaze. But as she felt Enjolras' look penetrate her she dared to move her eyes up to his. _

_And there is was, brown met blue and for the first time, it seemed time itself had stopped. _

_Enjolras just tipped his head lost in the whirlpool of her wide eyes. But she broke her gaze away too soon, bringing her eyes back to her bare feet. "Au revoir," he finally said, returning to reality. _

_And just as quick as he saw her, she was gone, returning to follow Marius wherever he went. But he couldn't forget the eyes whom he had just met that were now forever burned in his memory._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before I go, I must share with you all, my exciting news! SAMANTHA BARKS LIKED MY PHOTO ON INSTAGRAM. I'm not even kidding and I almost passed out ****hyperventilating. I still can't handle the feels. She means the world to me and her eyes literally saw and liked MY photo on my Les Mis account... ifheasked. God! I had to share my excitement! I cannot even contain it!**


	26. You Ran Into the Building

**A/N: Oh goodness... So did I lose my readers? I hope not. Sorry for my little hiatus. But if you really want to understand why I couldn't update for like the past three-four weeks, just ask or PM, if you don't already know, and I'll explain EVERYTHING I was doing which left no time to write. **

**So I'm super super sorry about that. But now, we ****she'll continue on with regular updates of this story. It's getting good. And here is an extremely cute and fluffy chapter since this story was due for one. Sorry about all the angst pervious.**

**Please enjoy and leave me a review if you're still a faithful follower of this story. I'd appreciate to know if you're still with me! Thank you sooo much!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 26 - You Ran Into the Building

Life is all about having good timing with the right person. That's it.

Every time the sun goes down and the moon comes up, another day has passed. Weeks continued in the cycle as Eponine steadily healed in the hospital.

Enjolras was faithfully by her side through every step of the way. For every procedure, he held her hand giving her the bravery to face these new challenges. Every day, he sat loyally by her side until he had to go home. And he would lie with her on the bed and keep her wrapped in his arms letting her know that she was safe with him. He knew what he was doing could never make up for what he had done to her but he was _trying_ to make it better.

The members of Les Amis were always there as well. When Combeferre had informed Enjolras that too many meetings where being missed, Enjolras made arrangements to hold the meetings in Eponine's hospital room. And so, twice a week, there were Les Amis, discussing and debating the rights and wrongs of their governmental system.

On one particular wednesday evening, Combeferre rushed into Eponine's room holding out his cell phone.

"'Ferre, the meeting is not for another hour. You're early?" Enjolras remarked.

A flushed-faced Combeferre panted before responding. "Look," he said giving Enjolras his phone, "They just posted this...the government...wants to ratify the constitution."

Enjolras paled as he read the article on Combeferre's phone and immediately responded in a long rant followed by an even longer meeting about the governments plans to change the constitution.

"If the government says what they're planning for is true, than this is something that will not be solved overnight." Enjolras spoke to his friends as they gathered about in the tiny room.

"But can they really do this, Enj?" Joly asked, "Don't you think the citizens will cause an uproar when they find out?"

"And just think what it will do to the poor!" Jehan said with a sigh. "They'll be kicked out of every store and shoved back into slums...all because of 'restoring social class!'" he finished in a mocking tone.

"I know," Enjolras said empowered. "And that is why we won't let them do this." He stood resolute at Eponine's bedside, looking into the determined faces of his friends. His mind was yanked from his thoughts as he felt a little tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Eponine's wide eyes looking up at him.

"If there is anyone that can change the government's mind, it's you," she said with drooping eyes and stifling a yawn.

Enjolras bent down, cupping her cheek as he placed a kiss to her forehead, "Rest now. It's time for us to head home anyway. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

She mumbled a goodnight and left into the land of dreamers.

But a few weeks following that meeting, Eponine was finally cleared to go home. Her ribs had healed along with the bruising to her abdomen, face and neck. The main concern was her shoulder which now was out of a sling but had limited mobility and a pretty red scar to go with it.

Enjolras wheeled her in the wheelchair down the hallways of the hospital with the nurse on her side. The brown little teddy bear with the red bow tie was perched on her lap. Enjolras hated that bear for everything it stood for. But to Eponine, she cherished it, letting it remind her of Montparnasse as it was the only thing she had left of him. And that angered Enjolras to no end. For everything he had done for her, she chose the bear over him.

Enjolras packed the back seat of his car with the other cards and gifts Les Amis had bought for her and then helped her from the wheelchair into the front seat. She wobbled a bit, having not used most of her muscles for weeks.

"We'll call in a few days to check on her," the nurse told Enjolras as he closed Eponine's door.

"No problem, thank you." Enjolras said as he turned away to walk around to the other side of the car.

"And...I'm sorry about the case. I wish something more could've been done," the nurse added before she left.

Enjolras gave a solemn nod and an "Au Revoir" as he got in the car. He understood exactly why the nurse was sorry and he was too. Javert had helped out in the Thenardier case as much as he could but as they got a warrant to bring in Thenardier, they got to his apartment to find it empty. There was no trace of him or the Patron-Minette. The only good thing about that was that crime rates had gone down, but still that meant there was no justice for Eponine. Once again, her father had gotten away with the things he had done to his daughter. Javert said they would do everything they could to find him but the truth was it was unlikely they would.

Eponine had adjusted to life back at home easily. A few days had passed since the return from the hospital and Enjolras was diligent to make sure she never left his side for fear any other harm may come to her.

The biggest surprise she received was finding Enjolras' apartment bedroom completely changed. His large bed was pushed to the corner of the room giving the needed space for a smaller twin-size bed to be placed in the opposite corner. The space of the room was now a little tighter as the beds, the dresser, and two night tables took up a majority of the walking space but Eponine didn't seem to mind.

There was a beautiful white quilt decorating the smaller bed with a large matching pillow to go with it. Enjolras had placed her stuffed animals on the smaller bed the first day back home and cleared his throat, "Do you like it? Umm...I figured that when you got home you would need a bed and I've sort of gotten used to sleeping on my bed too much again to go back to the couch...And I looked for a bigger flat but it was just so expensive between the rent and the hospital bills now..." he trailed off before he found his voice again, "So I figured you wouldn't mind sharing a room with me, until maybe we can find more suitable accomidat-"

She cut him off by wrapping him in a hug. "My very own bed! Thank you so much! It's simply beautiful. Thank you so much, Enjolras!" He responded by wrapping his arms gently around her and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm glad you like it."

She pulled away from him and placed her brown teddy right in the center of the bed against the pillow. She smiled contentedly as Enjolras felt the bear stab his heart a little more.

So here they were now, happily sitting side by side on the couch at ease while Enjolras poured over his notes and textbooks and laptop while Eponine tried to finish her little book. Neither minded sitting in silence since all they needed was the presence of the other. Enjolras phone buzzed on the table but he ignored it and so did Eponine.

After a moment, Eponine placed her book down and walked to the kitchen. She returned with an almost blackened banana. Enjolras moved his head to see her as she sat back down but did a double take as he saw her try to open the near-rotten banana.

"Eponine!" he scolded lightly, "Don't eat that, it's rotten. I don't need you getting sick now."

"Oh Enjolras, you make me laugh," she smiled.

He furrowed his brow and ignored her, "We'll go to the store later and I'll get you fresh bananas. Just throw that one out." He turned his attention back to his work.

But Eponine did not move from the couch. "You know what I love about bananas, Enjolras?"

"Hmm?" he said not turning to look at her.

"That they can be so bruised and black on the outside, as if someone had the nerve to beat them endlessly..." Enjolras looked at her skeptically, unsure of where she was going with this. "...but when you open them up..." She did so, ever carefully, "...they're perfectly beautiful and healthy on the inside as if nothing had ever touched them."

Enjolras couldn't help but smile at her poetic words as he listened to her describe herself in a way. She made his heart swell with the words she spoke. Enjolras could feel his heart stirring when he looked at her. Every time they made contact, his heart would beat a little faster. And now as she spoke in those alluring words, he could only feel himself fall a little more for her. "That was a beautiful metaphor, Eponine."

"A beautiful what?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

"A metaphor," he confirmed. "It's a comparison. In a way, that banana is like you. It may be bruised and beat on the outside but inside, there is that never ending wonder, that spark of hope that can never be extinguished."

Eponine smiled slyly as he spoke in his ornate words about something so trivial. His hand reached over and broke off the top of the banana in her hand.

"Thank you," he quipped with a smirk.

"Hey!" she responded playfully, dragging out the word.

"I believe hay is for horses, Eponine," he said with a mouth full of banana.

She pushed him lightly in the shoulder and he couldn't help his broad smile. But his phone buzzed again, bringing him out of their moment. He looked at the phone quickly to see another text from Grantaire and he quickly ignored it.

But after another moment, there came another text from Joly, then one from Bahorel, followed by Grantaire again, then one from Courfeyrac, then Combeferre, then Jehan.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Eponine asked at the never ending buzzing.

"I'm busy, it can wait."

There was silence until his phone started buzzing repeatedly alerting him of a phone call. He groaned to see Grantaire calling him now. He picked up the phone exasperatedly. "What it is, R?" he said into the phone.

"Dude, I've texted you like four times-"

"I'm not a dude."

"Whatever, look, we're all meeting for a movie tonight at the cinema in Bercy Village, you guys want to join?"

"I'm a little busy, I have no time for a film-"

"Can we, Enjolras?" he heard Eponine ask from beside him. Apparently, his phone volume was loud enough so she could hear.

Enjolras sighed thinking it over.

"I'm sure 'Ponine would love to go to the cinema," Grantaire's voice came in from the other line.

"Alright, fine," Enjolras said exaggeratedly. "But if I can't save the poor because I decided to go to some stupid movie, it's on you. Got it?"

"Sure thing Enj!" Grantaire said sarcastically. He added before hanging up, "Movie's at 7:00, don't be late!"

"So, what's a cinema?" Eponine questioned innocently as he put his phone back on the table.

Enjolras could only grin at her as his heart swelled just a little more.

...

When Enjolras parked the car right in the heart of Bercy Village, Eponine couldn't help but nearly leap out of the car at seeing the enormous strips of stores and restaurants all set under the twinkling stars and paper lanterns.

Bercy Village was one of Paris' outdoor shopping centers. But the reason Les Amis chose this one was because it held the _Cinemathèque Française _which always was playing a variety of foreign and local films and even gave archive history of each film, movie documents and film-related objects in the world. And this, Enjolras was particularly fond of since it was a learning experience for him while his friends could be entertained.

"It's so beautiful!" she beamed staring in awe in the middle of the road.

Enjolras quickly grabbed her arm and led her to the side of the road. "Let's not get you killed before the movie even starts," he joked.

Eponine barely heard anything he said as she broke from his grasp to run ahead. She stopped at the entrance at a beautiful restaurant with full glass walls. Her eyes wandered about taking in all the food and the lights and the decorative murals on the walls and even the people smiling and laughing.

When Enjolras finally caught up to her, he clasped her hand in his. "Don't go running off like that, Eponine."

Her attention turned to Enjolras and she frowned, "I'm sorry. It was just so incredible, it caught my attention."

"It's alright, now let's head to the cinema before we're late." Enjolras smiled to her as she mimicked him with her own smile.

They walked hand in hand down the side walk while Eponine gaped and awed at every store front she passed. She would usually stop in her tracks and Enjolras would have to keep pulling her along.

But then as they passed another restaurant attached to another storefront, Eponine's feet stopped completely. Even as Enjolras tugged her along, she wouldn't budge. "Oh no, Enjolras..."

He finally looked and saw her staring at a store front pet shoppe window. Displayed right in front, were three small white Bichon Frise puppies. Enjolras smiled as he walked her closer to the window. "They're cute, aren't they?"

The puppies jumped at the glass as they saw Eponine and Enjolras approach. But Enjolras noticed that Eponine wasn't smiling as she looked at them.

Her hand reached out to touch the glass separating her from the puppies. "We have to save them," she whispered. "This isn't fair."

"Eponine, I can't...I mean...my landlord doesn't allow pets." He looked down to see her eyes brimming with tears as she looked longingly at them.

Her head turned to the people eating under the awning at the restaurant beside them and then back to the puppies. "This isn't fair, Enjolras...they're going to die."

Enjolras stood a little taken aback by her comment. He thought it may have something to do with when she informed him of his impending doom awhile back. But what did puppies dying have to do with anything? "Pardon, what do you mean?"

Her head snapped to Enjolras, "They're going to eat them! They're on sale for people to eat, Enjolras! The people there," she pointed to the people eating only a few meters away, "they're probably eating their brothers and sisters! Enjolras, it's not fair! I understand people need food...but to eat innocent puppies? Oh Enjolras, please, we must save them!"

He stood watching her rant as a broad smile broke across his face. He just couldn't help chuckling at her.

"It's not funny!" she nearly screamed.

"No, Eponine." he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "No one is eating any puppies."

It was Eponine's turn to look taken aback. Her mouth parted slightly as if she was going to say something but no sound came out.

"These puppies are for sale to keep...as pets. Not for eating." He spoke slowly, making sure she heard every word.

"But the restaurant?" She shook her head, "They keep them? And take care of them?"

"Exactly, the restaurant is just a coincidence. No one is going to eat these puppies." He rubbed her shoulders with his palms as she calmed down. "I know that in 1832, maybe they ate puppies-"

"People ate anything they could. Stray dogs on the street one day would be gone the next. Enjolras, Papa used to..." she trailed her words.

Enjolras just cut her off before she could continue, "But Eponine, I can assure you, in 2014, no one is eating puppies. We have enough food that no one needs to resort to eating puppies. Okay?"

She blew out a breath, "Good." She looked back at the little yelping happy puppies and smiled now. "So people can buy them and take care of them?"

"Yup. And give them a good home. That's why they are for sale." His hand grasped hers again and laced his fingers with hers.

She excitedly turned to Enjolras with the light returned to her eyes. "Can we buy a puppy, then? I should love to take care of one!"

Enjolras grimaced, "I don't think so..." He started leading her away from the pet shoppe.

"Really?" she whined a little, "Not even just one?"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "One day. When I can find an apartment that is big enough and one that allows dogs, then maybe. Alright, then we can get a puppy."

Eponine smiled warmly, "One day then."

It was strange for Enjolras. For the first time, he thought about her long term. She had always been something he thought of relatively, knowing that one day she would return home, or one day she would disappear for good. But now, he started imagining a life with her in a long term sense. He wanted to grow old with her, teach about every modern advancement there was, heck, maybe he'd even marry her.

He shook his head, no, that was moving too fast, they hadn't even kissed yet except for the little pecks he'd give her on the top of her head. Marriage...that would be far off. The logical side of him told him that revolution was brewing in their midst and he needed to focus his time on that, especially now since Eponine was nearly healed.

They approached the counter of the _Cinemathèque Française _and Enjolras could already see his friends inside.

"No, Monsieur, we do not serve your kind here, next!"

"But please! I have the money!"

"I don't want your filthy Euros. Get away! Next!"

It took Enjolras a few moments to realize he was the one next on line. What was happening? In all his years, Enjolras had never witnessed someone being turned away because of their social class. But then he remembered the ratification of the constitution that was being implemented. Had it really taken effect that quickly?

"Next!" the aggravated ticket person called.

Enjolras stood, looking past the man in a trance and replied, "Three tickets please." Eponine didn't question him but trusted that he knew how to order the tickets.

After he payed, Enjolras discreetly approached the man who was turned away from the ticket booth. "Here you are," he said quietly. "Don't mention it, okay?"

The man with his filthy face looked up at Enjolras and Eponine with wide eyes. "M-Merci, Monsieur." He tried to hand Enjolras his money but he refused it.

Enjolras only took Eponine's hand back in his and walked into the _Cinemathèque. _Eponine nearly ran in as they approached the building. She was beyond excited as she beheld the wonder of this place.

"There you two lovebirds are!" Courfeyrac hollered as they approached the group.

Enjolras was still too solemn from all he witnessed to truly greet his friends, but it was no matter since the rowdy group could talk enough for all of them.

"'Ponine! How are you enjoying Bercy Village?" Grantaire asked loudly.

Eponine removed her wandering eyes from the magnificent room and addressed Grantaire. "It's splendid. I've never seen a place quite like this. And you know Enjolras told me that one day we could get a puppy!" she glowed as she spoke with zeal.

"A puppy? You don't say, Enjolras?" Grantaire asked with amusement in his voice.

Enjolras was shook from his thoughts at the sounds of his name. "Huh, yes. One day, I said."

"Is it just me, or are things getting serious?" Courfeyrac cracked with an elbow into Combeferre's side.

"Oh shut up." Enjolras snapped in their direction as he quickly released Eponine's hand which he just realized he was still holding, which in turn received a whistle from Bahorel.

"Well, 'Ponine, you're in for a real treat," Joly said. "You ready to see a film on a big screen, one much larger than Enjolras' TV?"

"Oh yes! Enjolras told me all about the cinema. I must say I'm excited for it."

"You should be! C'mon let's go already!" Feuilly said impatiently hanging on Joly's shoulders.

The group led the way as Eponine walked a step behind to stay with Enjolras. She noticed his mind was elsewhere all of a sudden so she clasped his hand with hers and laced her fingers with his just as he had done.

He looked down at her noting the contact. "Thank you Eponine," he smiled, "I'm fine though."

He didn't need to ask to know she was concerned with the way he was suddenly acting. But still as much as his mind yearned for Eponine, the other half of it tore away to yearn for his country which was slowly deteriorating before his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have chapter 26...revolution is brewing, can you feel it?****  
><strong>


	27. To Get Out of the Rain

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. So I did a lot of research and it took FOREVER to find the perfect movie for Les Amis to go see. My criteria was hard. Because it had to be a movie playing at the Cinemathèque Française, it had to be a complete French film in French, it had to be something not too weird, or risqué, and it had to have a good-looking male and female lead. Thus, based on all my research, I elaborated a lot on film in the dialogue. Haha, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 27 - To Get Out of the Rain

The perfect timing creates the perfect storm and those storms create the perfect rain. But I've learned that while some people dance in the rain, others just get wet.

Enjolras followed mindlessly behind his friends, with Eponine's hand still in his, until they reached the concession stand. He hadn't even realized they had stopped until he rammed into Grantaire's back, letting go of Eponine in the process.

"Watch where you're going, man," Grantaire playfully chided.

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's cool. So what do you guys want?" he asked looking at the endless rows of candy and the large popcorn maker behind the counter.

"Well, we ate dinner, so I think we're o-"

"What is that, Enjolras?" Eponine excitedly asked pointing at the bountiful yellow pieces.

"It's popcorn," he stated with a smile.

"And what do you do with it?"

Grantaire bellowed, "You eat it, 'Ponine." He rolled his eyes, smirking.

Her face lit up with more excitement. "May I try some? Please, Enjolras?"

Enjolras grimaced slightly, thinking about it. "Hey Joly?" he called to his friend, "Can she have popcorn?"

Joly took a few steps over to the pair. "Yeah, she probably can, but just get it plain and don't add any butter."

Enjolras stole a glance at Eponine and smirked to Joly, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Whoa Enj, I think your emotion is showing," Joly quipped as he patted his friend on the back.

Enjolras just grinned as he brushed off Joly and walked to the counter to order the popcorn. Joly stood off to the side next to Eponine. "Hey, Ep? I'm sorry I didn't believe you for so long."

"Oh, it's alright. I'm just glad you finally understand," she said sweetly.

He gave her a quick hug but released her as Enjolras glanced back at the pair. He chuckled nervously, "So I guess the only ones left to really convince are...Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel, Courfeyrac and Bousset. I think they all just still think you lost your memory."

"And Cosette," Eponine remembered. "But I don't think she'll handle the news very well. She will either find it really exciting or be really..." she stopped thinking of the word she wanted.

"...creeped out?" Joly suggested.

Eponine laughed and nodded. "Exactly."

Just then, Enjolras brought the small bin of popcorn over to Eponine. "Alright, go ahead and try it," he prompted.

Eponine picked up one kernel and inspected it in her fingers. "This looks so odd," she remarked.

"C'mon 'Ponine, try it," Grantaire encouraged as every eye was now watching her. The boys stood around in a small circle all ready to watch her try her first piece of popcorn.

Eponine hesitantly put the kernel in her mouth and chewed it. "Interesting..." she said as she swallowed. She eyed the bin of popcorn in Enjolras' hands and reached for it. "Can I have some more?" Enjolras could only chuckle as she grabbed another handful from him.

Right as the group began walking to the theater, Eponine was toppled over by the weight that jumped on her back. "Oh Eppie! I'm so glad you came!"

Eponine turned around and smiled, "Hi Cosette." Her eyes wandered to the tall brunette that stood beside the petite blonde. "Hi Marius."

"Hi Eponine, sorry we're a little late guys. We grabbed dinner but it took a while for them to get our check," Marius informed them.

"That's alright," Enjolras spoke up.

Cosette stood in front of Eponine excitedly, "Eppie, you think we could sit together for the movie?"

Eponine nodded to her, "Sure, that would be fine."

Courfeyrac clasped his hands around Marius and Enjolras, "C'mon, let's go before it starts!"

Les Amis finally made their way to the theater. The friends took up two half rows. Grantaire let the way into the row, followed by Enjolras, then Eponine, then Cosette, then Marius, then Courfeyrac. In the row in front of them sat, Joly, Combeferre, Feuilly, Bousset, Jehan and then Bahorel at the end.

"So, Enjolras," Eponine began, "What is this film about?"

"Well, Eponine," Joly interrupted hearing the conversation. He looked over the back of his chair. "This is a Jean-Pierre Mocky film. One of the _greatest_ French filmmakers of our time."

"And the film we're about to see," Combeferre pointed out, "is one of his best films ever. It's his 1959 classic called _Les Dragueurs_."

Joly animatedly cut him off, "It's about these two very different men who spend an all-nighter in Paris trying to pick up woman-"

"And one of them eventually falls in love." Combeferre finished up. "And 'Ponine, what's great about this film is that it was shot on 35mm film stock!"

"And there you have it," Enjolras remarked with an eye roll to Eponine. She just stared at them in wonder. They may have been speaking another language because she barely understood anything that they were talking about. Enjolras lowered his voice to her, "I made sure we saw a French film though. I didn't think you'd want to read subtitles for hours."

She only smiled in gratitude to him. It was true. Enjolras knew Eponine's reading wasn't up to par even though she had been practicing, so he knew better than to subject her to a foreign film with subtitles. He made sure Grantaire knew this as well when before they even got in the car to come to the theater. And Enjolras was a big Mocky fan anyway - having grown up with his films - so he had nothing against seeing them again.

The lights dimmed suddenly and Eponine grabbed another handful of popcorn from Enjolras' lap. He just smiled at her, watching her eyes lit up as the screen illuminated. She had never seen anything quite like it. The screen was enormous, making her feel like she was actually part of the movie, rather than just watching it.

As the film came alive, Eponine leaned over slightly to Enjolras and whispered, "Why is this film gray?" He couldn't help the chill that ran through his spine at her closeness to him. The way her breath tickled his ears with the words she spoke.

"Umm...well..." he stuttered, thinking of a short way to explain it. If they were in different circumstances, Enjolras would have no problem explaining how older films were shot on black and white film before color film was invented. Plus at the time, color film was expensive to shoot on and only became popular come the late 1960s. He wanted to explain this all to her, but he knew she didn't even know what _film_ was. "Umm, it's the style, some films are gray, some are color." He felt bad about giving her a brush off explanation but he couldn't exactly talk to her while the film was playing.

But she was fine with this answer, she just nodded with an, "Ah," and turned her attention back to the film.

The rest of the film, Eponine didn't come up with other questions to ask but she contentedly watched it while she ate her popcorn. Every so often, she would glance back at Enjolras to see if he was enjoying the film. But every time she stared at him for too long, he would look over at her and she would quickly turn away hoping not to get caught.

She just couldn't help staring at him though. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He was everything she wanted and needed. He was the only person - she swore - that ever showed her such sincere devotion. Her heart fluttered when she thought about Enjolras in this way. He was so kind to her, he cared so deeply about her, she couldn't help but find herself growing more and more attached to him.

She was thankful when she placed her hand on his arm and he didn't pull away from her touch. Instead he reached across himself with his other arm and placed his hand on hers. This gesture only warmed her heart more. In that moment, she just wanted to stay forever with him. She felt safe with him, like there was no evil lurking about, like there was nothing that could go wrong. All her troubles fell away. And most importantly, it didn't even bother her that Marius was sitting only two seats away holding hands with Cosette. In fact, she couldn't care less. Marius had never shown her such tender affection and she doubted he ever could. In truth, all she wanted was to feel loved and protected, not pitied. And Enjolras gave her that.

The movie played on and she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy. It was true that she was probably still feeling tired since being in recovery from the hospital. And also, being excited every ten seconds was surely exhausting. Her head dropped a little bit, but she caught it and snapped her eyes open.

Enjolras didn't miss this. He tenderly cupped the side of her face and rested her head against his arm. She snuggled herself into him and tried to relax even though her heart was beating as if she had just been outrunning Javert. But as Enjolras gently stroked her arm with his fingertips, she found keeping her eyes open an extremely hard task. Her eyes gently closed as she breathed him in and soon her world became dark.

She was awoken by Enjolras lightly moving his arm to wake her up. "Eponine? The movie's over."

As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she saw everyone standing to their feet about to exit the theater. "Aw, I'm terribly sorry I fell asleep..."

"It's alright," Enjolras said, standing to his feet. "You only missed about the last twenty minutes."

"You fell asleep, 'Ponine?" Grantaire questioned abruptly. "How could you fall asleep during _Les Dragueurs_?!"

"Umm - I don't-"

"It doesn't matter, R. She can fall asleep if she wants to," Enjolras interrupted, coming to her aid.

"Relax, Enj, I'm only teasing. But one day, 'Ponine, You're gonna have to watch the full film." Grantaire held a finger to her as he spoke, making sure she knew he meant business.

So, Les Amis said their goodbyes and Enjolras and Eponine broke off from the group to head back to their car. They walked in relative silence but this time neither one held hands, instead they walked comfortably side by side. The sky above them had blackened - despite it being night - the clouds had rolled in and the warm summer air had turned cold.

Eponine broke the silence soon and turned her head up to face Enjolras, "So what did you think of the film?" He gave her a puzzled but amused look as she asked him that, so she elaborated, "You always ask me that after I watch a film, so I figured I'd ask you for a change. That's what you're supposed to do, yes?"

He only chuckled, "Yes. And I loved it. I've seen it a few times but I always find new things to love about it every time I watch it. But what did you think about it?"

"Oh it was such a nice film! Well...what I saw of it anyway," she laughed. "And I just loved that Freddy character, he was very funny...and very handsome as well."

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk. It was a lie if he said he didn't feel a bit jealous at her comment. But he had a comeback prepared. "I've always thought Nicole Berger who played Françoise was such a beautiful woman. If I was my age now, in 1959, I'd sure have a big crush on her."

Eponine just scoffed rather loudly. She was having a hard time hiding her jealously as well. "What that two-a-penny thing?"

Enjolras gave her another confused expression. "What does that mean?"

"Well you could get two of them for a penny in this time period. Why would you want one of them? A girl so ordinary and common? Wouldn't you want-"

But Eponine was interrupted as a crack of thunder rolled through the sky and the clouds opened up. She squealed as the water rained down on both of them, soaking them in an instant. Enjolras clasped her hand and took off running with her in tow with the biggest smile on his face.

The two ran through the rain and across a lawn to a big oak tree. They were still a ways away from the car and Enjolras figured he'd wait out the downpour under the leaves of the tree. He came crashing to a halt at the base of the trunk and Eponine stumbled into him but he caught her by her arms.

Brown eyes met blue ones and suddenly Enjolras was struck by his dream. He remembered gazing into those wide eyes. And just as he remembered feeling like time itself had stopped, he couldn't help feeling like the world currently didn't exist around them. It was only she who mattered in this moment. "I don't-" he stuttered. He closed his mouth and forced his mind to get his thoughts in order. "I don't want someone ordinary and common, Eponine."

Her mind was flying a mile a minute as she listened intently to each word he spoke over the roar of the down pouring water.

"I want someone unique. Someone cute and funny. Someone who will make me laugh over the littlest things she does." His hand cupped her cheek and he took a step closer to her. "Someone with wide eyes who finds enjoyment in everything. Someone who doesn't let her past hurt her. Someone who will always smile even though she may be in pain." He took a deep breath. "Eponine, I don't just want anyone. I want _you_."

And he closed the gap between them, planting his lithe lips firmly against hers.

Then, Eponine was gone. She closed her eyes letting the feelings that had slowly been building overtake her. He wanted her. He wanted _her_ and only _her_. And now that she had proof of this, there was nothing stopping her from falling over the edge. Every insecurity, every pain, every hurt, every doubt was suddenly washed away with the falling rain.

She pulled away as minimally as she could, and whispered into his lips, "...and I want you, Enjolras." His lips crashed into hers again as she circled her arms around his neck, losing her fingers in his wet hair. His strong arms wrapped around her svelte frame, hoisting her up on her toes.

His one hand traveled up her back and underneath her drenched hair to the base of her neck, holding her face closer to his. Their mouths moved with each other as they tasted the rain that fell between the crevices of their lips. It didn't take long for Eponine to take his bottom lip between her teeth. Enjolras was a bit surprised by her forward action but he parted his mouth - as he knew she wanted - and allowed her entry.

He moaned as he reviled in the way she tasted, the way she felt against him. He tightened his grip on her involuntarily, deciding right there, that he never wanted her to part from him. He never wanted to lose contact with her. He just needed her more than he wanted her. She is the only person he has ever had a connection with. And even if she was from two centuries ago, he didn't care. His whole soul burned every time he looked at her as if he was always meant to be with her. As if she was always the one. She just possessed this ability to ignite him and make him feel every sort of emotion he had tried to bury for years. She made him want to love, want to feel and care for another human being. She set him on fire with her touch, lighting him up from the top of his head down to -

"Eponine." A dead voice called. He didn't state her name as a question as if there may have been doubt that it wasn't her, but rather in a monotonous voice he called her. The brokenness was evident even if he tried not to show it.

The pair broke apart inexplicably and suddenly. Amidst the falling rain, both were soon faced with the shadowy figure of Montparnasse.

Eponine stared at him eyes wide, "'Parnasse..." But as she took a step forward he took a step backwards. She just stared at him with her pleading eyes and soon felt Enjolras presence right behind her.

Montparnasse looked at the ground briefly before his eyes met the pair again. The damp air between them was growing heavy in tension. "I turned your father in," he said after an eternity of silence. "I told the police where the Parton-Minette were hiding," he continued. "And when they showed up, I got away. The police are after me. And if your father ever gets out of jail, or if any of them ever get their hands on me...I-I'm dead." Montparnasse took a deep breath, "I did this all for you. I just wanted you to give me another chance." He gathered his breath once more and erased any hint of brokenness in his voice. "But I see I'm too late, Eponine."

"How did you even find us?" Enjolras cut him off, ignoring everything he had just said.

"I followed you," he snapped, "I had to tell you." His voice began to rise with each next word he spoke, "I had to tell you how I screwed up my life just for you! I screwed up my whole life just so you could make-out with pretty boy here!"

"'Parnasse...please," Eponine begged. She ran up to Montparnasse grabbing his shirt in fistfuls only for him to toss her to the ground like she was garbage.

"Get away from me, you slut!"

Enjolras bent behind Eponine and helped her back to her feet but she brushed him off and stepped closer to Montparnasse again. It was hard to tell the tears from the raindrops on her face. But her voice was the clear giveaway of her breaking heart. "...'Parnasse," she cried. She knew no other words to say to him at that moment.

"No!" he barked. "I'm done with you, Eponine. You're nothing to me now. I'm sorry I ever tried to help you in the first place. You know the only reason pretty boy is still with you is because you're an easy shag." Enjolras glowered at him like he was the devil himself, but Montparnasse just smirked, "What? You didn't know, pretty boy? Eponine will spread her legs for anything with a dick."

Eponine turned to Enjolras with swollen eyes and a trembling lip, "It's not true, Enjolras. I swear! It's isn't true."

Enjolras just grabbed Eponine by the shoulders and wrapped her shaking form into him. After a moment, he released her and sauntered to Montparnasse.

"No! Now you listen to me! You are not _allowed_ to come here and say such things! Just because you are mad, you do NOT have the right to say that about Eponine!"

"Sure, just defend the little hussy! She never had the nerve to stand up for herself!"

Enjolras' fist connected with Montparnasse's face so fast it left his head spinning. He lifted his face showing the fresh blood mixing with the rain that ran over his lips. He just licked his blood stained lips and smirked as his fist smashed into Enjolras' jaw.

And that was all it took for Enjolras and Montparnasse to start attacking one another with flying fists and kicks.

"Stop! Stop it!" Eponine screamed to the two relentless men. But neither listened as Enjolras sent another fist to Montparnasse's chest. The other retaliated by latching onto Enjolras' throat. Enjolras chocked for a second before kicking Montparnasse's legs out and letting him fall to the sopping ground. This fall caused Enjolras to fall on top of Montparnasse. their bodies collided with the ground making a splash of mud and water. And soon, the criminal flipped them over into mud so he was the one on top. But Enjolras was quick and flipped them right back over, pinning him with a knee on his chest.

"Stop!" Eponine screamed again, running over to them. Enjolras let his fist fly again into the side of Montparnasse's head. And again. And again. Eponine screamed behind him but he only stopped when he felt her tiny hands try to pry his shoulders off of Montparnasse. "Stop it, please!" she cried.

Enjolras finally peeled himself off of Montparnasse and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before he spit to the ground. Montparnasse was slow as he rolled over and picked himself up, coughing on all fours before he finally stood up.

Eponine took a step away from both of them. "No, no, no!" she cried. She waited until both of them stood staring at her. Once she had their attention, she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke, "'Parnasse I have always cared about you. We were friends as kids and I thought...I thought we were friends now. I owe you so much for helping me, for saving me from my father. But if you act like this, you are no friend of mine. I'm sorry, 'Parnasse..." She took a large breath. "I'm sorry that my heart is reserved for Enjolras. But 'Parnasse...I have never stopped caring about you."

Montparnasse wouldn't look at her now. He stared at the rain pooling in the grass before him. After a moment of silence while neither of them spoke, Montparnasse met her eyes. "I messed up my whole life for you, 'Ponine. I'm on the run for the rest of my life, I have no one to go to. I thought we could be together," he whispered. He paused watching the thick rain wash the mud from his arms. "I thought you'd see what I've done for you and you would help _me_, for a change. But instead, I come and see you playing tonsil hockey with pretty boy, Eponine! There is nothing more you can do for me now. I don't need your pity." He took a step backwards, watching Eponine tremble, trying to hide the sobs that threatened to rip through her. He shook his head and with one more long mournful look, he stood resolute, "And I don't ever want to see you again."

Eponine felt her heart crack at those hurtful words. She didn't call for him. She didn't say anything. She didn't sob or cry. She just stood motionless as Montparnasse walked away from her through the sheets of rain. He disappeared into the darkness and out of her life forever.

Only when the shadows had truly engulfed him, her knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground. Her arms subconsciously wrapped around herself and her body shook violently.

Enjolras took a step toward her and wrapped his arms protectively around hers. But instead of falling into him like he thought she would, she ripped herself away from him, standing to her feet abruptly.

She brushed herself off, not giving his perplexed look a glance. "I would like to go home," she uttered in the most normal voice she could find. She ducked her head and walked through the incessant rain as if it wasn't even there.

Enjolras could only walk a few steps silently behind her as they made their way back to the car. They passed the pet store and he watched as Eponine didn't even glance at it. In fact, she didn't even glance at anything. It was like she was a walking zombie, lost in the whirlpool of her mind with her raging thoughts that wouldn't let her rest.

Enjolras tried to hold the door open for her to get in the car, but she wouldn't even acknowledge him. It pained his heart that she wouldn't do anything. She was just too broken and empty. Oh, how quickly the night had changed. It started off so happy and then left them in a trail of tears and taken all of Eponine's happiness with it.

He drove in silence, praying for this night to hurry up and be over. But some prayers just don't get answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the sad feels at the end. The fluff couldn't last forever... But as always, thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! And the kiss! And the rain! Ahh!**


	28. Cause You Were Soaking Wet

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. I'm not fond of this one in the ****slightest, but everything is slowly building again. So, this chapter gets the job done. I hope you like it more than I do. (In advance, sorry for the angst again) **

**But thank you thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 28 - Cause You Were Soaking Wet

Time just sucks. And the only thing you can do is deal with it.

They entered the apartment in silence. Neither could deny the tension between them that hung in the air and clung to their clothes. The ticking from the large wall clock was the only thing reminding them of the present. Every tick meant another second passed where neither spoke of the looming presence.

Eponine just walked herself to the bedroom leaving behind a trail of water droplets and wet footprints. The slam of the door caused Enjolras to jump and for the first time, he didn't know what to do.

He had no idea how to comfort her. He didn't know if he should let her be or if he should console her. He stared down at his right bruised knuckles, flexing his fingers and feeling the pain. Montparnasse's words still rang in his ears, cutting into his mind like knives. His mind was still reeling from his anger, he didn't even know what to do first.

But his feet led him to the bathroom and where he stripped of his drenched clothes and took a warm shower. As much as he tried to clear his head, the voices echoed clearly through his mind. _"...wrecked my life for you...__ you're an easy shag...__playing tonsil hockey with pretty boy!"_ His fist smashed into the tiled wall and immediately he hissed in pain momentarily forgetting his bruised knuckles. But Enjolras couldn't help it, the anger was slowly building the more the words rang through his ears. He hated Montparnasse and he just couldn't fathom how Eponine could ever care for that wicked man. It was pathetic how much she cared about him still.

Yet his mind what at never-ending odds with itself. One moment it told him how pathetic she was and the next told him how much he couldn't be mad at her for her feelings. It was apparent to him how much Eponine had wormed her way into his life recently, but he had to admit, he never regretted a single moment with her. But usually, we speak too soon.

Upon getting out of the shower, he realized Eponine was still barricaded in their room where all his clothes were, but he easily decided to pull a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the hamper. One night wouldn't kill him in dirty clothes.

He opened the bathroom door immediately to be met by the sounds of a crash in the next room. "Eponine?" he called out but he heard no answer. His feet stopped in front of the bedroom door and it was then he heard the wails that came from the young girl accompanied by something else breaking.

Enjolras burst open the door to see the desolate girl still in her soaked clothes with a puffy and anger-filled face. The nightstand was knocked over on the floor with the lamp broken while her stuffed animals were lying scattered about the room; some only a pile of cotton. The drawers to the dresser hung open with clothes falling out of them.

Enjolras watched Eponine grab a pillow from her bed and fling it across the room. It hit the picture frame on the wall causing it to fall from its hinges and crash to the ground. "Eponine!" Enjolras yelled to get her attention. The girl lifted her head to him for a mere fraction of a second, but a second was all he needed to see her face stained with fresh tears that poured from her eyes as rain.

She turned her head, not acknowledging him again as her hands gripped the sheets of her bed. She screamed as she tore off the sheets in a desperate attempt to fling them across the room as well.

Enjolras crossed the room, grabbing ahold of her arms before she could rip the sheets any further. Eponine pushed against him, struggling with all her strength.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she cried as he held her upper arms with brute strength. She wouldn't look him in the eyes as she twisted her body in awkward positions to gain freedom. She pounded his chest with her fists which proved to be in vain.

But Enjolras would admit, she put up quite a fight. Eponine pulled against his hands, managing to make him take a step forward. But as she took another step back, her foot twisted in the strewn sheet causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Enjolras fell with her, keeping firm hold on her arms.

But even on the floor, they continued their struggle. Eponine brought her leg up to Enjolras' chest, trying to push him away with new strength but this only caused him to hold onto her tighter. She brought her second foot up and placed on his chest, pushing harder against him this time. Enjolras grunted and felt his fingers slipping on her arm. She screamed using all her strength and he let go of her this time. Eponine fell back with such force, her head collided with fallen nightstand.

Enjolras leaned forward as he gasped, "Eponine..."

She opened her eyes but they didn't land on Enjolras. Lying on the floor next to her was the brown teddy bear with the red bow tie. She gazed upon it longingly. Her lip began to quiver as she slowly sat up. Her hand instinctively picked up the bear. The bow tie hung limply onto it by one dangling thread. Eponine touched the dangling bow tie with careful fingers. Her whole body trembled as if it were an impending bomb waiting to explode.

"Eponine?" Enjolras said quietly watching her with curiosity.

Her eyes suddenly met his and she lunged for him. He closed his eyes at the force of her colliding with him. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. The bear slipped from her hands as she grabbed the back of Enjolras' shirt in fistfuls. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as if to block out the world and she sobbed.

Enjolras slowly and tenderly wrapped his arms around her meek frame pressing her tighter against him. The sounds emanating from the girl were enough to break his heart all over again. Her whole body shook uncontrollably as she wrapped herself tighter and tighter with each passing second. She wrapped her legs around his torso to hold him even closer while his hands rubbed her back through her wet shirt. He didn't care that his dry clothes were now wet again or that her tears left his neck damp, he could only focus on consoling the frightened, angered, heartbroken mess in front of him.

He didn't know how long they had been sitting like this. Her sobbing seemed to be never ending. But soon, the sobs quieted and he thought the tears had finally run out. But she kept shaking even as she quieted down.

"You're okay," he whispered after an eternity. It was the only thing he could force himself to finally say. The anger was still prominent within him. And watching her cry over some piteous piece of scum made his heart burn. Why did she care so much about him? Wasn't he, himself, worth more than anything Montparnasse was? So why let herself ache like this?

She finally peeled herself away from Enjolras and looked at him with this terrified look on her face. Her teeth clattered together just as much as her hands shook while still gripping his shirt.

Enjolras brought his hand up and touched the side of her cheek. "We've got to get these clothes off you. You're freezing."

Eponine gripped his shirt between her fists even tighter, "I-I d-don't...w-wan-nt to l-let...go," she said with chattering teeth. "S-Stay w-with me...p-p-leas-se?"

He looked at her with a mournful expression, feeling a small part of the anger subside. He nodded, "Okay...but we still need to change your clothes."

Carefully, he maneuvered himself and brought him and Eponine to their feet. She never let go of him and he moved them over to the bed and sat her down. He looked at her white knuckles attached to his shirt and sighed. He tenderly grabbed her wrist and pulled at it. "You've got to let go, okay?"

Finally, her fingers released his shirt as if they had been frozen in place. There were two large wrinkled spots left on his shirt from where she had been holding it for dear life. He walked over to the open dresser and pulled out her pajama pants and found a t-shirt on the floor. He handed them to her and turned around. He shut his eyes for added protection. Enjolras knew better than to even try to attempt to leave the room. The last thing he needed was her even more upset than what she already was.

"Umm," she whispered.

Enjolras turned back around cautiously to see her in the pajama pants and her bra. Her arms wrapped around herself in slight embarrassment from her current dress.

"Oh," Enjolras said in realization. It had been their routine since she came back from the hospital. Due to the gun shot and the stabbing, Eponine could not raise her left arm higher than straight out in front of her. This required Enjolras to help her putting on her shirts. Though she seemed to have learned how to take them off. So, he took the shirt from her hands, carefully glided her arm through it and helped it over her head. She winced slightly as he pulled a bit on shoulder causing him to mumble an apology to her.

The wet clothes laid in a soggy pile on the floor beside the bed. Her hair was still damp as it stuck to her face. He reached around her to fix the sheets on the bed again and then motioned for her to get in. She did just as she was told and Enjolras fixed the blankets so they wrapped around her snugly. Eponine laid on her side and stared up to Enjolras with those wide orbs.

He backed a step away but she quickly grabbed onto his wrist. "Please just stay?" she said almost inaudibly.

Enjolras could feel his heart sink half in pity and half in sincerity. So, he crawled on top of the covers and laid down facing the plaintive girl. It was a tight squeeze fitting them both on the twin-size bed, but he managed to fit without falling off. He rested an arm around her and closed his eyes hoping she would do the same. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, he really didn't know how much comfort he could be for her. He hurt just as bad as she did. The anger wasn't fully gone but the mix of feelings were driving him insane. Enjolras just wished for the night to end already, so he could sort out what _he_ was feeling.

It was odd, he couldn't recall ever feeling this much in his life before she arrived, yet here he was feeling sad, angered, confused, hurt, belligerent, concerned, and worried. He didn't know how much more of this he could take before he exploded.

When he thought she was finally sleeping, her soft voice spoke up, "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" he asked, not missing a beat.

"For all the trouble I've been." Her voice sounded like a small child's, so sad and broken. She craned her eyes upward to meet his, but he looked above her at the wall. "But thank you for staying."

Enjolras let out a deep breath. "Just go to sleep," he responded calmly.

Eponine moved her eyes back down so she was staring at his neck. Suddenly, she didn't feel as safe as she usually did in the arms of Enjolras. For right now, she felt like a burden. She shut her eyes tightly and prayed to God to let sleep find her...quickly.

It was quite a while before Enjolras was sure Eponine was really asleep. He called her name a few times to make sure and then slowly parted himself from the bed and slipped out of the room.

He should be going to bed right now. He should be worrying about everything tomorrow morning. And he very well should not be checking his computer.

But he couldn't sleep. He always had a problem sleeping when there were too many thoughts running rampant through his mind. So he turned his computer on and checked the local news as he did often. And that was his first mistake.

In small letters as he scrolled down the page was the headline, _Ratification: Upper Class v. Lower Class. _He clicked on the link and as his eyes skimmed over the article, the blood in his veins slowly began boiling once again.

"_It is being proposed that effective immediately after the president signs the new proposition for the constitution, the country of France will now have two main social classes. Once again, the Bourgeoisie and the Proletariat will dominate lives of the citizens of France...The reason for reinstitution of social class orders is because of the rise of the middle class...The new constitution is instituting that those who make below the minimum salary will be forced to find a new place of work. Those who chose not to find a new place of work or those who cannot do so will be forced from their home. Further, any who cannot comply with this will be forced to leave France...The aim of President François Hollande is for France to be held among those of the wealthiest countries in the world. The only way to ensure this is for their citizens to be earning above the minimum within the Bourgeoisie class... 'It all goes back to Survival of the Fittest,' Hollande spoke at a press conference, 'The wealthy will rule and will instinctually drive out the poor from society. We will use any means necessary.'"_

Enjolras scrolled to the bottom of the page and then he saw it. _Posted 4 days ago. _How had he not seen this? How he he not been constantly reading and researching this pressing issue? He knew about the ratification yet, he was not on top of it! Didn't he know what this meant for all those in France who cannot make enough money? Four days ago. Four days. What the hell had he been doing four days ago?

He thought long and hard about it and he remembered that four days ago was a Monday. Yes, Monday he spent the day grocery shopping with Eponine and then they went out for a late lunch. They returned home where they watched a movie until bed. He had spent the day with Eponine, just as he had everyday.

Eponine.

She was the reason he missed this! It was _her_ fault. He had been so preoccupied with her that he let his mind get distracted by the larger things at hand. The job of Les Amis was to protect the rights of the people. How was he supposed to lead the people if he couldn't even keep his priorities straight. He let her infiltrate his mind. He let her rule his life. He let her lose his focus.

"_I promise she won't interfere with my studies. I'm still the same man. I'm just...doing her a favor."_

The words crashed into his mind like a pile of bricks. Those were the words he spoke all those weeks ago when Eponine was first brought to his home. Right now, Enjolras could only scoff at what he once promised. It seemed she had done much more than interfere with his studies...

Enjolras stood up from his seat in effect knocking it over. His fists clenched, his blood raced, his heart thudded. He couldn't stand it. Enjolras looked down at the wooden chair, he reached down and picked it up, feeling the weight of it in his palms before he threw it across the room. He watched it shatter against the wall. And for once, he didn't even care if he woke up Eponine from her slumber.

The anger seemed to have lifted from him momentarily. He surprisingly felt a little better.

But now that the chair was broken, Enjolras grabbed his laptop and stomped his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. But his calm only lasted for a few minutes before he slammed the coffee mug into the counter in frustration.

It was going to be a long night ahead of him.


	29. And As I Held the Door

**A/N: Well, I am sorry to make you wait, but I've been on vacation this past week and I didn't bring my computer to update. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm sorry that the length of this one is short, but perhaps you will like it all the same.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 29 - And As I Held the Door

Time isn't necessarily real. There are no other creatures on this earth who measure time except for humans. Animals can live in peace without the concept of time. But humans, on the other hand, without time, they would surely die of anxiety.

There were very few items in the apartment that made it through the night unscathed. As dawn was breaking, another crash sounded as Enjolras kicked the kitchen chair to the floor. Eponine had surprisingly slept through the noise but this last crash woke her with a start.

With a thundering heart, she jumped up from her bed. She peered about the dark room to see where the noise had come from but all she noticed was that Enjolras' bed was empty. She walked cautiously out of the bedroom and peeked around the corner of the hallway. But as soon as she did so, she instantly regretted it. Enjolras' eyes snapped up to her with the largest look of intensity and ferocity she had ever seen. It terrified her seeing him like this.

She diverted her gaze from his terrifying one and looked about the room. There was a broken wood chair lying across the living room, couch cushions laid scattered about the room, and ceramic chunks of plates or mugs were sprinkled around the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Enjolras?" she asked with courage she didn't even know she had.

His eyes held dark circles under his eye lids casting off a dark and ominous gaze. He took a menacing step toward her and she could feel the terror slowly building up. _"What's wrong?"_ he repeated. She had never seen him like this. Enjolras was the one person she always trusted to stay calm. He had never acted mean toward her, he had never sent these shivers of fear down her spine, and he had never looked at her as if she was the devil herself. But last night was the first time she had ever seen him show any physical violence. What could of possibly happened between last night and this morning that would cause him to be upset with her? "WHAT'S WRONG!?" he shouted this time directly at her. He turned away from her and slammed his fists against the marble counter. "What a stupid question! Everything is bloody wrong! Everything in God's name is wrong, Eponine!"

When he turned back around, he immediately beheld Eponine squatted to the floor with her hands covering her head. There was no denying the petrified state she was in. He clenched his jaw and just stared at the shaking girl before him for a moment. Enjolras could feel his heart soften as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He took hesitant steps to approach her and squatted down right in front of her silently. She didn't notice his presence as he approached her. He reached his hand out and touched the top of her forearm.

Immediately, she jumped back, falling onto her butt and nearly swatting him in the same instant. But as she stared into his softened eyes, she slowly lowered her hands. "Eponine?" he breathed. "I'm sorry," he said tersely, rising to his feet.

She watched him with curious eyes as he retreated to the kitchen and leaned on his forearms over the counter. Slowly, she stood to her feet as well, but stayed planted in her spot. "Are you not going to hurt me?" she asked meekly.

Enjolras let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm not going to hurt you. I said I was sorry." He never looked up to her but he kept his head down, staring in concentration at the counter. "I'm just..." he snickered thinking of the word, "I don't even know what I am."

Eponine fidgeted with her fingers. "Are you cross?"

He let out a long breath. "Yeah...I guess I'm _cross_."

"But why?"

He shook his head dramatically. "The president wants to restore social class to France. That means separating society into upper and lower classes. But when the decision was officially made, I missed the article online. Thus, I missed the hearing in court when they officially passed the law. If I had known, I could've gone yesterday, we could've objected to it. We could've done something to stop this. But now..."

He shook his head furiously and slammed his palms against the counter again, startling the already frightened girl. Enjolras continued, "I've been neglecting my duty to France. I'm supposed to be protecting the people. This is what I vowed to do, this is why I created Les Amis." His voice began to raise again. "But we've rarely had a real meeting in weeks. My speeches have been mediocre at best. And Montparnasse! God! I can't understand for the life of me why you would waste your breath on him. I have an injured hand now because of protecting you! And to make matter worse, my parents called last night. They said that since I missed too many classes this semester - because I was too busy looking for _you_ and taking care of _you_ - that they won't pay my tuition. Dammit!" he yelled out in frustration. "I'm supposed to be a leader, a chief, a protector...But it looks like I can't even do that now...I've been too distracted."

"But why have you been distracted?"

"Because of you!" he snapped.

Eponine took a step back in fright. "It's my fault?"

He grumbled into his hands, "...yes." He took a deep breath. "I've been taking care of you. Everything I do now is for you. I've been too busy taking care of you that I've neglected to take care of the people!" Wickedly, his head bolted up and he stared at Eponine menacingly. But when he saw the look on her face, he couldn't help but feel the guilt that pooled in his heart. He couldn't take the words back if he wanted to. He knew he had hurt her. "Ep - "

Eponine felt her lip trembling. Her worst fear was coming true. She had finally been taking advantage of Enjolras' kindness for too long and now it cost him the freedom of the people he was supposed to be protecting. She knew what she had to do now. It was finally over. So, Eponine turned on her heel and walked back into the bedroom. Like a magnet, her fingers started piling her clothes onto the bed. Through the water in her eyes, she could barely even see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" She looked up to see Enjolras standing in the doorway.

"Leaving."

"No, Eponine. I-I...I didn't mean for you to leave. I don't want you to leave."

"But you've made it perfectly clear. I am a burden to you now, Enjolras," she spit. "I stand in the way from the one thing you truly love." She crossed the room, pulling more clothes from the drawers and placing them on the bed, all the while, not making any eye contact with Enjolras.

"Please stop, Eponine. I didn't mean any of that..." he said coming toward her and throwing his arms up in frustration. She looked up, petrified, and abruptly step backwards in fear of him. He clenched his fists at her reaction, trying to let the anger subside. He put his hands out, palms to her, and took a step backwards. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just please, stop this Eponine. I don't want you to leave."

"But I must!" she retorted. "If I stay, I will only be keeping you from your goal. I cannot do that to you! I'm sorry I've been too much of a burden for you." Eponine turned her head downwards, trying to compose herself for her next sentence. "You love France, not me," she whispered heartbrokenly.

Enjolras didn't respond as she wiped the tears from her eyes messily. She took a backpack from the closet and began to load up the clothes into the bag. Enjolras just stood there, frozen in place.

But as she stuffed the last of the clothes into the bag, a pair of strong hands ripped her hands away from the bag. The next thing she knew, she was breathing in Enjolras' breath. His lips pushed against hers with every amount of fervor he had left in him. He channeled his anger into passion just trying to convey what he knew his words couldn't.

He pulled his lips from hers, resting his forehead against hers and still gripping her wrists. "I love France, Eponine...but I also love you."

Eponine cast her eyes up to look at Enjolras, breathless. "I don't want to compete for your love." She broke away from Enjolras' grasp and put the last of her clothing into the bag. She zipped it up and was about to sling it over her shoulder.

"No! Eponine, I love you - I need you. Please..." he begged as he gripped the strap of the backpack and pulled it off her shoulder. "I need you to stay. I need your help..."

"I can make it on my own. My father is in jail. 'Parnasse is not looking for me. I don't need your help, I will find a way to manage - "

"But you don't have to anymore. I know you can make it by yourself, but please, you can stay with me forever. You may not need my help anymore but now I need you."

"But how can I help you if I am only a distraction for you?"

His hand cupped her cheek. "When your father took you and I was without you for so long, I couldn't even concentrate on my work. I was so lost and worried about you, I barely got any work done. If you leave me now, I would never even have a chance to save the people. I need you right there with me...I'm sorry that I said those things. I was just angry. I didn't mean any of it. You could never be a burden to me...I promise." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips which she didn't return nor pull away. "Please stay?" he asked in a desperate breath.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Enjolras never removed his hand from her cheek, and slowly she reached up and placed a hand over his. She exhaled her breath as she nodded. Her eyes opened to see a soft smile spread over his lips. "Yes," she uttered.

In the next breath, his arms enveloped her meek frame and pulled her as close as possible. "_Merci_, Eponine."

...

The rest of the morning was spent between the two of them as Enjolras explained the ins and outs of the governmental matter at hand. He showed her countless articles, he wrote up little speeches, he explained what he would do to help the people and asked for her input on each one.

"So everyone has agreed to come for the emergency Les Amis meeting tonight," he said putting down his phone. He looked back over at the computer screen and pointed to something on it. "Look here, down south has been hit the hardest over the past few days," he explained, "many businesses and homes have been foreclosed since it is mainly farm towns. People never had much money to begin with and now they can't meet the standards the government has put in place." He paused so he could take a gulp of his coffee beside him.

"So what do we do to help them?"

Enjolras thought it over for a moment. "Well, first we need to inform them of the issue, help them understand what is happening and let them know something will be done. If everyone can rise, the people are more powerful than the government. But I just don't know..." he mumbled, stuffing his face in his hands. "We need to do something first and then eventually we will need action to stop the government."

"So we will go down south and help the people first?"

"No..." he groaned and then suddenly snapped his head up, "Yes! Yes, Eponine!" he smiled broadly. "That's a brilliant idea!"

Eponine mimicked his wide grin.

Enjolras' hands furiously began typing once again. "If I can send out some of Les Amis to different areas of France we can inform the people, we can spread the word, we can get our ideas heard..." he mused. "Ah, thank you, Eponine!" Suddenly, he jumped up from the kitchen chair. "Come! We've got to tell everyone."

She stood up eagerly just as he had and watched him run about the room grabbing his keys and his laptop case. He rushed up behind her and guided her with a hand on her lower back to the front door.

He pulled open the door and stole a glance at Eponine. "After you, _mon amor_," he said, holding the door for her to walk first.

She smiled back to him as she walked through, "_Merci_, Enjolras."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a small note, There are only 13 chapters left and I have some small holes in this outline, so if there is anything you would looooove to see happen, let me know! Plus, I would love to hear what you're thinking in regards to this chapter. Things are getting tricky for Enjolras between his two loves...**


	30. You Wanted to Know My Name

**A/N: Well, I know this update was fast, but I'm excited to keep moving with this story. Can't promise super fast updates like this all the time, but I would love to have this story near finished by September, because once my semester starts again I know my time will be limited. Thus, I fear an impending hiatus, and I will do everything for that NOT to happen. **

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 30 - You Wanted to Know My Name

"There is an appointed time for everything,  
>A time for every activity under the heavens:<br>A time for birth and a time to die...  
>A time to kill and a time to heal...<br>A time to weep and a time to laugh...  
>A time to rip apart and a time to sew together;<br>A time to be silent and a time to speak;  
>A time to love and a time to hate;<br>A time for war and a time for peace."  
>- Ecclesiastes 3:1-8<p>

She sat in the far back of the upstairs room, twiddling her thumbs while Enjolras stood at the front of the room reviewing his speech and perfecting what he would say to his friends. The time was upon them quickly and Enjolras was excited for it. This is what he had spent the better part of his college years doing, and now it was finally happening. He was finally going to help the people, he would right the wrongs of society and the people would praise him. There was no going back now; it was all or nothing. And especially there was no going back now since his parents decided to stop paying for his schooling.

Enjolras knew is savings was slowly dwindling, yet he held onto the hope that once he would rescue the people, his needs would be cared for in a better society. The people would care for him just as he cared for the people.

"Eponine!" a voice cried as two heavy pairs of feet shuffled through the doorway. Enjolras looked up from his paper to see Feuilly and Bahorel bounding into the room and the latter pulling Eponine up from her seat and wrapping her in a large hug.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Feuilly kept repeating. "I can't believe it's really you! It's really you!"

Bahorel dropped her to her feet. She was giggling and laughing, trying to contain her confusion. "Alright, alright...tell us your name," Bahorel said breathless.

"Eponine," she smiled.

His large head fell back laughing. "I was right, Feuilly! It's really Eponine! ...Though I knew something was up when we both had the same memory."

Eponine's face lit up, "You remember me?"

"Yes, yes!" Feuilly beamed. "Bahorel and I were out and as we went to get a bite to eat, we walked by the Seine. And you know, something triggered in both our minds, something like a memory."

"Right," Bahorel nodded excitedly. "Something from long ago. We saw you, sitting on the edge of the river, just staring at it. But it wasn't just like a normal day, like a normal day from now - "

"What he's trying to say is we weren't dressed in normal clothes, and neither were you, so we knew it wasn't 2014. And then, you looked at us, and ran off. And then we knew it."

"We remembered. And I said to Feuilly, 'That's the same Eponine as the one that's here!' And he didn't believe me at first, so we knew we had to just come and see for a fact."

"But it's true! It's true, right? Right, Eponine? You're not from our time period?"

Eponine nodded excitedly, absorbing everything they had just explained to her. "Yes, it's true, I am from 1832."

"Then how did you get here?" Bahorel finally asked what they had been dying to know.

She just shrugged. "I just woke up here. I don't know, no one does...nor why." She smiled brightly again, "But it makes me so happy that you finally believe me! I promise I have not been lying."

"Oh, I know! I realize now!" Feuilly agreed.

Enjolras made his way over to the trio and stepped between the two boys. "Let her breathe, guys."

"Enjolras!" Feuilly nearly shouted, "We finally get it. We understand. She never lost her memory after all, she really didn't know! I finally see what you see."

Enjolras grimaced, "Take a seat, both of you, we have a lot of work to cover." He turned on his heel and walked away, back to the desk in the front of the room. Eponine gave him a curious stare. He was such an odd person, one minute caring and the next cold.

Feuilly and Bahorel exchanged a raised brow. They gave Eponine a smile once again before taking a seat.

The leader stood, shuffling his papers with a large grimace on his face. He wasn't mad at his friends for remembering Eponine. But he couldn't understand fully what they were talking about and that was what was bothering him. Yes, he believed what Eponine told him, and yes, the proof was all there, but there was a small part of him that didn't understand, that didn't believe her. How illogical the whole ordeal really was. How could a girl really travel almost 200 years into the future? But Grantaire said he remembered her from long ago, as well as Marius. Also, Jehan had a dream about the same time period that she said she was from. And he knew that Joly and Combeferre remembered and certainly believed her when they brought her clothes in to be authenticated. Now, it seemed that Feuilly and Bahorel remembered her as well. But he didn't get that? How could they remember her? What was there to remember? Were they from 1832 as well?

The rest of Les Amis began to file into the room and all the chatter disturbed him from his thoughts. They all seemed to be gathered around Eponine, talking adamantly with her while she sported the broadest smile on her face.

"You both see it now, right?" Joly was saying. "She _is_ really from the 19th century!"

Combeferre shook his head, "But I still don't understand how you ended up here."

"Well, you remember the barricades, do you not?" Eponine began. "All I know is that I was shot protecting Marius and then after my eyes closed, I awoke in this strange Paris."

"Well, non of us certainly doubt that you are from 1832, Eponine," Courfeyrac piped in. "I had a dream not too long ago, about those very barricades, and I watched you get shot. At first I thought that it was just my mind making up a dream, but when you said that actually happened to you, I knew it was a weird coincidence; too weird to just be a coincidence."

"And then he called me!" Jehan continued. "And I told him how I had a dream about the barricades as well. And it was too odd...but I don't know...something about it...it wasn't just a dream. As Bahorel just said, it felt like a memory."

"Would you guys stop going on about this, you all sound nuts!" Bossuet snidely remarked from the corner of the room.

Every eye turned to him, and the smile fell clean from Eponine's lips. "But I promise it is true," Eponine said quietly.

"Well, I don't believe that someone could really time travel. We don't live in some magical universe where these things happen. We live and we die. That's it," he said with a long exaggerated breath.

"Bossuet," Grantaire said sternly, rising to his feet, "I don't care if you believe or not, I don't care if it sounds absurd, and I don't care if it's even plausible, but by _some_ miracle, the Eponine from 1832 showed up here. And that is a fact."

Bossuet let out a scoff after a long silence. No one really had expected Grantaire to stand up for Eponine so all stood speechless as he spoke with a powerful disposition and his oratorical words. "So, you mean to say that there is an Eponine from _now_, here as well?" the disbeliever questioned.

Grantaire only shrugged, "I don't see why there wouldn't be. We've all had the memories from ourselves in 1832, but those are not our specific lives...just our memories."

Eponine cleared her throat softly as the rest of the Amis looked at her. Even Enjolras' ears perked up as she began to speak. "I remembered something not too long ago, from my present day life. It was not my own life...but it was _Éponine_'s life. I think she might be out there...somewhere."

A large bellowed laugh interrupted her speech. Bossuet doubled over, clutching his stomach, "Would you all listen to yourselves? You sound crazy!" he laughed.

By this time, Enjolras had heard enough. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Sure it sounded crazy, everything Eponine just said made her sound like a lunatic. But he had enough of Bossuet making her feel inferior, of making her feel as crazy as she honestly did sound.

"Enough," Enjolras nearly shouted in his typical austere voice. "Everyone take a seat, we have business to take care of, and _this_ is a trivial matter."

The room fell silent and everyone shuffled into a seat before they needed to be asked twice.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the new laws that have been implemented into the constitution," Enjolras began. The room collectively nodded. "Thus it has come to my attention how Southern France has been hit the worst so far. It is mainly farm towns and vineyards which have almost all been foreclosed already. The new tax laws have forced almost complete shut down of these places and the poor have been driven from their homes. Once the government has separated the poor from the rich, they will work on completely exterminating the poor once and for good. The president will use 'any means necessary.'"

"Yet, Enjolras," Combeferre cut in, "there is one person who has been against this. I've been watching his movements carefully and I believe Prime Minister Lamarque is very against what President Hollande has been doing. Though all the other ministers signed the bill, Lamarque did not. Though he has been silently against him, I believe if we target him, we might be able to persuade him to help us."

"Do you really think that would work?" Courfeyrac asked. "We'd be asking the Prime Minister to conspire against the President with us."

Enjolras grimaced thinking it over. "That may just work actually. Of course we will need a plan to get to him."

"We can always rally to let people know," Joly stated. "And maybe word would spread to him, then he would be the one to contact us."

"It will require precise planning but I believe that might not be such a bad idea," Enjolras concurred. "But again, the matter of Southern France is at hand. I propose we spilt up." He pulled a marked up map of France from his piles of papers on the desk in front of him. "I want to send out different members to different parts of France. We need to spread the word of our impending help, and for the time being we need to provide relief efforts to the poor. Therefore, I want Jehan and Courfeyrac to head to the Gironde region, specifically the Bordeaux city. Feuilly and Bossuet, you will be assigned the Savoie region. Grantaire and Bahorel will head to Landes. Marius and Joly will go to Var. And Combeferre, you will be tasked with staying in Paris and trying to contact Prime Minister Lamarque through rallies, letters, any way possible really. As for myself, Eponine and I will head to the Gard region to Vézénobres and then head further south into the Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region."

"But Enjolras," Combeferre spoke up, "There is a bit of a problem with contacting Prime Minister Lamarque."

"And what would that be?"

"He has fallen ill in his old age. He is currently under intensive care at the St. Michel Hospital but he is being heavily guarded."

"Then, Combeferre, it is your responsibility while we're away to contact him. You must find a way to. He could be our only hope in saving the people of France."

"But what if he dies?" Combeferre continued, "What happens then? We have to be prepared for the worse."

"Then we have to take matters into our own hands. We will have to rise and hope the people rise with us. But if we can get the word out if all goes well while we are in Southern France, there should be no cause for them not to rise with us."

"Enjolras," a small voice called from the back. Enjolras met those hazel eyes and smiled. "What do you mean when you say you are to rise?"

He took a step from behind the desk and leaned on the front of it. "We will hold a demonstration, Eponine. We will set up in the city square, and we will protest and when the people have joined in, they will have no choice but to listen to us."

"And will you fight?" she asked meekly.

"If that is what must happen, all of us here are prepared to fight."

"No!" she shouted, rising to her feet and clenching her fists. Enjolras stood alert as every head turned to her outburst. "You mustn't fight! You will only die! No, please! I don't want to lose you!" The leader stood frozen as she spoke and suddenly he was reminded of a similar Les Amis meeting not too long ago where she declared the same thing. That was the night the dream started when she kept telling him that he as going to die. Now here she was again, telling him he would die if he revolted.

In the next instant, she ran up from the back of the room and collided with Enjolras, wrapping him in a strong hug as the tears welled in her eyes. Her hands latched onto the back of his shirt in fistfuls as she hugged him tighter.

Enjolras stood still for a moment, as the blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. He never displayed any sort of affection in front of his friends - except for a brief touch on her shoulder or the one night of hand holding at the movie theater - but this had taken it over the limit. But in those few moments, Eponine didn't loosen her grip and the boys only stared at the two in mild shock. Enjolras finally sighed and relaxed his muscles into her. His arms finally wrapped naturally around her slender form and held her close.

"Hey," he breathed in her ear, finally pulling her away a bit to stare in her eyes. "You aren't going to lose me - "

"It's inevitable, our lives are mimicking our lives from 1832. General Lamarque was the people's man, but he fell ill and died, and when he did, you revolted," she began rambling. "Yet still, the night I was stabbed, something similar happened to me in 1832. I was protecting Marius at the house with the wrought iron gate - Cosette's house. My father and the gang wanted to rob the house, but I scared them off. And he beat me for it later. But it happened now too, I wouldn't let my father rob the house and I was stabbed for it. Don't you see Enjolras? You and your friends fought at the barricade and died, I was supposed to as well. But if it happens now, you will surely die! You all will! I cannot let this happen! Please, oh please, Enjolras do not do this! I don't want to lose you, I don't want to die, I don't want _you_ to die!"

Her tears began to cascade down her face silently and so Enjolras just pulled her head into his chest and let her cry.

The rest of the boys exchanged glances just watching Enjolras soothe the shaking girl in his arms. "Shhh..." he whispered and murmured sweet nothings in her ear. When the last of her shaking had subsided, he pulled her head away from his chest and made her look up to him. His fingers brushed her hair back behind her ear. "I promise you, Eponine, no one will die here. This is why we've been preparing for so long. We know what to expect, and we know what to do. Trust me. I will not let anything harm you, and when this is over, we will live together in a free France."

"But what about you?" she croaked.

"I'm not going to die, I give you my word."

"B-But how can you be so sure? In 1832 - "

"That is the past mon cherie," he said as he brought his fingers under her chin and began stroking her soft skin. "Nothing in the past may be changed but as for the future, we can change it so history will never repeat." His fingers stilled as his thumb landed on top of her chin. "You can't help the past, but you can help the future. I promise." And as soon as the ornate words left his mouth, he brought his lips close to hers and kissed her.

The kiss was only then interrupted by a loud whistle from the back of the room. Enjolras pulled away roughly as his face reddened. Eponine only turned around to face the boys with similar red cheeks and a wry smile on her face.

"Never, in all my years would I have expected, Enjolras, man of marble himself, to kiss a woman!" Grantaire exclaimed.

Enjolras cleared his throat, "Right, sorry, that was imprudent of me. I'm sorry..." The redness in his cheeks wouldn't subside no matter how much he tried to will it away. The grins he received from his friends were only making it worse. "I believe we have work to get back to..." he trailed as he turned his vision to the piles of papers on the desk.

Eponine took that as her cue to find her seat again. The air hung thick with awkwardness now as Enjolras was finding it difficult to speak.

"So, come Monday, we...uh...we'll have our flights b-booked and be on our way, to uh...our respective regions...is that understood?" he managed to stutter out with trembling hands.

Grantaire exchanged a smirk with Bahorel. "Hey Enj," Grantaire called, "You said you and Eponine will be going to Vézénobres together?"

Enjolras cleared his throat again, "That is correct."

"So you two will be heading _down south_ together," Bahorel snickered.

"...ye - " Enjolras cut himself off before fully answering. He took a deep breath in, straightening his back, "I think this meeting is adjourned. We'll meet again tomorrow to discuss strategies."

Immediately, Enjolras whipped around and began piling his paper back into his satchel. He could hear the snickers from his friends behind him and thanked the Lord, Eponine had no clue what they were talking about.

"And Enjolras, make sure when you go _down south_, you work on your French..." Courfeyrac chimed in.

"...in more ways than one," Grantaire finished, earning him a round of laughter.

By this time, Enjolras face was a red as a tomato again. He quickly bypassed his laughing friends and took Eponine by the hand, nearly pulling her from her seat as he dashed out of the room.

But Enjolras could still hear the teasing taunts as they made their way out of the room.

"Hey, Enj, make sure you don't take her down south without dinner and a date first!"


	31. Timing is Everything :::

**A/N: Another chapter down. Well this story was certainly do for another winding chapter. ****I really hope you enjoy this 6000 word one, sorry for the length but you know...I do love monster chapters.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 31 - Timing is Everything

Time is like the devil's advocate. Sometimes an hour feels like a day and sometimes a day feels like an hour. No one knows why time sometimes feels fast or why it feels slow. We try to reason that when you enjoy something, time moves quickly. And when you hate something, time moves painstakingly. And as much as we hate time, we desperately depend on it.

It was like a white metal bird. It had wings and a tail, and even a nose. He told her it could fly just like a bird could. Apparently, it could soar for miles without even flapping its wings. Yet it had no heart, it couldn't feel nor breathe and it was made of metal.

"A _plane_, you call it?" Eponine asked with her palms pressed against the large glass windows just watching the remarkable object that sat so far away. With her nose pressed right against the glass, her breaths kept fogging up her view, causing her to move her spot every so often.

Enjolras stood behind her with a little smile plastered to his face. "Yes, this is a plane. And we're about to board it, so come along."

Eponine whipped her head around just in time to see Enjolras taking a few steps away from her and heading to a long line. He held a bunch of papers in his hand while he wheeled his little suitcase with the other.

As he rushed to get on the line behind a family of four, Eponine couldn't help but smile at watching him with his eyes so set what he was doing at the moment. The way he gripped the papers in his hand for dear life. The way his shirt sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. The way he sported this disheveled hair from not enough sleep last night. He was just too perfect a sight to watch. When suddenly, a wave of a memory came crashing over her like a title wave. For in fact, this was the same way she used to watch Marius . She would study him until she knew every movement he would make before he would make it. She would know everything down to which foot he would step with first when he got up from a chair. Her movements stilled as she shook her head, Enjolras was not Marius. He was better, more caring and smart; and deserved better than to be studied like some caged animal. Like Enjolras, she grabbed her little suitcase and met up with him in line just as he handed a woman behind a desk the papers in his hand.

Eponine watched carefully as the woman held the papers one at a time under a strange light until it made a _beep. _Then she handed Enjolras back the papers with her wide smile never leaving her face and a cheerful, "Merci!" Eponine could only wonder if her cheeks hurt by how hard she was smiling.

But before she had time to dwell too much on the matter, Enjolras had shuffled her through double doors and into a long alleyway. It was not a white hallway like the hospital, nor gray like the alley streets of Pairs, this unfamiliar alley was cream-colored with walls that resembled a carpet. And as the doors closed behind them, she jumped at the claustrophobic atmosphere.

She caught sight of the tail end of the family of four as they disappeared behind a turn far down the alleyway. Reacting to this, she hugged herself closer to Enjolras so that their suitcases bumped into each other behind them. Enjolras looked down at her and could sense her terror. "No need to be frightened, Eponine," he encouraged as he laced his fingers with hers. "We're just taking a walk to the plane."

The noise of the doors opening behind her made her whip her head around to look, only to see another man entering the carpeted alleyway in the distance. But even with Enjolras' kind words, Eponine did not feel much safer in this strange environment. She would usually be excited to be in a new place but in here, she just felt suffocated. As they walked, all she felt like was that she couldn't breathe, the walls were so close to her, engulfing her further with each step. She felt trapped.

They rounded the corner of the alley and to Eponine it felt as if the world had completely closed up. She stood in a mix of awe and shock as she looked at the side of the plane that had been cut out leading the way into a narrow room of the plane.

"Hi, and welcome aboard!" another cheerful lady dressed in all navy blue said from inside the small room.

Eponine stood motionless as Enjolras took a step inside the plane. He turned around noting that her presence had not followed him.

"Come on, Eponine," he said gently.

But Eponine just stood frightened, her expression impassive as her grip tightened around the handle of her suitcase. Enjolras stood his suitcase upright and took a step back to meet Eponine. He took the hand that rested by her side in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay," he said tenderly as he pulled her forward a bit.

But Eponine's feet wouldn't move and she pulled against him. "No! I'm not going in there!"

The cheerful lady dressed in navy blue frowned a bit before putting her smile back on. "It's alright dear, planes are extremely safe, there is nothing to be frightened of."

Enjolras, still having a hold on Eponine's hand, pulled her forward a bit more. "See, nothing to be scared of. I'm right here with you, c'mon." He could feel Eponine's hand trembling in his so he just rubbed slow circles on the back of her hand to calm her down. "We'll do it together, okay?" He moved so he stood right by her side. He placed his other hand around the small of her back while he still held tightly to her hand. With a gentle push, she took a step forward, and soon she walked slowly over the threshold and into the plane.

"There, dear. It's alright," the flight attendant said in her cheerful tone.

Enjolras picked up his suitcase again and led the way through the cabin of the plane all while not letting go of Eponine's hand. As they walked down the narrow aisle, Eponine could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Her heartbeat picked up the further they walked. The plane was even smaller than the alleyway and she was finding it difficult to breathe in such a small space. Plus, she could feel the stares she was receiving from the other people on board the plane the further they walked. They eyed her blankly as she walked past them in their seats. She felt like they were judging her with every step she took. Her breathing was becoming shallower the more the people eyed her as they continued their long walk past them.

Soon, Enjolras feet stopped walking and she did the same. "Here we are, row 24." He gestured to the two empty seats next to a man who was propped up by a pillow against the window sound asleep. "Take a seat, Eponine," he encouraged. Quickly, Eponine sat on the aisle seat, gripping the arm rest with both hands. "No, not that - " but he sighed, cutting himself off. He guessed it would be alright if she had the aisle seat, even though he really didn't want to be seated in the middle. Her breathing had turned ragged as she quietly worked to control her heaving.

As Enjolras was about to lift the suitcases into the overhead compartment, he took note of Eponine's shallow breathing. He bent down in the aisle way to her level, ignoring the annoyed grunts from people as they tried to walk over and past him.

"Eponine? Are you okay?" he whispered, stroking her glued hand lightly, trying to make her loosen her grip.

She wouldn't look him in the eye as she took in quick and heavy breaths. "I can't breathe," she panted.

"We haven't even left the ground yet, Eponine. Why can't you breathe?"

It took her a while to swallow the air in her lungs so she could speak, "The space. The walls. I can't breathe."

His jaw hung open in understand and realization of what she was talking about. "Shhh," he comforted. "Calm down," he said soothingly. "Look at me, eyes on me, breathe with me...in..." He took in a deep breath. "...and out..." He exhaled watching her copy his actions. "...in...and out..." He did this with her until she finally evened her breathing.

Quickly, he stood up, opened the above storage compartment, and hoisted the two suitcases into them before stepping over Eponine and finally finding his spot in the middle seat. The man shifted in his seat next to Enjolras and in return, Enjolras couldn't help but shift a little closer to Eponine. He practiced breathing with her again as he glanced over to see her hands still in a vice grip with the armrest. Gently, he reached over her body and peeled her left hand from the armrest to hold it in his. "It's okay," he said soothingly as he began to rub circles with his thumb once again. "Just focus on breathing…the flight is only an hour long. So just wait an hour and then we can leave, okay?" Her eyes stayed vacant on some spot in the distance. He gave her hand another squeeze, "Okay?" he asked again a little more firm. Her head bobbed rapidly as she nodded, finally acknowledging him.

"Eponine?" he asked quietly, "Do you know what claustrophobia is?" She shook her head as her eyes finally met his. "It's a fear of small spaces. I think that's something you may have," he explained. It had finally made sense to him when she said it out loud. _The space. The walls. I can't breathe. _He first noticed in the elevator when she refused to get in and stayed glued to him when she finally did. Then her first time in the car, she freaked out when he had put the seat belt on her he know realized that was because she was afraid to be confined to the seat. And now watching her overreact at being in the plane...

He shook his head, taking a deep breath in. He let go of her hand so he could gesture to her. He brought his arms out in from of him and held his wrist with his hand to make a circle. "Go like this, Eponine." She copied his actions hesitantly. "Whenever you feel nervous or upset about being in a small space, I want you to do this, okay? This is _your_ space. Whatever is around you doesn't matter. But this space right here, this is _your_ space, and that's all you need. Okay?"

She nodded to him still a little worried but full of trust. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her a little forcefully against him. "Look," he pointed with his other hand to the screens on the back of the chairs in front of them, "they have movies."

"Can we watch one?" she asked shyly, still a little out of breath.

"Of course, we can." He glanced down at their bodies so close together and smiled before thought crossed his mind. "Oh...seat belts." He moved his arm from around her and reached over to find the belt she was sitting on. "Remember how in the car we need seat belts? Well, on a plane you need them as well." He cautiously fingered by the side of her thigh until he pulled her seat belt out. "I'm going to hook it together now, okay? But Eponine, tell me where your space is." She held her arms out again in front of her, clasping her hand to her wrist. Slowly, he hooked the one side of the seat belt with the other. Surprisingly, she didn't freak out about being confined as he expected her too. But he noticed her breathing pick up again.

"This is _my_ space," she whispered as she closed her eyes and evened out her breathing.

"Good," he sighed in relief, hooking his seat belt on just as hers was. He knew he needed to show her it was alright to have one on.

The silence filled as they stayed seated side by side holding hands. Eponine watched more seats of the plane begin to fill up. Her eyes soon widened as a short woman walked her way up the aisle. The most striking thing, Eponine noticed, about this woman was that her hair was cut shoulder length and blue. There was some copper color streaked between the blue pieces but Eponine couldn't take her eyes away from her. Her hair was _blue_. And to make things worse, the woman had these dark and colorful marks all along her arms. Some of the marks spelled out words while some were pictures. Eponine could tell one was a rose and one was a bird but the rest just seamed to be swirls and patterns.

The odd looking woman stopped right in front of Eponine, and Eponine could feel her eyes nearly double. The woman then turned to the chair across from Eponine and sat down. Finally, Eponine couldn't take it anymore, she had never seen anything like it and the words just fell from her mouth.

"What happened to your hair?"

The woman jumped a little realizing Eponine was talking to her. Immediately, her hands flew to her hair and she began inspecting it. "Why? What? What happened?"

"It's blue," Eponine confirmed slowly.

The woman sighed and relaxed as she turned to Eponine with a warm smile. "Oh, yes, I know."

"You know you're hair is blue?" Eponine asked, trying to understand.

"Yes, I made it blue," the woman remarked rather coldly.

"You did it to yourself - _on purpose_?"

By this time, Enjolras had heard the conversation and leaned forward to interrupt. "Eponine," he scolded, gaining her attention. "Excuse me, Mademoiselle, my friend here lost her memory. I'm sorry for her rudeness."

The woman smiled sincerely and softened her gaze to Eponine. "Oh, I'm sorry - "

"What?" Eponine said whipping her head to face Enjolras, "I didn't lose my memory."

Enjolras blushed slightly as he patted Eponine on the hand. "Yes, you did," he smiled.

"It doesn't feel like I lost my memory," she retorted.

He chuckled as he glanced to see the woman still smiling at them. "It never does," he mused.

The woman leaned forward a bit to catch Enjolras' gaze. "How did she lose her memory, if I may ask."

Enjolras paled for a moment but thought on his feet. "Car accident," he said simply.

The woman gasped a bit but nodded in sympathy. "It must be scary to not know what's going on in the world."

His smile faltered, realizing the truth in her words. Out of habit, he reached over and brushed Eponine's hair behind her ear. "Must be, but she's doing good...we're actually on our way to visit some family of hers, you know, help her remember."

"Enjolras," Eponine said stubbornly. "I don't have any family in Vézénobres."

He couldn't help but smile. "Sure," he said to appease her and keep up appearances.

Eponine just huffed and turned her attention back to the blue haired woman, "And what about these?" she asked, pointing to the marks on her arms.

"Tattoos?" the woman replied.

"Yes, they're so colorful. And you have so many! Were you in a gang? Or perhaps jail?"

The woman tired to chuckle at her question while Enjolras only cringed. "Well, no, I had someone put them on because I wanted them."

"You _wanted_ them? Didn't it hurt? Why would you _want_ them?"

She laughed again. "It hurt for a bit, but I wanted them to remind me of different parts of my life. So no matter where I am, or what I'm doing, I can always remember."

"Oh," was all Eponine could say.

"Hello passengers," a booming voice interrupted. Eponine peered down the aisle to see the cheerful lady dressed in navy blue standing in the front of the plane speaking into a strange black object. "Welcome aboard. Our flight to Vézénobres will take approximately one hour and seventeen minutes. We have been cleared for take off, but I must go over a few safety rules first. But number one, there is absolutely no smoking in the cabin..."

Eponine stopped listening to the lady to whisper in Enjolras' ear. "Smoking? Like cigarettes?" He nodded to her. "I tried one once."

Enjolras looked taken aback. "When did you try one?" he asked a little harshly but certainly disbelievingly.

"Montparnasse let me try one once."

Enjolras blew out a sharp breath from his nostrils. "Don't ever try one again. You understand me?"

Eponine looked a little scared at his sudden demeanor change. She nodded rapidly, "Yes."

"...but make sure you secure your own mask before helping the person next to you," the flight attendants voice came back into her ears. "And when the seat belt light is off, you are free to move about the cabin. Follow these safety rules and we are sure to have a safe flight. Feel free to call us over if there are any questions and thank you for flying _Air France_."

It wasn't long now before the plane began moving and Eponine felt herself gripping the armrest and Enjolras' hand tensely. She shut her eyes and soon felt Enjolras's hand rubbing hers tenderly. Soon, the whole plane began to pick up speed and Eponine's breathing became heavy again.

And as the wheels of the plane lifted from the ground and the plane began to rise steadily, Eponine's hands flew to her ears, pressing against her head with all her strength.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she nearly screamed. Enjolras tried to pull her arms away from her ears but she wouldn't move from her position. "My ears hurt! Make them stop hurting..."

Enjolras wrapped his arms around her and leaned her into him, rocking her slightly back and forth. He exchanged a look with the blue haired woman, and immediately she was calling over a flight attendant.

"Can we have a bottle of water?" he heard her ask the attendant. Upon seeing the situation at hand, the flight attendant nodded and was off.

Enjolras lifted Eponine's chin to make her look up to him. His heart sank when he saw the fresh stream of tears that spilled down her cheeks. He only hugged her tighter.

...

The sun beat down on them mercilessly as they walked for what felt like miles from the airport to the central village. They walked side by side with their two pieces of luggage trailing behind them. Eponine was beginning to slow her pace the more tired she became, but Enjolras made sure to encourage her to keep walking every so often.

The rest of the plane ride had gone as well as it possibly could have. He let Eponine fall asleep on him and that basically solved her claustrophobia, her popping ears, and her curiosity for what everything did. And for that, he was thankful.

"Remind me why we couldn't take a car?" Eponine asked, wiping her brow that was now creased in sweat.

"I can't afford a taxi, Eponine. The plane tickets were expensive enough."

"Why can't you afford a taxi?" she complained.

"Because my parents stopped sending me money, they also stopped paying for my school, plus most of my savings in trust went to your hospital bills. C'mon, Eponine, the least you can do is walk a little bit." He listened to her sigh. "I'm going to try calling the hotel again, I don't know why they aren't picking up."

And so he tried calling again...and again. Eponine just hung her head and trudged along. The golden grass around them seemed to stretch to the ends of the earth and then she spotted the beginnings of stone in the distance.

"Oh! Look, there is the town!" she exclaimed.

Soon, she was picking up her pace to keep in time with Enjolras now that she could see her destination. It was only about another half hour before they wandered into the city. The white ornate buildings seemed to be crumbling before their very eyes. Nothing looked well taken care of anymore and there was not a soul in sight.

They walked along the chipped sidewalks until they reached the building where the hotel was _supposed _to be. Enjolras banged on the door, but it wouldn't budge. It didn't take long for him to realize that the hotel had shut down. But he had just made reservations earlier that week. So that meant that the hotel had shut down with no warning in less than five days? Had things really gotten this bad?

Turning on their heels, Enjolras led the way to find new accommodations for the night. But as his stomach growled, he realized food was a good option as well. It appeared that every street they turned down had only one or two shoppes left open. After another hour had passed, Enjolras had finally found a small bakery.

While he ordered some pastires to eat from their meager supply of food, he was able to converse with the baker and find out some things about the town. It turned out that the hotel he had made reservations at had in fact closed down three days ago with no warnings. The owners just up and left. He found out that exact thing happened to most of the stores in the town. Many were either forced to shut down or the owners just left. Anyone who actually remained in the town now was either "really wealthy" or "a fool" as the baker put it. But the baker told Enjolras that just on the outskirts of town there was a little inn in an old farmhouse. He said there was a good chance they were still open and would be able to lodge Enjolras and Eponine for the week.

So Enjolras now had a new destination in mind and they set out once again.

They walked and walked until the cement sidewalks turned into dusty roads. They walked until the buildings turned into nothing but the golden grass. And they walked until the sun was finally beginning its decent into the horizon.

The pair had grown tired and weary from their travels and Enjolras was finding it difficult to walk in a straight line now. They had been following a long wooden fence for sometime and Enjolras didn't see the problem if he could just rest against it for a bit.

Eponine didn't complain but rested beside him against the fence while he sat on the ground. After a few moments of silence, Eponine's eyes latched onto something in the distance and soon her whole face lit up with excitement.

"Oh Enjolras! Look! Look! Beyond the fence, you see that horse there!"

Enjolras turned his head and he could just make out a black shadowy figure in the distance. Before he knew it, Eponine had stood up on the bottom rung of the fence and began to whistle to the creature. She held her hands out, snapping her fingers while making all sorts of noises.

"That isn't going to work, Eponine," Enjolras told her critically.

But she didn't listen, she insisted on calling over the creature. And soon, her eyes beamed as she saw the horse begin to walk her way. Enjolras did not turn around until he saw the shadow loom over him. He jumped to his feet, nearly scared to death at seeing the horse in full.

It was a tall black horse with a white strip running down it's face. Enjolras just stood in awe as he watched the elegant horse nuzzle Eponine's open hand in search of food.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Eponine beamed as she reached her hand up to stroke the horse gently.

The majestic creature just stood their stoically letting Eponine touch his cheek.

"I can't believe he came over to you," Enjolras said in disbelief.

"I know...I've never touched a horse before...this is so wonderful..."

"Really?" he questioned, taking a shy step toward the horse as well. "I would think being in 1832 where your only transportation is horses, you would have at least touched one."

"No, we were poor. We never travelled by fiacre so we never had need of a horse. Horses are for the rich. If I had grown up as a proper lady, I bet I would've liked to learn to ride."

The horse nickered as Enjolras reached out to pet him as well. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly nervous at the sound the animal made. But Eponine didn't seemed bothered by it and so he relaxed.

"Oh," he said in realization as he took a step back. He fumbled through his pockets until he pulled out his phone. He held it up in the air and smiled. "Now look at me and smile, Eponine. I want to get a picture of you."

"Heavens! You don't want a picture of me. My face is all dirty from the dust - "

"Nonsense. Now smile!" Reluctantly, she did so and he took the picture of her standing next to the horse. "There we go! You look perfect!" He held his phone to her so she could look at the picture as well.

"I think the horse looks good, but I don't."

Enjolras chuckled. "It must be that no matter what century, no girl ever likes a picture of herself." Eponine just laughed a bit at his comment. "Well, I like this picture, so I'm keeping it - " he concluded with finality in his tone.

"Oh!" Enjolras was interrupted by a voice calling from the distance. Through the golden grass he could just begin to see a stout looking man with graying hair make his way over to them. "I see you met Noble!" he called in a rough voice, earning a whinny from the horse. His ears perked at the familiar sight of his owner.

"So, that is your name, huh?" Eponine said sweetly, turning her attention back to the horse. "Noble? Well, I think a gallant horse deserves such a _noble_ name," she chuckled.

"Pardon, Monsieur and Madame," Enjolras decided to let that one slide. "My name is Monsieur Lavigne. I saw you while I was out in the field, you both looked extremely tired, may I offer you a place to rest for the night."

Enjolras' ears perked up. "Yes, do you happen to know the _La cour de ferme Chambres d'hôtes_? A baker told me I would be able to find it along this road."

"Yes, yes! That is the inn I run with my wife, we have plenty spare rooms. I can offer you one if you are in need of lodging."

"Oh, thank you, that would really be wonderful."

"Well, come with me, I'll lead the way," Lavinge beckoned already grabbing one of the suitcases and wheeling it along the path. "You will have to excuse the state of the inn, my wife and I have not had the income we've needed to fix much of the repairs. Things have been difficult lately," he groused. "We only have two other parties staying with us right now and..."

Enjolras only frowned further the more he talked of the debt and dilapidation of his once beautiful inn.

...

Enjolras plopped his suitcase on the large queen-size bed while Eponine wandered about the room, inspecting all the various trinkets on the shelves and what each object did. The room was very old and its age showed. It was neither big nor small. The wooden floors creaked where there were chips in the panels. The dresser had a million scratches covering its once dark polyurethaned wood. And the lamp on the bedside table would not turn on.

"I'm sorry we will have to share a room," Enjolras interrupted the silence. "I couldn't afford two rooms and it appears all the rooms have only one bed in it."

Eponine nodded as she finally sat down on the bed. Night had well fallen and outside the windows was completely black unlike how it was in Paris. There were no lights in sight, not even a candle lit in the darkness. Lavinge had taken the two in and after introducing them to his wife, some of the other guests, and serving them dinner, finally let them get settled in their room.

"It's quite alright, it's no different than home," she said sweetly.

"Well, I guess I'll take the floor. I asked Lavinge to bring some extra pillows for me."

"No! You can't honestly expect me to let you sleep on the floor, Enjolras! We will just have to share the bed."

"Eponine, I can't ask you to share the bed with me - "

"Why not?" she huffed, a little hurt by his statement. "Is it because I'm dirty?"

"What? Eponine - what - no. Why would you even say - " He sighed in length. "No, Eponine, it's because we're not married and the right thing for me to do is to sleep on the floor."

"Well, I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I will."

"No - "

"Then we will both have to share the bed, then. There is plenty of room, if we stay on opposite sides, I don't see the problem."

Enjolras exhaled again, defeated. Their trip had taken a toll on them and he could not bear to bicker any longer. "Alright. We'll do that." He pulled his pajamas from his suitcase. "I'll get changed in the bathroom and you get changed out here, okay?"

She nodded to him as he turned and walked into the attached bathroom. When he closed the door behind him, he leaned over the sink and sighed letting his mind finally catch up with his body.

How did he even get himself here? Not literally of course, because he knew he walked here. But how had things turned this way for him? It had not even been a full year since he first rescued Eponine from the car that nearly hit her. And from that day he had taken responsibility for her ever since. That is, not to say he was complaining about being with her. But any normal man would've turned Eponine away by now, they would never have insisted on taking care of her the way he had. Perhaps that is what made him a leader, the fact that he would take in a homeless and confused child from the streets and treat her as his own. It made him feel good inside to know he had helped her. And in this short time, he felt better since having her around. He felt more liberated, more care-free, and overall happier. Though she needed much attention because he knew she was not mentally stable, he never minded giving it to her. In fact, Enjolras loved being the one to comfort her, it gave him a small victory, thinking that if he could help this one girl, imagine how he could help the people.

But recently, he had grown fonder toward the girl. And Eponine was no longer just a confused street girl in his eyes. She was a woman with strong wit, ideals, and a troubled past that he knew even she didn't fully understand. Not to mention her beauty, and how she had filled out since living with him. She looked about her age now, no longer with sunken cheeks and deep valleys between her ribs. Enjolras could stare at her all day, and when she smiled, she could lit up a room. Somehow in someway he had fallen for the girl and he loved her.

He still thought about her as he closed the bathroom door behind him and entered the room again. But as he looked up, he saw Eponine across the room and his mouth opened letting out a strangled yell. "Eponine! What are you - ?"

His eyes tripled in size as he took in the sight of her. She stood across the room in nothing but a black lace bra accompanied with matching black lace panties. Draped around her was a black sheer cover up that flowed to her elbows and stopped mid thigh. The front of it was completely hanging open, ribbon ties abandoned.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Eponine!" he panicked feeling his cheeks heat up along with another spot in his pajama pants. Her smiling face had turned to a look of panic as well at seeing his reaction.

She flustered, darting her eyes around to see what happened. "Enjolras, what did I - "

"Just turn around! Turn around! Ohmygodohmygod..." he hollered as he searched for a blanket, a towel, anything to give to her.

Worriedly, she did what he said, and as he looked back at her, he stopped breathing for a moment. His eyes grew just as much as his hardness did. Her black lace panties were actually a thong.

His muscles stilled and soon he couldn't take it, he shut his eyes tightly, grabbing fistfuls of the quilt and tearing it off the bed. He held it high up in front of him as he stomped over to her and practically threw it over her.

"Just cover up!" he yelled, exasperated. She wrapped the quilt around herself and then hesitantly turned back to face Enjolras. "What are you - ?" he tried speaking again but took in a few calming breaths first. "What are you wearing? Where did you even get that?"

"Did I do something to upset you, Enjolras? I never would mean to - "

"Where did you get that?" he breathed out almost infuriatingly.

"G-Grantaire...h-he gave it to me before we left for the trip...h-he said this is what all modern women wear to bed. He...he said you'd like it..."

Enjolras wiped his hands down his face letting the anger and frustration seep into his mind. His fists clenched by his side as he let out a ragged breath toward the ceiling.

"D-Did you not like it?" she asked so innocently, Enjolras felt his heart lurch.

"I-I...yes...well...I...it's nice. But Eponine, I'm afraid Grantaire was trying to mess with you...well more me, I guess."

"Mess with me?" she repeated a little confused.

Enjolras sighed. "He wanted to play a trick. And that wasn't a very nice thing for him to do. I'm so sorry, Eponine. I'm so sorry...Now please tell me you brought other _pajamas_ with you?"

She shook her head and he sighed again. "Then you can borrow one of my shirts in my suitcase." The silence fell among them awkwardly as Eponine shifted the quilt around her and her eyes soon dropped to between Enjolras' legs. She couldn't help but smirk as she stifled her giggle. Enjolras looked down at himself and gaped once again. He'd nearly forgotten how much he was standing on display in front of her. "...Um...I'm gonna...um..." his blush was beginning to rise as he stuttered, "...go...um...call Grantaire."

And in a flash he barricaded himself behind the bathroom door once again. Enjolras _was_ going to call Grantaire and give him a real piece of his mind, but first...he needed to take care of some things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awkward Enjolras! Ah I love him. Stay tuned cause there is more of that where this came from. So much happened between the plane and the claustrophobia, and the deteriorating town, and the horse, and the Inn, and the pajamas...**

**Well I'd love to know what your favorite part was. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this lengthy one! Much ****appreciated!**


	32. And I Could've Been

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I apologize now if my updates don't become as frequent, but I'm trying my hardest. Just remember, your reviews and comments, and follows and favorites, REALLY inspire me to keep updating as fast as I can. So thank you all for who have reviewed already. I never ever thought I'd see a day where I'd reached 300 reviews. That really was amazing!**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 32 - And I Could've Been

We could've done anything, or become anyone. Yet, we are who we are and there isn't much to do to change that now.

The longer he paced, the more impatient he got. He didn't even remember how long he had been outside now. The sun was gradually making its way fully over the horizon line now. It illuminated the grass, beginning to dry those small bits of dew and clear away the fog. The only sounds in this early morning were the sounds of the birds, the breeze through the grass and the crunching of dirt from Enjolras' heavy footsteps.

His phone was glued to his ear as he constantly groaned each time he got the voicemail.

But as for the man who was yet to be reached, he laid contentedly curled in his bed until a pillow being thrown at his head disturbed him of his slumber.

"Answer your damn phone, R!" Bahorel shouted in his sleep-deprived and suddenly angered voice.

Grantaire groaned and rolled over falling half off the bed searching through his discarded clothes on the floor from the night before. The incessant ringing was making things a little difficult to concentrate. But in the darkness, he found his pants and searched his pockets before finally finding the source of the blaring noise.

With half-lidded awakened eyes, he couldn't make out the person who insisted on calling him at the most ungodly hour. And when he finally tapped the button to pick up the call, he instantly regretted it.

"Hello?"

"What the hell, Grantaire! I've been trying to reach you for the past half hour. I seriously can't believe you! I can't, _can't_ believe you!"

Grantaire relaxed back on his pillows, placing his hand behind his head while his other hand kept the phone to his ear. Soon, his irritation at being awoken began to fade as he listened to Enjolras yell at him. His lips curved upward into a wicked smirk and he chuckled into the phone, "So, I see you got my present."

Enjolras gasped on the other end of the line before he went speechless.

"You were supposed to _enjoy_ it," Grantaire continued.

"No, Grantaire!" Enjolras barked so loud that Grantaire had to hold the phone a bit more away from his ear. "How dare you embarrass Eponine like that! You took advantage of her in every way! I cannot believe you would stoop to something so low."

"Aw, c'mon Enj, you can't seriously be that upset about it. I really thought this would be a great icebreaker. So, it worked didn't it?"

"...what?"

"Don't make me spell it out, Enjolras. You know, you did it with her, right?"

"Grantaire!" Enjolras yelled again, and Grantaire could just picture the blush creeping up on his cheeks. "So help me, if you're implying what I think you're implying - "

"Of course I am. So did you, or didn't you?"

"Shut up, R..." Bahorel mumbled, ducking his head under a pillow.

Grantaire held the phone away from his face a little. "C'mon, don't you want to know if Enjolras bedded Eponine or not?" He could just see Bahorel peek his head from the pillow and raise a inquisitive glance so he placed the phone on speaker. Grantaire spoke back into the phone, "...well?"

"I did no such thing," came Enjolras' indignant reply.

Grantaire and Bahorel collectively groaned. "Seriously? I really thought you would've seen her in that and torn it off her that second."

"Grantaire..." Enjolras seethed through his teeth.

"I'm being serious. You should've seen how excited she was when I gave it to her - "

"You manipulated her."

"No, all she wanted to do was make you happy. I just helped her do that. Now please tell me you didn't make her feel bad about it."

"I'm warning you, Grantaire..."

"You were at least appreciative of it, right? You told her you liked it?"

"I'm done talking about this."

"Enj, there is no need to get all emotional about it, okay. Just promise me you'll show her how much you _care_. Really, she just wanted to make you happy."

Enjolras let out a frustrated sigh. "How are things going in Landes with you and Bahorel?"

Grantaire only rolled his eyes. "You didn't promise."

"I'm not having sex with her!"

"But why not?"

"Because I'm not taking advantage of her like that. Besides, she knows how much I care in the other sense of the word. So just leave it, alright. Now, how are things going in Landes?"

Grantaire sighed accompanied by an obnoxious groan by Bahorel. "Fine. We just got to the hotel last night."

"You have your speeches prepared for today?"

"Yes."

"You know what cities and where to hit first?"

"Yes."

"Does Bahorel - "

"Yes! Alright, _mother_."

"I'm just making sure," Enjolras deadpanned. "Alright, keep in touch - "

"Oh, and Enjolras. Before you go, Bossuet called me last night and he was too embarrassed to tell you but he told me to let Eponine know that he's sorry. He said he remembered and he's sorry he didn't believe her in the first place."

Enjolras sighed. "I'll pass the message along." And then the line went dead. Grantaire and Bahorel exchanged a look before they both had the same idea to close their eyes and catch a few extra minutes of sleep before they had to get up for the day.

Back in Vézénobres, Enjolras shoved his phone back into his pocket and clenched his jaw before stalking back into the inn. The question still just burned in his mind, making him angry every time it was brought up: _What was there to remember?_ But he took a deep breath, realizing there were more important things to worry about today instead of remembering memories. He had a country to save.

...

"How much longer do we have to keep doing this?"

Enjolras inwardly groaned as he listened to Eponine complain behind him. "Until I say we're done," he chided with a sweet smile. "Now c'mon, let's go to the next shoppe."

For the majority of the morning and straight through lunch, and now into the waning parts of the afternoon, Enjolras had led Eponine all throughout the deteriorating streets of Vézénobres. They talked to anyone they could find, they walked into open shoppes, met with various people who told them the plight of the town. Enjolras then preached by reassuring them that things would get better. He would listen to their problems and offer solutions. He told them why this was happening in France and he gave them hope by explaining what he would do to help the country.

Meanwhile, Eponine was always right by his side. She didn't say much or know exactly what was going on for that matter, but she helped Enjolras in her own way. Often, when an angry citizen would approach Enjolras claiming that his efforts were in vain, Enjolras would reach out and clasp Eponine's hand for a moment. A moment was all it took for Enjolras to find the strength he needed within her. Then he would gain what he lacked and stand up more empowered and actually change the minds of those who berated him.

The two walked into the little barber shoppe at the end of the street. And were immediately greeted by the curious expressions of the three men who occupied the shoppe.

"Can I help you?" the large, gruff man behind the chair - preferably the shoppe owner - asked.

"_Bonjour_, my name is Enjolras and this is my friend Eponine." Eponine smiled politely as he recited his same opening speech as he had hundreds of times already that day. "I'm the leader of a small group in Paris known as Les Amis d'ABC. I'm sure you're well aware of the deteriorating state of France now that the constitution has been revised to allow for the separation of social classes."

The gruff owner just nodded while the man sitting in the barber's chair only listened. He motioned for Enjolras to continue.

"Well, I want to inform the people that we will not stand for this. My friends and I are doing everything we can to stop Hollande and revert the constitution back to its original state. I'm here to answer any questions, find out more ways to help, and hopefully get you on our side against the ratification of the constitution."

The man sitting in the waiting chair only laughed as he put down his newspaper. "You think a bunch of school boys are going to fight and change the government?" Enjolras nodded. "You're in way over your pretty head, my boy."

"Now, Maurice, I think they may actually be onto something here," the shoppe owner interjected. "Tell me, what have you done so far?"

"Well, today has been our first day in town. But my friends are all spread out in different parts of the country to get word out. I'm met with a variety of people already who seem to be in support of my cause. And I'm here to help the people of Vézénobres in any way I can."

"If you can get the fair in business again, then I'd be impressed," said the man who was seated in the chair.

"The fair? I'd first like to see him get the people back their jobs," Maurice criticized.

"A fair?" Enjolras repeated.

"Every year, Vézénobres holds their annual fair. But it's been cancelled this year. No one has any money to spend on stupid things like a fair," the shoppe owner explained, waving his scissors around.

"And the people neither have jobs since the foreclosure of businesses?"

"That is correct."

"So what if there was a way to hire the people to set up the fair? They would have a temporary job, they could get paid. Business owners could set up booths at the fair. The people, having been paid, would have money to go to the fair. And in effect it would raise revenue for the town and even promote it."

"But who would hire the people, hmmm?" Maurice disparaged.

"My cousin," the shoppe owner cut in. "Next block, you'll find him. He is very wealthy even in these hard times. I bet you could convince him to run the fair. Doesn't take much to convince him these days. He runs the old tavern on the corner. Go there and ask for Guy Daniau."

"Oui," Enjolras said, trying to contain his excitement. "I will also be holding a small rally in the public square on Thursday. Feel free to come by and hear more of my ideas. Thank you very much and thank you for your time."

Enjolras turned to leave with Eponine in tow as the shoppe owner called back to him, "No, thank you for caring, my boy."

When the conversation had finally come to an end, Eponine was finding it difficult to stay awake. Her eyes kept drooping as her head nodded off here and there. Still she stood alert, just hoping Enjolras hadn't noticed her sagging eyes.

"Is it time to go home yet, Enjolras?" she said timidly as they left the shoppe.

Enjolras could see her tiredness and even hear it in her voice. "I have two more places to visit and then the tavern around the corner. And _then_, we can call it a day."

Eponine sighed and nodded tiredly. But she picked herself up and was about to continue on with him when Enjolras grabbed her arm delicately. "No, you're tired. I guess I can always walk you back," he said comfortingly.

"No, Enjolras. Don't be silly. I can continue on with you. I won't be a problem."

Enjolras just shook his head. "No, let me take you back."

"But, Enjolras, it would be silly for you to walk me back to the Inn just for you to walk back to the city. If you insist on going to those other places, let me walk myself home."

"I just don't feel comfortable with you being by yourself."

"I promise I will be safe. Continue on, and don't let me stop you."

Enjolras sighed begrudgingly and nodded. "Alright, but I'll be back shortly. Walk only to the Inn and don't go anywhere else, and don't get distracted on the way either. Okay?"

"I promise."

So, they said their _adieu's _and parted ways. Eponine carried on her way out of the city and onto the dirt paths that led to the Inn. The walk, in fact, woke her up so much that she was bounding with all sorts of new energy and curiosity. However, she promised Enjolras that she wouldn't get distracted and so she stayed on the path.

Once at the Inn, she unlocked their door to the room and she took a seat on the bed. As much as she had thought about taking a nap, she just wasn't tired anymore. She fidgeted with her hands as she tried sitting there patiently waiting for Enjolras to come back. But then it hit her: _Who knew how long he was even going to take!_

She realized she needed to do something to solve her boredom. The first thing she tried was to watch a movie on the television. But none of the remotes worked to turn it on, and when the ceiling fan turned on without her even hitting the light switch, she locked herself in the bathroom. In a few moments she came out and everything was as she left it. But there was no way to get the fan off now...so she tried the television again. And she ended up making the screen full of static but there was no movie on it for her to watch. So she gave up with that.

As she wandered about the room, she rubbed her bare arms that now had goosebumps all over them. The fan made the room even more cold. And soon she realized the coldest air was blowing into the room from a box in the window. She hit it a few times, and pressed all the buttons but the box just wouldn't turn off.

So, Eponine found the next best thing: Enjolras' sweatshirt. It was a simple black zip up sweatshirt that felt more like a dress when she put it on, but it was warm, and that was all that mattered.

Looking around for her next object to explore, Eponine came across a little black box on the nightstand. It held the time in green letters and had a variety of buttons all over it. She pressed some of the buttons and some made _beeps_ and some didn't do anything. Some changed the numbers in green and some made the numbers flash. But the most interesting thing about this box was when she pressed a certain button, music started playing. And another button would raise the sound of the music or lower it.

To Eponine, it was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard. And when her feet started tapping, there was nothing left stopping her. When the song had finished, she played with the buttons listening to men and women talk and listening to dreadful noises until she found another song she liked.

When the tempo hit her ears, she leaped from the spot on the bed and began twirling about. She clapped her hands and spun and danced and laughed to the music. The beat grew faster and faster and before Eponine knew it, she was jumping up and down on the bed, laughing and dancing.

...

Enjolras trudged through the hallway on his way to their room. His feet felt like lead and he was ready to just curl up on the bed with Eponine beside him and dream. But from outside the door, he heard music playing. It was odd, what did Eponine know of music. Curiosity led him to open the door slowly and peek his head in. And what he saw let a big grin creep up on his face.

There was Eponine, laughing and dancing and jumping on the bed. She tried singing along with the words to the song but it just sounded like gibberish when it came from her mouth. But to his ears, it was the sweetest music he had ever heard. And there she was, dancing around in his sweatshirt. He felt the familiar ache pool in his stomach just by the sight of her.

It was obvious that she had no idea he was standing there. He stepped fully into the room and the door clicked behind him. "I see you weren't that tired," he laughed making himself known.

Eponine jumped around startled. "Oh!" she gasped. "Well, I was, but when I got back, I wasn't that tired anymore. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to - "

"No, no," Enjolras started, holding his hands up to her. "Don't mind me. Just keep doing what you were doing. I didn't mean to interrupt."

The blush steadily rose in Eponine's cheeks as she looked like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "No, I didn't mean to - "

"It's alright, Eponine. You can keep dancing. I don't mind watching," he smirked.

Eponine huffed as she plopped down onto the bed, cross-legged. "How can I dance if you're watching?" The smile rose farther onto his cheeks. "It was silly, really," she continued. "I didn't mean to make a mess of the bed. But this box! It plays music without instruments!" She picked it up and held it out to him as she nearly took the cord from the wall along with it.

Enjolras walked around the bed and took it from her. "It's called a clock radio. The radio is what plays the music."

"But how does the music come from such a small box?"

He chuckled a bit trying to think of an easy explanation. "Signals. They send out signals that tell the radio to play a certain song."

Eponine just made an "O" with her mouth and nodded, even though, Enjolras was positive she had no idea what he was talking about. He just placed the radio back on the nightstand and smiled.

"Again, don't let me disturb you, I'm actually going to get ready for bed. Okay?" She nodded again and watched him retreat to the bathroom. When the door had shut completely behind him, Eponine stood back up on the bed and began to dance to the next song that played.

This song was much faster than the previous one, it had an upbeat tempo and a fun rhythm that made Eponine want to jump and sway her hips to the beat. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music.

Enjolras smiled to himself when he heard the volume raise on the radio. He could hear the bed creaking from her jumping on it and he just held back his laughter. These were the moments he loved. These were the times he was thankful that he let Eponine infiltrate his life. She just brought him so much joy in new ways that he never thought was possible.

He picked up his pajamas and watched her shirt fall out from underneath the pile. It took him much sorting of feminine shampoos and soap bottles until he could finally find his aftershave. And every nook and cranny held a hair tie or a long strand of brown hair itself. It seemed Eponine had made herself quite at home with Enjolras and the weird part was that he didn't mind in the slightest.

Once dressed, he peeked open the door and stood in the doorway watching for a few moments as Eponine was now oblivious in her own world just dancing to the beat of the music. She sashayed her hips and twirled about, flinging her arms and trying to sing.

Eponine was just too perfect a sight to watch. And watching her long legs, clad in her dark skinny move was just too enticing. And the way his sweatshirt fell over her meek frame, the way it slid off to the side, exposing her shoulder was just too mesmerizing.

_You were supposed to enjoy it, _Grantaire's words flung in the back of his mind. _I really thought you would've seen her in that and torn it off her that second. _Enjolras could feel his jeans tightening as the words hit him again. He felt like he could tear off his sweatshirt on her at that moment. _...how excited she was... _His primal instincts were growing rapidly as he imagined all the things he could do to her. _She just wanted to make you happy._ His arousal was straining now, not just in his pants, but in the depths of his stomach. His eyes mentally undressing her while she was so oblivious. _Just promise me you'll show her how much you care._

And that was it. Enjolras bounded up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her mid-section from behind. He lifted her up and spun her around with the biggest smile on his face. She squealed in his arms and laughed with him. He jumped and twirled her around until his foot tangled in the messy sheets. Both of them fell onto the bed, with Eponine falling onto his chest. She laughed as she rolled off of him, her eyes now showing tears of how hard she was laughing.

His lips curved upward just watching her velvet lips laugh. In the next instant, Enjolras' lips were on hers. She was so startled at first that she didn't respond to his kiss. But soon her eyes closed and she melted into him. They both were sitting straight up on the bed as Enjolras grabbed her by the waist and tugged her into him.

Eponine was content to just kiss Enjolras all night. She just loved tasting his lips and running her fingers through his hair. That was all she needed from him; all she wanted. In the next movement, Enjolras shoved the zipper of the sweatshirt down, almost breaking it in the process. His hands greedily, shoved it off her shoulders and flung it off her arms. Once the sweatshirt was removed, his rough hands slid their way up her waist until they latched onto her shoulders.

Almost too forcefully, Enjolras pushed her flat onto the bed, never breaking contact with her lips. He climbed on top of her, now straddling her as his mouth forced hers open without asking permission. It was a mess of teeth and tongue and Eponine was finding it difficult to keep up with him. Her eyes opened, sensing his new-found roughness, and the fear began to seep into her. Never had she seen Enjolras be this rough with her. The night spent with Brujon flashed through her mind when he had forced her to do what he wanted, not caring if he hurt her in the process.

She squirmed about to try and sit up, but his strong arms forced her down against the bed. Quickly, Eponine broke the kiss by turning her head to the side, but instantaneously, Enjolras grabbed ahold of her jaw, forcing her lips right back to his. She struggled for air against his mouth, but he didn't seem to notice.

He pressed his hips down onto her, abating her squirming and trying to alleviate his uncomfortableness. His hand left her jaw to find the hem of her shirt. He slid his hand delicately under her shirt and along her smooth skin until he latched onto her breast.

"Enjolras! Stop!" she gasped, trying with all her might to distance herself from him.

Immediately, he retracted and his eyes opened to see hers filled of fear and terror. He suddenly realized, he was the one causing that fear. He leaped off of her, watching her bring her knees to her chest and close up.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry," he gaped out. He hadn't even realized what he was doing until it was too late. He had completely forgotten her history with men and at once regretted his decision. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking - " he cut himself off, words failing him in this instant.

Eponine stayed curled up at the top of the bed, watching him with wide eyes. He clambered off the bed and to his feet, muttering apologies with every step until he locked himself in the bathroom, once again.

The rest of the night was spent in awkward silence and he waited until Eponine was asleep before he gingerly snuck into the other side of the bed with her. He prayed for a dreamless and quick sleep, but unfortunately Enjolras hadn't learned that his prayers just don't get answered.


	33. Another Minute Late

**A/N: Please don't kill me. I know it's been like a month, and I'm terribly sorry. Remember how I said I wanted this story finished before September...haha well I was being an over-achiever, cause let's face it that didn't happen. **

**So, please, I apologize profusely and I really hope I've still got some readers, I promise a lot of good and exciting things to come. Just bear with my sporadic updates. My time is drawing very thin now...and I apologize to all the author's whose updates I haven't read yet, I will as soon as I can, I promise...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not an economics major, and have never even taken an economics class, so if my whole proposition for raising revenue in this story is wrong, I apologize for that too. Gosh, all I do is apologize, please forgive me!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 33 - Another Minute Late

The most amazing things tend to always happen the moment we are about to give up. So just wait one more second, one more minute, and I promise it won't be too late.

_He saw blackness. He heard a distant voice. He was consumed by the blackness of somewhere and the incessant feeling of being shaken. The voice from so far away slowly became louder until he could finally comprehend what it was saying. _

"_Wake up, Monsieur. Please wake up."_

_Enjolras finally lifted his head from the crook of his arm and let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. Upon adjusting his eyes, he was met by a very recognizable face. Her dirty brown locks cascaded over her face, partially covering her eyes as she bent forward to him. _

"_Please, Monsieur, Madame Hucheloup would like to close up shop."_

_Enjolras gazed intently into her eyes, just hoping she would recognize him. But he found that his dialogue was already set. The words that fell from his mouth were not the words he wanted to say. _

"_I apologize," he said, "I must have fallen asleep while writing. Forgive me." He rose from his seat, scraping the wooden chair back across the floor as he did so. He bent down to collect his parchments and wrap up his quill and ink. His motions were set as well. As much as Enjolras wanted to reach out and touch the girl, his body restricted him from doing so. _

_She had turned to leave when he stopped her, "Pardon me for asking as I know it is none of my business, but what, pray tell, are you doing here as well at this late hour?"_

_She frowned shyly, looking down at the floor. "Monsieur Marius said he would meet me this afternoon. He had a letter for me to deliver and so I waited, but he never showed...I can only hope he is well."_

_Enjolras just nodded, having no other words to say to her. "Well, I suppose we better leave before Madame Hucheloup becomes cross."_

_Gathering the last of his materials from the desk, he lit his lantern and crossed the room to the door. He opened it for her, illuminating the once dark staircase as she led the way down._

_Once outside, she hugged the shadows until she was clear out of sight. Enjolras said no words to stop her as he tried to in his mind. He had so much to ask her yet she had disappeared so quickly like a thief in the night._

_But as he continued to walk, the light from his lantern burned out by a gust of wind. The blackness engulfed him again until finally his eyes opened in a completely different place. _

_Suddenly, Enjolras was looking out into a sea of people. They swam about like fish in an ocean, all trying to shout their agreement with the words he was speaking to them. His voice echoed over the people, emitting cries and pleas for his help. His friends stood around him, some by his side while others took place in the crowd. _

_Enjolras gazed at every single face before him, wanting to memorize those who were so dedicated to his cause. But his eyes stopped moving and landed on that mess of brown locks standing at the back of the crowd. Her eyes were determined and focused, yet they stared intently at something; something that wasn't him. He followed her gaze and landed on the person beside him. _

_Marius. _

_It was always Marius. Her eyes were blinded and she could only see him. Enjolras wanted to shout at her, he wanted to call her name, he wanted her to notice him. But he could not make his mouth say any other words than the speech he was currently giving._

_But soon his mouth stopped moving and the shouts of "Vive la France" erupted throughout the crowd. Marius held his fist in the air, shouting along with them and soon climbing off the stage and into the crowd. But he watched the shadow girl make her way through the people, trying to get as close to Marius as possible. _

_Enjolras needed to reach her. He needed to touch her, just grab her hand and make her notice him. He knew that if he could just grasp her hand, look her in the eye, she would see him, she would see everything they've been through and she would remember _him _not Marius. _

_He slid off the stage, jumping into the crowd and swimming about trying to locate her. A flash of those dark brown locks flew across his vision and he followed it. But a man was pushed in front of him, knocking him off his course for a moment. By the time he looked back up, those dark locks were gone. _

_He shut his eyes tightly. He was so confused, he didn't know why he was here or what any of it meant? Why was Eponine still infatuated by Marius? Why didn't she take notice if he, himself? Why couldn't he find her? But he wouldn't give up, he was Enjolras - leader of the rebellion - yes, that was who he was right now. Suddenly, it started to make sense. _

_He snapped his eyes open but instead of seeing the faces of the crowd, he saw the faces of his friends. Enjolras was standing before them all in the top room of the Musain. They stared up at him with a look of adoration in their eyes, knowing that they would follow him wherever he led them. His voice boomed in an aesthetic tone, annunciating every ounce of fury and passion and anger that was seeping through his pores. _

_"With the light of rebellion ablaze in the eyes of our brethren, with their candles of grief we will kindle our flame. We will ignite the storm that will change Patria once and for all. Then there, on the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricade rise..." His voice stopped short as a figure moved in the distance. Sure enough, it was that mess of dark chestnut hair that caught his attention. Peering her wide eyes over the top of the stairwell, Enjolras met her gaze. Even if it was only for a moment, he held her eyes, hoping she would see him. _

_But her gaze turned away after the moment passed, her eyes scanned the faces of the revolutionaries for the one face she needed. Marius shuffled to his feet, interrupting the passionate and silent tension in the room. Quickly, he approached the girl - a look a panic and excitement in his eyes. "Did you find her?" he questioned in a hushed tone. _

_Enjolras gaze had not left the poor gamine. As if it were a lighting bolt, she darted her eyes to his. It was just a brief moment, but she had in fact looked at him. And as soon as it happened, it was gone. She turned her head and scampered down the stairs with Marius in tow. _

_"The time is here!" he shouted, gaining back everyone's attention from the interruption. _

_His friends stood to their feet joining in the rebellious clamor and soon the jubilant and optimistic shouting turned into shouts of terror and anger. Within the moment, Enjolras was in the midst of battle, people running rampant, furniture being thrown from every direction, and cries of people and guns all around. _

_Enjolras didn't have time to consider what was going on but he knew he needed to join. He needed to lead these people to safety...to freedom. His muscles knew what to do before his brain could even comprehend it. Before he realized it, he was stacking and tearing wood with the aid of his friends and positioning it all in a large, sturdy, and strategic pile. _

_When the pile was completed, Enjolras climbed to the top, holding the flag in is hand. He stared ahead, waiting for the impact to come, waiting to hear the heavy marching footsteps, and waiting for the impending battle. He gazed down on the barricade that he had envisioned for so long, now it was a reality. But that was also when he noticed what he was wearing: a blood red waist coat with the tri-colored cockade fastened to his breast. He had seen this before, this wasn't new to him. Suddenly, it stung like a long lost memory, this was his life in 1832. He had seen himself dressed like this before, flashes of the red in his reflection. The memories were always there, they had just been forgotten._

_His world seemed to fall silent until he yelled with all his passion, anger, courage, "Vive la République, et vive la France!" But that was also the moment his reality began to distort. What he saw cut between scenes, everything happening in a split second and all before his eyes. _

_At first, he was balanced on an old dresser, taking aim at the incoming National Guard when out of the corner of his eye, he saw those brown tresses sticking out from beneath a worn cap. _

_Then, his mind cut the scene and he was now looking down the barrel of eight guns pointed at him. Each one hungry for human blood._

_Her wide eyes darted to Marius who stood between them both and then back to something ahead of her. He followed her gaze and saw the gun pointed straight at Marius. _

_The Guardsmen raised their guns as he raised the flag. By his side stood his faithful friend, still willing to go wherever his leader led him, even into death. _

_Her delicate hand lurched forward, grabbing onto the barrel of the gun. "No!" she cried as she directed the gun to her own chest. _

_And they all pulled their triggers. _

Enjolras eyes abruptly opened and he was met with the white ceiling fan gently turning above him. He sat up immediately and looked to his left. There Eponine slept soundlessly, curled in a ball beneath the blankets with a light rise and fall of her chest. He sighed in relief, it was all a dream. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Memories that had been repressed for so long that had finally awakened him.

Forgetting all the events of last night, he reached over excitedly and shook Eponine. "Eponine! Eponine!" he shouted in a strained whisper, trying to contain his bubbling feelings.

Her eyes groggily opened and she turned her body to face Enjolras. Her face held an unreadable expression as she certainly remembered everything that had transpired between them last night. "What is it?" she whispered in her drowsy voice.

"Eponine, I've remembered!"

She sat up alert now, letting the blankets fall to her waist. She stared at him incredulously, "You remember?"

With no prompting, Enjolras leaned over and wrapped her in a strong hug. "I remember you," he muttered, "from 1832."

Eponine stilled in Enjolras' arms for a moment before she leaped forward and hugged him back; every memory from last night now completely forgotten. "You really do?" she asked in disbelief.

His large hand enveloped her the back of her head, keeping her pressed firmly against him. "Yes." His other hand rubbed long, drawn out circles on her back. "I always believed you, it always made sense," he murmured in her ear, "but in the back of my mind, I was skeptical. I never had any firm belief of who you were, I never understood why you knew me and I didn't. But now I finally do...and when every other Amis would run up to you saying that they remembered, it angered me, because I never understood. Now I do..." He picked her head up out of the crook of his neck to look in her eyes. He stared at her with so much intensity, it made her heart swell. "Eponine, I remember you."

Her heart lurched in her chest as she could feel the tears prick her eyes. He finally remembered her. For so long, she never knew if he had really remembered or if he was just trying to appease her and her wild notions. "Do you also remember the barricades?" she boldly asked.

He firmly nodded. "I do...and I remember watching you die..."

"Then if you remember," she started as her face lit up excitedly, "you won't do it again? You will call off this revolution?"

Enjolras' smile began to fade. "I can't do that, Eponine. You have to understand, this is my life's work. This is everything I've dedicated my life to."

Her smile mimicked his as it fell off her face. "But I don't want you to die," she whispered.

"I have promised you, and I will promise you again, no one will die. And I will not break this promise, Eponine." Immediately, he pulled her firmly back into his chest. He could feel her nod against him and he began stroking her hair again, letting his fingers slide through it until they reached the end and then repeating those motions. "Remember, this is 2014, there are more effective ways nowadays to conduct a revolution rather than building a barricade in the middle of the streets. I can promise, no one will get hurt this time. So have faith."

She nuzzled her head against him and faintly he heard her whisper, "I have faith in you."

...

The days progressed rapidly and it was now nearing Wednesday night. Enjolras decided to call it a day after much planning with Guy Daniau, the shoppe owner's wealthy cousin that he met their first day in town.

Everything had been progressing rapidly and smoothly. Guy Daniau was completely on board with Enjolras' revolution. As one of the major investors to Vézénobres, he was losing money in posthaste with all the people abandoning town due to the foreclosure. It would only be a few months time now before the entire town was shut down and he would be forced to leave the country.

So he and Enjolras planned to kickstart the finances of Vézénobres. They spent their days listing what was needed, budgeting and calling families. They had decided that in order to raise revenue, Vézénobres will need to hold its annual fair and this year it would be sponsored by France's own, Guy Daniau. He was willing to put up the money from his investments and sponsor everything. He would order in rides and the fair equipment from neighboring towns, the only thing he needed was people to set it up.

That was where they called the townspeople and offered them a set salary to set up the fair. The families would then receive money to meet their basic necessities and be able to keep their shops open longer. Having money would mean that some could set up booths at the fair to sell and offer services and others would be able to buy from them. Guy Daniau also decided to open up the fair to neighboring villages and towns, meaning that more could partake in this effort to boost the economy. And charging a fee of five Euros to enter the fair and one Euro per ride, Daniau would make back most - if not all - of the money he put in to this fair.

Guy Daniau could not have been more grateful to Enjolras for his wonderful idea to help the town. And to show his appreciation, he made sure to support him and his revolution by informing everyone he could about the impending help and even letting him hold a speech at the fair to tell everyone the specifics of what he planned to do.

Currently, Enjolras was curled up on the bed with his arm around Eponine and the television on. He had never been so content in his life before. However, a call from Combeferre interrupted his peacefulness.

"What is it, Ferre?" Enjolras asked concerned as he answered his cell phone.

"I've got good news, no need to sound worried," Combeferre's voice came in roughly from the phone.

Enjolras sighed in relief as he stood from the bed and began to pace the room. "Oh good, well I've got good news too, but please, first tell me what your good news is."

"Well, I have finally been able to get in touch with Prime Minister Lamarque."

"...and?" he asked nervously, but with excitement edged in his tone.

"Well, it took me some time to figure out how to get in to see him. They've got him under high security in the hospital. But luckily, Joly and I know some people and well, long story short, I was able to get in and see him without the president knowing. I shared with him our ideals, I gave a short speech and basically, he wants to help us. I think now that we have his support, the people will no doubt come to our aid."

Enjolras jaw nearly dropped. The Prime Minister actually wanted to help them. "This is wonderful, Ferre. Good work. You're right, this might be just what the people need to show them our seriousness. Good job, good job. Now let's inform the rest of Les Amis about this."

He hung up his phone and turned to Eponine with the broadest smile on his face. She looked at him curiously for a moment before he leaped back onto the bed and captured her lips in an ardent kiss.

Eponine smiled as she peeled away from him, "What was that for?"

"I'm just so happy right now," he responded, grinning widely.

...

"You sure you don't think I was too _forward_ with Enjolras?"

"R," Bahorel deadpanned as he rolled his eyes. He leaned back in his chair as they sat in a little crowded cafe in Landes. "I told you yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, I _don't_ think so."

Grantaire leaned forward into the table, "I know you keep saying it, but it's just got me worried. He just seemed so angry with me on the phone. I meant it as a joke...you know. So, I called him again this morning and he said things were going well. He said he was progressing well in helping the town and he even said nothing was awkward between him and Eponine anymore. "

"That's good. I know you meant it as a joke," he sighed, closing his eyes in agreement. "You weren't trying to cause a riff with them..."

Grantaire averted his gaze. "But I mean...I didn't want them to get together either..." he muttered, trailing off as he brought his hand to his mouth and slowly began to gnaw on his thumb nail. "...I was kinda glad when he told me that they didn't sleep together."

Bahorel raised an eyebrow and fell forward in his seat again, closing the gap between them. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked cautiously and curiously.

"Eponine!" the cynic exploded. "She's screwing everything up. I don't even know how she got here! She's not supposed to be here! And she certainly was not supposed to fall in love with Enjolras and Enjolras was certainly not supposed to fall in love with her! And for Christ's sake, where is the Eponine from _now_? Why isn't _she_ here?"

"You're talking about a million things, R?" Bahorel stated, motioning for his friend to take a breath. "Back up for a moment, _so what_ if they fell in love?"

"Stupid Enjolras!" he berated, ignoring Bahorel completely and continuing his rant. "He just _had_ to go and be his stupid savior-self the day we found her...first the car, then her bullet wound. We should've just left her to die, then destiny wouldn't have been screwed over."

"Whoa, R, slow down...you can't just say something like that! You know Enjolras isn't one to let someone die on his watch."

"I know, him and his stupid God-complex."

Bahorel chose to ignore that comment, "So, why do you think she's here anyway?"

"I don't know!" Grantaire yelled, throwing his arms out in frustration before his thumb nail found it's way back to his teeth. "But whatever the reason, she is now...and she _needs_ to go back...before she messes up everything else."

"What? What else is she going to mess up?"

"For starters, now that they're together, Enjolras is going to do everything he can not to die, whereas before he was ready to give his life over for France at the drop of a hat. Don't you see, Bahorel? They're changing history! Enjolras was supposed to die in this revolution with _me_, not with Eponine. And it seems like he won't die at all, now that he has Eponine to live for. And Eponine is supposed to still be pining over Marius somewhere in despair while he tells her of his undying love for Cosette!" His face was beaming red now as the words left his mouth. Bahorel would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit scared. He'd never seen Grantaire act like this, he'd always been a snarky cynic, not an angry one. But he guessed that he had just kept quiet for too long and it was all finally spilling out.

"Is that what this is about, R? You're mad that Enjolras has fallen in love with Eponine, instead of you?"

"I'm mad that they're changing everything!"

"No, you're mad that he doesn't love you! Yet, you go and buy Eponine lingerie, hoping what? Huh? Enjolras would see her in it and think what? She looks hideous? Then he'd just run back to you - "

"No!" he shouted back indignantly. "I did it because - well because - " His eyes darted frantically around the cafe just looking for answers anywhere. "It seemed like a good idea at the time!" he sneered. "I just wanted to mess up their relationship, I thought he'd see her in it, and it would just make everything awkward for them afterward. I didn't want him to get mad me. I just wanted things to go back to the way they're supposed to be; to before they fell in love."

"Well, what the hell were you supposed to expect, R? After a stunt like that, you'll be lucky if Enjolras can keep his eyes off Eponine now," Bahorel criticized as he tossed his arms out.

"That is _not_ what they're supposed to do! This is _not_ their destiny."

"News flash, Grantaire, we're not just some characters in a book or a movie following a script! We're humans and we make our own destiny! It's not outlined for us! You can't predict the future, you don't know what is exactly going to happen! We have our own thoughts and opinions and we make our own choices, and sometimes, _those_ _choices_ just change our destiny."

At that, Grantaire scraped his chair back against the floor and rose to his feet. "I'm not done with either of them yet," he said with finality before storming out of the cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so so so so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of everything!**


	34. And You Never Would've

**A/N: As always I apologize for lateness. But things have been really crazy lately. And trying to write two stories at once, and also school work and pre-production for filming for class...and everything, my life is just so hectic. **

**I apologize if you think the pacing of this chapter is bad, I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. But, just know,as long as you guys are here with me, I will not give up this story! We've only got until chapter 43! We can do this!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 34 - And You Never Would've

Our lives are made up of tiny moments, little fragments of time. Some are important and some we forget. But this moment now, just may be be another story someday.

It was the warm air around them, the sounds of children laughing and screaming on rides, the lights and the colors of the vendors and that wonderful smell of vomit as he held her hair back.

"There, there..." Enjolras soothed as he rubbed Eponine's back.

She gave another heave as she gripped the garbage can for dear life. She shakily stood up straight again as Enjolras reached in his pocket and pulled out a napkin for her to wipe her mouth.

Another little heave came from her, but she was done; that was the last of her breakfast. Enjolras ran his fingers through her hair, letting her lean against him for a moment. It was a bit alarming how pale she still was.

"Next time, we won't get on a ride immediately after you eat," he said, trying to smile.

She inhaled a shaky breath and tried to smile, "But it was fun. I had fun on those...what are they?"

"Swings," he smiled.

"No, they flew in the air. Swings don't fly."

Enjolras chuckled. "These are carnival swings. It's much different than the swings you know of." He glanced around and began walking toward a vendors cart, with her still leaning generously against him. "Let's get you some water."

"Please, my mouth tastes awful."

He laughed at her wittiness and bought her a bottle of water. After listening to her remark about the plastic bottle for a bit, he led her to another ride.

"I think your stomach may be able to handle this ride," he said as they approached a big circular ride, surrounded by a fence.

Eponine gripped onto the metal of the fence in front of her, ogling at it, wide eyed. "It's so beautiful! We can ride it?"

"Yes. This ride is called a carousel, Eponine."

"Look! Look!" She pointed to one of the many horses delicately hand-painted around the carousel. "That one there, he looks just like Nobel!"

Finally, seeing which plastic horse she was talking about, Enjolras smiled. "Yes, he does. You want to ride that one?"

"Oh yes! Any of them would be splendid, actually."

"Okay, c'mon then, let's get on line."

Eponine was in awe so much so that she barely even noticed the length of the line for the ride. Enjolras was grateful too that he had her to keep him occupied. She asked all kinds of questions about the ride - just as a child would - questions from the mechanics of it, how it moved, where the music came from to why there were more horses than lions. Enjolras didn't mind answering any of her questions, in fact he found it amusing. She was just like a child first experiencing the world and he always found himself smiling at that fact when he thought about her. This was all just what made her: _his Eponine._

Enjolras handed the manager of the ride their tickets and immediately Eponine bounded onto the carousel, just as she had seen so many other people do. She raced around, with Enjolras following gingerly behind her until she found a horse that was just to her liking - and of course it was the one that looked just like Nobel.

The one she chose was the large black plastic horse; it was the last one in the row of three, closest to the edge of the ride. As she had made sure to tell Enjolras, everything about this horse was just like Nobel except this one had red ribbons running through its ebony mane, a red saddle to match, and golden pole sticking right through its body. She climbed up onto the ornate horse, gripping the pole just as she had seen everyone else do.

Enjolras climbed onto the horse next to hers - a decorative brown one with green accents. "Eponine, look at me and smile!" he called out and as soon as she looked back at him, he was holding up his phone. "Now I've got two pictures of you with a horse," he laughed.

"This one doesn't count," she sniggered, "this horse isn't real."

"It's close enough."

Soon, the music started and the ride began to move. Eponine squealed in delight as her horse gently rose and then fell. The both laughed as they rode their horses round and round on the carousel. It was a never ending circle, one that continued right where it ended, for there was no beginning and no end. They were stuck on this ride that only went round, forcing them to move along with all it's up and downs that the horses took.

But Eponine thought the ride went by too fast, for soon, it was over.

They walked away from the ride excited and carefree, both hand in hand and for a moment it felt as if they were both normal. Just a couple like everyone else. One that didn't have nearly two centuries between them and one that didn't have an impending revolt looming over their heads.

But unfortunately, this sense of normalcy can only last for so long.

Guy Daniau came running up to the couple, stoping them short in their tracks. "Ah, Enjolras, my good friend," he said, clasping Enjolras' empty hand with both of his own and shaking it vigorously. "Are you ready for the big speech at noon? I've got the stage all set up for you, now come, come this way, let me show you." Daniau turned around so he was walking in step with Enjolras. He placed one hand behind his back and began leading him through the crowd.

Reluctantly, Enjolras let go of Eponine's hand as Daniau continued leading him through the crowd. Eponine's only option was to follow close behind them as she tried to understand everything he was talking to Enjolras about.

"We owe this whole operation to you, my friend..." The conversation was cutting in a out as Eponine struggled to keep pace with them and hear them over the roaring crowd, the vendors' music, and the shrills from rides.

"Well, it's really not a problem...I owe my thanks to you as well...I'm excited for the speech. Now, I've got to ask - "

Eponine was suddenly cut off as a woman and child stepped in front of her. She hurriedly raced around them, trying to keep sight of Enjolras' bright red shirt. They were up a little bit ahead, so she quickened her pace to keep up, only to be knocked to the ground by a large burly man who stepped in her way.

"Excuse me, _mademoiselle_," he apologized as he helped Eponine to her feet.

Eponine eyed around but it appeared she lost sight of Enjolras. She didn't acknowledge the man much as she jogged away and continued through the crowd. She saw the red shirt and made a beeline to the left for it. She approached him with a hand outstretched, beaming, "Enjolras!"

But when the man turned around, it was not Enjolras. He had straight blonde hair and a red jacket. It was easy to be confused from afar.

She was lost, Eponine spun around and searched through the thick crowd. But she couldn't spot him anywhere, not Enjolras or Daniau. Panic was beginning to set in as she could feel her cheeks getting flushed. She took in a calming breath. _No matter, I will just continue looking for him._

She walked a few paces along strips of brightly colored vendors, keeping on the edge of the crowd and keeping firm watch for any sign of Enjolras.

"Eh, girlie! Hey, hey you!"

Eponine whipped around, finally realizing that someone was calling to her. Her eyes landed on a group of three men standing to the side of a vendor selling _Peintures et dessins. _The men where large and a bit gruff looking. The one in the middle - who must've been the one to call her - was eyeing her with narrowed yellowed eyes. He had scruff painted around his face and a dirtied green shirt on. Eponine could've sworn by looks alone, they could've passed for members of the Patron Minette. But of course, she knew they weren't.

"My, why yer a pretty thing. You look a bit lost, ain't ya, girlie?" he sneered in a sweet voice.

She was not frightened, she just stared at them intensely. There was something about the way smiled to her, something about those teeth that matched the color of his eyes, something about the words he said to her, something that just seemed so familiar.

She couldn't place him, but she knew she had see him before. Somehow he was there in her thoughts, suppressed underneath in her memories. He had a name too, but she couldn't recall it as hard as she tried.

Her feet moved her closer to the three, mesmerized by them. "Do I know you?" she asked slowly.

The man in front reached his arm out to her, touching her hair with his grimy hands. She could clearly see the large and gaudy rings he wore all over his fingers. "I'll be whoever you want me to be," he replied in his slimy tone, causing the two other men to chuckle.

"Have you ever been to Paris?" She didn't know what made her ask that, but something stirred in her mind, making her think of Paris as the last place she remembered this man.

_She saw this man standing at the foot of an alley, smiling his wicked yellowed smile to her, beckoning her closer. "I have something for you," he called._

"Why? Would you like to go? I can take you there." His hand slid down her arm and grabbed her waist, tugging her in closer to him.

_Slowly, she crossed the street, heading toward him. She was so curious. What could he possibly have for her?_

"What is your name?" she asked, staring mesmerized into his eyes, not even seemingly bothered by the close contact. She wanted answers, she wanted to know what she was trying to remember.

"You tell me yours first, sweetheart."

_He grabbed onto her roughly, tossing her into the adjacent stone wall. He pressed himself against her. His fingers brushed along her jawline, admiring her, as she panted and struggled to break free. "My, why yer quite a pretty thing, darlin'."_

Suddenly, Eponine pulled backwards, but he was quick, grabbing her wrist before she could go anywhere. "What's this?" he jeered, "We were gettin' along just fine."

"I have to find Enjolras. H-he must be looking for me now..." she breathed heavily.

"We'll help you find him, right boys?" he said, grinning wildly as he turned his head to the two behind him. They smiled in return, nodding along. "Come with me," he murmured softly.

Eponine's head whipped wildly back and forth, hoping someone would notice the scene, hoping Enjolras would magically appear and rescue her. This man gave her a tug and she collided into him. "No, I don't think - "

He turned around, keeping her firmly in his grasp and pulled her along behind the vendors' tents. "Now, we'll help you, I promise...come along..."

She struggled and struggled. She shut her eyes as she unwillingly stumbled along behind them, trying to remember how the scenario in her memory ended. Did someone come save her? Did the man get away with what he wanted? How did it end? What did she do?

The man stopped short, tossing her in front of him but still not letting go of her wrist. He waited to let go until the two other men stood behind her, completely encircling her. Eponine stood frightened and motionless in the center of them. They were much taller than her, each taking a step inwards as the leader of them reached a hand out to grab her shirt. She looked up to the sky, praying for God to save her now. Eponine was panting uncontrollably, feeling as if the world was imploding on her. There was no space to breathe as she stood surrounded by them and she was finding it difficult to get air to her lungs in the midst of this panic.

_His breath on her neck was hot; the air was sticky in the heat. Every muscle in her felt like it was on fire as she used all her strength to break against his grasp. She jerked her head into his shoulder and bit down as hard as she could, feeling like she could break her teeth._

That was it, Eponine realized. She lunged forward, trying to scoot between them. Yet she knew they would grab her.

"Not so fast, my girl. Where are ya off to? We don't mean no harm," he grinned, seizing her by his hands on her waist.

She was flushed against him now, close enough to smell his bodily oder and crinkle her nose in disgust. She stood on her toes and bit the closest piece of skin she could get to.

He yelled in pain, pushing Eponine back and gripping his left upper forearm tightly. "Bitch!" he hollered, swinging his other arm across and whacking Eponine in the side of the head. She could feel the sting of his rings as they made contact with her cheek. But it all happened so fast as he hit her while she broke between two of the men. She stumbled a bit, gaining her momentum and focusing on making it back to the crowd of people.

She dove into the sea of humans, frantically searching to some place that Enjolras might have gone, knowing full well that the three men might be close behind her. The crowd was so thick, they were suffocating her. No one seemed to notice her wildly distraught running. She pushed her way through the crowd, cheeks heating up, heartbeat thundering, and the air was so thick, she couldn't even take in a mouthful.

She spun around, gaping like a fish with no water. She couldn't breathe, she didn't know where to go. But Enjolras had taught her what to do once before - on the plane ride - when it felt like the world was caving in around her. She tried to remember what it is, she tried to breathe, she tried to think straight. But nothing was working. She was too panicked, too frantic, the silent tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she whipped around, frightened that it would be those men. She was ready to run when the hand grabbed her wrist again. She let out a strangled cry and then she was being suffocated. Firm arms were wrapped around her, holding her securely, and her head was being buried into someone's chest. But this chest was warm, and it carried that familiar scent of books.

She let herself fall over the edge, crying into his chest and holding onto him for dear life. She was still finding it difficult to breathe and her breaths only came out as hyperventilation.

"Shhh...Eponine, I'm here," he said kindly as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Gently and slowly, he led her her through the crowd until it began to thin. He brought her to a bench and sat her down. It was then he noticed the small trickle of blood that made its way from her temple down her cheek.

"Eponine, what happened?" he whispered.

She peeled back from him, taking in large and heavy breaths. She had the words set in her mind, but she couldn't control herself enough to speak.

His hand came up and held the side of her face tenderly, "Shhh...take your time."

"I...I-I couldn't r-remember the trick y-you...showed me. I-I couldn't b-breathe."

"It's okay," he soothed, gently rubbing circles on her cheek. "Look," he picked up her arms and held them out in front of her. Her arms were so loose when he held them and slightly still trembling. He folded them together forming a circle. "This is your space," he said, "this is all the space you need. Now just close your eyes...and breathe."

He inhaled and waited a moment for her to do the same before he exhaled. They did this for a few minutes until she seemed to have calmed down enough.

"Hey! Oh! You found her," Daniau said, a little out of breath as he came running up to them on the bench. "What happened?" he asked as he noticed the trickle of blood that came down the side of her face.

Enjolras turned his head up to Daniau. "I don't know...but I think she just got lost. And she's highly claustrophobic. The crowds probably stressed her out," he explained as he gently stroked Eponine's arm.

Daniau nodded, seeming to be in understanding. "Well, good thing you found her now. But Enjolras, it's fifteen until noon. You've got to come get ready."

Enjolras made a move to stand up off the bench but something made him stop and look at Eponine first. He caught a glimpse of her trembling lip and sighed. "I'll be there at noon, I promise, just give me a few minutes."

Daniau reluctantly nodded as he turned on his heel and headed toward the stage.

With delicate movements, Enjolras lifted up the hem of his shirt and wiped the blood away from Eponine's cheek. If Eponine wasn't so distraught at that moment, she would've giggled at seeing Enjolras' bare chest and she would've relished on the fact that he made himself indecent in public in order to help her. But in the next second, he fixed his shirt back in place and whispered, "What happened, Eponine?"

She averted his gaze, looking to the dirt on the ground beneath her. "I met someone," she finally said quietly.

"Who?"

"I don't know," she jumped, the panic beginning to rise in her voice. "He looked so familiar, he called me over...and I thought I knew him. I know I had seen him before...but then..." she trailed off.

"Then what, Eponine? What happened?"

"He grabbed me...he new I was lost, but he said he'd help me find you - "

"No - you didn't?"

"No, Enjolras, I tried to get away...I bit him...and he hit me, then I ran."

Enjolras only responded by pulling her into his chest and hugging her firmly. "I should've never let go of your hand," he muttered into her hair, berating himself for his stupidness. "I'm sorry I let you go. I won't let you go again...I promise."

Eponine just nodded against him, reviling in his warmth and finally feeling at ease.

"I'll never let you go," he said this time. He was resolute in his words for they were the truth.

...

She laid awake next to him. No matter how much she tried, sleep would not find her. Every so often, a light snore from Enjolras would drag her from her thoughts and her attention would be turned to him. But he remained asleep, nothing could seem to wake him at this moment.

She let out a small exhale in contentment and cast her eyes upward to the white ceiling fan, just making out the white panels of it in the darkness. Soon she sighed, letting her thoughts corrode her mind once again.

She wondered what was in store for them. The speech Enjolras gave today seemed to ignite the hearts of the people, they were all supportive of the promises he was making and all seemed willing to help him in any way they could. And constantly while he was giving his speech he kept looking back at her while she stood on the side of the stage next to Daniau. He would toss her these little smiles in between sentences of his speech and she would force a smile back to him. For each time he would cast a glance at her, she would feel guilty. He had so much else to look to; he was leading a rebellion, for goodness sake! Yet, he constantly worried for her. Especially after she told him of her encounter with that man, Enjolras was truly worried for her safety. And she felt so guilty for how much he worried about her.

But what had gotten into her, she wondered. She used to be so strong, she used to take care of herself when no one else was there to. Yet, this new world was so new, with all sorts of new dangers and even new wonders. And she was constantly on edge, feeling like any second this world could be taken away from her and she would truly have nothing. She felt like at any time, her old life would be thrust upon her and she would have to leave it behind, and she would have to leave Enjolras. then as her thoughts reminded her of how much she cared for Enjolras, how much she loved having him in her life, she constantly worried that she wasn't good enough for him. He had been nothing but kind and gracious to her, she did not deserve his worry, she was not good enough for his worry, and she certainly should not be getting in the way of his goal by making him worry.

Eponine shifted from her back and laid on her side facing away from Enjolras. She didn't want to look at him right now, the guilt would only eat at her more. She was so uneasy for this revolution. Every day more meant one day less with Enjolras. He constantly assured her that no one would die but who was he kidding. That was what happened in 1832 - everyone died. Thankfully, Eponine didn't see the revolutionaries die and she did not witness Enjolras' death but yet she knew it happened. Just like she knew her name, she knew of her friends' deaths. She knew they all died that summer day in 1832. But then again, the people seemed to be responding to Enjolras' message _right now_. They really seemed to support him in his endeavors against the president. Maybe it was possible he could win, but even if he did, whose life would be lost in the process? This was something Enjolras did not understand, Eponine was certain of.

Who was he fooling? Who was any of them fooling? The same fate lied in store for them all and Eponine did not want that. But it was inevitable.

It was as if Enjolras could feel her heartbeat quicken the more she thought about everyone dying and his arm came swooping over her waist in his sleep. She stiffened at his touch, rather than embrace it. "Enjolras?" she whispered, wondering if he was truly awake and only pretending to be sleeping. But he didn't answer.

Suddenly, she was finding the air getting thicker and the room felt stuffy. She was finding her breaths coming out shortened and quick despite the chilled air in the room from the metal box in the window. She loved Enjolras so much but she reminded herself that he was too good for her. He didn't need her, she was nothing. She didn't have a sous to her name, not a house, or really any clothes. Everything she had had been provided for her through Enjolras. And it sickened her how much she let him take care of her, how much she did nothing to deserve any of it. Enjolras didn't need this extra worry of taking care of her while he was trying to live out his dreams. She was only making life more difficult for him and she couldn't keep doing this to him.

She wanted to get up and leave him be; leave him and let him solely focus on his revolution. But she knew the second he woke to an empty space next to him, he would only be filled with more worry for her well-being. And in effect, she couldn't cause him more distress that way either. So what should she do? What was her next course of action? Her lip quivered the more she couldn't come up with an answer.

Maybe what was really bothering her was the still looming fact that she and Enjolras would not have a future together. She had never planned on falling in love with Enjolras. This was not what originally happened, but in this present life, she couldn't help it; she couldn't stop herself from falling in love with him and she couldn't imagine why she never noticed him before. But perhaps this was destiny's way of letting them finally fall in love. Perhaps they never had the chance to in 1832 since their lives had ended so suddenly. Perhaps this was destiny giving them a second chance at love. Perhaps this is why she is here. Perhaps they have always been destined to be together.

Eponine gasped out loud, finally realizing.


	35. Crossed My Path That Day

**A/N: Well, Sorry for the wait, but I'm making slow progress with this. I would just like to point out that I have lost two dogs in the making of this novel. And that is just heartbreaking when I think of this. RIP Baron. **

**For this chapter, my advice is just to pay careful attention to the accents. It will keep you from getting confused. Thank you, and I would appreciate your thoughts as always. This chapter finally brings a bunch of things to light and opens up a whole new set of closed doors.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 35 - Crossed My Path That Day

No sound is around when you sleep, you only dream in wishes of what could have been. Dreams are beautiful wonders that can mean so much to a person. Dreams can reoccur memories of seconds in your day and those seconds can shatter a lifetime.

Eponine jumped to her feet, not even bothering to detangle herself from Enjolras' arm draped around her. The room suddenly felt so much smaller than before. She clutched her chest, squeezing the fabric of the borrowed shirt she was wearing in her fist as she remembered:

This life was her second chance at love. This is why she was here.

Her mind was whirling as she heaved trying to slow her mind down so that she could possibly think straight. Running to the window, she forcefully tried to push it open; she needed air, but the window wouldn't budge. She could see the strips of yellow in the distance across the fields. Dawn was breaking.

"Eponine?" That sleep-soaked voice startled her, making her whip around away from the window and tiptoe closer to him.

"Go back to sleep," she said in the most level voice she could manage.

"C'm…here," he hazily whispered, rubbing the spot on the bed next to him, "what's wrong?"

Should she tell him? She couldn't possibly tell him? _'I just realized destiny has given me a second chance at love, but we're all going to die so I will never attain love after all, it seems. Isn't fate cruel?' _Yes, that would certainly go over well. So she couldn't tell him.

She took a few quick strides back to the bed and kneeled on it, leaning closer to Enjolras. She ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, watching his eyelids flutter close. "Go back to sleep," she whispered lowly to him. "I'm just going to go for a walk…I just need some air, alright?"

"Mmm…hmm…" he mumbled as his fluttering eyes closed completely.

She slowly backed herself off the bed, pulled on the pair of discarded jeans from yesterday, and slipped out of the room.

...

The floors creaked as she tried to move silently through the halls, avoiding any loose floorboard to no avail. Eventually, she made it out of the inn without waking Monsieur or Madame Lavigne - which in itself was quite a feat noting how much noise she made. Once outside, she continued on her way, heading down the dirt path that led to the town. She had no plan in mind, because honestly she just needed to get away for a little bit.

Eponine ran her fingers along the wood of the fence to the paddock on her right. But suddenly she stopped as a looming black figure caught her attention out in the field. Bathing in the warm morning glow, was Nobel. A broad smile broke across Eponine's features and she hopped up on the fence and whistled. Sure enough, the horse's ears perked in her direction and soon he was trotting toward her.

"_Bonjour_, Nobel!" she greeted as she reached up to stroke his muzzle. "It's a good morning, is it not?"

He didn't reply but she cocked her head to the side anyway as if he might answer her.

"A good morning, I do say, but a peculiar one," she continued without an answer. "Would you believe it, Nobel? I think I have realized that I love Enjolras. But do you think he loves me in return? Could that be so? But how odd is it that I realized perhaps fate has given us a chance to be together?"

Nobel nickered to her as she scratched his forehead.

"Yes, very odd," she mused. "But is it true? Do you think that's why I'm here? That we are destined to be together? But if he does not love me, does that make destiny wrong? _Can_ destiny _be_ wrong? It's possible, is it not? Do you think he loves me, Nobel?"

The horse did not respond as she waited for an answer she knew wouldn't come.

She sighed heavily and moved her hand to pet down his neck. "I hope he loves me, for I very much love him. But shhh...you shan't tell him. He might not love me back...and then I would just be a fool again...a fool like I was with Marius." She paused as she remembered her days when her only thoughts revolved around Marius. "Nobel, I don't want to be a fool again," she continued, "I want to be smart, as Enjolras tells me I am. I want to be a good woman, I want to make him proud of me. You know...my stomach hurts sometimes when I look at him - "

She was cut off by a rumbling in her stomach to which she just laughed.

"No, that one was because I'm just hungry. I left without breakfast, you know." She stroked Nobel all over his neck. "You're such a beautiful horse. You know, I've always wanted to ride...you think maybe destiny would let me ride a horse one day? Perhaps a horse as pretty as you?"

She paused again as if waiting for him to answer. In the silence, she stepped off the bottom rung of the fence and landed on the ground. "Well you know, I do think so." Eponine took a step backwards. "Well, thank you for letting me pet you. I must be getting some breakfast now, I'm awfully hungry."

She turned away and started walking along the path again. "_Au revoir_, Nobel," she called out and suddenly she stopped, turning around abruptly, "and remember, don't tell him!"

...

The town was just beginning to bustle to life as dawn crept further over the wakers. She smiled longingly as she observed the citizens running about to start their day. It all reminded her so much of Paris and she actually found herself missing that big city teeming with life in every corner.

Silently humming to herself, Eponine wandered into a bakery. It just happened to be the one her and Enjolras stopped into their first day in town before they found the inn.

"_Bonjour_," she heard the baker call as she entered.

"_Comment allez-vous_?" she smiled to him as she approached the counter and peered at all the delectable pastries and treats through the glass counter.

"_Très bien, merci_," he answered back watching her and waiting for her to decide what she wanted.

Eponine suddenly paled and wondered if she had enough money to buy herself a pastry for breakfast. But as she felt in her back pocket, she thanked her lucky stars that she had left five Euros in her pocket from yesterday. This was the money Enjolras had given her for some of the games at the fair but after everything that had happened, she never ended up spending it.

She pointed her finger against the glass and pointed at one pastry. "_Paris-Brest_, please," she said, then chuckled silently to herself at what Enjolras would say to her about having a dessert for breakfast. But she didn't mind, he wasn't here to judge her.

The baker handed her the pastry wrapped in paper and she handed him the money. When he brought her change back to her, suddenly his eyes darted to hers and then to the right, then back to hers and to the right again. "Twins?" he asked curiously.

Eponine furrowed her brow. "Huh?" she asked as she turned her head right.

Her eyes widened as she beheld the image of herself next to her. Except this version of herself was a bit different. Her skin was grimy and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a few days. Her jeans were torn at the knees and her pale blue t-shirt held a stain on the bottom left side of it. Yet strikingly, her hair was the same color and the features of her face were the exact same; the resemblance was astounding. However this girl was much thinner than Eponine was now but her eyes held a fire, a passion, and an intensity that could not be cooled. Her gaze was fearsome but Eponine could see that the eyes she was looking into widened just as much as hers did. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the baker's chuckling interrupted them. He gave the girls a friendly smile before turning to help another customer.

Eponine was immobile, clutching her pastry so tightly that the filling was beginning to squish out the sides. "You - You...me?" she stuttered, still in shock that she was staring into her own face.

The girl smiled in a friendly manner, not seeming to be phased by the situation as much now. "I'm Éponine," she said sweetly in a low voice.

"Éponine? I'm Eponine too..." she answered cautiously.

This girl, Éponine, gave an incredulous sigh. "I don't believe it," she breathed. "You look just like me."

Eponine shook her head. "How..." she trailed off.

Éponine shrugged. "Hey," her double perked up and motioned to the pastry in her hand, "are you gonna eat all that?"

As much as Eponine was wary of this new Éponine, she was just as much curious as to why she was staring at herself. What did any of this mean? Was it even possible to meet yourself? But why was she meeting herself? She looked down at her pastry and gave a small smile, "I guess we can share it."

Cautiously, Éponine peered around the bakery and then nodded to the door. "C'mon, let's go for a walk and talk." Her feet began moving before Eponine even had a chance to answer. She was left to follow still holding the smushed pastry in her hand.

"There's too many nosy people in there," Éponine explained once they stepped onto the sidewalk. She picked up her pace and began to walk along the city blocks. "So tell me, who are you?"

"I have already told you, I'm Eponine - "

"So what? There just happens to be another girl that looks like me and has the same name as me running around France?"

Eponine's face broke into a smile and she nearly chuckled. "No, I'm from 1832...I don't really know why I'm here."

The other girl's face paled. "From 1832?" she repeated, needing clarification. "Impossible!"

She creased her brow, "What?"

Éponine shook her head. "I just - That seems hard to believe."

"No, it's true! I swear!"

"Well, if you swear, how in the world did you get here? Why are you even here then?"

Eponine only shuffled her feet as she looked to the ground. "I was shot in 1832," she explained lamely. "I woke up in this time period. As to why, I think we are the same person...just from different times. I think destiny brought me here."

Her double stilled, carefully contemplating her words. But before she could let on to her confusion about being the same person, Éponine diffused the seriousness with a snide remark. "Destiny?" she scoffed. "You really believe in that baloney? What? You also believe in Karma and _La Petite souris_ too?"

Eponine shook her head confused at her words. "I don't know...what is - "

"So how did you really get here?"

Eponine's eyes widened, she felt like she was being attacked and she didn't even know what she did. "I've already told you. I-I...I got shot on the barricades, during the battle...I woke up here."

"Barricades? What are the barricades? What battle? What are you talking about?"

"Do you not know?" she asked as they rounded the corner and continued down another block. Eponine wasn't too sure where they were walking but she followed diligently behind Éponine with all her trust. "The students arranged a barricade in front of the Musain, they were protesting the King."

"Students? What kind of students?"

Eponine grimaced. "Smart ones," she grinned suddenly, at a loss for any other way to describe them. "They're called Les Amis d'ABC."

Éponine just smiled to her at her factious comment. "Marius was a student when I knew him. You mean students like him? I think he had student friends..."

"You know Marius?" the one from the former time period asked eagerly.

"Oh yes...I think I was in love with him...but I had to leave him." Éponine looked away, thinking of somewhere far off. "I wasn't safe in Paris anymore...I had to leave him."

"You know," Eponine said, trying to smile, "I quite fancied him myself. But I've grown since then...but please tell, why weren't you safe in Paris anymore?"

She closed her eyes for a few moments before answering. "I just had to. My life got too messed up there. I had to leave...it was my only option."

"So then you decided to come to Vézénobres?"

"Well, not directly. I've been traveling all across France for the past two years. I hopped some trains, a few buses, and well I just ended up here. Been living in this town about a month now. What about you? Why aren't you in Paris? If you say you woke up here, why aren't you there, in Paris?"

"Oh," she smiled, thinking of the reason. "Well, yes, I did wake up in Paris. But I'm here in Vézénobres with Enjolras. We've been spreading the word of his revolution."

"Who's Enjolras?" she asked, truly serious.

Eponine was a little taken aback. How did her double not know of the revolutionary who stole her heart? Even in 1832, before Eponine knew she loved, she still at least knew of Enjolras, even if she never talked with him. "Éponine..." Eponine said cautiously, "how much do you know?"

"What?"

"I guess I mean, what has your life been like? Was it similar to mine?"

Éponine stopped walking abruptly and turned to face her double. "Azelma died. My father killed her when I was twelve."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes...I remembered. When I ran into Montparnasse...he helped me remember."

"Wait? You remember my memory? How is that even possible?"

"Well, I said that I believe we are the same person - "

"Wait, so, does that mean the dreams I have about cobblestone alleys, freezing nights, bare feet in the snow, and Marius dressed up all nice...does that mean those are your memories? They're - they're not really just dreams?" she waited, gauging Eponine's reaction. "And secondly, why would you let Montparnasse help you with something? He's a bastard!"

Eponine let a smile find her lips as she thought about Montparnasse. "Well, to answer your first question, I guess I suppose so. You must remember my memories as well. And as for Montparnasse, actually, I thought he was a bastard at first too, but I've realized how wrong I was. Really, he is not all that bad...he is my friend now...well," Eponine fell silent. "I am still his friend even if he is not mine," she muttered.

Éponine thought about inquiring further but decided on elaborating about her journeys instead. She nodded to her new friend and smiled as they picked up their pace again and continued walking. "Well, I still hate Montparnasse. He was another reason why I had to leave Paris two years ago. However, when I was 12, that was when I left home because of..."

"Azelma," Eponine finished. "Yes I remember."

"Right," she murmured, looking to the ground and trying not to dwell on the gruesome memory. "So I ran away - "

"For good?"

"Yes, of course 'for good,' why would I go back to my parents?"

Eponine stopped walking abruptly. "But Éponine! Did you not think about how that would change everything? Didn't you realize - " She cut herself off as realization marked her own features. "Oh dear! Éponine! You changed destiny by running away! You never considered what would happen to Gavroche...or to the Patron Minette - "

"Now, just wait a second! You can't tell me that I wasn't thinking when I ran away. You can't possibly have expected me to live with that asshole! He killed me sister, Eponine."

"No, I'm not saying that - "

"I think I'm perfectly justified in running away. And I don't need you to tell me otherwise."

"No, Éponine, just listen. I'm just trying to understand that if our lives are similar, why you don't know everyone who I do. But it makes sense now. Yes, see? This is why you don't know Enjolras, or any of Les Amis, but you know Marius...and oh, you must not have given the letters to Cosette then, and the Rue Plumet - OH!" Eponine gasped.

Éponine now looked a bit frightened by her sudden rambling and her sudden cry with no explanation yet. She gave her a quizzical look, hoping she would elaborate.

Eponine gripped onto Éponine's arm with her free hand. "This is why I'm here," she stated softly.

"What are you talking about?" Éponine responded rather harshly, shaking her arm free.

"You believe I am from 1832, yes?" The other girl nodded, a little skeptical, but a nod nonetheless. "And I believe destiny has brought me here for a specific reason. First I thought it was because I missed my chance at love, I thought my destiny was Enjolras. But now I realize, my destiny is to fill in for you."

"What?" Éponine snapped.

"Do you not understand? When you ran away, you changed your destiny, you messed up everything and so to keep things in line, the fates sent me in your place."

"Me? Messed everything up? I'm not the one who killed my sister! It's not me, it's my father. _He_ is the one who messed up everything!"

"Yes, you are right," Eponine acknowledged, calming her growing vexation. "But this explains why I was at the Rue Plumet that night not too long ago. You were not around and so I had to take your place. That is why your - well our - father did not rob Cosette's house. If I wasn't there to stop him, he would have, and everything would have been different. And now this all means," she gulped, "I will be taking your place in the revolution."

Éponine stilled before a broad smile broke across her face. Her double could only stand there confused as to what she could possibly be smiling about. Didn't she understand how grave this situation was? "Eponine, would you listen to yourself? That sounds crazy. Destiny isn't real. There are no fates controlling what you do - "

"Then tell me why I'm here, huh? Please tell me, because I would like to know," Eponine bit out brusquely.

"...well," Éponine paused, averting her gaze and taking a few steps to continue walking. "I don't know!" she snapped. "But destiny is a crazy idea. There is no such thing."

Eponine jogged a few steps to keep pace with her long strides. "There must be. There has to be. I surely believe there is. I cannot explain why else I would be here. And whether you or I like it or not, I am here now, and we are the same person. We share the same memories and the same events of our lives."

Éponine held her breath. How could she possibly refute that notion. Even if destiny could not explain it, the unfathomable was the reality. "We are the same," she repeated slowly.

"I am sure of it," Eponine answered.

The double from the present looked to the floor and the back to her friend - her self. "I guess it makes sense," she muttered. Her eyes wandered to the pastry still securely held in Eponine's hands. "I thought you said we could share that," she laughed as she motioned to it with her finger.

"Oh, yes, we can," Eponine smiled upon remembering. "You look rather starved. Have you eaten recently?"

"…not since yesterday morning."

Eponine nodded in empathy. She had been there too many times before. So she proceeded to break the smushed _Paris-Brest_ in half and give one of the pieces to her new friend. "Life has been difficult recently?" she questioned after taking a bite of her own pastry half.

Éponine nearly inhaled her piece, shoving it into her mouth like an animal and licking her fingers clean of the filling that had seeped out of it. "Try every day of my life. It hasn't gotten any easier," she bit out coldly.

"I understand that…perhaps there is something Enjolras and I can do to help you?"

"I don't need any charity, Eponine. And I especially don't need it from _myself_." This girl was indignant, Eponine was sure to notice. She was bitter and angry and cruel, but she also understood that the world had shaped her this way. Goodness was a rarity for those on the streets. If it weren't for Enjolras, Eponine would be the very same way.

"Understandable," Eponine muttered.

"So tell me about this Enjolras," Éponine interrupted before her double had a chance to say anything else.

Eponine smiled at the thought of her blonde revolutionary and Éponine was sure to notice her expression. "Oh, he is wonderful. He is more than I could ever ask for. Even more than Marius was for me, because I truly feel that Enjolras cares for me. So much more than Marius ever did."

"Don't speak of Marius like that!"

"But I only speak the truth! Éponine, you must meet Enjolras, you must see why I care for him. He is such a passionate man, and his words ignite something in me…and oh, every time he looks at me, my stomach flutters to the point I think it may fly away from me." Éponine chuckled at her comment. "What? Is something I said funny?"

"Well, if I had any doubt you were from 1832, I fully believe you now."

Eponine scowled at her in a mocking way before she began laughing as well. "But once you meet him, you will surely see what I mean. He is much more than Marius, and I assure you of that."

Éponine shrugged, "I suppose I'll take your word for it."

The girls suddenly stopped walking as they heard someone shouting their name. It was faint, but it was enough for both of them to turn their heads and look around. Where was the noise coming from? Then suddenly, far off, Eponine smiled and pointed, "Look, there is Enjolras!" she smiled. "Oh, he looks worried," she cringed upon noticing his far off distraught features.

Enjolras hadn't noticed the girls up ahead but continued to shout Eponine's name down the block and stop any passerby.

"Oh wow," Éponine muttered. "That's Enjolras? He's a looker for sure."

"Yes, he is quite handsome," she said smiling as she watched him. "Come, I'll introduce you to him." Eponine grabbed Éponine's hand and began to pull her but Éponine stood her ground.

"No, it's alright. I better be on my way, anyway. I've got some things to take care of."

"It'll only take a moment," she pleaded.

"No, it's alright," she gulped at a loss. "You're right, he does look awfully worried for you. It looks like he cares a lot about you as well. I'd probably just scare him off…and besides, don't you think he would just freak out at seeing two Éponine's next to each other?"

"But he knows I am from 1832 - "

"But he doesn't know there are two Éponine's so…you get it. It'll only freak him out. Go to him, he's looking for you."

Eponine nodded. "I guess so. But Éponine, I'd love to see you again sometime soon. Perhaps you'll come to one of our rallies? Meet Les Amis?"

"…perhaps," she said as she began to walk away. But suddenly, her feet stopped and she leaped forward and flung herself into Eponine's arms, giving her a strong hug. "Perhaps I'll see you around," she smiled as she pulled back.

She took a few steps away and began to head down the block in the other direction. When she was a good distance away, Eponine suddenly remembered something. "Éponine! Éponine!" she cried.

Éponine stopped mid-stride and turned back, "What?" she called.

"How's Rue?"

Éponine gazed to the ground and her bottom lip looked as if it were trembling. The mere mention of the word began to stir up something inside of her before she cast a teary glance back up to Eponine and said, "Gone."

Without another word, she turned on her heal and continued walking away.

Eponine stood motionless, her heart could not take the grief of feeling and knowing what Éponine just imposed on her with that single word. It was enough to bore a hole through her heart and cause her world to halt.

Though she stood frozen in place, she felt her body moved as it was crushed into a hug. "Eponine," Enjolras smooth voice came as he released her, but still held her tightly in his arms. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Enjolras, I was only going for a walk because I needed some air, and I got myself some breakfast."

"You can't just go running off like that! I woke up and you weren't there. Eponine, I thought something happened to you, or I thought you ran off for good."

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry. But I told you I was going out before I left."

"And did I answer you?"

Eponine thought about it for a moment. "I believe your words were, 'Mmm...hmm...'"

He smiled for a brief second before it disappeared into seriousness again. "Well, obviously I wasn't fully awake when you told me. I'd appreciate if you didn't do that again."

"I'm sorry, Enj," she whimpered.

A large smile crossed his face as he realized this was the first time she called him a nickname. Surprisingly, it softened his heart when she said it, feeling like she was finally comfortable around, like she had finally let him in, accepted him into her life. And that was more than he could ever ask for.

"It's alright, ma chèrie," he smiled as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Her radiant eyes gazed up to him and her smile warmed his heart. She looked at him with so much adoration in that one moment he almost believed she truly loved him. But she had never said it to him, so he knew it could not be love in her eyes.

"You know, I met someone while I was getting breakfast."

His face paled alarmingly. "I don't want to hear that - "

Realization dawned on her, "No, it wasn't someone like yesterday. It was - " She cut herself off, thinking how he would surely freak out as Éponine predicted her would. "It was a beggar girl."

"A beggar?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow and smirking at her choice of words.

"Yes, you know. She was starved and very thin. I shared with her part of my breakfast and she thanked me. And I made sure to tell her about all the things you plan to do for France and how you are going to help the people, even the beggars."

He slid his hands down her back and clasped them together right above her hips. "Now, I hope you didn't call her a 'beggar' to her face," he chided lightly. Eponine smiled, noticing how he did. "But you make me proud, Eponine. It's nice to hear how you're helping to spread the word with me."

"I'm on your side, or did you forget, _Monsieur_."

He frowned a bit at her formality, and she noticed. But to show she was only teasing him, she reached up and pressed her lips to his. He smiled against her lips before he kissed her back fervently, tugging her hips in close to his.

Suddenly, he pulled back but kept her firmly pressed against him. "Let's not do this in public," he realized out loud, sparing the citizens from their public display of affection. "What do you say? Let's go home."

"Back to the inn?"

"No, back to Paris."

"But what about heading further south into the Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region?"

Enjolras grimaced as he remembered his words from earlier before they left for the trip. "I think we have reached plenty of people in our time here."

Eponine nodded fondly and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk. She sighed, content to just stay safe in his embrace as they glided down the sidewalk.

But neither of them knew of the set of teary brown eyes watching them longingly as they walked away.

* * *

><p>*<em> La Petite souris - <em>The French form of the Tooth Fairy.


	36. And When It Seems True Love

**A/N: So, I hope this isn't much of a filler chapter. This is basically where I just needed to resolve a few more issues. I hope you like this chapter and I hope it doesn't seem like much of a rushed job.**

**Would love to know what you all think! Thanks a ton!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 36 - And When It Seems True Love

The greatest gift you can give someone is your time. Because when you give your time, you are giving a portion of your life that you will never get back. And time is the greatest gift of all.

There was no noise. No talking or laughing, just the gentle lull of breaths amidst the serene ticking from the wall clock. The light was shut out entirely, but the room still held a blue hue highlighting the features of furniture.

A knocking at the door disturbed the quietness of the apartment. Enjolras slowly lifted his head from the pillow and looked around for a moment before he dropped back to the bed in a slumber. The knocking turned into incessant banging making Enjolras groan, realizing that the knocking wasn't just a dream. Agonizingly, he dragged himself from the bed and to the front door of the apartment.

He was met with Grantaire's smiling face contrasting his annoyed one. "_Bonjour_ Enj!" his friend greeted from the hallway.

"R..." Enjolras mumbled as Grantaire pushed past him, letting himself in. "Oh, yes, won't you come in," he groaned sarcastically, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "So can I ask what you're doing here so early?"

"Early?" Grantaire scoffed as he plopped himself up onto the kitchen counter, lightly banging his legs against the cabinet. "You know it's almost noon right?"

Enjolras wiped his face with his hand as he leaned against the counter. "Is it really? Our flight got in late last night."

"Yeah, well, that's why I popped over here. 'Ferre told me you both were home but I thought you weren't getting here until next week. Had to come see for myself. Weren't you supposed to head into Sanary-sur-mer?"

"Yeah well, I decided to come back early. We both had quite a bit of adventure while we were away." Grantaire's face momentarily frowned but Enjolras didn't quite understand why. "Yeah, we rallied the people, gained a bunch of supporters, held a meeting at a fair that we set up - "

"Wait, you guys set up a fair?" Grantaire burst into a fit of laughter. "Seriously, a fair?!"

"Shhhh!" Enjolras scolded. "Eponine's still sleeping. I don't need you to wake her up."

Grantaire controlled his laughter. "Sorry, sorry," he relented. "I just can't picture you at a fair. But what's she doing still sleeping anyway?"

"Well, I said we got in late last night...and the sedatives are still wearing off," he muttered, rubbing his hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to look like he was scratching his chin.

Grantaire's eyes went wide, obviously catching what he said. "Sedatives? Are you serious? What are you giving her sedatives for?"

Enjolras heaved a sigh. "She's petrified of planes. The only way I could get us home was if I gave her something to sleep on the plane. I practically had to carry her home once we landed but it was much easier this way. She's highly, _highly_ claustrophobic."

"Claustrophobic?" Grantaire repeated, as if he were testing out the word when he said it; contemplating the idea of it. "Who would've thought," he nearly chuckled with a smirk. "But I guess in 1832 they don't know too much about those things. Just like with her eczema."

He nodded along to Grantaire in agreement before his eyes perked up. "You know, I remembered while I was there."

Grantaire grinned enormously when he looked at Enjolras. The way Enjolras was smiling back at him made him almost forget to breathe. "You really remembered her?"

"Oh yes. I remember everything finally. Don't know why it's taken me so long to remember but I finally understand what everyone has been talking about. It all makes so much sense now."

Grantaire slid himself off the counter and walked toward the refrigerator. "I bet. Now let's talk about the most important thing," he said upon opening the refrigerator and perusing it. "So, did you..._discover_ anything while you were...you know..._down there_?"

Enjolras frowned as he leaned back farther against the counter, deciphering what his friend was asking. "Well, I said we gained a bunch of supporters. Eponine had a run in with a man at the fair. That, in itself, was bad and I feel so guilty - "

Grantaire slammed the refrigerator door abruptly. "I'm not talking about that, Enj," he deadpanned. "You know," he made a motion with his head, nodding to Enjolras' lower half. "_Down there_...with her?"

Enjolras' mouth fell agape at understanding what he was insinuating. "We did not - "

"Oh, but how come?" Grantaire whined.

Enjolras folded his arms across his chest and scowled. "Neither me nor Eponine is ready for something like that in our relationship." Grantaire's smirk fell at the word _relationship_. "If you can even call it a relationship," he continued, to which Grantaire let out a small smirk that Enjolras didn't notice. "We've still got a lot to figure out about each other. And there is too much even going on to consider having sex with her! Neither of us need this added stress of trying to figure out what we are. I have a damn revolt to plan, so the answer is no, Grantaire!"

His face was fuming and bright red by the time he finished his small speech. Grantaire was quiet, not saying anything as the man he admired stared daggers through him.

"What's going on?" a meek little voice piped in in the doorway to the kitchen area.

"Eponine," Enjolras spoke softly. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry." He crossed the room and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny form. Immediately, she melted into him, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

Grantaire only watched on in longing, resentment, and jealousy as Enjolras gently rubbed her back and rested his cheek atop her head.

"How are you feeling?" Enjolras asked quietly as he lifted his head from hers to look at her.

Her dreary eyes came up to meet his and she smiled, dazedly. "I'm just fine."

He patted her back lightly as her head fell against his chest again. "Why don't you go lay down on the sofa. I'll make us something to eat. R, you are welcome to stay for break - well, I guess for lunch - if you want." Eponine slowly detached herself from Enjolras as she made her way to the sofa. Grantaire made a move to head for the door, already wishing to leave the apartment as quickly as he could. "You can help me cook," Enjolras offered. Now how could Grantaire pass up an opportunity like that?

So the two friends went to work in the kitchen, warming up the stove, taking out the ingredients, and measuring items for a batter all while they talked quietly as Eponine tried to fall asleep again.

Enjolras pulled out the container of eggs from the refrigerator and frowned. "Only one egg left," he remarked.

"Got any more somewhere else?" Grantaire said as he plopped in some more flour for the batter.

"No, we're gonna have to run to the store if we really want omelets."

"I can go to the store," Eponine said lazily from the living room.

Enjolras smiled at her. "That's alright, you're exhausted. I'm sure Grantaire can go for us, right?" he asked, turning his head to his friend.

Grantaire didn't smile in response, he only focused on mixing the batter while he thought of something to say back. "Well, Enj, if I go to the store, who is going to pour in the batter? You can't do it by yourself."

"It's alright," Eponine said cheerfully as she unsteadily stood to her feet. "I can go. Just let me get changed first. I don't really want all of Paris to see me in my sleepwear." She stumbled a bit on her feet as she walked past them to the bedroom.

"See, Enjolras, Eponine doesn't mind going."

Enjolras only grimaced in response as he followed her down the hallway. "Are you sure you're okay to go?" he asked her through the bedroom door. "Would you like one of us to come with you?"

"No, it's fine," she called. "You do so much for me, the least I can do is go to the store for you."

So he finally understood why she insisted on going for him. It wasn't a want, but she still felt like she owed him. His heart saddened a bit realizing that she will never truly love him back. She only acts the way she does because she feels like she has to please him. It will never be for love.

"Alright," Enjolras sighed reluctantly. "I'll go get you some money."

She met him in the kitchen and he handed her the few bills for the eggs. He gave her a list of specific instructions, highly instructing her not to talk to anyone else to which she only responded, "Relax, Enjolras, it's only down the block. I shall be fine."

With that, she left the apartment and was on her way.

Rather than waking her up, the walk seemed to take a toll on her as she found walking steadily a difficult task. She was just so drowsy. But she recalled that Enjolras did tell her about something called "side effects" before she took the medicine he gave her last night. But she couldn't remember exactly what he said about it, so she pushed it from her mind.

Eponine entered the store and went right to the eggs as Enjolras told her to do. She picked up a container but it slipped from her hands and landed back with the rest of the containers. It wasn't a large fall but she knew to check and see if she broke any of the eggs. Luckily they were fine, so she picked up the container again and held onto it tightly.

The only other thing Enjolras asked her to get was milk. So Eponine walked a few steps to the milk and reached up on the shelf to grab it. Realizing she needed two hands, she stuffed the container of eggs under he arm and reached up. She fingered the milk bottle, slowly trying to peel it from the high shelf the best she could.

But as she tried to pull the one milk bottle forward, the one next to it began to slip from the shelf as well. She didn't notice much but as soon as she pulled the one milk container free, the other came crashing down.

Before it crashed to the floor another hand came and caught it. Eponine stood frightened for a moment and looked up at the face that had caught the bottle in his large hand.

Eponine's eyes widened when she realized she looking at Montparnasse.

"Good save, right?" he joked lightly as he placed the milk back on the shelf with the others.

She nodded lightly, still bewildered that he was smiling to her. Didn't he hate her? Weren't they not supposed to be friends anymore?

"Need some help with that?" he gestured to the carton of eggs, still tucked under arm. "You might drop those too." Without a reply, he took the carton from her arm along with the milk bottle in her hands. "Are you ready to check out with these?" he asked nonchalantly.

Eponine could only nod back to him as he led the way to the cash registers.

"So what? Is this like when we were back at your father's house? When you wouldn't talk to me there?"

She looked down at the floor, scared to look straight at his face. "I thought you hated me," she said quietly.

Montparnasse stopped walking as they got on line and he placed her items on the counter. "I don't hate you anymore," he answered back a bit bitterly.

"But last time I saw you - "

"I overreacted," he cut her off harshly. The woman behind the cash register rung up the items and Eponine handed over the few bills to pay for them. Their conversation only resumed once they were walking away from the cash register. "That's what I wanted to speak with you about..." he started slowly, walking side by side with Eponine, keeping at her snail pace. "But you haven't been home, so I've been waiting to tell you that I'm sorry." Eponine smiled widely at his words. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," she answered contently. "You've always been my friend."

"But Eponine," Montparnasse said, turning to face her. "I've been wanting to tell you, but you were away for so long...I've just...it's just that...I love you, Eponine. I want you to - I just - I want you."

She stood motionless, letting the full impact of his words hit her. "I-I..." she stuttered, swallowing her words. "I care about you, you know that. You've always been my friend, 'Parnasse - "

Montparnasse scoffed at her. He didn't honestly expect her to say it back, now did he? He knew how much she loved Enjolras. But he needed to tell her. He needed her to know that. As much as he wanted to be angry with her, slap her across the face, and strangle her until she couldn't breathe for not returning his love, he just couldn't be angry. He just needed to accept it, and accept her friendship. However, his heart didn't want him to.

"I'm sorry," Eponine whispered. "I'm very sorry, 'Parnasse."

Montparnasse shushed her, cutting her off. He closed his eyes and inhaled. "I understand," he exhaled.

Her lip trembled as they continued walking again. "And I'm sorry that I wasn't home. It's just that Enjolras and I were in Vézénobres - "

"Taking a vacation together, I see." His voice suddenly returned to the snarky Montparnasse she knew and for that she was grateful; he wasn't mad at her.

"No," she cut in indignantly. "We were helping the town and we were spreading the news of his revolution."

"So pretty boy is still planning to revolt against the government? Won't he ever learn? They're going to get themselves killed."

Eponine grimaced at his words. "No, Enjolras is sure that this time, they won't die." Her eyes lit up as she stared at him with a new thought. "You should help us!" she beamed, clutching the bag a bit tighter in her arms as she felt it slipping.

"And sign myself up to die? Do I look like I have a death wish? No thank you," he replied tersely.

Eponine's smile fell and her step faltered as she stumbled a bit to the side. "I don't blame you," she murmured. "I don't want to die either."

Montparnasse looked at her suddenly, noticing how she fell a step behind him. He grabbed the grocery bag from her arms and held it in his hands. "My offer still stands, Eponine. You can still live with me if you'd like. I can take you away from this revolution. I'll give you a good life, a real one." He figured he would try, he wasn't ready to give up on her yet.

She bent her head, looking to the ground. She didn't want Montparnasse to see her frown. "That sounds nice," she said softly. "But I want to stay with Enjolras," she boldly finished.

"Fine then you can die with him. See if I care." His head whipped around at her when she didn't respond. He wanted to see her reaction, he wanted to get her angry, he wanted to rile her up, produce any emotion from her but all he saw was her stumble over her own feet, head lolling on her shoulders. Montparnasse stopped in his tracks and grabbed her arm tightly, righting her up. "What's a matter with you?" he snapped, watching her eyes droop as she tried to look at him. He gave her a small shake but she still didn't say anything. "Pretty boy should learn to take better care of you. If this is how he treats you, I've got some words for him," he muttered more to himself than to her.

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and leaned her frame against his to support her as they walked. Indignantly, he guided her back to her apartment complex with Enjolras, still holding the grocery bag and holding her up.

He banged on the door to their apartment roughly, waiting for Enjolras to open it. As soon as he did, Montparnasse watched his smile fade.

"What did you do to her?" Enjolras bit out, grabbing Eponine from him and leaning the half-conscious girl against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Me?" Montparnasse spit, "I was the one who brought her back to you. She was going to pass out on the street! Good thing _I_ was there."

Enjolras looked to Grantaire who only gave him a shrug. "I mean," he started. "He did help her."

Montparnasse let himself into the apartment, slamming down the groceries on the kitchen counter as Enjolras led Eponine to the couch. Grantaire now stood awkwardly between them both.

"Sorry, Enjolras," she murmured after a yawn. "I'm just so tired."

Enjolras pushed her down gently against the sofa and draped a blanket over her. "It's alright," he whispered as he placed a light kiss to her head and her eyes fluttered close.

Montparnasse stood with a scowl on his face, watching the pair. "So what? You send her half asleep to get your groceries for you? What? Did you make her your slave? Eponine doesn't need that."

"I did not!" Enjolras retorted. "She volunteered to go to the store. I didn't know - I didn't think - " He stood flustered, cheeks heating up as his eyes darted back and forth between Eponine and Montparnasse.

"No, you didn't think. You shouldn't have let her out of the house. Now what's a matter with her? What did _you_ do to her?"

Enjolras stood at a loss before he remembered. "The medication," he announced. "It's just a side effect. The doctor told me she might be drowsy when she woke up."

"Medication? What the hell are you giving her medication for?"

"I just needed her to sleep, okay!" Enjolras shouted. "There's nothing wrong with that, so you have no right to even question it. Now get out of my flat before I call the police and get you arrested!"

"Don't you dare yell at me, pretty boy!" Montparnasse taunted. "I very well could've left her on the street. I could've taken her with me, but no, I brought her back to you. So don't you _dare _start yelling at me."

Quiet fell among the group who stood in the living room. Enjolras set his jaw, staring daggers at Montparnasse. Suddenly, he unclenched his jaw and and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said in a defeated breath. "I should thank you for bringing her back. I'm sorry - so...thank you."

Montparnasse gave him a nod of approval before the smirk returned to his features. He sauntered his way past Enjolras and stopped in front of the couch. He could feel the blonde's stare on his back, but he didn't mind. It only spurred him on.

Slowly, he bent down next to Eponine and stroked her hair back from her face. He just wanted to admire her for a few more moments. He didn't know when he would see her next and his heart ached for her. As much as it tore at his insides, he knew she would be no safer than with Enjolras. He had the sufficient means to take care of her the way she deserved. But with this revolution, he worried for her. He didn't want to see her dead. But in the end, Montparnasse bent down his head to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He nodded as he pulled back and whispered so only she would be able to hear if she was still awake: "You belong here."

With that, he pushed on his knees and stood back to his feet. He gave a nod to Enjolras and Grantaire respectively. "Good day," he said and he went on his way.

Enjolras and Grantaire just gave each other a look before Enjolras watched Montparnasse walk down the hallway and he closed the door behind him.


	37. Is Hard to Find :

**A/N: Well, I apologize for this chapter. I guess you can say this is my attempt at a "reflection chapter" - just kinda rearranging thoughts and pulling the story together before the big stuff happens. (This chapter was also another hole in my outline) So I do apologize that this chapter is filler-y-ish…it's kinda boring too…but here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you so much for all your support as well. Even if you can find two words to say about this chapter…I'd be delighted! Thank you, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 37 - Is Hard to Find

We all deserve to be with someone who makes our life happy. Someone who doesn't complicate our life. Someone who won't hurt us. And someone who will take away the loneliness for good.

She stared blankly at the ceiling. She didn't know how she ended up in her bed, but she assumed Enjolras must've brought her here at some point. She didn't even know what time of the day it was. But she figured it must've been late since the shutters were pulled and not much light crept through the blinds. The bedroom was dark and she was sure she was alone.

Faintly, Eponine could hear the noise of Enjolras doing something in the kitchen, maybe cooking?

She rolled over on her side, falling onto her teddy bear in the process. She pulled it out from under the covers and stared at it through the cloak of darkness. Gently, she stroked the fallen bow tie of the bear as it hung on by only a few threads. Her heart ached remembering how she was the one who broke it when she was mad at Montparnasse not too long ago.

Oh, how she loved this bear! More than the bear itself, she loved what it symbolized. It was from Montparnasse himself; a kind gesture that made her believe that at least for one second he cared more about her than he did for himself. But it was true, he _loved_ her. He told her.

Her heart burned just thinking about how much she cared for him, but didn't love him in return. And because of that, she felt like she betrayed him. He had been so kind to her and done so much for her - helped her against her father, been there each night and yet she just couldn't return his feelings for she loved Enjolras too much.

Suddenly, a memory stirred in her mind. Softly, she could feel the supple lips press against her cheek as she inhaled his scent of musk and metal. Eponine was sure he kissed her. Faintly, she recalled him whisper something in her ear, or perhaps he was just breathing. Her mind had been half dazed between the world of sleepers and wakers so trying to recollect exactly what happened was difficult. But even though it felt like a dream, she was sure it wasn't. Montparnasse actually placed his lips on her cheek in a benevolent kiss.

It was a simple gesture - but just like the bear - it was one that symbolized everything his words couldn't say.

Eponine hugged the bear closer to her and rested her chin atop its head. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the smell of him before he left, but it was fading from her memory. She hated this feeling that washed over her; the guilt that just seemed to consume her. But what did she really have to feel guilty about? Why did she feel like she betrayed him? Because she couldn't return his love? Or was it that he dejectedly accepted that his feelings would never be reciprocated?

The thoughts seemed to hound her mind the more she laid in bed. Eponine tried to recall what she always used to do when her thoughts became too much to handle. Yes, she would walk the streets until she could see dawn creeping over the horizon. She would visit the Seine and watch the waves ebb down below. She longed for this now that she was confined to a four walled bedroom. But why couldn't she take a long walk? She saw no harm in that.

Dragging her disheveled self from the bed, Eponine walked out of the bedroom. She was still dressed in the jeans and t-shirt she had put on earlier in the day. Her instincts were correct as she entered the kitchen and saw Enjolras leaning over a pot of what looked to be stew.

"Hey," he smiled, seeing her approach behind him. He left the pot and made his way to her. "How are you feeling?"

Eponine shrugged. "Been better, I suppose."

"Well, dinner's almost ready. You can take a seat at the table. Then later tonight, I've arranged a Les Amis meeting just to get us all back on track."

"Actually, Enjolras," Eponine started sheepishly. "I was thinking I just might take a walk on my own. I'll be back before it gets too dark, I promise."

Enjolras frowned at her words. "But Eponine, it's nearly seven now. The sun's already going down. I really don't want you out by yourself - "

"I'm not a child, _Enjolras_," she spit, enunciating every syllable of his name just in spite. "I'll be fine on my own. I always have been."

His eyes widened, startled and a bit taken off guard by her outburst. "I'm not saying you are. But each time you've been by yourself, something has happened. I'm just worried." He grimaced, staring at her perplexed. "Besides, you haven't eaten anything today. I would really prefer if you ate something."

Eponine sighed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry," she said lamely, rubbing her cheek with her hand in agitation. "I'm just still not used to this."

"Used to what?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"All this." She motioned with her hands at the room and to Enjolras himself. "I'm just never gonna be used to having someone look after me, I'm afraid. I'm not used to someone fretting over me."

"Eponine," Enjolras started, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her lower back. "I'm not used to any of it either. I've never had to care for anyone other than myself. And I worry that I'm not doing a good job looking after you."

So here he was again pitying her. Would that be everything their relationship was? Just something based on pity for her? Did he even genuinely care? Or did he think he just _needed_ to take care of her? He was a man who thought he could solve the world's problems and save everyone, after all. So he must have thought he could save her too.

"I'm sure you will be fine on your own. I know you can take care of yourself," he continued, "but every time you're by yourself something happens and I can't protect you. I want to be there for you. Eponine, I promised I would never let you go and I still won't. So please, if you insist on taking a walk, let me come with you."

His words were so confusing. For a moment, she thought he actually loved her. She thought she heard a hint of adoration in his voice, but it couldn't have been. However much so, she loved him, she knew that, so what was to deny her from taking a walk with the man she loved even if the feelings were not mutual? She had nothing else to lose. So she nodded her head and whispered, "Alright."

He smiled before kissing her forehead. "Now, why don't we eat a bit, then we'll take a walk wherever you would like and head to the Musain for the meeting at 8:30. How does that sound?"

Eponine gave another nod and smiled. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face when he looked at her like that. "That'd be nice."

...

The silence between them was resonating with nothing but the sound of their footsteps along the pavement. There was no interaction between them, neither touching nor talking except for the little comments about it being a nice night. However, neither seemed to mind the silence between them; it was comfortable, they were comfortable.

Enjolras led the way down the sidewalk until he stopped at the corner. "Is there anywhere specific you want to walk?"

"Not particularly," Eponine replied shyly. "I just like to walk."

He nodded slightly. "Well, you lead the way, I'll follow wherever you go."

She gave him a small smile and turned left, crossing the street. Eponine couldn't believe how nice the walk was, it was something that could just ease her mind. Somehow, she was even able to relax with Enjolras walking beside her. She had always spent so much time on her own, never having any company on her walks but now here she was, walking quietly beside Enjolras.

Suddenly, she was reminded of her walks long ago when she would walk all night as if Marius was beside her. She would hold her own conversations with him in her mind, making small talk about the weather and what was new in his life. Sometimes she would even imagine that Marius just grabbed her in his arms unexpectedly and kissed her right on the lips. But that was only a dream she would sadly come to realize. She was only pretending. But now, she didn't need to pretend for her one true love was actually walking beside her and he was willing to follow her wherever she went! It was such a contrast from her life in the 1800s that she still just couldn't believe it.

Eponine still half expected to wake up back in her hovel of a home back in 1832 one morning. And so, she promised herself that if this was _all_ a dream and she did happen to wake up back home one day, she would not be disappointed. But she just hated to think that falling in love with Enjolras was just a dream - that perhaps her whole journey in 2014 was _just a dream_. She had made such progress in this world, she didn't want to go back. But every day brought her closer to the inevitable.

For a moment she believed that perhaps her and Enjolras could run away. Just leave this silly revolution behind and live together far away. Then she would never have to go back home and she could live with her one true love for eternity.

But this would never happen for her. Enjolras loved Patria and she could not come between them. And now she learned that she had a mission, destiny needed her to fill in for Éponine. And if she failed destiny...she didn't even want to consider what might happen.

Subconsciously, her feet had carried her to the Rue Plumet and she hadn't even realized until Enjolras caught her arm. "Why don't we take a different route?" he suggested, stopping in his tracks and about to turn her around.

"No, I'll be alright," she easily answered. "It doesn't bother me to walk down this road."

"A-Alright," Enjolras stuttered, a bit skeptically.

As she led the way down the quaint street, Eponine suddenly shuddered as she recalled the last time she was on this street. It was the night when the world was fading, when she had thought she would be gone forever. But in the end, that night was also the last time she saw her father, it was the night Enjolras returned, and also the night she realized just how strong Montparnasse's feelings for her was.

Enjolras must have sensed her uncomfortableness as the memories washed over her, for in the next moment, Enjolras slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers together.

She looked up to him curiously but he just sent her a soft smile back. She couldn't help but return his smile.

Gracefully, the pair walked down the quiet streets, now connected by their hands. Enjolras swung their hands a bit as they walked, humming slightly - just enough to make her giggle. Oh, how he loved her laugh! It was better than crickets singing at night, better than birds chirping in the morning, and even better than the best song on the radio. He loved everything about her.

But loving Eponine was a full time job. He wanted to devote everything to her for she deserved so much. But he had a revolt to worry about and _that_ consumed much of his thoughts. Yes, over the past few months, Enjolras had to learn the meaning of balance. He had to learn when to devote his time to Eponine and when to solely focus on Patria. It was a love triangle in the end between two loves that vied for his only affections. But how could he share his love? It would never be fair. Yet, he tried. And he realized that if he could just let Eponine know he would be there for her no matter what, then once he won this revolution, the two of them could live together in a free France. Yes, only then would Patria allow Enjolras and Eponine to be together entirely.

But until then, his love needed to share.

Enjolras wanted to tell Eponine how much he loved her, but he was worried she didn't feel the same. For now, it was the safe option to continue in this limbo where they could be together with no awkwardness. So he would keep silent about his feelings for her, and instead just let her know that he would always be there for her.

The Rue Plumet came to an end as as they walked on together, their feet carried them to the Seine as they made their way to The Musain.

The rushing water became louder as they edged closer to the bridge. Eponine came to a halt on the peak of the bridge, looking down into the black water.

"You know," she whispered, "I used to dream about what it would feel like. I used to imagine it."

The icy air whipped off the water and sliced through them. Enjolras shook off the chill before he questioned, "Imagine what?"

"Jumping."

She could feel the muscles in his hand tense. "I don't want to hear things like that," he stated dryly.

"But it's only true," she countered, stepping in front of him and making his eyes look down to her.

"I wish it wasn't."

She closed her eyes, sighing. Eponine couldn't help what the past was. The fact was that she thought about dying frequently when she lived on the streets. The streets were better than her parents by far but she knew how treacherous the streets were. Every dawn asked: Will today be my last?

"It's not true anymore," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

Lightly, she could feel the warmth of his hand press against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she caught him staring radiantly into hers. "Good," he smiled. "I would never want to lose you, Eponine. I promise you that. There's no need to even think about the matter anymore. You will always have a home with me as long as you want. I'll never let you go cold or hungry again, and I will protect you."

"Those are strong words."

"They are the truth." His thumb grazed over her cheekbone tenderly before he let go to place his hand around her shoulders and tug her close to him. "C'mon," he whispered leading her away from the edge of the bridge.

She didn't say anything else, but let him lead her away and back into the warm May air.

Slowly they made their way down the streets until the Musain was in sight. Enjolras grimaced as they approached the bar.

There, the flashing lights of a police car illuminated the night as it sat outside the bar.


	38. That's When Love Comes Along

**A/N: Sorry about not replying to your reviews last chapter. But here is another one in a decent amount of time! So enjoy it. I apologize in advance for this one. You can see I'm definitely building the tensions for the last few chapters to come. **

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 38 - That's When Love Comes Along

Life is messy, but love is definitely messier.

"What are the _cognes _doing here?" a timid Eponine asked.

Enjolras' step faltered. "The what?"

"The coppers," she clarified.

He heaved a sigh in understanding. Under different circumstances, he would've smiled at her 19th century dialogue but currently, he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Hastily, Enjolras moved closer to the cop car and the three swarming officers. They all turned to face him as he asserted his confidence in approaching them.

"Is there a problem, officers?" Enjolras austerely questioned.

The tallest one in front grunted as he approached them, eyeing Eponine skeptically as she stood frightened behind Enjolras. "We have reason to believe there is some illegal activity going on in the top floor of the Musain. We have officers inside now inspecting the place. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" he gave Enjolras a look up and down, as if sizing him up.

The revolt leader gave them a bold stare back, unfazed by his intimidation. He dropped his eyes to the name written above the officer's breast badge and then brought his eyes immediately back to the officer's face. Enjolras gave a bit of a smirk recognizing the face. "Ah, Inspector Javert, good to see you again."

Javert held his stern gaze before his eyes softened as he took in Eponine standing behind Enjolras. The inspector nodded slightly, finally remembering.

Enjolras continued anyway, "I don't know what you presume to be 'illegal' activity but - "

"Rebelling against the government," Javert snapped. "We received a tip anonymously that a certain group have been plotting to defy the President and the government's new arrangements. The southern part of France already seems to be in political unrest. We are told that it has beginnings in Paris - "

"I can assure you, Inspector, we have not been doing anything illegal - "

"So it's you who has been plotting to rise up against the President?"

"I'm not denying that I've expressed my opinions on the matter and shared my beliefs, but 'plotting against the government' is taking it to extremes. If you are concerned that I am expressing my right to free speech and my right to assembly, then I can promise you, you have much more important things to be worrying about." He held his gaze in a death match with the officer.

Javert looked astonished; eyes aflame and jaw set. "Then you won't mind me asking you a few questions then or perhaps coming down to the station with us?"

Enjolras planted his feet. "I will not be going anywhere with you. I am already late for a meeting, but if you insist on asking me questions, I will not stop you." He could feel Eponine grab his arm lightly behind him, gripping him for security. His eyes turned soft as he looked down at her for a moment. "Eponine, go on inside and send Combeferre, Joly, and Courfeyrac down here."

"But I don't - "

"Go inside and wait for me...please." His tone was stern and a bit harsh. He added the 'please' as an afterthought realizing how cold his voice actually was to her. Eponine knew better than to argue with him; he wasn't in a mood to be argued with.

She gave a tiny nod before detaching herself from his arm and scurrying inside. Faintly, she heard their voices trail off as she walked farther and farther away. As she entered, she could see two more officers talking at the bar to the bartender. Careful not to be seen by them, she skirted past them and was about to head up the stairs.

"Ep! Ep!" she heard, followed by a tumble of eager footsteps flying down the stairs, straight toward her. She was then greeted by a bright brown eyed child with tuffs of blonde hair.

"Gav!" Eponine grinned, wrapping her brother in a hug. "Shh...you can't be so loud," she lightly scolded, seeing the police officers turn to their commotion in the corner of her eye. "What are you doing here?" She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"'ere for the meetin'. But we all were hearing the ruckus out front. I was coming down to investigate."

"Gav," Eponine cut off. "Have the copper been upstairs?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Good," she sighed. "But listen to me Gav, this is not your business. The coppers are all over this place and they are not happy. Go home before you get yourself mixed up in this business. You're not safe here."

"But Ep, I've got to help. The boys are countin' on me."

"Gavroche, I'm being serious. Javert is out there. I want you to go home, don't let them see you, but get out of here. Is there a back door or something - "

"Eponine - "

"Gavroche!" Eponine nearly shouted in her whisper, worry etched in her tone. "Please," she begged. "Please just listen to me. I want you to be safe."

Gavroche gave a little nod, smile falling off his features. "I can use the side exit."

"Thank you," she sighed in relief before giving him a strong hug, holding onto him for a few moments. "Thank you," she breathed again into his hair.

When she released him, he scampered off and out of sight. Eponine watched him leave with anxiety written all over her face. Once he was out of sight, she made sure the cops weren't looking before she climbed up the top stairs and into the little back room.

"Eponine!" a chorus of boys shouted at seeing her come in.

"What's going on?"

"Why are the cops here?"

"Are you hurt?"

The boys talked over one another until she could clearly make out Combeferre asking, "Where's Enjolras?"

"He's being held up by Javert. He asked me to wait in here but he also requested that you, Joly, and Courfeyrac join him downstairs."

"Alright," Combeferre turned to the other two, "You heard her, c'mon."

With that, Combeferre, Joly, and Courfeyrac left the upstairs room of the Musain, leaving the rest in silence.

"What's going on?" she heard Jehan ask from his seat across the room.

Eponine merely shrugged. "The cops heard that Enjolras is planning to revolt. They wanted to ask him some questions."

The rest of Amis exchanged worried glances. "What did they ask him?" Bossuet cut in.

"I don't know," Eponine answered honestly.

"How did they find out?"

"I don't know."

"What are they going to do?"

"I _don't_ know!" Eponine snapped again. She was just as anxious as everyone else and the more questions they asked her, she just didn't have an answer to give them. The room fell into more silence.

Grantaire leaned back in his chair before he slammed it forward abruptly, breaking the quiet tension in the room. "Well!" he stated, with nothing much else to say afterward. Bossuet only shuffled in his chair before he looked away.

Bahorel was sitting across from him at the small table. "It's alright Eponine," he soothed from his seat. "You shouldn't worry about it."

She fidgeted nervously as she still stood in the center of the room. "But Javert is questioning him. He...he seems pretty upset about it...How can I not be worried?"

"Worried?" Grantaire's voice cut through. "You have nothing to be worried about my dear, 'Ponine. Trust me."

"But what about Enjolras...what's going to happen?"

Grantaire stood to his feet and crossed over to Eponine. "Now, enough about that. Tell me though, did Enjolras mention anyone else to come join him down there? Only Ferre, Joly and Courf?"

Eponine gave a grim nod to which the cynic only grimaced before he slapped a smile back on his face. "Well then...I guess the rest of us will just have to wait until they get back up here."

"Should we start the meeting without them?" she meekly asked, glancing over at the table that sat Jehan, Bossuet, and Feuilly.

"Nonsense," Grantaire chided. "Enjolras always starts the meeting. He'd be upset if you did. We'll all just have to wait."

"Oh," she sighed. "Okay."

"Come," Grantaire said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to his table with Bahorel. "Come sit with us. Ease your mind. Enjolras will be right back." He held a chair out for Eponine and she cautiously sat down in it. He then flipped the cork off the wine bottle and poured his glass full again. He placed it in front of her. "Have a drink," he offered.

She looked down at the blood red liquid, seeing her reflection in the smooth surface of it. "Enjolras doesn't like me to drink. You remember what happened last time."

Bahorel scoffed to which Grantaire sent him a glare. The former just stuffed his drink back in his face, trying to hide his smirk.

"Ah, yes, Eponine," Grantaire continued, "I remember. But this isn't like that." He took a seat next to hers and pushed the glass closer to her hands. "This wine here...you won't get drunk off this one...this one...is, uh...special."

She quirked her eyebrow up to him. "Special?"

"Yup. Now go ahead and take a sip."

Bahorel and Grantaire watched her as she delicately brought the glass to her lips. She swallowed a sip of it, leaving behind a drop of the red liquid on her bottom lip. "It tastes good," she mused.

"Then have another sip," Grantaire said as if it were obvious. So she did. "So, dear 'Ponine," he started again. "How has your day been? I know I saw you this morning before you left for the store an all...and Montparnasse..." He caught Eponine look away when he mentioned his name, sadly looking at her hands. Knowing he hit a pressure point, he continued, "Nice of him to bring you home, you know. He easily could've done anything to you...but he brought you back to Enjolras instead. He must know how much you love Enjolras."

Eponine froze immobile. Cautiously, she lifted her eyes to Grantaire's. "How did you know?" she whispered tersely, as if Bahorel wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I know everything, 'Ponine," he whispered back to her, the smirk evident in his tone.

"It's okay," Bahorel cut in, noting the embarrassment that crept up on Eponine's cheeks. "I think it's a good thing. Enjolras needs someone like you in his life."

Grantaire sent him a death glare across the table to which the other didn't even bat an eye. "You know, 'Ponine," the cynis sneered in a sweet tone. "Do you wanna play a game?"

"A game?" she questioned, raising a brow. "I-I don't..." she started, still worrying about the stress of what was happening to Enjolras below, but curiosity got the better of her. "What kind of game?"

"Oh, it's a fun game, trust me," he smirked. "Have you ever heard of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven?'"

"R!" Bahorel snapped.

"Enough," Grantaire snarled back. He turned to Eponine again, "Have you?" She shook her head. "Ah! Wonderful! Then let me explain the game to you. It's nice and simple." He stood up from his seat and motioned her to do the same. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Now, I'm going to blindfold you so you can see anything. Then I'm gonna lead you to the closet and lock the door. Then, Enjolras will come find you and when he does, he gets seven minutes with you in the closet. And you get to do whatever he wants...for seven whole minutes."

"Umm..." she hesitated as Grantaire grabbed her arm and led her to the closet door on the other side of the room. Bahorel stood to his feet as well and followed right behind the pair with a disapproving look on his face.

"Now, it'll be fun. Enjolras loves this game. I guarantee you, he will be so excited to play. Now, you just have to wait for him to get here. Can you do that?"

Eponine nodded unsurely. "But...um...how do you win?"

"R..." Bahorel warned.

Grantaire scowled at his friend before he let out a chuckle to Eponine. "You'll see," he responded as he began to fold up the handkerchief and place it around her eyes. He tightened it in a knot and then led her over the threshold of the closet. "Now take a seat," he told her, "and just wait."

Slowly, he closed the door until she heard it click shut, followed by the locking of it. She was in pitch black, only hearing the muffled sounds of the boys chatter from outside the door, barely even able to hear their complete sentences.

"...R...not right..."

"...you shouldn't..."

"It's fine...she'll be fine..."

"...but...Enjolras?"

"...can you imagine...he'll find it cute..."

Their voices faded out and Eponine just assumed they moved away from the door. Unsteadily, she stood to her feet, worrying now that she didn't hear them. Her hands groped along in the dark until she latched onto the door handle. "...R?" she called, vigorously shaking the doorknob. She waited, hearing nothing.

Eponine tried to shake the handle again, but it was no use - the door wouldn't budge. She took a step backward only to trip over an object and fall into the wall behind her. Her arms spread out as she fell, grasping the wall on either side of her for support.

Suddenly, her heartbeat began to quicken as she laid her palms flat against the wall on either side. There was no room in here. Her shoulder blade rested against another large object - some sort of machine - which took up most of the limited space. Her hands banged against the walls on either side of her as if willing them to spread out.

But Enjolras would be right here, right? That's what Grantaire told her. She shouldn't worry. Enjolras was coming.

So she sat and waited. But her breaths were shortened the more she thought about the confined space around her. As the minutes droned on and she couldn't regulate her breathing, Eponine began to panic.

"R!" she called out, waiting for a response. "R!" she called again and heard no reply. "...Grantaire!" she screamed in a panic-stricken tone. But her scream only opened the floodgates of her tears.

Still there was no reply from the other side of the door. She pulled down the blindfold so that it hung limply around her neck. The blackness engulfed her even with her eyes open. The only light she saw was coming from the long line of yellow beneath the door. She leaned forward, now resting on her knees, clawing at the door and jiggling the handle all she could. "Please!" she cried out as the tears streamed from her eyes. She fingered the crack at the bottom of the door, looking for any way to get out or any way to get air to her.

Whipping her head around, she was only met with the large machine next to her, the outlines of a few brooms and various objects scattered along the floor. And around her were four walls that seemed to be falling in on her.

"Enjolras!" she yelled. Her voice was raspy, laced with agony.

But it was no use, she sadly realized, not hearing an answer. No one was coming. She was all alone again. Eponine fell back to the corner of the closet, hugging her knees to her chest in an effort to abate her anxiety.

She cradled herself, gently rocking back and forth as her wails echoed in the small room. The walls grew closer to her with each passing second, taunting her and ready to crush her. She gasped to breathe as that was becoming a difficult task. She swallowed large gulps of the thinning air, her body temperature rising under the pressure. Her heart thudded in her chest, ready to leap out and truly leave her alone.

Eponine took in another breath in an effort to calm herself for a moment. She positioned her hands out in front of her, clasping her wrists together and forming a circle. "...this i-is my s-space. This is all...the space I-I need...this is my s-space..." She began to repeat it over and over out loud like a mantra. The words became non-descriptive, feeling more like a chant of meaningless syllables rather than ones with meaning.

Her body continued to shake in the dark as she rocked herself and cried fresh tears. This wasn't working; the walls kept falling in closer and closer to her. She was running out of air as she gasped and panted in an attempt to stay conscious. Her head was spinning and she was falling fainter with each moment as the air constantly evaded her lungs.

There was no way out.

...

Enjolras stormed up the stairs; hands clenched, eyes emotionless, face flushed. He slammed the door behind him, knocking the glasses off Combeferre's face in the process. Combeferre stood startled for a moment, fixing his glasses and then following Enjolras through the door as Joly and Courfeyrac came in suit.

"Everyone take a seat!" Enjolras hollered as he flipped the strap of his satchel overhead and hurled it onto the desk at the front of the room.

Les Amis did as they were told, none asking questions as they could practically see the steam radiated off his golden curls.

"The police want to shut down our operation," Enjolras fumed as his eyes gazed over all the Amis present. "That means everything - " He stopped mid-sentence, eyes turning frantic as he hastily searched about the room. "Where's Eponine?"

Grantaire stood to his feet under the harsh eyes of the blonde leader. "She's waiting for you," he responded, a hint of amusement playing on his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's playing a game..." Enjolras' eyes narrowed deathly at the drunkard. "She thought it would be a good idea. 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. You've heard of it, right? Told her I didn't quite know how you'd react...didn't know if it'd be a good idea...but..." he paused, gauging Enjolras' growing vexation. "Well, why don't you see for yourself? She's waiting for you in the closet."

The rest of Amis watched on nervously as the leader in red strode over to the closet door. He turned the handle and when he didn't open on the first try, he unlocked it by flipping the little knob. He burst open the door, letting light swarm into the dark room to see Eponine's watery eyes look up to him from the ground. She had been sitting in the corner with her knees to her chest when she leaped from the ground and into Enjolras' chest.

She folded her arms into his torso as she buried her face into his shirt and sobbed; loud cries filling the whole room. Instinctively, Enjolras wrapped his arms protectively around the meek girl, tugging her into him.

"Enjolras..." she mumbled into him. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...I-I tried to do the trick...b-but it didn't work...nothing was working...I'm so sorry..." She rubbed her face into his chest, probably smearing tears and saliva onto his crisp red shirt.

"Shh...Eponine," he soothed in her ear. "I'm here...I'm here...shh..." He bent his head down low, resting his cheek atop her head. Her body shook in his arms and his heart saddened. Taking in the girl's petrified state and the cynic's innocent attitude, he knew exactly what had happened. "You're safe now," he whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for." His voice was calm as he gently shushed her continual sobs and whimpers. "I'm the one who's sorry. I broke my promise to you. I'm sorry...I'm not going to let anything happen to you again."

Her cries died down and she brought her tear-stained face up to look at Enjolras' eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment before Enjolras finally tore his gaze away and rested his dark eyes on Grantaire.

"Grantaire," he stated gravely. Eponine could feel his whole body tense as the words left his mouth. He pushed her to his side, still keeping one arm wrapped around her. "How dare you," he seethed, rage dripping from his words like venom.

The smirk fell clean from Grantaire's lips, being replaced with a look of sheer terror. Every other member of Amis looked on in awkward silence.

"You think this is a game? You think this is _all_ just a game? Do you even care about the impending revolt? Do you even care that the police want us arrested for conspiring against the President? Do you care that they were ready to take us all in now? No! You were too busy playing your _stupid_ games! Instead, you take Eponine..." His hand grabbed the handkerchief around her neck, pulling it forward a bit to show it to Grantaire. "..._blindfold_ her! And put her in a _freaking_ closet when you know damn well that she is highly claustrophobic. You _knew_ that! You KNEW it! And yet you do this! And what? You tell her it's all just a game? Tell her it's fun? And what did you do when you heard her crying? What did _any_ of you do? Huh? Nothing!"

His eyes beamed with anger as he looked about the room. He tossed his arm in the air, pointing to everyone in one swipe.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," he continued before resting his fierce-some gaze on the drunkard himself. "Especially you, Grantaire. I've trusted you so many times, and each time...you let me down. I don't even know what to do with you anymore." Enjolras shook his head, almost laughing in the point of disbelief. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and held up his hand. "I'm done with you," he concluded. "I am _so_ done. You are officially finished helping our cause! I don't want to see you again, and I want you to stay away from Eponine. Set one foot near her and I'll hurt you. I promise you that...I will personally hurt you...and I won't even hesitate." Enjolras paused, eyes set on Grantaire's dead expression. "So now, why don't you do me a favor and get out of my sight? And take your wine bottle with you on your way out. There's no place for you here anymore."

The room fell into collective silence. No one spoke a word as the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Eponine clung tighter to Enjolras, clutching his shirt in her fist. She was scared to death to even move a muscle, never having seen Enjolras this mad before. She had seen him mad at situations before, seen him almost mad at her, but never had she seen him mad at an individual so much - and even more so, his friend.

Grantaire had no words to say. He gave a definite nod to Enjolras and silently grabbed his wine bottle from the table before he simply walked out the door.

He didn't even protest.

Everyone stood in shock. This was more than anyone could've expected.

Enjolras turned his eyes to everyone else, squaring his back in order to speak with boldness. "If anyone had a problem with the decision I've made or feels that they don't agree in helping this cause anymore, then you are free to go. I will not stop you."

No one moved. There wasn't even a creak of a chair or a cough to disturb the silence.

"Alright then," Enjolras continued. He took a few steps back to the front of the room with Eponine still clinging onto him. He pulled a chair near the front desk and had her sit down in it. "Well," he began as he addressed the soundless room, "We've got a lot to work to do tonight, so let's get started."


	39. Just in Time :

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you so much for containing with this story and I hope you guys are still reading it! It's been an exhausting few weeks and I'm embarrassed by the length of this chapter. Hope you forgive me for that. **

**Please let me know that my efforts for this story haven't been in vain! Would love to hear from you. Thank you all so much!**

**And on a lighter note, aside from my busy life. I've got a new puppy and I named him Apollo. He's a white german shepherd and yes, I always fangirl a bit when I call him! Just sharing!**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 39 - Just in Time

Some say there is no limit on time. But there is a limit to our lives. We must make the most of the time in our lives before it ends; for the clock is forever ticking.

Outside the Musain, Grantaire flung the wine bottle into the bare street laughing when it shattered across the pavement.

His bellowed laughs echoed into the night and didn't stop until he reached the corner of street. His laugh turned into a scowl miraculously as he pulled his foot back and slammed it into a lamppost, immediately cursing when he did.

Grantaire then stumbled into a doorway of a little shop and fell onto the step. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Because of his emotions, he lost the love of his life, he lost his friends, he lost his place in the revolt, and now he gained a throbbing foot.

His life became a mess in a matter of minutes and even that was an understatement. But what was he supposed to do now? What was left for him? Grantaire shook his head, rising to his feet.

There had to be a liquor store still open.

Because yes, when his brain was the foggiest, that was when he could see clearly.

...

"Right here is where we will set up our stage." Les Amis gathered around the desk in the front of the room, pining over a map of Paris and Enjolras' finger pointed directly where he wanted. "Right in front of the Palais Bourbon. There, Parliament will be able to take note of us. They won't be able to ignore us! With the riots raging and the shouts and my speech - "

"But Enjolras," Courfeyrac cut in. "Why not just set up a stage here? In front of the Musain?" Courfeyrac pointed on the map.

Enjolras faltered a moment before Combeferre chimed in. "Yes, Enjolras. Think about it. The government officials may see us at the Palais Bourbon, but the people will see us at the Musain. More will then be willing to join in our cause, willing to stand by and listen."

"But how will we get Parliament to know what we're doing? How do we get them to come?"

The boys fell quiet for a moment. "We'll need a sign. We'll need something to happen, to get them to follow us to the Musain," Combeferre said.

"Yes!" Enjolras agreed. "We'll need something as a spark. Something that will ignite the people to want to listen to us. But then we need something to happen. Something when all of Parliament, the President, every official will be around. Then we'll interrupt it and lead them to us. But that spark...I don't know what it will be."

"We'll think of something," Combeferre responded. "Remember, timing is everything. We need to do this at the right time. A time when the hearts of the people will be willing to listen. A time when they will be open to change."

"I think," Bahorel started. "The only question left then, is when?"

The room fell in nonsensical chatter as Enjolras poured over the map, making lines and notes in the margins as the boys looked on.

Eponine sat curled in a chair across the way, head resting in her hand, trying to stifle a yawn. It was well late into the night now - actually the early morning. She kept her eyes from trying to droop, fixing her pupils on the empowered revolutionary in the center of the room. To her, there was nothing more captivating to look at than him. But she felt lonely sitting here alone, her drinking buddy was no where to be found and perhaps he might not ever return. Surely she felt awful for how Enjolras yelled at him, but she also felt bad for being used by him. She was just a play thing in Grantaire's eyes and nothing more, yet she had always considered them to be friends, now she knew how much of a friend he actually was. He only wanted Enjolras. It seemed that she would never escape this love triangle. Where she left one, she was destined to find another. If it wasn't Marius, it was Enjolras, and if it wasn't Cosette, it was Grantaire. A never ending cycle…but this was Eponine's life. This was her fate.

As her eyes closed fully, she felt the gentle touch run across her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. The bluest eyes were staring back at her. "Eponine, we'll go home in a bit so you can sleep. I'm sorry for keeping you here so long."

She lifted her head and stretched her arms. "No, it's not a bother. Take as much…time…as…you…" Her eyes fell once again and her head along with it. Enjolras caught her head with a hand under her chin causing her eyes to snap open again. "…need," she finished.

He chuckled and kissed her brow. "Come," he said, rising to full height. "Why don't you lay on down on the table? I'll move the books and won't let anyone disturb you and I'll get Bahorel to fetch you a blanket. Just for a few more minutes until I'm ready to leave. Okay?"

She gave a tiny nod and with dropping eyes, stood to her feet unsteadily. He led her to the long table in the back of the room and placed the books on the floor. She climbed on top of it, and rested her head on her arm, letting a yawn out and closing her eyes. Enjolras bent down to give her another kiss on the temple. In just a moment, she was out cold. He stared at her sleeping form, completely captivated by her, completely at peace standing next to her. But his peace was short lived as he felt Combeferre clasp his shoulder.

"We just need you to look at Courfeyrac's opening statements," he said.

Enjolras nodded, tearing his gaze away from Eponine to join his friends again. "By the way, 'Ferre," Enjolras asked, "You haven't told me any more about the progress you made with Lamarque."

Combeferre smiled. "Oh, yes. While you were away, I spoke with him almost everyday. He was very much in favor of our cause. He liked how we wanted to help the people and we heard about the luck you had at the fair in Vézénobres. He was very pleased with that actually."

"Oh really?"

By this time, the pair made it over to the table and the rest of Les Amis picked up their heads to listen in on the conversation.

"Certainly," Combeferre said. "We kept tabs on the progress you were making. He didn't have much for the way of suggestions, since he couldn't speak much, but his support for us was gaining some approval within the hospital and even within some of the Parliament. Enj, I think we have a real shot at this."

Enjolras smiled wide. "Thank you." But as soon as Combeferre looked at Enjolras again, his smile faltered. "What? What is it?"

Combeferre dropped his eyes to the ground. "Its just...his health. Yesterday while you were flying back...his health became much worse. And if he isn't around much longer to help fight for us...where will that leave us? Who will listen?"

The blonde's expression set into stone, his mouth pressing into a hard line. "We shouldn't worry about that now. We've got plenty of work still ahead of ourselves.

...

And so it was, the days of May dwindled down with long days and grueling nights. Every member of Les Amis pushed aside their daily life activities to help with the revolt at hand.

Enjolras made sure everything was planned meticulously and precisely. He made sure they all had firearms just in case crowds became too much, but he told everyone to conceal the weapons - it's not like it was all legal. But in terms of legality, Enjolras was able to obtain a permit to hold a rally on the Rue de Villette, exactly where the Cafe Musain was located. He kept all the papers in order, signed and double-checked everything. He got permission from the other shop owners and from the Cafe itself. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

The next objective was to construct the stage. And so they all worked together until the wooden platform and all the technical elements of microphones and speakers were finished on the first day of June. The rest of the Amis made up posters and flyers about what they wanted to accomplish in order to spread the word. Their days consisted of spreading the word and passing out flyers, holding little speeches and their nights consisted of reorganizing, writing speeches, practicing them and so on.

The only thing left to plan was the date. Enjolras was still waiting for the perfect time to ignite the hearts of the people. Surprise them in full force, making sure everyone would follow to the rally.

With all the busy days, Enjolras didn't get to spend much time with Eponine and he felt guilty for that, but on the plus side, he didn't even think about Grantaire. Still, Eponine followed him around, adding her input from time to time and always being a willing participant for him to practice his speech on. She never minded but rather relished in watching him get so passionate about his speech. At one moment, she couldn't help it, she just needed to kiss that perfect mouth that could utter such brilliant words and in front of everyone, she did.

Of course, Enjolras flushed a deep crimson, and the boys sniggered at the two of them. But Eponine just smirked, not at all embarrassed, for this was the man she loved and she didn't care who saw.

So the boys piled into the Musain at precisely eight p.m. on the day of June third. Courfeyrac and Bahorel were about to mount the stairs with the rest of the boys when they caught something out of the corner of their eye. At the bar on the first floor, there Grantaire sat, slumped in his chair and holding a bottle of gin.

The two walked over to him cautiously and when they approached, nearly jumped back at his stench. "Grantaire!" Courfeyrac almost shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy get a drink...?" he slurred; the alcohol influencing his words. He took in another gulp from the bottle, letting part of the sip dribble out of the corners of his mouth and into his unshaven beard.

"R...what happened to you?" Bahorel couldn't help but ask.

"What's it to you? Don'tcha have a meeting...er something...isn't that why we're here?"

"Is that why you're here?" Courfeyrac inquired.

"'Course!" he belched.

"God, R..." Bahorel muttered. "I'm gonna talk to Enjolras, see if he can do something."

"Don't you dare!" Grantaire shouted, slamming his fist on the counter. "I'm very happy here...If I wait out here all night, I'll see him walk down those stairs at three a.m. That's what I'm waiting for..."

Courfeyrac snatched the bottle from the drunk's hands. "No, R, if you wait out here all night, you're gonna end up passed out under the table."

"Gimme that back! You hear me?!"

"R, stop this. Go home," Bahorel chided.

"An' who are you to deny me seeing my love?"

"I'm not asking you, R. I'm telling you. Go. Home."

"You know, I don't need this. I don't need any of you. Just leave me the hell alone," he snapped, waving a drunken arm around.

Courfeyrac sighed. "Grantaire, we're just worried about you."

"Well, you can stop worrying. No one needs to worry about me. So you can all just leave and stay the heck away from me."

"You don't mean that."

"Do too." Grantaire held his chin in the air, snubbing them.

Bahorel frowned and tapped Courfeyrac on the arm. "C'mon. Let's just leave him. But Grantaire..." He placed a hand on the drunk's shoulder. "Promise me you'll come to your senses. This doesn't have to be it. You can still apologize. Eponine's not mad at you..."

"But Enj..." he croaked.

"Enj will get over it. I know he misses having you around. But if you don't want to fix things now...say you'll come to the rally? Just show him you still support him?" Bahorel waited for an answer. "Please, R?"

Grantaire heaved a drunk sigh. "I'll think about it."

And that was the most the boys would hear from him. Grantaire wouldn't say another word, but simply stared ahead into nothingness, letting the thoughts he washed away with alcohol consume his mind once again.

Courfeyrac and Bahorel ascended the stairs and joined the rest in the upper room. "Better late than never," Enjolras said upon their arrival. "Take a seat and we'll get to work."

Perhaps twenty minutes had passed by when a scamper of little feet barged opened the door. Enjolras turned a sharp eye to the urchin for disturbing the meeting with his ruckus.

"Listen everyone!" Gavroche shouted, panting out of breath.

Eponine rose to her feet, approaching her brother cautiously. Everyone turned their attention to him and even Enjolras softened his gaze at seeing the pained look on his face.

Gavroche gulped in a large breath of air and exhaled, "Prime Minister Lamarque is dead."


	40. You Can Call It Fate

Worlds Away

Chapter 40 - You Can Call It Fate

Sometimes life has a cruel sense of humor, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst possible time.

"Lamarque...is dead?" Enjolras questioned in the stillness of the room. It seemed like time itself had stopped for every person standing, hanging on every word that would be uttered from the ten year old's lips.

Gavroche gave a small nod, bowing his head. "He died tonight. I heard so myself. Straight from the mouths at the hospital."

Furiously, Enjolras whipped to his laptop, flung open the top, not even bothering to sit at the desk, and impatiently began typing away. It took a few more silent minutes before his head snapped up again. Every member in the room looked to their leader for any confirmation that what the boy was saying was true. Neither knew whether they wanted the leader to speak or if they would just prefer to not know. But either way, Enjolras closed his eyes and gave a subtle nod.

The room gasped.

"There is an article here already. It appears he died this afternoon," Enjolras said quietly. "It seems the hospital already informed reporters and the family of Lamarque is planning a funeral for him tomorrow at eleven a.m. The government will be the one to officially hold the funeral. They're planning to bring the hearse through the streets in a funeral procession from St. Michel to Père Lachaise Cemetery and bury him there."

"...really?" Combeferre spoke softly. "Père Lachaise?"

Enjolras nodded again. "That's what it says."

As for Eponine, she shrunk back in the corner of the room, knowing full well what these turn of events meant. But it was inevitable; this was destiny playing it's cruel hand once again. It seemed destiny wasn't done mocking her just yet.

Silently, she tucked her legs up on the chair and rested her head on her knees. She could only wait now. Any minute Enjolras would say it, he would come to his senses and he would know. Her heart thudded in anticipation of the unspoken words. The world was beginning to fall around her, her perfect life with the man she loved, she could feel it all slipping away from her. It was so close now, it was tangible. There would never be a happy ending in store for her anymore, she was already destined. And destiny was not kind.

"That's it!" Enjolras shouted, jumping from his pensive position. Every eye turned back to him and even Eponine could feel the lump forming in the back of her throat. "This is it," he announced again, this time a smile gracing over his features as his eyes sparkled with excitement. "This is the sign we've been waiting for!" The room collectively was silent, waiting for Enjolras to elaborate. "Tomorrow, on his funeral day, every citizen will be mourning the loss of our Prime Minister. And with their small candles of mourning, we will ignite our fire! We will have a demonstration, interrupting the funeral procession, then the people will join in and we shall lead them back to the Musain. With the people following us, the government officials will follow too, then we will have a grand speech, a rally, and force them to listen to us. _This time_, we will be heard! They will welcome us gladly and the people will no doubt rally with us. Tomorrow they will NOT deny us!"

The excited gleam was contagious, spreading throughout the room like wildfire. But for Eponine, sitting in the far back corner, alone in solitude, she pressed her eyes into her knees and sobbed.

As the room erupted into quiet murmurs and collective collaboration of events, Eponine silently slunk away. No one saw her leave the excitement of the room and so she did so with her head hung low and more tears threatening to fall.

She walked slowly and quietly down the steps into the yellow light of the main floor bar room. Without knowing what else to do, Eponine took a seat at the bar, head looking down to her lap. She didn't take note of anything, even the curly dark haired man sitting only a seat away from her.

"Anything I can get you," the bartender asked her.

Eponine shrugged and in a tearful chocked tone she whispered, "Water, perhaps."

"Just water?" the bartender clarified.

Her head still did not look up to the burly gentleman and she merely shrugged again. "I don't have money for anything else." Enjolras was the one who normally paid for her items, but here she was without him, and it's not quite like she could ask him for money now - not with this turn of events.

"Then get her a glass of your Champagne Moutard Prestige Rosé...on me," a voice interrupted from her left.

Eponine whisked her head to the left and stared right into the eyes of Grantaire. He gave her an expression of remorse and even she could not find it in her heart to vex him.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Their stares hung heavily in the air as neither dared to turn their eyes away from the other. It was nothing more than a look, a glance from both parties, neither harsh nor annoyed, but perhaps a glance where they somehow found empathy for the other.

"I'm sorry," Grantaire muttered into his beer glass, finally tearing his eyes away from hers.

Eponine fixed her gaze on her hands. "Me too."

He scoffed. "What do you have to be sorry for? You were the one locked in the closet if I recall."

"That's not what I meant..."

The bartender placed her glass of Champagne in front of her with a saddened smile, halting their conversation if only for a moment. Overhearing what they were saying, he knew there was something discontenting between them. As much as he wanted to inquire as most nosy bartenders do, he simply sighed, and looking between the now silent pair, he said, "Did you hear what happened today? Prime Minister Lamarque passed away. It's all anyone's talking about."

Grantaire's eyes widened as Eponine's only closed tightly, trying to block out the words that seemed to not let her be.

"God..." Grantaire mused, rubbing a hand over his mouth. He turned his fleeting eyes to Eponine who still sat there with her eyes screwed shut. "Ep...God..." The words just seemed to fail him when he needed them most.

Finally, her eyes opened, letting a few tears escape and the corners of her mouth turned upward in an involuntary smile. The bartender took this as his cue to leave, not quite understanding the full weight behind his words.

"He's going to die," she whispered.

Having nothing else to say, Grantaire stood from his bar stool and closed the distance between them. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly, rubbing his hand in circles on her back.

The weight of the world seemed to implode around them, each hugging the other tighter in an attempt to not fall away with the world. There were no words to express their emotion, their sorrow, their grief, and their torment all due to the ailment of one man.

"I don't know what to do," she weeped, finally finding the words to express something. "I don't think there is anything I _can_ do."

Grantaire pulled back from her and looked her straight in the eye. "There is nothing to do. We will see him through this and we will loyally stand by him to the end."

At these words, her tears began to fall once again. "...but I don't want to lose him. I love him."

Her words were like a dagger piercing through his chest, pushing in deeper until the pain was so unbearable, he wouldn't feel it at all. He grit his teeth together. "I know. I know...but don't spend your last night with him in tears. You can't do that to yourself, and you can't do that to him. He needs you to support him."

"...but what if we don't survive?"

"Oh, my girl..." Grantaire smiled with eyes shining. "What if you do?"

She had no words for him. Her tears ceased with those poignant words, expression shocked into one unmoving. Tenderly, Grantaire lifted his hand and wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"Now, I've bought you a full glass of Champagne and you've yet to even take a sip. Why don't we stop looking at this as something bad and start seeing this as something great. There is a whole new world ahead of us, a free France just waiting for us, and all we have to do is make it through tomorrow to get there. This is something to celebrate, not something to mourn." He kept his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes up to his. "No more tears, alright? Let me see you smile, and I'll tell you what you're going to do."

Eponine forced her muscles upwards for just a small moment until Grantaire mimicked her smile.

"Now, you're going to take this glass of Champagne, go back upstairs with that smile, listen to everything Enjolras says and tell him that you are going to support him, no matter what. Can you do that?"

She nodded unsurely. "And what about you? Will you join me upstairs?"

Grantaire let out a small chuckle, seeming to be in better spirits now. "I don't think Enjolras would be pleased to see me. And I don't want to make him mad."

"But will you be there tomorrow for the rally?"

"You can count on it. I would never abandon Enjolras."

At once, a real smile crossed over Eponine's lips. "Good," she said. "I would hope you never. Enjolras needs a good friend like you, whether he knows it or not."

Grantaire gave a definite nod, forcing the words from his mouth with everything he had, whispering, "And he needs a great lover like you." And once the words were said, Grantaire felt the weight from his chest evaporate like morning dew from the day's rays.

Eponine leaped forward in his arms, wrapping hers tenderly around his torso. "I was never mad at you," she murmured into his neck.

"I know."

With those small words, Grantaire reached over to the bar, picked up her glass and handed it to her. "Now, go on, and remember, no more tears."

Planting a chaste kiss to his cheek, Eponine parted with the glass of pink liquid and made her ascent back to the room in the top of the Musain. She entered as quietly as she had left, feeling like she had missed nothing. The room was still full of chatter, with busied hands drawing up plans and finalizing speeches.

But this time as she made her way back to the the corner chair, Enjolras caught her. "Eponine! Where have you been?"

She looked back at him, gazing into his eyes, trying to remember exactly what they looked like, imprinting the way the blue shined in the light and the way the small specks of grey outlined them. Suddenly realizing that she was staring at him with too much longing, Eponine lifted her hand with the glass. "To get a drink...to celebrate."

His smile widened and he minimized the distance between them with an ardent kiss to her lips, cradling her head backwards and pressing her stomach right against his. The movement knocked her off balance and a drop of the champagne spilled to the floor. But she wrapped her hands with the glass around his neck and pulled him closer with equal fervor.

Enjolras ravished her soft pink lips until the chatter dissipated around them and steady clapping began.

The two pulled apart almost simultaneously, each cheeks turning a slight pink at forgetting where they were for a moment.

"Sorry," Enjolras muttered.

Eponine bit her lip, looking to the drink in her hand. "I'll follow you," she said quietly. "I believe in you, Enjolras. No matter what." She echoed Grantaire's words with as much intensity as he had said them to her.

His face contorted to one of pure passion and he felt like he could pull her in close once again to attack those tender lips. But forsaking the embarrassment from his friends, Enjolras simply smiled and pulled her against his chest to plant a small kiss to the top of her head.

...

As the night continued, the boys plotted and poured over discussions and finally approaching midnight, Enjolras called a night's end and told everyone to go home so that they would all be well rested for the revolt at eleven.

"Gavroche, you can stay the night with me tonight," Courfeyrac called out to the small boy.

"Oh gee! Thanks, Courf! I don't know about you, but I'm so ready for tomorrow! I'm gonna show 'em just what little people can do!" Gavroche hollered as he ran to stand beside Courfeyrac.

Eponine eyed about the room in disbelief. "You all are not seriously planning on letting Gavroche come with you tomorrow? ...right?"

Courfeyrac's excited eyes seemed to wane along with Gavroche's. "Well sure," Courfeyrac started. "But we were gonna keep him behind the scenes. In the Musain for the duration of the rally, to be more specific."

"He shouldn't even be coming at all!" Eponine replied indignantly.

"Aww...c'mon 'Ponine," Gavroche whined.

"No, I am your sister and I don't believe it's safe for you. I don't want you coming."

"But 'Ponine - "

"No!"

"'_Ponine_! Please!"

Eponine went to refute again but Enjolras placed a hand on her shoulder. "Eponine has a point Gavroche. It might not be safe tomorrow. You and her can both stay back, either in my flat or the Musain."

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head to face him. "Him...and _me? _You're joking, correct?"

"No, Eponine, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"But what about you - "

"It's only fair," Gavroche piped in. "If I have to stay back, so do you!"

"Hush, Gav!" she scolded. "There is a difference between me and him. I am old enough, I am smart enough not to get myself killed, he is but a boy. He will get himself killed. I will _not_ abandon you, Enjolras."

The boys looked at each other, each exchanging glances at the sudden awkwardness as they stood at the door, ready to leave. "Enj," Combeferre began, "we're gonna head out. We'll meet up tomorrow in St. Michel?"

Enjolras nodded as he grabbed ahold of Eponine's upper arm. "We're leaving now too. And yes. I will see you all in the morning. Nine o'clock."

Eponine pulled her arm from his grasp roughly. "I am going tomorrow. I will not leave you."

As the rest of the Amis followed out, Enjolras took a few steps to the door. "Eponine, we're going home. That is the end of it." She huffed, stamping her foot in place and crossing her arms. His eyes darkened in unwanted agitation. "Now," he deathly said.

Reluctantly, she followed him out of the door and down the stairs, but if Enjolras thought he had won the fight so easily, he had another thing coming. Without a doubt, it would be another long night for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can tell I'm prolonging the inevitable revolution…All I'm doing is building the suspense. Hopefully You won't have to wait too long for the next chapter. I'm trying to get this story finished as fast as I can. I needed a small break from Of Hockey, Harmonies, and Husbands anyway...**

**Really hope you liked this chapter! Keep your heart prepared for feels…the final three chapters will be intense…just a warning.**


	41. Or Destiny

**A/N: Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This one was a lot of fun and a breath of fresh air for me…which I guess isn't saying much, but compared to my other story, this chapter is like butterflies and rainbows. **

**So, I'm telling you, _enjoy_ it! That's an order.**

**Warnings: This is my version of T rated smut. I personally don't think it's anything too graphic, just painting some desperation and pain. But just a warning for you all. Hope this is okay.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 41 - Or Destiny

A guy and a girl can just be friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other and fall over the edge. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or just maybe forever.

"It's not fair!"

"Yes it is, now would you just drop it?"

"No, Enjolras! I won't. I just do not understand why you won't let me come with you," Eponine fumed while she followed Enjolras around the apartment as he got ready for bed.

On his way to the bedroom, he turned around abruptly to face her, standing so close, he could feel her breath on his neck. "I've told you countless times, I don't want to see you get hurt. Something - anything - could happen."

"But no, I just don't understand. _I_ don't want to see _you_ get hurt. Why then, won't _you_ stay back if I don't want you to get hurt?"

"Because it's different - "

"I don't see how!" She closed her eyes tightly in contemplation. "Why?" she demanded harshly, upon opening her eyes.

_Because you don't love me_, he wanted to scream back. That was precisely what he believed, she thought she loved him, she thought she owed him, none of it was real love. Finally, he took in a long calming breath and exhaled. "It just is different," he said, exasperated. He reached out and placed a hand on each one of her shoulders. "I don't know what I would do with myself if I ever lost you again. If something were to happen…I-I…I don't know what I'd do."

She brushed his hands off, taking a step backwards. "And what? Do you think I don't feel the same way? Enjolras, I - " she cut herself off. No. She couldn't say the words to him. How could she tell him? Why should she tell him now? It would only do more harm than good. He had a revolt to worry about and she shouldn't be bothering him with her petty feelings for him anyway.

"You what?" he prompted. At this, Eponine stormed away, heading to the bedroom, hoping he didn't take not of her falter too much. He followed behind her, eyes shady and narrowed, standing in the doorway and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You what?" he asked again.

Eponine pulled down the covers on her bed, biting her lip and looking anywhere but at him. She should've known not to put too much trust into her hope. Still, she wouldn't tell him. "I don't want to lose you," she finally said.

His eyes closed and his heart sank in disappointment. "You won't lose me. I will make it home just fine. It's only a rally, Eponine."

"But the guns you've stored - "

"It's just a precaution. Tomorrow, all we will be doing is giving our speeches on a stage. But you, if you're in the crowd and the crowds get angry, there is more of a chance for you to get hurt._ I_ will be safe tomorrow. I will be on the stage, just speaking. There will be no fighting, no guns, no weapons. This is not the same revolution from 1832, Eponine. You don't need to worry."

Eponine kept her eyes to the floor as she pulled her pajama tank and shorts from under the pillow. Enjolras waited for her to speak, to say anything, but she kept quiet, so in the silence he headed to his dresser and pulled out his pajama pants. He glanced his head over to look at her, but she didn't even look his way.

"It's time for bed, go to sleep," he said quietly. He let out one more exhale, hoping she would say something back to him; her silence making him agitated. When she still said nothing, he turned and headed to the bathroom to change.

Enjolras shook his head as he took off his clothes and placed on just his pajama pants. Why couldn't Eponine just see how much he cared for her? Why did she have to insist on coming? Why couldn't she just listen to him? All he wanted to do was keep her safe and come home to her tomorrow. Was that too much to ask for? Seriously, was it too much? He took one last look in the mirror at his drained and wearied face before leaving the room.

When he arrived back in the brightly lit bedroom, Eponine had already crawled under the covers of her bed, facing the wall. Enjolras shut out the overhead light and climbed onto his bed. Perhaps it was only fifteen minutes later and Enjolras' mind was finally easing him to sleep when he heard a small noise from the other side of the room. It was a faint sharp breath, followed by a few quick staccato breaths. And in the next moment, he heard nothing. Enjolras turned around so he was lying on his back, eyes staring up into the darkness, listening to her.

"I'm not ready for you to leave me," a small watery voice said, so close to him, it almost made him jump.

Enjolras hadn't seen her get up and cross the room, but now here she was standing beside his bed. He bolted upright, staring at her shadowy frame in the blackness of the room. He held out his arms seeing the outline of her face crinkle together and immediately, Eponine crawled onto the bed and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around, pressing her head up against his bare chest, feeling the wetness of her tears stain his skin.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "I'm not going to die."

At those words, the fighting was officially over between them now, being replace with the grief he knew would be inevitable. She sobbed louder, wrapping her arms around him similarly and holding on tightly. He gently rocked her back and forth, shushing her and rubbing his cheek against her head. The sound of her cries made tears well in his eyes and his throat constrict. "But…" she forced in her sob, finding the words, "I'm just worried…I can't help it. I want to be there with you…"

His arms locked tighter on her and he only responded by pressing his lips against the top of her head. He stood at a crossroads, he wanted her there with him, he hated seeing how upset this made her, but he didn't want her to get hurt, he didn't want the worry of her safety throughout the rally on his conscious. He swallowed the lump in his throat before murmuring, "I want you there with me..."

Her eyes lifted to his in disbelief.

"…but," he continued before she could open her mouth. "I don't want anything to happen to you. There are too many factors. Anything could happen. Why take a risk when it could be prevented?"

Her head fell back down slowly and sadly and she nuzzled against his chest, having no words for him.

Enjolras closed his eyes, sighing. They sat wrapped into each other for another few minutes and with each passing moment, Enjolras became more and more aware of how close she was to him. Her head buried into his chest, his arms securing her to him, his head resting on hers, and her bottom tucked right between his legs with the covers between them. He wanted to hold onto her forever and never let go. He wanted to let her know how much she changed him, how much she meant to him, and how much he loved her.

Slowly, his hands began stroking up her bare arms and he pressed a kiss to her head, gradually pressing another one lower to her forehead and another one traveling down the bridge of her nose to the tip where he placed another kiss. He kissed down under her nose and finally down to her lips. His fingers laced through her hair, tugging slightly back and giving him complete access to her face. He could taste the salt from her tears, still fresh, but still so sweet. She exhaled, muscles constricting to hold herself tighter against him. He took the opportunity of her open mouth to lick her lips and gingerly kiss her harder, pressing his face securely against hers.

His heart thudded as loud as hers did, the ache in his heart growing deeper, suddenly realizing that this might be the last time her could hold her and kiss those tender lips if something were to happen to him…or her. The thought made the lump form in his throat once again and he couldn't just do nothing anymore.

He pulled back, pressing her forehead against his, finding his breath amidst the thoughts and the burning desire coursing through him. "I want you," he spoke softly in a voice laced with lust. She didn't have a chance to answer before he thrust his lips against hers again, ferociously this time in a craving kiss.

She moved her mouth along with his, moving her hands up to cradle the back of his head and moaned with equal ardor. Pulling her face back minutely, she breathed, "Then just kiss me."

He couldn't control himself anymore and he flipped them around suddenly, so she was lying horizontally across the bed, flat against it. She gasped in surprise as he straddled over her, face securely latched to hers again and hands moving everywhere along her body, fast and savagely.

"I just want you," he panted, pressing his hips firmly against hers and positioning himself to rub against her. His eyes stayed closed as he rested his forehead against hers, feeling his insides heat up and his heart rate increase. "I just...need you, Eponine...just in case."

"In case?" she inquired in an equally out-of-breath voice, a smile hinting at the corners of her mouth.

His voice was barely a whisper now. "...in case I don't make it." He pushed the following words out of his mouth, fully aware of the pinkness swarming on his cheeks, but hoping she couldn't tell in the cloak of darkness. "I just...I just want to feel you...I want to be as close to you...as I can be." Once again, his hips rubbed hard along her uncontrollably, fulfilling his desire and trying to assuage his growing need.

The small smile seemed to dissipate at his words; her eyes turning wide. In an instant, she was squirming beneath him, trying to pull herself from his grasp. Confused by her motions, but clearly remembering the last time they shared an intimate moment such as this, Enjolras let go of her reluctantly.

Rapidly, she pulled herself out of his grasp and up higher on the bed. The first thing he thought to do was reach over and turn on the night table lamp. When he did, he saw her recoil from the light, jerking away from it, falling against the headboard and wrapping her legs into her chest to hide her eyes. She shook her head, tears flowing freely again as if they had never stopped.

"Eponine? What's wrong," he whispered. "I don't understand. Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…I - "

She shook her head harder and when he reached a hand out to touch her, she flinched as if he were about to strike her.

He took his hand back, brows creased together, features shining with worry. "Then what? What's wrong? Was it what I said? Eponine, I am going to make it through tomorrow. I just...it's just - " He groaned in frustration, trying to convey his far-reaching fears and why he wanted her without saying the three little words.

She shook her head again, still sobbing.

Enjolras stared at her perplexed. "Then what?" He paused, racking his brain for any answer to her actions. "Brujon?"

Her sobs quieted when he said the name, she slowly nodded.

He closed his eyes, letting out a large breath. "Eponine, I promise you, I will be gentle...I wouldn't...I'm not like him. I'm not going to hurt you like he did." She stayed quiet as he inched closer to her. "I promise," he whispered. This time, she didn't flinch when he placed a hand on her knee. His fingers slowly danced up to her cheek, two fingers leisurely stroking her jawline, coaxing her face up to look at his.

When her eyes finally met his, her body shook with another sob. "I want to Enjolras…I really want to - "

"Then why not? Why all the trouble?"

"...I am spoiled." She took in a ragged breath. "I will never be clean. I am not good enough for you...I can never be good enough for you. You can't have me if I'm spoiled."

Enjolras pushed himself close to her, pulling her into his chest once again. "What are you talking about, Eponine? You're not spoiled."

"But I am!" she insisted. "I am nothing more than the dirt you brush off your boots. I am not a lady, I am a whore!" Her words came out entangled with tears. "I've been with many…" The words died from her lips. "I will never be good enough for someone like you. Someone so clean and pure...My body is dirty...I am dirty - "

He gripped her arms tighter, lips pressing into a straight line. "Stop saying that. You're not. You're not dirty, you're not a whore. You have to remember its not 1832 anymore, times are different now. You're past doesn't bother me. Eponine, the truth is that you are good enough. You are perfect to me. It is me who isn't good enough for you - "

"That's a lie."

"No, it's the truth. I mean every word. Why won't you believe me? There is no one as strong as you are, no one as courageous. Eponine, the truth is, there is no one I'd rather be with more than you. You mean everything to me. I've never felt this way about anything or anyone before as I have with you."

"But…Patria?"

He sucked in a large breath, cupping her chin up to look her straight in the eyes. "Eponine, I want to be with you, I want to be close to you, I want to be in you, I want you...because I love you."

She stilled at those words, in utter shock, jaw falling open slightly. "You love me?" she repeated.

"Yes," he smiled. "Is that so hard for you to believe? That someone really loves you?"

With no other words, she pressed her lips to his again, closing her eyes and falling hard and fast. Her heart soared as if someone had attached dove's wings to it. She was in disbelief that he could really have felt the same way she did. It didn't seem real, it felt like some magical dream, here to taunt her and wave what she couldn't have in front of her. But no, this was reality, this was destiny giving her the one thing she wanted before it ripped it away, she couldn't help but think.

But for now, she wouldn't dwell on that, she would enjoy the endless bliss that Enjolras wanted to bestow on her.

"You will be gentle?" she murmured into his lips.

His hands carefully caressed her, placing her flat against the bed again while he took his spot above her. "Of course," he whispered back to her. "And if you tell me to stop at any point, I will...right away."

Eponine tangled her fingers through his curly blonde hair, holding him tight and nodding subtly. "Then you can have me." Her eyes hooded over and she let a smile grace her lips. "But first shut out that blasted light."

He mimicked her smile, glad to see a bit of humor wash over her now that her fears and worries had been vanished. "But I want to see you," he quipped.

She arched a brow and thought for a moment. "Well can't you light a candle? Or is that too old for this time period?"

Enjolras peeled back from her slightly, sitting on his calves and smiling. "No, we still use candles." He heaved a sigh, ready to obey her wishes. "I'll be right back." Ruefully, Enjolras crawled off the bed to fetch a candle, but he realized it wasn't all that bad of an idea as then he remembered to grab a condom from his nightstand on his way back into the room.

Upon his return, Eponine was sitting up in bed, knees tucked into her chest once again, but this time there were no fresh tears streaking her face but only the memory of them in its place. She watched Enjolras carefully as he approached and placed the glass candle on the nightstand. He held up a strange machine to the wick and pressed a button on it. It machine made a soft click as a flame suddenly shot from the tip of it and ignited the candle. She sat mesmerized by it.

Enjolras smiled at her. "A lighter," he explained while he shut the lamp off, leaving the room bathed in a warm yellow glow from the candle. Eponine reached for the hem of her tank top and was about to pull it over her head when Enjolras grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Don't," he hummed. "I'll do that."

And with those words, Eponine could feel her lower stomach muscles tightening like a wrench; her legs involuntarily squirming in building discomfort, her mouth spreading into a smile, suppressing a giggle. The feeling was new and foreign to her; she wasn't sure how to comprehend it, not understanding this beseeching effect Enjolras had over her.

Gracefully, Enjolras climbed onto the bed, nestling in front of her. He replaced where her hands were previously and tenderly held the bottom of her tank top, shuffling it up her body until it was completely overhead and discarded on the floor. Enjolras drank in the sight of her bare upper half as he felt his own arousal building. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he reached down closer to her and brushed his lips across hers, hands finding her waist.

They both scooted down the bed so Eponine was laying down face up once again with her head on his pillow. Enjolras hovered over her, each hand flat on the bed beside her and his face still only centimeters from hers. A shiver whipped through her body, making her eyes flutter closed. Her voice was small and meek, trembling slightly at the seams. "I'm nervous…"

His fingers slowly traced down her velour stomach, stopping at her hip bone to stroke it. "You don't have to be…I promise." Very minimally, with the slightest touch, Enjolras ran his fingers across the top of her pajama shorts. "Do you trust me?" He looked at her intensely, dark crystal blue eyes boring holes straight through her.

She gave a tiny nod. "I trust you."

In the next breath, Enjolras curled his fingers into the pajama bottoms and panties, swooping them down her legs in one motion. "You're beautiful," he said again, admiring every inch of her as he swirled his fingers back up her legs to her midsection. There, he held onto her waist, arching her back up to him and connecting his lips with hers. She moaned against the soft movements of his lips as he took extra care to take his time, devouring her in slow and sensual motions.

At last, when Enjolras replaced his only clothing on with the elastic contraceptive, he took her, bit by bit, gradually adjusting her to him. The two held tightly to each other, memorizing each movement and expression of the face knowing it might be their only time together - but hoping with all hope and faith that it wouldn't be. She whimpered beneath him as he carried out each epicurean motion, feeling the tears prick her eyes from the sheer pleasure coursing through her veins, knowing that he was the one making her feel like this, that he was the one rupturing her insides, that he was the one making her lose all thought and reason - and knowing how he truly felt about her. Still, she never said the same three words back to him, hoping her actions would speak louder than her words could.

He didn't seem to notice as the two were a mix of blaze and passion, just shadows dancing on a wall in the glow of the room; the lithe flames behind them igniting their radiance and ardor as a million emotions ran rampant throughout them.

When her body finally felt like it was ready to overheat and her heart was pounding in her ears, the words carried from her mouth in a gentle whisper, lighting his soul, clenching their muscles, and making him find the edge with her.

"…Enjolras," she breathed.

They came back to earth together, both heads reeling from the blinding white light still captivating their vision. With subtle and leisurely movements, Enjolras removed himself from her, lying beside her and cradling her against him underneath the blankets. He brushed the dark locks from her eyes, smoothing his fingers down the outline of her face to stare deeper into her eyes.

Pacing herself, Eponine lowered her head to his warm chest, snuggling against him; a content smile draping her face. "You'll never let me go?"

"…never," he spoke softly, hands tracing long patterns down her smooth back in quiet contemplation.

Her voice was just above a whisper. "Promise?"

"I promise."

He felt her smile grow against his chest. "Then can I spend the rest of the night with you…in your arms?"

"I wouldn't want anything else."

"And then…" she faltered, eyes fleeting up to his. "Can I go with you tomorrow?"

A hearty smile found his features and he looked up to the ceiling, letting out a small chuckle. "You're too smart sometimes," he muttered. Her soft eyes stared intently at his, waiting patiently for his answer but he still didn't look down to her. "Only if you promise to stand by the stage…and no where else. Not even when we interrupt the funeral procession. You are to stand only next to the stage and wait for us to get there."

She lifted her head eagerly from him to really see into his features, just to see the truth in his words. "I promise," she whispered back.

His fingers cupped her face once again and he pulled her in close but didn't touch his lips with hers just yet. "Now let's get some sleep, we don't have long." And he pressed his lips to hers just for a second.

Eponine eagerly leaned away from him and peered at the nightstand, gazing into the glass of cream liquid with the dancing flame still twinkling in it. She sucked in a breath with a smile spread across her face and blew out the candle, letting it disappear into the night, ceasing to exist, along with all of their thoughts and worries as sleep overtook them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well…? **

**All I will say is get ready now...**


	42. Sometimes It Really Seems Like

**A/N: I'm gonna keep this brief because I know you've been waiting for this. Well, I hope you all are finally ready for this because here it comes. One more chapter to go! **

**I'm gonna go hide...**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<p>

Chapter 42 - Sometimes It Really Seems Like

You don't know what you're alive for, until you know what you would die for.

The morning light greeted them, easing them from the darkness of their own minds. Today was the day; a day that would come and go like any other, but what happened this day would not be like any other.

The early hours steadily rolled onwards and progressed in relative silence; both a bundle of nerves, using shaky hands to dress themselves and get ready.

Enjolras promptly stood by the front door, hand on the handle, as Eponine appeared from around the corner, dressed in a dark pair of blue jeans and a navy blue ruffled blouse. She met him by the front door and he gave her a sad smile.

"Ready?" she asked.

With no other words, Enjolras let go of the door to pull Eponine into an embrace, holding her securely to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck, never wanting to let her go. Eponine sighed, content to just spend a few more precious moments in his arms.

Enjolras opened his eyes and peeled away from her, but still kept his arms fastened around her. He stared longingly into her eyes, expressing all the words that wouldn't reach his lips in just one look. She gazed back at him intently, regarding him with empathy and a desire to just stay wrapped in his arms for the next thousand years. He dropped his eyes to her collarbone and saw the tip of the long scar peeking from beneath her blouse. Gently, Enjolras reached up and peeled her shirt down her shoulder, exposing more of the scar.

His face held the largest expression of grief, longing for so much and bracing for uncertainty. His mind reeled from the thoughts of every outcome, every what if, every possibility. But the one thing that was weighing on his mind the most was that he still had yet to hear her say those simple three words to him. He just needed to solidify it, just to ease his worry, just to know. But he knew better than to pester with it...he didn't want to bother her with it.

Eponine watched his movements carefully, but didn't stop him. Slowly, he lowered his lips to her skin and kissed every inch of her scar. She gasped lowly, soon closing her eyes in pleasure. When he picked his head back up, she caught his lips with her own and the two shared an unspoken moment - a promise to each other - promising what? Neither really knew. But it was a silent pledge to the other just for assurance. And that moment - that promise there - was enough to silence his worry, for he knew she loved him, even if she never uttered those tiny words.

He clasped her hand, closed his eyes for just a moment and smiled longingly once again. "Yes," he said and opened the door.

...

When they had finally arrived at the Musain, the place was in a ruckus.

"Enjolras!" Combeferre cried as soon as the couple entered. "I don't think we have enough ammunition - "

"More ammunition?" Jehan cut him off. "I'm sure we have enough. We don't need more, do we Enjolras?"

Enjolras impatiently sighed, subconsciously hugging Eponine closer to himself and stroking her waist absentmindedly. "Everybody listen!" he called out, instantly hushing the bustling room. "The only way we'll get anything done today is if we're all relaxed. Now everyone take a breath and calm down." He took in a large breath, expecting everyone to follow him. "Good, now, Combeferre, we don't need any more guns. We are not here to fight, they are only a precaution. Now, Courfeyrac, is there any word on the President's whereabouts for today?"

"I have heard anything more since 6:00 this morning, but I was told he would be in the first car leading the hearse," Courfeyrac easily replied.

Enjolras nodded solemnly. "Good." He began walking about the room, pulling papers from his satchel, setting up his blueprints and speeches and maps, all the while keeping Eponine close to him. "The stage is all set? Everyone knows their positions? Anyone unclear on where they will be? And for God's sake, where is Marius?"

Courfeyrac lifted a nervous gaze to the leader. "He says he's coming. He needed to take care of something this morning - "

"He knows the severity of this situation, correct?" Under the tension befalling the room at the leader's sudden anger, Eponine took a step away from him, ready to take her place in the back of the room, but Enjolras grabbed her arm. He saw her step away out of the corner of his eye and tugged her back to him.

Courfeyrac nodded unsurely, watching their interaction. "I believe so," he stated, choosing not to comment on their movements.

Eponine's eyes grew a bit wider but softened, seeing Enjolras pleadingly look at her. "Stay next to me," he whispered. "Don't go anywhere right now."

She smiled lightly and laced her fingers with his. "I'll be right here," she mouthed to him.

He lifted her knuckles to his lips and placed a kiss on each one. Suddenly, his eyes looked to everyone still staring at them and his gaze darkened. "Well, don't just stand there, we have work to do!" At that, the bustling room turned excited once again. The smiles emanated throughout the room and everyone even noticed Enjolras' stone features melt when he looked at Eponine.

A little bit later, in the midst of the excitement, Combeferre walked up to the couple and clasped a hand across Enjolras' back. Eponine sat across the table, still in earshot of them but too preoccupied to be listening.

"I'm happy for you," Combeferre quietly said in Enjolras' ear.

"Thank you," Enjolras smiled, turning his eyes away from his friend to look back at Eponine. "I love her," he whispered to himself, knowing his friend could hear him.

"I always knew you would. Everyone can see how much you both love each other."

Enjolras' happy expression fell and he looked back to Eponine across the table, watching her as she was engrossed in the words of his speeches. "She never said it, 'Ferre."

Combeferre shrugged. "Sometimes girls say it in their own way. It doesn't mean she won't."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But, how do I know if she really loves me?"

Combeferre rubbed Enjolras' shoulder, now looking right at Eponine as he was. "You've got more important things to worry about right now. Just trust me, she loves you."

"I just wish she'd tell me." Enjolras then smirked, glancing to Combeferre. "Is this how girls always are?"

"I guess we could say so," Combeferre chuckled.

The few hours passed and before the Amis knew it, eleven o'clock was fast approaching. The boys filed out of the Musain, prepared and ready for the impending revolt. Eponine stood by the door as Enjolras shouted last minute instructions to the boys on their way out.

He stopped and looked down at her hesitantly, giving her a look full of unspoken promises. Immediately, he grasped her in a bone crushing hug, colliding his lips with hers. It was the most he could do, words failing him this instant. It was funny, Enjolras was a man of powerful words, but when it came to Eponine now, he found none. He pulled back from her minutely, gazing at her intently. "Please stay safe. We'll be here soon."

"I promise," she responded, giving him a gentle smile to ease his anxiety. "I will stay right by the stage. I promise."

"Thank you," he said, placing another sweet kiss on her lips. They stayed staring at each other for a moment longer before Enjolras finally departed leaving Eponine alone with Gavroche in the Musain.

She found a small table, occupied already by her brother and sat next to him. Neither spoke a word for a long time, both constantly checking out the window in case they saw everyone coming.

After a long while, Gavroche finally spoke up, "Think they're coming soon?"

Eponine just shrugged. "I'm sure any moment now."

The silence fell again. Both were too worried to occupy the silence and the incessant waiting with a game. Instead, they sat there, staring around the room in the quiet stillness.

"Hey, 'Ponine?" Gavroche said again.

"Yes?"

"You know, I'm sorry, right? For everything I thought of ya before. I-I didn't - I never realized you weren't my sister...well, you are, but you also ain't..."

She smiled, bringing her gaze to meet his. "I understand, Gav. It's alright. I know you never would truly hate me..."

"But what about my real sister?"

"Do you hate her?"

Gavroche looked to the ground. "Well, no...I just - why did she leave me?"

Eponine sighed. "I can't take responsibility for Éponine's actions, but whatever she did, I know she never stopped caring about you. Believe me, I know..."

"But how do you know?"

She grimaced for a second and then looked Gavroche straight in the eye. "I feel it. There is a whole story about her we've yet to know. But one day...you will know and it will all makes sense then. But for now, we have to wait."

Gavroche groaned. "But this wait is killing me!"

She chuckled to herself, not knowing quite certain if he was referring to the wait for the Amis or for Éponine's story. "Well, it will be worth the wait," she decided on saying.

Innocently, the time passed in this awful waiting game. They waited, watching the minutes turn into hours. But then, they heard a noise, and both Gavroche and Eponine were on their feet.

They stood by the door of the Musain just in time to see a mass of bodies hurdling toward the stage. "Wait here," she told Gavroche as she raced over to the side staircase that led up to the large wooden stage, right where she was instructed to wait. Enjolras and the Amis headed straight for her.

They bypassed her with excited looks, heading straight for the top of the stage. Enjolras stopped in front of her for just a brief moment, clasping both her arms and giving her the most exuberant smile she had ever seen on him. It was dazzling, lighting up his features, lighting up the fire in his eyes, and alighting his soul.

Quickly, he was up on the stage and she was staring up at him from the bottom of the staircase.

Enjolras took center stage, right in front of the mass of people that were forming - all seeming to have come from the funeral procession itself.

"Mics are all set up and ready to go, Enj!" Feuilly shouted from behind.

"Just give it a second..." Enjolras mumbled, setting his eyes on something in the distance.

Down below the stage, Eponine felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped back in surprise. "Grantaire!" she nearly hollered seeing that familiar face.

"Hey, 'Ponine..."

"Just getting here?" she coyly asked, smiling widely just as Enjolras was, somehow not at all feeling nervous anymore. It was strange, it only took one look, one smile from her love to erase all the bad thoughts she had about the revolt. And now, it seemed like things might be looking up for them all.

"Nah, I was in the back with them when they interrupted the funeral procession. I followed them here. Bahorel knows I'm here actually," he explained. "But Enjolras doesn't know."

"Well, are you going to stand up there with them?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to wait by the side, help out if I need to. I don't want to spoil this day for him, you know..."

She smiled as she nodded. "I understand. Well, you can wait with me if you want to."

"Well, I'm actually going to wait by the crowd. Better views of Enj there," he said, accompanied with a wink.

Suddenly, a loud screeching of wheels alerted everyone's attention to behind the crowd just in time to see a large black vehicle roll in, flanked by a handful of police cars.

Enjolras smiled radiantly as he witnessed this. "Attentions Citizens of Paris!" he shouted into the front microphone. He waited just a moment longer to see the government officials and the president pile out of the black vehicle in the distance, sure enough curious as to what was disrupting their procession for their beloved Prime Minister.

"We have been oppressed by President Hollande for too long!" he continued with every amount of vigor and zeal he had. "The president has refused to meet the needs of the people, choosing to only see the wealthy. He turns a blind eye to those who can't meet the minimum qualifications of a standard of living. Those are the people he wants out of Paris. He wants to turn France into the richest country in the world, using _any_ means necessary to do this. We cannot - we _will_ not - allow him to get away with this. It is time for us to take a stand against him, time for us to rally with our strengths and show him that we are not a force to be reckoned with! We will make Hollande listen to us, we will make him meet our needs as a people, we will fight, and we will get what we want for we are a government for the people and it is the government's job to take care of it's people. Thus, when the government fails to meet the needs of the people, it is the people's job to change the government! Now is a time for change! It is our time for change! _Il est temps pour le changement!"_

The crowd grew enormously, chanting along with Enjolras' speech, shouting loudly along with him, crying out in outrage.

"Down with Hollande!"

"Time for change!"

"A government for the people! A government by the people!"

"Long live us! Long live us!

"_France libre! France libre! France libre!" _the people began to chant. But all too soon, their cries of protests turned into angered shouts. People began shoving one another, opinions blaring against each other.

"The president has nothing to do with this!"

"It's not his fault you can't afford your daily bread!"

Soon, Enjolras' smile of passion turned to one of worry as he watched the crowd turn on itself. The people began hitting and shouting at one another, causing an uproar he never planned on.

"Please!" Enjolras shouted. "The government will listen to us!"

"Enjolras!" Courfeyrac hissed. "What's happening?"

"Violence is never the answer," Jehan shouted into his own microphone.

In an instant, Enjolras left the microphone, jumping down off the stage. Les Amis were left to follow him, jumping off the stage with him and following as he tried to subdue the mass public.

Eponine watched in horror, gripping the railing of the stairs harder, staring at her beloved, fighting and shouting with the crowds. She saw Grantaire intervene, yelling back and tearing two people apart who brutally began attacking one another. It wan't long before the cop cars multiplied and soon police surrounded the crowds like moths to a flame.

"Clear out, or we will use force!" one policeman shouted to multiple people. They jumped in, ripping people off the backs of others, apprehending some individuals and rounding up members of Les Amis. The police began to encircle the Amis, ready to arrest them for causing this riot. Eponine could only watch from a distance, scared to do anything to disobey Enjolras rules, but knowing the certain danger he was facing and wishing she could stop it.

It was a mess of people running uncontrolled, bodies flying around with the shouts and cries that would deafen ears.

Enjolras stood prepared as the police made their way closer, now closing in on the students further. They were a sea of blue in their navy colored uniforms, heavily armed, guns drawn, and shields protecting them. Each wore an impassive look, ready for a battle, ready to capture and detain each and every citizen involved in this rally gone wrong.

"Clear out! Clear out!" the police shouted to people who still stayed fighting one another.

Quickly, Enjolras darted his eyes to Eponine, who still stood safely behind him a little bit away next to the corner of the stage - just as she was instructed, he noted. Part of his heart sighed in relief, knowing she was listening to him and knowing she was safe. She had the biggest expression of terror written all over her face and he knew he needed to do all he could to _keep_ her safe. Right now, it didn't seem as if securing the lives of the people was as important as securing the lives of his friends and of the one he loved.

"What do we do, Enj?" Marius whispered tersely from the right of him. "They've got us surrounded."

"We can't fight them," Combeferre cut in. "We can't shed innocent blood. We've got to keep the peace."

"Doesn't look to me as if they want peace, Ferre," Marius bit back at him.

"We've got to get away," Enjolras voice suddenly interrupted them. "We'll have to retreat. We can't waste lives unnecessarily. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I think we're past that point already," Bahorel quipped to which he earned a death glare from Enjolras. This was not a time for jokes. This was serious. These were real lives they were playing with now. No more talk, this was time for action.

"As much as I want to stand up to them and fight back, we'll get more done if we answer them peacefully. We're not cowards, but our peaceful retaliation will be louder than any gun. The people will side with us then, they'll side with the ones who choose not to kill," Enjolras finished. Les Amis nodded solemnly around him. "We _have_ to retreat."

"Enj, they want our bloody heads on a platter, they won't let us get away," Marius sneered. "I've got to make it home to Cosette - "

"Enough Marius!" Enjolras snapped. "I know, I know...but if we create a diversion...if we scatter..." he trailed off, thinking out loud.

At this point, Marius had stopped paying attention to Enjolras after he said "diversion." Marius could do that. He could threaten them. He could get them to back off just enough so that they could all get away. The more he thought about this plan, the more he saw Cosette's smiling face in his mind; happy that he was home and happy that he was a hero. This could work.

Suddenly, their attention was turned as an armored truck pulled up behind the line of police. Hooded men in black jumped from the vehicle carrying their weapons in hand. They're faces were covered by their helmets and they lined up behind the police.

Enjolras cursed as he saw them approach. "They've called in the National Police too..." he muttered.

Marius took this as his chance. He darted to the stage directly behind them and grabbed the small cartridge of gunpowder from the pile along with one of the hand guns.

"Marius!" Eponine scolded as he approached near her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving us all," he responded and was gone in a flash.

Eponine paled, she knew what he was going to do, she had seen this before. Quickly, Eponine followed him. She was careful not to be seen by the students and especially Enjolras. She knew he would rebuke her for leaving her spot by the stage, but she needed to stop Marius. Following the circle of armored men amidst the amok of people, she kept hidden as she watched Marius.

She watched as he stood in the front of the band of students and threw the gun powder cartridge to the ground. Lifting the gun, he pointed straight at it. "Fall back or I blow it up," he announced in a steady voice but one that held a slight tremor in it as well.

It was then, Eponine saw one particular guardsman raise his gun above his shield. Her heart was racing, her eyes were starting to water. It was really happening. History was destined to repeat itself. It was coming. Her feet started for the man, quicker than her brain could react.

The guardsman knew that if he could just take down one of the students, he could end this whole ordeal entirely. He would hit him, not enough to take the student's life, but enough to send a message that France was not to be trifled with.

"Blow it up and kill yourself too," a different guardsman shouted back to Marius.

Grantaire had been standing in the back of the crowd of students. This wasn't his fight to fight but he didn't care about any of it, except for one person. That was why he was here. It was for Enjolras, he was here to support him. He stood in awe as he watched Marius threaten to blow up the gunpowder. He couldn't believe this was happening. Then, he saw the flash of brown hair cross the corner of his eye.

He whipped his head to see a guardsman with his gun pointed straight for Marius and Eponine was running to stop him. His heart lurched when the next thing he saw in his mind was Eponine dying. No. He couldn't let this happen. As much as he loved Enjolras, he knew that Eponine loved him too. He was certain of that now and he felt guilty for ever trying to get in the way of it. He couldn't let her die. And more importantly, he couldn't let her die for Marius' stupidity. Grantaire took off for her.

"R!" Courfeyrac shouted when he noticed him bolting off from his right.

Marius cocked the gun, and kept his eyes dead straight on the cartridge. "And myself too," he said in a pitiful tone.

Eponine latched onto the guardsman's arm, nearly taking him down. The guardsman grunted, dropping his shield in the process, not expecting to be sidelined by a girl. Grantaire came up to them on the other side, reaching out for the gun with his own hand.

The guardsman was thrown left and right as he tried to keep aim on Marius. He jerked his arm, forcing Eponine to fall to the ground and Grantaire to fall backwards a step.

Across the way, Enjolras took a step closer to the hot-headed student. "Marius," Enjolras hissed in a biting tone. "This is stupid," he whispered harshly. "Don't do this. We're not trying to start a fight." He stood next to Marius completely now.

"You'll get us all killed," Combeferre cried.

The guardsman took up aim again but this time his gun rested on Enjolras who was blocking his aim of Marius. He smirked as he locked aim on the leader. He leered down at Eponine, seeing her frantic eyes follow his. "Now, this is the prize," he sneered in her direction.

Grantaire stood still, watching the guardsman with careful movements, calculating how to take him down. But it all happened so fast...

"NO!" Eponine cried as she leapt up, stood in front of his gun, and grabbed ahold of it.

Grantaire leaped forward a second later with an outstretched arm to push her out of the way. "'Ponine!" he hollered...

...and the guardsman pulled the trigger.

She had stood up just in time, sparing Enjolras his life...sparing the life of the one she loved. It felt like a dream as the bullet pierced straight through her shoulder, blinding her vision completely for a moment, emitting a surge through her entire body, making it feel like it was on fire.

The gunshot had rung out, silencing the crowd for a moment before the panic started up again. Every eye turned to the direction of the guardsman who still stood with his arm raised and the gun smoking. His face filling with eternal dread with each passing second for what he just did.

She now lay on the ground, eyes closed, hand mangled, and blood pouring from her shoulder as Grantaire scrambled from on top of her and kneeled beside her.

And at that precise moment, when Enjolras' eyes laid sight upon that scene, he felt his heart shatter. Faster than he could comprehend, he was next to Eponine's side, gently shaking her, muttering promises, and holding back the water from his eyes. She didn't respond except for a light fluttering of her eyes; the blood continuing to pool on the ground under her back and over her chest.

Grantaire sat back on his calves, glancing a guilty look to Enjolras, wishing he could do more - wishing he did more. But all Enjolras could do was gaze at was his dying love, not aware or caring about anything else in this moment and so he let the water drain from his eyes.

"Eponine..." he sobbed. "No...no...Eponine...please..." He gathered her against him, pulling her upper body into his lap as he now sat on the cold ground with her. Her head resting in the crook of his right arm. "No...no..." he muttered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close against his chest.

By this time, the crowd had fallen silent. The students looked on at their friend expiring before them while the guardsmen could only watch, all too in shock to say anything or even move a muscle.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Enjolras cried through the tears plummeting from his eyes. "Someone help her! Please! Please!" he called out to anyone standing around him, anyone who would listen. "Joly! Fix her! Save her!" He rocked her back and forth in his arms, trying to will everything away, trying in vain as he looked down at her through his blurry vision.

Joly was by his side in an instant, kneeling opposite her, pressing his fingertips to her wrist. "It's faint," he whispered. "But it's there. You'll need to clot the bleeding...Jesus Christ..." His face paled at the alarming amount of blood never ceasing.

"The ambulance is on their way," Combeferre announced, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

Joly took his sweater vest off and pressed it against her wound. "Hold it there," he instructed Enjolras. The leader was too distraught to respond, but did what he was told with shaky hands, never taking his eyes off his beautiful angel.

"Enjolras..." she whispered through a barely parted mouth. Her eyes opened a sliver, just enough to look at him, to see him. His eyes were wild and emotion-laden and all she wanted was to stare into them for the rest of her life.

"Eponine," he breathed as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Eponine, I'm here, I'm here."

"...I know...that's all I need...to know..." Her head lolled a bit to the side but she kept her eyes set firmly on Enjolras.

She could feel his trembling arms hold her, while his body shook from the force of his sobs. "Shhh, Eponine...shhh...we're gonna get you help. You're going to live..."

"Don't w-worr-ry, Enjol...r-ras...you d-don't need...to worry about...me." It was getting difficult for her to speak. Her words were ragged and her breathing labored. Yet, her mouth broke into a smile. "It doesn't hurt at all," she shook her head slightly to reinforce the fact. "There...is...n-no pain."

Enjolras shook his head in disbelief as a tear slipped from the tip of his nose and landed on her cheek. "I can help...we can get you help. Help...is coming."

"I-I don't need...any help...right n-now. I...I just need you. I'm safe with y-you."

Enjolras took in a sharp breath before his mouth broke into an involuntary smile. He didn't care that anyone was watching him as he sobbed loudly once again. This was it now, this was the end, he kept telling himself. Everything they had been through together was now for nothing, everything was crumbling before him - everything he tried to prevent.

"You'll keep...me safe?" she whispered.

"I'll keep you safe," he echoed.

"And keep me…close?"

"I'll keep you close." Her eyelids fell closed and Enjolras gave her a gentle shake. She opened them again just slightly. "Stay with me, Eponine. Stay with me...you're going to live," he said in a hopeful tone. "You're going to live - " His voice cracked, "...a...a hundred years. And I'll be with you for those hundred years."

The contented smile rose in her features and he could see that beautiful dimple again. "I'll stay with y-you...I'll sleep...in your arms...for a hundred y-years," she wheezed as she nodded along. She took in a sharp breath, gasping for air as her body quivered forcefully. "I-I've lived enough..."

"...no."

"I-I did my job...I-I kept you safe. Destiny will be...proud of me. You've g-given me so much..."

"I'll give you more..."

Her head gently fell to the side as she half-shook it. "You've given me...everything...I've ever w-wanted." The smile on her face was still prevalent even as her eyes dropped again. "Stay with me now...till I am s-sleeping?"

Enjolras grit his teeth together, trying to force back another sob as he just gripped her tighter in his arms. "I'll stay with you forever. I'll never let you go."

Her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them a crack again. "It will be alright. I-It's time, Enj...olras...it's time...to let me go..."

"No, no. I can't. I won't. No, Eponine."

"Yes, Enjolras," she coughed as she said his name. "...it's time." Her body shook at the force of her cough but soon it subsided and her muscles relaxed in his arms once again. "It won't be much l-longer...now...promise me...promise me..." Her eyes shut and her mouth stilled.

"Promise you what! Promise you what? Eponine?" Enjolras cried out as he shook her again, a bit harder this time.

Her eyes fluttered a few more times before she found Enjolras' gaze again. "Promise me first."

"I promise," he said, choking back a sob.

"Good…just promise me...you'll kiss me...when I'm gone. And...I should know...I will feel it."

"I promise," he whispered as he rose her head up and pressed her forehead to his.

"It's okay...Enjolras," she rasped out, "you can...let me go."

Her eyes drifted shut and Enjolras peeled back to look at her sleeping form with fresh tears staining his cheeks. It wasn't okay. It was _not_ okay. He shook his head, not wanting her words to be true.

But slowly, her eyes parted open just a millimeter once more. She let a small smile grace her features and then she whispered in a voice that seemed to come from another world already: "...and Enjolras...I have...and always w-will..._love you_."

She shut her eyes for the final time and her body fully relaxed in his arms with a smile still hanging on her lips. Her world faded to blackness as destiny let her continue on her journey.

Enjolras let his loud and hollow cries echo through the crowd and the streets around him. He shook wildly back and forth, hugging her close to him and not even giving a second thought to the blood that soaked him. Looking through his indistinct vision, he found her lips and gently lowered his to hers. He kissed her lifeless lips with every ounce of passion he had left in him; hoping to transfer his life force to her, hoping he could still save her, hoping her eyes would open once more...just once more. He pulled away from her reluctantly when she didn't respond to him...

...and he let her go.


	43. It's a Mystery

**A/N: So this is it. I never thought I would see the day, but here it is. Wow. I feel accomplished and sad all at once. My first ****fan fiction for Les Mis is finally complete. This is truly bittersweet. And I cannot thank you all enough for sticking with me this entire time. Seriously…over 400 reviews. I am in awe. I never thought people would like my story that much. **

**So, I truly thank you all for being here with me, and thank you for those who have been with me since my first chapter. **

**Now, I'll say everything up here and let this just end. It will be better if I do that. Trust me. **

**So, I do have a sequel planned because there are many open holes still in this story, there is a deeper plot here as well. But unfortunately, I don't know when I will get a chance to start it. My main priority is writing up Of Hockey, Harmonies, and Husbands. So…It will come eventually. And that is only if you all would love a sequel too. **

**Here is what I got planned for one: **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Another Destiny<br>****Sequel to Worlds Away. So what happened to modern Éponine after she ran away when she was 12? And what happened to modern Enjolras after he lost the love of his life? Perhaps these souls were always destined for each other from the start. [Modern AU]**

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the synopsis for it. Simple and intriguing enough, I hope? If I decide to post it under the books category again, look for it as <span>Another Destiny: Bless this Broken Road.<span>**

**I thank you all again. This journey had been incredible. Now, I just hope I don't hurt you all again too bad. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Worlds Away<strong><span><br>**

Chapter 43 - It's a Mystery

The timing of death, like the ending of a story, gives a changed meaning to what came before it.

The world had fallen still. There was nothing but quietude, solace, and the far-reaching blackness that engulfed her. There as no sound around her, nothing to give her a clue as to where she was or what was going on.

She felt nothing. But yet, she was conscious, stuck in this limbo between darkness and living. It felt like a rain drop, constantly hitting her cheek. In a few more moments, her senses were starting to return and soon strength was finding her. When her eyes finally struggled enough and opened just minimally, she beheld the dreariness of stones above her.

The drop hit her cheek again; this time causing her to jump. Eponine sat up, startled, but yet in wonder, realizing she had in fact been laying down. The startle of her body caused her shoulder to ache profusely but she ignored it, more intent to figure out what was happening to her. Eponine began a check of her body, seeing her legs still in tact along with her abdomen. But her right hand was mangled and her fingers would hardly work. She forced her fingers to move, even in the slightest and all she managed was a slight twitch in her pointer finger. Her whole hand throbbed as much as her shoulder did.

As she gently turned her head to the side, Eponine saw a face, eyes glued open, lying perfectly still beside her.

Her heart lurched when she saw the paleness of Gavroche. She reached a weak hand out to him, feeling the sadness cascade onto her at once. When she touched the boy's cheek, it was frigid cold. There was no movement in his muscles, no twitch of his mouth, nothing to indicate a sign of life.

She knew he was dead. In fact, she always knew he would die. But now here she was to witness it...and this was a scene that was too much for her to handle. When she turned her head to the right, it was then she saw a long line of bodies lying side by side, still as the dirt on the ground. They laid amongst the filth of the open hallway, soaking in their own blood.

Her heartbeat began to quicken, her breath was becoming shallow. This time, the drop landed on the top of her head, causing another startle to rip through her. Slowly, Eponine touched the top of her head with her good hand where the drop had landed and then touched her cheek where it had landed before. When she pulled her hand down and looked at it, it was covered in red.

Alerted by this, Eponine whipped her head up to see the wooden floorboard dripping blood from above her. It scared her, causing her to jump to her feet and stumble out of the hallway of dead. She clutched her crimson stained shoulder, hoping to ease the throbbing as she clambered along, away from the bodies. When the light of day reached Eponine, she was looking entirely into a world she had thought she left behind forever.

Everything was just how she remembered. Except this time, destruction had whipped through and torn up her memory of it.

She didn't know whether to be joyous or cry out in anguish. Wasn't this what she always wanted? Hadn't she been trying to get home for a while? No, she didn't want this anymore, she wanted to live with Enjolras forever. How cruel! Destiny must've hated her and sent her back home when she didn't want to be here anymore. This wasn't fair. She didn't want this.

The tears rained from her eyes and she fell to the ground, fingers clutching a pool of blood at her feet. She heaved, gulping in breaths of air, feeling the world implode around her. She was so confused, so upset by these events. This was all too much for her to bear. She didn't want this. How dare destiny do this to her! It forced her into a cycle she would be designed to repeat over and over never ending, never ceasing.

Yet, she told Enjolras it was time to let her go. She knew her end was near, but she wasn't ready to leave him. It wasn't time...it would never be time. She wanted to live with him for eternity, she wanted to stay with him forever.

These thoughts made her cry harder to the point she was dry heaving spit from her empty stomach. It was all so confusing. Perhaps, she only told him those things to ease his mind, knowing that her time was drawing to an end? Perhaps, that is something one just says in the doorway to death? Perhaps. But it didn't make the hurt sting any less for Eponine. Her final words to Enjolras were lies, telling him it was okay, telling him it was time. But the truth was: it was not okay, it wasn't time.

She sat back on her calves, catching her breath now that the heaving had ceased. At least she told him she loved him, at least she had given him that.

But soon, she heard a noise from beyond the broken wall of furniture. It must be soldiers...she couldn't be caught by them. She just couldn't. Eponine made a move to stand, only to feel a pain radiate through her back.

It was her damn shoulder.

But what did it matter if they found her now? Nothing mattered. She was better off dead. So Eponine stayed in her spot, just waiting for the footsteps to approach and the men to seize her.

Yet she waited, and the footsteps died away. No one came.

Eponine was alone. What was she supposed to do now? Suddenly, she didn't care if anyone was listening or if anyone heard her, she cried out loudly into the sky, tears plummeting from her eyes, "I hate you!" She stared into the taunting blue sky above her, yelling as if destiny could hear her. "You took me away from here, you gave me love and you took that away from me too! Are you happy? I have nothing left now! You've taken everything from me!"

She sobbed harder, ignoring the pain swelling through her body and ignoring her own broken heart. She just stared into the pure azure color above her, sobbing to it. Finally, she dropped her head, letting her eyes scan over the Cafe in front of her.

And then she saw it.

The bright red flag hanging from the window and the body clutching it. Those blonde curls a frenzied mess, up side down, caught by his boot on the broken window pane.

Eponine let out a strangled cry and immediately she darted inside the cafe. Through her blurry vision, she located the stairs. They were broken and ripped apart, but Eponine knew how to climb.

With the adrenaline finding it's way into her body, she hardly felt the pull of her shoulder or the stiffness in her hand as she maneuvered her way and struggled up the remaining parts of a staircase. She cried the entire way until finally she pulled herself onto the floorboard of the second floor.

She sat up so she was resting on her hands and knees. She took a moment to gather her breath before she realized her mission. In an instant, Eponine stumbled to her feet and rushed to the window. But she paused, seeing a slumped Grantaire in the corner right under the window. His head had fallen against the wall with closed eyes and bloody bullet holes decorating his chest.

The sight was enough to bring another heave to her mouth but she covered it with her good hand. "Grantaire..." she whispered. There was no mistaking it. He was gone.

Delicately, Eponine stepped to the window and peered over it at the sight of Enjolras lying there. Her hand brushed over his boot-clad shin and she heard a small moan. The noise startled her, making her retract her hand quickly. But it was then, she saw the light flutter of his head far below her. It was just a minute movement. So small, so faint. But it was there.

"Enjolras?" Eponine hesitantly asked in a soft whisper. Her crying had ceased but she still felt the silent tears spill from her eyelids.

He didn't respond to her, but Eponine leaned over his body, grabbing hold of the red ribbon tied around his waist. She latched on with both hands and tugged him upwards. The pain ripped through her and she let go, hearing his head collide back into the wood of the Musain sign.

She cursed under her breath, refusing to give up. She was stubborn. There was no one to help her, and thus she needed to do this by herself. Eponine grabbed onto the ribbon belt again, this time with all her strength.

It must've been the left over adrenaline that helped her lift him up. She managed to pull him up enough to grab his arms, crying out at the pain of her body as she did so. Once she held onto his coat sleeves, she pulled him higher so that his legs were over the windowsill and his thighs resting on the pane, his head bobbing front and backwards.

Eponine shifted her body so she stood beside him and wrapped one of his arms over her shoulder. When she took in a breath, she pulled him back into the room, collapsing on the ground with him, both landing in a sitting position.

Her entire body throbbed as the pain swelled in every nook of her fragile body. His arm still lay draped around her and she subconsciously snuggled into his chest as her breathing regulated. Her wounds poured out fresh blood from the strain she forced upon her body and her head felt faint. Her eyes closed and she stayed there, wrapped in Enjolras' arms, feeling her body fall limp.

But she forced her eyes opened with unknown strength. "Enjolras?" she said, this time not in a whisper, but in a loud voice she didn't know she could muster.

She nudged him in the side to hear a groan come from him. Her head lifted enough to stare at his stone features and somehow, she found the strength to lift a hand to his face. When she touched him, his eyes snapped opened.

His whole body went rigid and his arm squeezed around her shoulder, eliciting a small cry from her.

A smile broke across her face for he was alive. It was a miracle. But no, she realized it wasn't a miracle - it was destiny's way of giving her what she wanted. Perhaps it was an apology to her. She did what destiny needed and was forced to return home. But now, destiny had given her back her love - her new love, her leader, her Enjolras.

His eyes minimally shifted downwards and until they met hers. "Eponine...?" he drearily asked.

"Yes, Enjolras, I'm here." The tears flowed from her eyes just as the blood flowed from her wounds. She smiled widely at him, staring at him longfully and mournfully.

"Why are you crying, ma chérie?"

Those words made her heart ache, yearn for him even more and cause a loud sob to rip through her. "You remember me?"

"Of course," he sighed, letting his head fall back against the wood wall and letting his muscles relax.

"You really..._remember_ me? Remember _everything_?"

His arm instinctively tightened around her and pulled her into him. He prompted her to lay her head back down on his chest and she willingly did. She snuggled into him tighter. "I remember everything," he said solemnly. "Pray tell then, why are you crying?"

"Because you are alive."

"But it is because I am alive that you should not be crying."

Eponine let out little laugh. "I believe you are mistaken, monsieur. It is because you are alive that I am happy and thus I am crying."

His head dropped down and he rested his cheek upon the top of her head. "It will take more than a few bullets to wound me, dear Eponine." He lifted his head from her again.

"For that I am grateful," she sighed.

The silence dropped between them and only their own labored breathing disturbed the tranquility.

Eponine felt fresh blood stain her cheeks and she knew it was coming from Enjolras' chest. The wounds would not stop. His red vest was coated in thick liquid, making the color of it appear almost black. Similarly, Eponine's white blouse had been stained so badly, it was barely white anymore.

She shifted her jean-clad legs and made a move to get up. "Enjolras," Eponine spoke, breaking the silence, "you're hurt...badly. I must - " She struggled to push herself up. "I must get you help. I must get Joly, or anyone! I need to save you - "

But Enjolras' strong arm held her in place and pushed her back down and into his chest. "Hush now, you do not need to go anywhere. It will all be fine. We don't need to bother Joly with a few minor injuries, now do we? It is nothing a little rest won't solve. Please, come lay back down..." His words were so inviting, so warm, so gentle.

Eponine wanted to stay wrapped in those words and so she softly laid back down against him. She felt him wince as she laid her head on his holed chest, but soon his muscles relaxed again and his other arm wrapped around her as well. "Alright," she breathed, ready for an argument, but realizing one was not worth it.

"Just a little rest now," he continued, his voice seeming more like a melody, a ramble of something to anyone, more so than just her. "We shall go to sleep and when we wake, we will be in a new France - a new, free France."

"A new France?"

"Yes," Enjolras nodded minimally, closing his eyes slightly but then opening them again. "One where they cannot hurt us anymore, one where no one will hurt their fellow brother. A peaceful France."

"What will be in this new France?" Eponine questioned innocently, feeling her own eyelids begin to droop.

"Well...whatever you want. We will be free. There will be no more oppression, no more bloodshed. You can have anything you want and no one will scold you for it."

"Can we be together?" she asked meekly.

"Of course," he said, accompanied with a small chuckle.

"Good. That is what I want."

"Is that all now?" he said, a smile evident in his tone. "We can have anything. We can even get a big house with its own gate and garden."

Her ears perked up at this. She contemplated it for a moment longer. "Can we live in a house by the sea?"

He breathed out a smile. "That means we can't stay in Paris."

"That's alright," she conceded. "I shan't mind." Eponine felt her eyelids grow heavy and she pressed more of her weight upon Enjolras' aching chest. Suddenly, she gasped lowly, her eyes widening. "Can we have a white house?"

She felt him nod. The force of his head movements caused his whole upper body to shift as well. "Only if we can have a red door."

"A white house with a red door? How scandalous!" she teased.

"Really, you think so? I think it would look rather nice."

"Then, so do I." She let the silence fall between them and as she opened her mouth to say something, a tremor wracked through her body. Her hands twitched and her body shook. Instinctively, Enjolras' arms tightened around her as best as they could. With small and difficult movements, Enjolras dropped his head to hers and placed a lingering kiss in her hair. Her eyes lifted to his with great toil. "Perhaps at this new house, we can have a horse. A black one, just like Noble?"

He debated the notion in his head for a second longer, finding the strength to speak again. "Just a horse? I think that could be manageable. Perhaps then, you could finally learn to ride."

"Oh yes, I would like that." Eponine grimaced slightly, thinking harder on the fact. This was becoming fun actually. "Wait, Enjolras, can we get one of those white little puppies too? Like the ones we saw by the _Cinemathèque Française_?"

"A puppy, you say?" he laughed. "A horse and a puppy? Good heavens, ma chérie, the neighbors will think we own a menagerie." He sighed, catching sight of her pouting lip and wide orbs. "Very well then. I believe I can also put up with a puppy."

"Oh! And what about bananas? I should like lots of bananas in this new France."

"Then, you can have all the bananas you want."

"And will all our friends be there?"

"All of them," he confirmed.

"Even Grantaire?" Her voice was soft, as if trying not to anger him, even in the slightest.

"_Even_ Grantaire."

"And Gavroche? And even Azelma?"

"Yes, Eponine. We will _all_ be together." He waited a long time, struggling for a voice now. "We'll live...in peace. You will never spend another day being cold or hungry. We'll live together everyday and we will never tire of each other. I will give you everything, my darling. And...every night, I'll make love to you, just like we did our final night together in the other world. You will never have to worry any more...we will be free..."

"...will you always hold me, and never let me go?"

Suddenly, he found the strength to wrap his arms tighter around her, if only for a moment longer. "I will never let you go. I promised you and I will keep that promise."

Eponine nuzzled her head into Enjolras' chest and her arms loosened around him. Her muscles were becoming weaker and holding him tight was becoming a laborious task. "Thank you. Then, I should like this new France a lot." Her eyes fell closed just as his did. "When will it be here?" she mumbled.

"As soon...as we wake up." Minimally, his hand began to stroke her back, making soft and supple movements to reassure her. He opened his eyes to look down at her, memorizing everything about her, relishing in watching his love one last time, and taking in everything about her in one final look. "Now, go to sleep, my love. Let's rest."

His eyes closed again and his hand motions stopped.

"Goodnight, Enjolras," Eponine spoke up softly. "I love you," she whispered. She fought against the growing difficulty to hold him tight. She forced her arms to hold strong. But it was growing much harder to do so. Her breath became shallow and her heart slowed.

"Goodnight, Eponine," he murmured. "I will always love you."

He let the words out in one final breath, feeling the last of the air escape him. Both their bodies stilled, silently and soundly. They stayed wrapped in each other's warm embrace, holding each other and never letting go. For now, their words were true, they would never let go.

We don't know why time works the way it does. Sometimes we don't have a reason for the way things happen, but we must accept it and continue forward. There is no telling what brought Eponine to the future and there is no saying what brought her back. Perhaps you can say time produced a "twist of fate" or maybe you can call it a "destiny that defied time." But whatever you may call it, there is no logical way to explain it.

And perhaps maybe, you'll come to realize that there are just some things better left a mystery.

After all, time works in mysterious ways that are otherwise incomprehensible to humans. As much as we try to make sense of time, it is almost always to no avail. Time has the power to bring worlds together but also tear them apart.

But if it weren't for our ignorance and lack of understanding of time, these two worlds could never have been brought together and these two souls would have forever been worlds away.

_Cause you can be hurt by love  
><em>_Or healed by the same  
><em>_Timing is everything_

_It can happen so fast  
><em>_Or a little bit late_

Timing is everything


End file.
